El secreto
by Ginevre
Summary: Cuando Harry fue consciente de lo que sentía por Ginny,ella acababa de hacerse novia de Dean Thomas;diez años después, ella está apunto de casarse con Dean,y él se plantea marcharse a Canadá para siempre.Mientras,su mundo se desmorona a su alrededor.
1. Buenas y malas noticias

_**Capítulo 1 : ¿Buenas? Y malas noticias.**_

Hermione había llegado la primera a su reunión de amigos. Sentada a una de las mesas del Caldero Chorreante y con un humor de perros, pasaba distraídamente las páginas de la revista Corazón de Bruja, intentando matar el tiempo hasta que llegasen los demás, en vez de matar a un parroquiano de la posada que miraba su cuerpo de forma descarada y lasciva, como realmente le hubiese gustado. No podía creerlo, ella siempre tan responsable, tan puntual, y parecía que nadie tendría nunca ese mismo detalle con ella, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos. Estaba harta de ser la chica buena, de dar la cara por todo y por todos, de luchar por todo; sí, estaba harta, más que harta, por eso habían rodado cabezas, la primera, la de Ron. Imaginaba cómo Harry y Ginny tomarían la noticia de la ruptura de su "eterno" noviazgo con Ron, cuando esa tarde ella se lo contase. Si creían que sólo ellos tenían noticias, iban más que apañados. Seguramente, Ginny iba a darles la nueva de su próxima boda con Dean Thomas, una noticia a voces, en realidad, que andaba ya en boca de toda la comunidad mágica; y Harry… no tenía ni idea de qué iba a contarles Harry, pero fuese lo que fuese, seguro que no sería un bombazo de la talla de lo que ella misma iba a confesar. En caso de que Ron no lo hubiese soltado ya, pero si era así, poco le importaba.

Apunto de perder la paciencia, pidió a Tom una cerveza de mantequilla, que el hombre le sirvió con diligencia. Le pareció que él deseaba darle conversación, pero debió darse cuenta de que no estaba el caldero para pociones de amor, así que apenas hubo movido los labios, lo pensó mejor y se retiró detrás de la barra con una sonrisa amable.

Así que volvió a pasar las páginas de Corazón de Bruja con desgana, hasta que un rostro totalmente familiar le sonrió desde una de ellas. Desde una foto a todo color que ocupaba una página entera, Harry, vestido con un más que elegante smoking y mostrando su más encantadora sonrisa, saludaba acompañado por una hermosísima señorita rubia, que enseñaba su perfecta dentadura agarrada a un brazo del imponente galán. Ambos habían sido sorprendidos al abandonar una recepción que el Ministerio de Magia Inglés había dado en honor del embajador del Ministerio de Magia Canadiense, de visita en el país.

"_Nueva acompañante, viejas palabras – era el titular del artículo, que ocupaba dos páginas más. - Harry James Potter, exitoso Subdirector del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica con tan sólo veintiséis años, por todos conocido como El Salvador, y el más codiciado soltero del mundo mágico, al ser descubierto anoche de la mano de una rubia escultural, hija de una de las familias de magos con más tradición y abolengo, respondió una vez más a nuestro reportero con estas palabras: Ella es sólo una amiga. Al preguntarle si en el caso de que ella fuera la elegida para ocupar su corazón él nos lo diría, sonriente, respondió: Tranquilos, cuando me encontréis de la mano de la mujer que amo, os lo diré. Así que brujas del mundo, no perdáis la esperanza, parece ser que todavía él no ha hallado a la mujer capaz de conmover su valeroso corazón. "_

- Por favor, Harry… - la chica se quejó para sus adentros con una mueca de desagrado, a la vez que dejaba de leer, harta de tonterías.

- Merlín, qué guapo está – escuchó un quedo susurro sobre su cogote.

Algien se había dedicado a leer sobre su cabeza sin que ella hubiese reparado en ello, y ese alguien no era sino Ginny, que acababa de llegar. La pelirroja había pronunciado aquellas palabras sin darse cuenta, pero Hermione pudo captarlas a la perfección, y reconociendo inmediatamente la voz de quien había hablado, giró el rostro y miró a su amiga de forma desaprobadora, en silencio.

- Otra más para su colección – Ginny añadió, Hermione hubiese jurado que llena de celos, refiriéndose a la despampanante rubia que lo acompañaba en la foto.

- Tú, menos que nadie tienes derecho a quejarte – la castaña la amonestó con voz cortante.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Yo puedo opinar sobre él como cualquier otra persona! – respondió la chica, ofendida, mientras tomaba asiento junto a la otra en una de las sillas que quedaban libres – Seré su amiga, pero no tengo porqué alegrarme de que se haya convertido en un Casanova que cambia de pareja como de camisa.

- Ah, ¿eso es lo que te pasa? – Hermione preguntó con acidez, clavándole una mirada llena de cinismo.

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué, si no? Yo jamás podría estar con un hombre como él, que no da ningún tipo de valor al amor verdadero, a la fidelidad, o a las relaciones de pareja estables.

- En eso te equivocas, cuánto te equivocas. Te llenas la boca diciendo que lo conoces, y no tienes ni idea de cómo es él en realidad – la castaña la acusó con un tono cortante - ¿Por qué narices tendría que guardar fidelidad a nadie, si la única mujer del mundo a la que ama está con otro? – preguntó con desdén, cansada de escuchar un juicio tan injusto de su mejor amigo, y menos viniendo por boca de ella.

- ¿Harry está enamorado? – Ginny preguntó con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. Hubo de reconocer para sus adentros que la noticia la había molestado de un modo que no esperaba.

- Desde hace años.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Y quién es ella?

- Eso, pregúntaselo a él si te atreves. ¿No te jactas de ser tan buena amiga suya? – Hermione contestó con acidez. Estaba más que harta de que su amiga llevara diez años intentándose negar a sí misma lo que sentía por Harry, y no sería ella quien lo aguantase ni una vez más – Además, ¿no has venido a decirnos que te casas con Dean? Entonces, ¿qué puede importarte lo que Harry haga o no con su vida amorosa?

- Vaya, las noticias vuelan… ¿Pero por qué narices la estás pagando conmigo? – la pelirroja alzó el tono de voz, sintiéndose ofendida - ¡Parece que yo fuese un mortífago, en vez de tu amiga! – le reprochó, comenzando a enfadarse.

- Déjalo estar, Ginny. Olvida esta conversación, ¿vale? – Hermione le pidió con voz cansada.

Estaba pensando en levantarse y marcharse con cualquier excusa, por absurda que fuera, ya no le quedaban ganas de dar noticias, ni tampoco de recibirlas; pero hubo de esperar, ya que Harry acababa de traspasar el umbral de la posada, y tras haberlas localizado, ya caminaba hacia ellas con paso decidido. Como ella había esperado, no iba acompañado por Ron.

- Buenas tardes, bellas damas – Harry dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una y se sentó junto a la castaña - ¡Merlín, qué día llevo! ¡No paro de ir de aquí para allá! ¡Por fin un buen descanso junto a las personas con quienes realmente deseo estar! – sonrió con desenfado - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenéis que contarme?

- ¡He venido a deciros que me caso! – Ginny anunció a voz en grito, poniendo demasiado "empeño" en el asunto, para gusto de Hermione. Tenía más que comprobado que ante Harry, Ginny era una experta en hacer un teatro que, vaya por dónde, sólo ella parecía haber desenmascarado.

- ¡Yo también me caso! – él afirmó alegremente. Al escucharlo, a Hermione casi le rozó la mandíbula con el suelo, y las dos lo miraron, pasmadas – Que no, que es broma. Yo nunca me casaré.

Otro a quien le encantaba el teatro, pensó Hermione, uno siempre fingiendo que solo sentía amistad por cierta persona; y la otra fingiendo lo mismo. La única diferencia entre ambos radicaba en que él era perfectamente consciente de que hacía teatro, pero ella había llegado a creer realmente la mentira con que ella misma se estaba engañando. Y ambos seguían una y otra vez echándose en brazos de quienes no debían, cada cual a su manera. Pero qué harta estaba de todo aquello.

Ginny lanzó a Hermione una mirada triunfal, que le fue devuelta llena de indignación y de desprecio.

- ¿Dónde está Ron? – la chica quería saber qué es lo que tenía que decir su mejor amigo al respecto, aunque realmente, poco le importase dónde estuviera aquél descerebrado. En aquel momento, su mente le dijo de forma descarada, que aquella reunión se había convertido en toda una compañía de teatro, pero desechó la idea con la misma rapidez con la que esta la había asaltado.

- Me ha comentado no sé qué de una misión – Harry explicó - Es raro, yo no le he asignado ninguna, y me extrañaría que Kingsley lo hubiese hecho. Pero como llegaba tarde para reunirme con vosotras, no le he preguntado. Ya le contaré luego de qué hemos hablado, he quedado con él para relajarnos un rato jugando a quidditch antes de cenar.

Hermione asintió de forma extraña.

- ¿Vendrás a mi boda? – Ginny preguntó al chico, mirándolo ilusionada.

- Lo siento, señorita, pero no. Seguramente para entonces, yo esté a medio mundo de distancia – él negó con semblante serio, tan serio que a la castaña le recordó al Harry de otros tiempos mucho más oscuros.

- ¿Cómo es eso, Harry? ¿De qué estás hablando? – la chica insistió, con cara de inmensa decepción.

- Aún no le he dicho a nadie lo que voy a contaros. Kingsley va a ser nombrado nuevo Ministro de Magia. Cuando esto suceda, estará obligado a designar un sucesor como Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, y él quiere que esa persona sea yo – anunció con sencillez, sin perder su seriedad.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso! – ambas gritaron al unísono, entusiasmadas.

- Bueno, lo es… Pero también me ha llegado una oferta del Ministerio de Magia canadiense para que ocupe ese mismo puesto en su país. Últimamente siento que necesito un cambio de aires, y quizá esta sea la oportunidad que estaba esperando para poder marcharme.

- ¿Marcharte a Canadá? – Ginny gritó sin darse cuenta, nerviosa, y al reparar en que había respondido de forma tan vehemente, intentó explicar su ardorosa reacción - ¡Pero aquí tienes a tu familia, que somos nosotros! ¡Estamos todos tus amigos, incluidos tus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione!

- Y El Profeta, Corazón de Bruja… - él sonrió con melancolía – Siempre que he ido allí en misión oficial para el Cuartel General de Aurores, me han tratado con respeto, no como a una pieza de museo o un objeto de circo, sin derecho a una vida anónima y normal.

- Pero… - Hermione aterrizó de golpe en la conversación, pues hasta el momento sólo había escuchado de forma superficial y había respondido de un modo casi mecánico. Pero aquello… ¿Era posible? ¿Harry acababa de decir que estaba considerando marcharse lejos? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con su mundo? ¡De pronto había comenzado a desmoronarse por todos lados! No pudo continuar, no le salieron las palabras.

- Kingsley me ha dado un mes de vacaciones para pensarlo. Hace más de cinco años que yo no he cogido vacaciones, y no sé qué voy a hacer con ellas – sonrió - Nada me ata aquí, Hermione, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie. Siempre podré volver para visitaros en vacaciones, en vuestros cumpleaños, o en Navidad. Tú tienes a Ron, pero yo…

- No, Harry. Yo ya no tengo a Ron – ella dejó caer la noticia como un jarro de agua fría, tan fría como ella misma se sentía después de haber escuchado las palabras de su mejor amigo - Esta tarde hemos mantenido la discusión que colma el vaso: siempre por lo mismo, siempre por el maldito trabajo de Ron, y por el mío, una vez más nos hemos echado en cara lo poco que nos vemos; y hemos decidido darnos un tiempo para reflexionar. Pero sinceramente, creo que este ha sido el punto final de nuestro noviazgo.

Ginny la miró con ojos como platos, sin saber qué decir; pero súbitamente, Harry se puso en pie, lleno de ira, para acercar su rostro indignado al de su mejor amiga.

- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Ya habíamos hablado sobre este tema! ¡Esa no es la solución a vuestros problemas, y los dos lo sabéis perfectamente!

- Harry por favor, no montes una escena aquí, en medio de la gente… - ella le pidió, tomándole de la mano. El hombre que antes la observaba con deseo, intentaba ahora escuchar la conversación, interesado.

- ¡Me da igual lo que piense la gente! – él gritó, retirándole la mano con malos modos - ¿Qué esperabas de mí? ¿Que contemple impasible cómo mis dos mejores amigos echan su felicidad por la borda porque son una pareja de cobardes?

- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! – ella respondió, sintiéndose atacada donde más le dolía.

- ¡Por eso lo digo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mírame, Hermione! – se señaló a sí mismo de arriba abajo - ¡Mira en qué me he convertido! ¡No soy más que un tipo solo, amargado y melancólico! ¡Y así seguiré siendo el resto de mi vida! ¿Es eso lo que quieres para ti, y lo que quieres para Ron? ¡Estáis hechos el uno para el otro!

- Yo ya no lo tengo tan claro, ni él tampoco.

El chico pegó su rostro al de ella peligrosamente.

- Pues entonces, es que él es tan tonto como tú – se separó de su amiga sin dejar de mirarla, lleno de dolor, mientras tiraba unos galeones encima de la mesa para pagar sobradamente la consumición que había tomado – Ya nos veremos – dijo, y se marchó a grandes zancadas dejando a ambas chicas con la boca abierta.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Ron daba vueltas erráticas y más vueltas sobre su escoba, alrededor del campo de quidditch donde él y Harry habían quedado para lanzarse unas pelotas. Sabía que su hermana y sus dos mejores amigos estarían en aquel momento conversando en El Caldero Chorreante, e intuía, más que probablemente, de qué estaban hablando. Hermione les estaría contando que ella y él estaban apunto de dejar de ser novios, que se habían dado un tiempo para reflexionar, un tiempo que él realmente no deseaba, pero que ella decía necesitar. Podía imaginar el rostro de su hermana, lleno de pasmo, y las cejas fruncidas de Harry que, seguramente, no lo tomaría nada bien. Bueno, tampoco él lo había tomado nada bien.

A pesar de estar cansado de las constantes discusiones, que parecían ser lo único que últimamente lo unía a Hermione, él la amaba como el primer día, ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¡mucho más que el primer día! ¡Llevaba años soñando con casarse con ella! ¡Con fundar una familia a su lado! Sólo a su lado… - se dijo con tristeza. Pero la realidad es que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Parecía ser que todo lo que hacía, todo lo que intentaba para complacerla, no importaba cuánto se esforzase para conseguirlo, ya no era suficiente para ella. Hermione sólo quería una cosa: tiempo; tiempo a su lado, tiempo sólo para ella, y por supuesto robado al trabajo del chico, no al suyo propio, o al de ambos por igual. Ella lo acusaba de estarle dedicando todo su tiempo, cuando él no la correspondía ni de lejos. ¿Todo su tiempo? ¡Ja! – él bufó por lo bajo, mientras sacaba una bludger de su caja y la mandaba bien lejos de un rabioso puñetazo - ¡Siempre que él tenía libre, ella trabajaba! ¡Y cuando la niña podía disfrutar del tiempo a su gusto, le reprochaba que él no pudiera complacerla! ¿Quién tenía la culpa? ¿Él, ella, los dos, o ninguno? Fuera como fuera, el resultado era que aquello que más quería aparte de su amistad con Harry, su relación con ella, se estaba yendo a la mierda a marchas forzadas.

Algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, una persona se acercaba hacia él caminando, un hombre, al parecer. ¡Maldito loco! ¿Cómo se le ocurría atravesar un campo de quidditch sin protección alguna, tan campante, cuando alguien se estaba entrenando en él? Viró raudo para avisarle, pensando que, seguramente, se trataba tan sólo de un despistado, o un borracho.

- ¡Eh, tú! – gritó, haciendo aspavientos desde su escoba, mientras se acercaba al hombre lo más deprisa posible; y al hacerlo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula, pues reconoció al loco que seguía caminando hacia él con paso firme y decidido, sin miedo alguno - ¿Harry? ¡Harry, por amor de Merlín! ¡La bludger! – le gritó, desesperado, agitando los brazos hacia la traicionera bola como un desesperado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Harry al parecer no se había percatado de que la férrea pelota corría de frente hacia él, rauda como un Cruciatus.

- ¡Harry, lánzate al suelo! ¡Al suelo! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Lo va a destrozar! – el pelirrojo se lamentó, empujando con su cuerpo a la escoba para que esta alcanzase una velocidad que realmente no poseía.

Cerró los ojos sin dejar de correr, temiendo lo peor. Pero cuando se mascaba la tragedia, Harry, con una sangre fría que habría helado al mismísimo Voldemort, extrajo su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, apuntó con ella a la bludger, que ya estaba a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, y gritó, lleno de rabia:

- ¡Bombarda maxima!

Inmediatamente después, la bola explotó sobre él, mientras Ron llegaba a su lado, mirándolo como si no lo conociera.

- ¿Pero qué haces, Harry? ¿Te has vuelto loco? – el chico se plantó frente a su mejor amigo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, para después despegarse de él y quedarse mirándolo con indignación.

- ¡No, tú te has vuelto loco! ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo Hermione y tú? – el moreno le gritó sin contemplaciones, clavando en él una mirada furiosa.

- Ah, te refieres a eso, ella ya te lo ha contado…- Ron desvió su mirada, incapaz de seguir manteniendo la de Harry.

- ¡A eso me refiero! ¡Por supuesto que a eso! ¿Pero cómo has podido hacerle una cosa así?

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – volvió a mirarlo, ahora ofendido - ¡Ha sido ella quien me ha obligado a aceptar esta separación! ¡Temporal! ¡Y una mierda! ¡Ambos sabemos cómo acabará esto! ¡Yo no quería hacerlo, Harry!

- ¿Y por qué demonios se lo has consentido?

- ¿Y cómo demonios hubiera podido evitarlo?

Ambos se encararon, llenos de enfado. Durante unos segundos, se miraron de forma amenazadora; finalmente Harry suspiró, vencido, palmeó la espalda de su mejor amigo y ambos se dejaron caer sobre la hierba del campo, abatidos.

- Hazle caso, Ron, prométele que le dedicarás más tiempo, cuando ella lo necesite – Harry le pidió, casi le rogó.

- Pero no puedo hacer eso, Harry. El Cuartel me necesita, tú me necesitas…

- Es cierto, te necesitamos, pero no con la absoluta dedicación que tú nos prestas. Márchate a las seis todos los días, sin preocuparte si te queda o no trabajo para el día siguiente. Haz cosas con ella…

- Claro, lo dice el que no duerme en el Ministerio de Magia, simplemente porque todavía no ha conseguido que le pongan una cama allí – ironizó con sarcasmo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, lleno de frustración.

- Escúchame, Ron: yo no tengo dónde caerme muerto, y sabes perfectamente a qué me estoy refiriendo.

- Porque no quieres – el chico miró a los ojos de su mejor amigo con reproche.

- Sí que quiero, de hecho, es lo que más quiero en este mundo – Harry sonrió tristemente – Pero sabes perfectamente que no puede ser.

- ¡Por Dios, Harry! ¡Olvídate de ella! ¡Será mi hermana, pero no te merece! ¡Búscate a alguien que sepa hacerte feliz!

- No puedo – negó con la cabeza – Hace tiempo lo intenté, y sólo pude rendirme a la evidencia: o con ella, o con nadie. Así es la vida, amigo – palmeó al espalda de su mejor amigo con cariño – Por eso te digo que no dejes escapar a Hermione, o lo lamentarás durante el resto de tu vida.

- Eso ya lo sé.

- Pues actúa en consecuencia – rápidamente se puso en pie - ¿Qué tal ese partido que teníamos a medias? – propuso al chico para animarle - ¡Te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida!

- ¡Más quisieras, fantasma! – Ron le siguió con energías renovadas.

Mientras Harry se equipaba para el juego, Ron volvió a dar vueltas erráticas alrededor de los aros, con la mirada perdida.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Ginny había caminado sin rumbo durante el resto de la tarde, perdida entre los muggles que llenaban las calles del West End de Londres. Se suponía que hacía horas que debía estar en casa de Dean, disfrutando de una magnífica cena romántica que ambos habían encargado para celebrar su compromiso, pero la verdad era que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, ni siquiera a su flamante prometido. No sabía porqué, más bien en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no deseaba saberlo, pero la noticia que Harry les había dado a ella y a Hermione le había sentado como un golpe en el estómago.

Hacía años que ella se había "adaptado" a tenerlo como amigo; de hecho, ambos quedaban a menudo para tomar algo y charlar de forma relajada, eso sí, sin hablar de Dean – Harry le tenía una manía extraña al pobre chico que ella no podía comprender y no hacía sino agravarse con los años, aunque cuando se encontraban por la calle, y sobre todo delante de Ginny, él lo trataba con correcta cortesía – ni tampoco de las constantes "compañías" del moreno, con las que él decía quedar tan sólo a cenar y a divertirse por ahí, pero que ella estaba segura de que eran "algo más" y que odiaba por ello, por haberlo convertido en un hombre sin sentimientos, la chica se decía una y otra vez, para intentar acallar aquella sensación de zozobra que la corroía por dentro cada vez que lo encontraba acompañado por una de ellas.

Su amistad con él era fluida, y sincera, se había acostumbrado a contarle sus penas y alegrías, casi todos sus secretos, a escuchar su risa desenfadada y divertida, o aquella voz seria que sacaba desde lo más hondo de su alma cuando ella lo había necesitado para que le resolviese algún problema. Ella era consciente de que jamás llegaría a significar para él lo mismo que Ron o Hermione, pero tampoco lo pretendía; con sólo tenerlo cerca, con sólo saber que él acudiría a su lado siempre que se sintiese sola, triste o miserable, como de hecho en aquel momento se sentía, había sido suficiente… hasta aquel momento. Ahora era muy probable que él se marchase para mucho tiempo, quizá para siempre, y con sólo pensarlo un terror atenazaba su corazón de un modo inimaginable.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que sentir aquello? – se acusó, furiosa - ¿Por qué por él, y no por Dean, que la quería, que la adoraba, y que se desvivía por cumplir todos sus deseos? A Dean lo quería, desde hacía mucho, se había "acostumbrado" a quererlo, a aceptar aquella estabilidad que él le daba, aquella seguridad que siempre había creído necesitar. Pero sus sentimientos por él, fuesen los que fuesen, jamás habían sido vehementes, impetuosos, rebeldes, luchadores, como siempre habían sido los que sentía por Harry, tanto cuando lo quiso como hombre, o como ahora, que lo quería como amigo. ¿Cómo amigo? ¿A quién estaba intentando engañar? Se conformaba con tenerlo como amigo, algo muy diferente, ya que hacía años que había aceptado que jamás lo tendría como nada más.

Se recordó una vez más porqué estaba con Dean, porque a él jamás lo tendría como nada más, y no era justo que pasase su vida llorando por alguien que jamás la iba a amar. En cambio Dean la amaba, y estaba ahí para ella; por eso lo merecía todo, y por eso mismo iba a hacerla su esposa. Así que dejó de pensar en tonterías y se apresuró en llegar a casa de su novio, de su amado al fin y al cabo. Compuso en su rostro su mejor sonrisa, y abrió la puerta del piso del chico con las llaves que él mismo le había dado hacía años y que ella casi nunca usaba. Pero aquel día era especial, muy especial, y Dean merecía una gran sorpresa.

Sí, una grande, inmensa, e infinita sorpresa fue la que ella se llevó, cuando al entrar en la vivienda con sigilio y buscar a Dean para echarse en sus brazos con todo su amor como él tanto merecía, entró en el dormitorio del chico y lo halló en la cama, revolcándose con otra. Un grito extraño salió de su garganta, ahogado por el estupor, la incredulidad, por aquellos ojos masculinos que la miraban espantados y culpables, mientras una mano intentaba cubrir las vergüenzas que, precisamente para ella, ya no estaban donde intentaba cubrirlas, sino en un corazón sucio que la había traicionado.

- Ginny, yo… lo siento… - Dean balbució, sin saber cómo continuar.

- No vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre nunca más – ella le ordenó con mirada fría; se acercó a la cama con paso tranquilo y elegante, hasta situarse justo al lado de la mujer que yacía en el lecho cubierta hasta los ojos con una sábana y que ahora la contemplaba llena de temor, le arrebató la sábana de un fuerte tirón, y se dedicó a observarla con detenimiento: era hermosa, muy hermosa – Me das pena – le dijo – Puede que él llegue a quererte, ¿pero en serio crees que si lo ha hecho una vez, no va a hacerlo dos? Algún día tú te hallarás donde yo estoy ahora; por favor, no te acuerdes de mí cuando eso pase.

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y se alejó de aquel asqueroso cuarto, de aquel maldito piso, al que supo que no volvería nunca más, e intentó que su mente no repitiera aquella escena una y otra vez de forma masoquista y miserable. Estaba claro qué había sucedido, pero no tenía ni idea de porqué, o cuándo había empezado. ¿Qué había hecho ella para propiciarlo, o para merecerlo? No lo sabía, y ya nada le importaba; necesitaba llorar como una descosida, como una loca y desesperada… llorar en el hombro de él.

Sacó del bolsillo el traslador que siempre la acompañaba y se apresuró a usarlo hacia un punto bien concreto; si no lo hubiese hecho sin pensarlo dos veces, sabía que nunca lo haría, y lo necesitaba, cuánto lo necesitaba; su mente la alertaba contra ello como una alarma disparada que grita de forma estridente, pero su furia no estaba para lógicas, y su alma moribunda no estaba para remilgos. Se sentía morir, y sólo él podía salvarla. Apareció ante una elegante puerta de una coqueta y acogedora casa, en un tranquilo y acogedor pueblo, y tocó el timbre, mendigando esa acogida.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Harry acababa de vestirse con un cómodo pijama de verano, tras haberse dado una ducha que en teoría debería haberle librado de todo el estrés, la frustración y el mal humor que lo amargaban por completo, y que de nada le había servido. Practicar un rato de deporte junto a Ron le había liberado momentáneamente de aquella sensación de ahogo que le aprisionaba el estómago y la garganta, pero la calma bien poco había durado. Con el pelo aún mojado, caminó hacia el comedor, directamente hacia la botella de whisky de fuego que yacía, tentadora, sobre una mesa auxiliar. Él no solía beber, al menos nunca lo hacía sólo. De hecho, casi no podía decir cuándo fue la última borrachera que había cogido, de tanto tiempo que había pasado, pero seguramente había sido junto a alguien que no valía la pena recordar.

Pero aquella noche era especial, sí, especial, especialmente triste, frustrante y penosa. Ron y Hermione se habían dado "un tiempo de reflexión" – rió para sus adentros con sarcasmo – y ambos se negaban a entrar en razón, negándose a escuchar; Ginny, su Ginny, la mujer por la que suspiraba en silencio y en secreto cada día y cada noche, estaba a punto de casarse con otro; y él estaba allí, en la casa de Godric´s Hollow, aquella a la que todos los vecinos admiraban por su belleza y su aura de leyenda, y que a él se le caía en la cabeza por enorme y fría como el más gélido invierno; estaba allí, otra vez sólo y aún más amargado que de costumbre. Definitivamente, era una noche para celebrar.

Así que tomó la botella de forma impetuosa, buscó uno de los vasos que descansaban a un lado de la mesa, y se sirvió una dosis generosa de aquel líquido rojizo e infinitamente más cálido que su propio corazón.

- Por los buenos tiempos – brindó, e hizo chocar tristemente el vaso con la botella.

Después caminó con paso lento y cansado, con intención de dejarse caer en el primer sofá que encontrase en su camino, pero el fuerte sonido del timbre lo detuvo. Extrañado por la hora tan avanzada de la noche que era, en absoluto propicia para hacer o recibir visitas, hizo intención de dejar el vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa para ir a ver quién aguardaba tras la puerta, pero lo pensó mejor y marchó con él en la mano; con él, seguramente espantaría a quien estuviese esperando para darle una tabarra que aquella noche no estaba dispuesto a aguantar.

Abrió la puerta con desgana, sonriendo de forma descarada y burlona, más bien poco agradable, y halló a Ginny ante él, muy seria, mirándolo como si el mundo estuviese apunto de acabarse. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho, pero no iba a permitirse flaquear por ella, no aquella noche, al menos por una noche, por tan sólo una en su vida, iba a vivir para él mismo, sólo para él, y para nadie más.

- Creo que te has equivocado de casa – él dijo a la chica, sonriéndole con acidez, y levantó el vaso de whisky de fuego a la altura de su rostro, invitándole a marcharse.

Pero ella, nada más verlo buscó sus ojos, desesperada, y rompió en un llanto desgarrador, mientras se abrazaba a su cuello con todas sus fuerzas. Atónito y con el corazón en un puño, Harry la abrazó con infinita ternura, estrechándola contra su pecho; su corazón palpitó desbocado, temiendo lo peor: que ella hubiese sido agredida o que hubiese sufrido sabe Merlín qué podía ser; y la sangre le hirvió en las venas con una ira arrasadora.

- Ginny, preciosa, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – había dejado caer el vaso de whisky sin darse cuenta para abrazarla, pero apenas le importó. Intentó conseguir que ella lo mirase, pero la chica sólo lloraba y lloraba en su pecho, con un pesar que a él le desgarraba el alma - ¡Por amor de Merlín! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Ginny, respóndeme!

- ¿Pu-puedo quedarme esta noche contigo? – ella preguntó con voz entrecortada, cuando se vio capaz de hablar.

- ¡Por supuesto que puedes quedarte! ¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado? – él volvió a preguntar; su imaginación no paraba de ofrecerle pensamientos a cual más cruel y desgarrador, y estaba comenzando a volverse loco de preocupación.

- Sólo abrázame – ella le pidió, aferrándose a él como si la vida le fuese en ello.

Él la abrazó con más ímpetu si cabe, y harto de tenerla allí de pie, temblando como una hoja y llorando con tanta amargura, la tomó en brazos, cerró la puerta tras de sí con una fuerte patada, y se encaminó con ella hacia el comedor. Ginny no se resistió, sólo se apretujó a su cuerpo con una fuerza primitiva, salvaje y posesiva, y se dejó acunar en sus brazos , dejó que llenase aquel vacío, como sólo él podía llenarlo.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

No sé qué estaréis pensando en este momento: si me he vuelto loca por tener tantos fics abiertos a la vez, con tan poco tiempo para escribirlos; si esta historia os ha sorprendido viniendo de mi mano, o si en cambio os parece muy típica de mí; quizá os preguntaréis qué me ha pasado por la cabeza para decidir escribir precisamente esto... o quizá no estéis pensando nada en absoluto, sólo hayáis disfrutado de este primer capítulo, o leerlo no os haya dicho nada en absoluto.

¿Mi versión de los hechos? Muy sencilla. Esta historia me rondaba por la cabeza ya más de un mes, yendo y viniendo en mi mente, acosándome, pidiendo a gritos una oportunidad. No os prometo cinco capítulos, ni cincuenta; tendrá los capítulos que ella pida, que ella desee, porque está viva, como todo lo que yo escribo, y forma parte de mí. Si os ha gustado este principio, lo celebro, y si no, otra vez será :) Yo siempre os agradeceré de todo corazón que le hayáis dado una oportunidad al relato, al leer su primer capitulo.

¿Decatorias? **A J.K. Rowling**, por haber creado el mundo que a mí tanto me llena en mis momentos soñadores;** a Cirze**, por ser mi mejor amiga, y por saber que leerá esto con ilusión, por el simple hecho de haber salido de mi pluma (eso es cariño); **a J0r**, a quien echo muchísimo de menos y sigo adorando en la distancia; **a Snitch-bcn**, a quien pido perdón por no estar a su lado tanto como quisiera, a través del msn, y a quien adoro igualmente; **y a mí**, mi primer fan, el más incondicional y mi crítico más cruel.

En el próximo capítulo: **Harry hará una proposición a Ginny que esta no va a poder rechazar** (y no será matrimonio).

**Un fuerte abrazo y hasta pronto.**

**Rose.**


	2. Un curioso pacto

_**Capítulo 2 : Un curioso pacto.**_

Harry se sentó en uno de los sofás, con Ginny en brazos. En silencio, le observó el rostro, el cuello, los brazos, las piernas… buscando cualquier signo de que ella hubiese sido agredida, pero al no hallar nada que le indujese a pensarlo, tomó a la chica suavemente por la barbilla e hizo que ella lo mirase. El dolor de los ojos de Ginny se encontró de frente con la angustia de los suyos, y al mirarlo directamente, el llanto de ella se intensificó.

- Ahora mismo vas a decirme qué te ha sucedido – él le ordenó, intentando conservar en su voz una firmeza que se resquebrajaba por el miedo a las palabras que fuese a escuchar de su boca.

- Yo estoy bien, Harry, no te preocupes – ella afirmó entre sollozos. Intentó volverse a acurrucar en su pecho, pero él se lo impidió, elevando de nuevo su barbilla hasta que sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse – No quiero hablar de lo que ha pasado. Ahora no. Sólo deseo cerrar los ojos, dormirme en tus brazos, y soñar que nunca tendré que despertarme.

Él la observó, atónito; habría jurado que… Se llamó imbécil una y mil veces, pues aquel no era momento para estar pensando en que ella sentía por él aquello que no podía ser. Y más cuando acababa de decirle aquel mismo día que estaba apunto de casarse con otro.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Si no me cuentas lo que te sucede, el corazón acabará saliéndome por la boca! ¿Crees que puedo quedarme aquí, tan tranquilo, viendo como sufres, y no sufrir contigo? ¿Y encima por algo que ni siquiera sé qué es? – la regañó.

- Sólo abrázame, y todo estará bien.

- ¿Qué estará bien, Ginny? ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡Yo no estaré bien! ¿Qué es toda esta locura? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

- He encontrado a Dean en la cama con otra – ella confesó de mala gana, vencida por la insistencia del chico, mientras él la miraba con ojos como platos – Pero no quiero hablar de ello. Sólo quiero que él desaparezca de mi vida, no volver a verle más, olvidarle; olvidar estos diez años que jamás debieron haber sucedido.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! – él gritó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Ahora mismo voy a partirle la cara, allá donde lo encuentre! – hizo ademán de sentarla a un lado del sofá para poder levantarse, pero ella volvió a abrazarse a su cuerpo con desesperación.

- ¡No, Harry! ¡Yo no quiero que te enfrentes a él! ¡No quiero que nadie de las personas que me importan lo haga! ¡Él ya no es nadie en mi vida! ¡Sólo quiero olvidarlo! ¡Por favor!

Él volvió a abrazarla con mimo. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, totalmente confusa. Le parecía magnífico que ella quisiera olvidar a Dean, ¿pero porqué yendo precisamente allí? ¿Por qué demonios lo había buscado justo a él, y no a Ron, ni a Hermione, a sus otros hermanos, o a sus padres? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él, que tanto iba a sufrir con todo aquello? Se dijo que no debía tener un pensamiento tan egoísta, cuando ella tan mal lo estaba pasando. Si la chica había decidido que su papel en aquel drama iba a ser el del amigo paño de lágrimas, pues eso había que hacer. Qué remedio, no podía abandonarla por su propio egoísmo. Pero se juró para sus adentros que aquel tipo iba a pagar, y con intereses, todo lo que la estaba haciendo llorar.

- Ey, pequeña, tranquilízate – en cambio susurró a su oído dulcemente – Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que necesites, y mucho más.

- Invítame a una de esas copas como la que has usado para intentar echarme – ella pidió, deprimida.

- De eso, nada. Lo que voy a hacer es invitarte a una buena cena, que tú vas a cocinar conmigo; y después a ver una de esas pelis de aventuras muggles que tanto te gustan, en el espectacular cine del comedor de mi casa; habrá palomitas, por supuesto – ella no pudo evitar reír por la broma – Y por último te cederé mi habitación, que ya está preparada para dormir, y te acostarás y te dormirás como una niña buena. Y yo me prepararé la cama en cualquiera de las otras que quedan libres. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella asintió, complacida. Se puso en pie, lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él para que la siguiera a la cocina. El caminó tras ella, en silencio. Estaba alucinando con la increíble familiaridad con que ella lo trataba. Desde que había llegado a la casa, no había dejado de abrazarse a él, de pegarse a su cuerpo con tanta naturalidad, con tanta necesidad, incluso, que lo tenía desconcertado. En ese mismo momento lo cogía con fuerza de la mano, y estaba seguro de que si él intentara soltarse, ella no lo permitiría. Aquello sí que iba a volverlo loco, y no la otra noticia, que en el fondo le había henchido el corazón de alegría, pues nunca creyó que ese traidor fuese capaz de hacerla feliz.

Entre los dos prepararon una suculenta cena, de la que dieron buena cuenta. No hablaron prácticamente nada, pero Harry se sintió contento, pues Ginny se mostraba más serena y animada, incluso menos triste por momentos.

- Tendremos que dejar la peli para mañana – la chica dijo al final de la cena – Me siento agotada. Si te parece, voy a retirarme ya. No creo que pueda dormir, pero al menos daré descanso al cuerpo.

Harry sonrió alegremente; ese "mañana" que ella había pronunciado, le había sabido a gloria.

- No te preocupes, lo dejamos para cuando quieras. Márchate a dormir. Como te he dicho antes, la cama está preparada. Yo me iré a una de las habitaciones de invitados.

- No, Harry. Por favor, no me dejes – ella suplicó, con ojos tristes - Duerme a mi lado, sólo por esta noche. Si me quedo sola, no pararé de repetir en mi mente la maldita escena de esos dos revolcándose en la cama.

"Ese es el problema – él pensó – que es sólo por esta noche".

- Ginny, no creo que yo…

- Por favor, Harry. Acuéstate a mi lado. Sólo te pido eso.

"¿Y te parece poco? – se dijo a sí mismo, lleno de dolor". Se moría por cumplir el deseo de ella, pero por otro lado, sabía que no debía hacerlo, si deseaba mantener la cordura. Pero al mirarla y encontrarse con aquellos ojos suplicantes y abatidos, supo que todo lo que pudiese hacer para autoconvencerse de no dar su brazo a torcer, sería completamente inútil.

- Está bien, será como tú quieras – asintió, temiendo que aquella iba a resultar ser una de las mejores y a la vez peores noches de su vida - No has traído pijama, vamos a ver cómo podemos arreglar eso…

- Déjame uno de los tuyos – Ginny pidió con total naturalidad.

"Ya, y que luego jamás quiera volver a lavarlo, para que pueda mantener tu aroma. Lo último que necesito es un fetiche tuyo al que adorar como un idiota".

- Claro – no obstante aceptó – Coge el que quieras del armario ropero de mi habitación. Si te apetece, date una ducha y luego te cambias de ropa. Y cuando estés lista, me avisas y yo entraré a acompañarte. ¿Te parece?

Ginny asintió con una leve sonrisa, y suavemente, se abrazó al chico una vez más.

- Gracias, Harry. No sabes lo que esto significa para mí en este momento.

"Seguramente, no lo mismo que para mí".

- De nada. Para eso estamos los amigos.

Al escucharle, ella lo besó en la mejilla con dulzura; para gusto de él, demasiado dulcemente, y demasiado cerca de sus labios; peligrosamente cerca, él habría asegurado. Después, ella desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación de Harry, que cerró tras de sí.

Mientras el agua corría por el cuerpo de Ginny, bajo la ducha, la chica no dejaba de pensar en Harry. Había escapado hacia su casa como una niña malcriada, corriendo a esconderse en sus brazos, porque era sólo en ellos donde siempre había deseado estar, por mucho que llevase casi media vida negándoselo a sí misma; aunque en el fondo siempre hubiese tenido bien presente la única verdad. Sentía que por una vez, tan sólo por una vez en toda su existencia, merecía ser al menos un poquito feliz, después de todo lo que había sucedido; aunque supiera que tan sólo se estaba engañando a sí misma, pues él jamás llegaría a verla como ella lo veía a él. Lo había invadido en la intimidad de su propio hogar, sin preguntarle siquiera si estaba de acuerdo con ello o no lo estaba. Se había dado cuenta de que, obviamente, él había tenido otros planes sobre cómo pasar aquella noche, pero tampoco le había importado. Y luego aquel modo de abrazarlo, de pegarse a él como una desesperada… Sí, sabía que se estaba comportando como una pequeña mimada, y ella no era así, siempre se había mostrado fuerte y decidida ante todo y ante todos. Pero aquella noche lo necesitaba, cuánto y cómo lo necesitaba… ¿Era incorrecto lo que estaba haciendo? Quizá, pero por una vez en su vida, por una sola, deseaba vivir su mejor sueño, el que jamás se haría realidad. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Harry pudiera perdonar todo su egoísmo, y decidió que a la mañana siguiente se disculparía por todas las molestias que le había causado, pero no aquella noche, en que pensaba disfrutar de sus abrazos, de su calor y su ternura, por todos aquellos años en que jamás podría hacerlo.

Así que salió de la ducha, decidida a no volver a reprimir todos aquellos sentimientos que la habían estado ahogando por dentro durante tanto tiempo; al menos por esa noche. Se secó con una gran toalla que yacía pulcramente doblada sobre una pequeña banqueta, y después se enrolló en ella. Caminó hacia el gran armario ropero que ocupaba un lugar privilegiado del hermoso cuarto del chico, y tímidamente, casi de forma reverencial, abrió sus puertas, dispuesta a empaparse de la esencia de Harry, que sin duda residía en él. Halló pantalones, ropa de trabajo y de calle, y diversos trajes, camisas y corbatas, pulcramente colgados en perchas – sin duda, aquellos que usaba para pasearse acompañado de todas aquellas bellezas a las que ella tanto odiaba, por hartarse de envidiarlas - ; abrió uno por uno todos los cajones, cada cual destinado a un tipo de prenda diferente – jerseys, ropa interior, ropa de cama… Escogió un pijama en particular, lo tomó dulcemente en sus manos y se lo puso, encantada. Cuando hubo disfrutado suficientemente de sentirse arropada por él, abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió. Harry la esperaba ante ella, paciente.

- Has tenido que elegir mi pijama más viejo y usado – el chico dijo, divertido.

- Lo sé – él enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. - ¿Dormimos?

- Durmamos – "el que pueda", añadió para sí.

Ambos se plantaron ante la gran cama de matrimonio que presidía la habitación de Harry, en silencio. La situación era a la vez incómoda y maravillosa para ellos, aunque los dos pensasen que para el otro no era nada más que un puro "trámite".

- Elige un lado de la cama – Harry le ofreció, galante.

- No, elige tú. Esta es tu cama.

- Yo estoy acostumbrado a ocuparla toda – él rió – En serio, elige el que quieras. Yo me adaptaré.

Ginny se acostó en el lado derecho, mientras Harry intentaba acomodarse en el otro lado, de espaldas a ella. Así que la chica se quedó contemplando su amplia espalda, sin atreverse a decir nada durante varios minutos.

- Harry… - susurró por fin – Te parecerá raro que yo esté haciendo esto.

- No voy a cuestionarte nada. Cuando te decidas a contarme lo que ha pasado, aquí estaré. Que descanses.

Él intentó olvidarse de que estaba compartiendo cama con la mujer de su vida, y trató de dormirse lo antes posible por todos los medios inimaginables. Se sentía nervioso, más aún porque no podía dar vueltas en la cama, - como estaba acostumbrado cuando se desvelaba - para no perturbar el sueño de ella. Harto de agobiarse, se tumbó lentamente boca arriba y miró al techo. La llegada de la chica le había sorprendido en todos los sentidos; no sólo porque la hacía disfrutando de una magnífica noche de amor junto a su flamante prometido, sino porque jamás habría esperado que ella le eligiese a él como paño de lágrimas para superar una ruptura, teniendo a su familia, a sus amigas… Cierto era que ambos se habían convertido en buenos amigos desde hace tiempo, pero Dean siempre había supuesto una barrera inquebrantable para que pudiesen compartir ciertas confesiones e intimidades. Una barrera que, al parecer, ya no existía. Además, ella era consciente de la animadversión que él sentía por Dean, desde que los dos se habían hecho pareja. Pensó que quizá ese fuera el motivo de haber acudido a él, la necesidad de compartir la rabia que sentía por Dean con alguien capaz de empatizar con ella. Fuera como fuera, Ginny no tenía ni la más mínima idea de la debacle emocional que había desatado en él al acudir en su busca.

Se planteó qué haría al día siguiente, cuando al levantarse, se diese cuenta de que su vida ya no volvería a ser la misma, nunca más. ¿Aceptaría el trabajo en Canadá, sin siquiera tomarse un tiempo para pensarlo? ¿Sería eso lo que haría: salir huyendo para no sufrir todavía más? Lo que menos deseaba era huir, después de haberse pasado diez años fingiendo. Estaba harto de ser alguien que no era, sólo para poder conservar la amistad de la chica; hasta las narices de mostrar una alegría que en absoluto estaba sintiendo, una despreocupación que le hacía parecer libertino, en vez de libre, para proteger su maltrecho corazón con una coraza que, día a día, le hundía en los habismos de la melancolía y la tristeza. Siempre se había alegrado de que ella fuera feliz con Thomas, pero quizá fingir no había sido la mejor opción para poder soportar tenerla cerca y no volverse loco, ni para que ella le valorase como un buen amigo; los buenos amigos no mienten. Pero tampoco podía plantarse ante ella, con todo lo que la chica estaba sufriendo, y decirle: "mira, va a ser que llevo diez años queriéndote". Así que decidió que si iba a decir la verdad, la diría a su modo, y en el momento oportuno. Y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Lo que sí tenía clarísimo, diáfano, era que nada más despuntar el alba, no iría a hacer una visita, como tanto ella temía, sino dos. Y no pensaba regresar con las manos vacías.

Inesperadamente, el sonido de una leve respiración llena de pesar en el silencio de la noche, le alertó de que Ginny estaba llorando. Se giró hacia ella, enternecido.

- Tengo frío. ¿Me harías el favor de acurrucarte entre mis brazos? – le sonrió con dulzura, aparentando no haberse dado cuenta de que ella estaba llorando, para no violentarla, aunque ambos sabían que la chica ya se había percatado de ello.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con las manos de forma disimulada, sonrió también, y se acomodó pegada a su cuerpo, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, de espaldas a él. Harry la abrazó amorosamente, en silencio, y cerró los ojos.

- Buenas noches, princesa.

- Buenas noches.

Un dulce y tranquilo sueño los arropó con su manto.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Cuando Ginny despertó, ya un descarado rayo de sol se había colado en la habitación, hasta alcanzarle de lleno en el rostro. Por la inmensa luz que se colaba a través de la ventana, estaba claro que hacía horas que había amanecido. Pensó que era increíble que hubiese sido capaz de dormir toda la noche de un tirón, tras haber esperado no pegar ojo. Pero sabía que todo se lo debía a Harry, únicamente a él, que la había arropado y reconfortado con una delicadeza y sensibilidad incomparables. A la luz del día, y después de haber pasado aquella noche junto a él, la inmensa tragedia que le había parecido la traición de Dean el día anterior, la lanzaba ahora a un mundo nuevo, lleno de ilusiones y promesas. Al darse cuenta de que estaba comenzando a aferrarse a un sueño de fantasía que no estaba destinado a ella, se obligó a bajar de las nubes y afrontar la vida tal y como era en realidad: acababa de perder a un prometido, del que ahora se daba cuenta que se había liberado, pero el hombre de su vida seguía sin quererla. O sea, se había quedado sola; aunque en absoluto le importaba. Después de haber pasado la noche en brazos de Harry, prefería pasar sola el resto de su vida a volver a vivir una mentira como la que había protagonizado junto a Dean.

Se desperezó, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba siendo abrazada por el atractivo moreno. Miró a su alrededor; se había quedado sola. Decidió levantarse y buscar a Harry. Seguramente lo hallaría desayunando en la cocina, o haciendo quién sabe qué. Recordó que, para él, aquel iba a ser su primer día de vacaciones. Así que bajó a la cocina, nerviosa por cómo se comportaría él dado todo lo sucedido el día anterior, y dispuesta a pedirle perdón una y mil veces si fuera necesario. Pero no lo encontró, ni allí, ni en el resto de la casa.

Estaba comenzando a preocuparse cuando un sonido que ella bien conocía se escuchó desde la chimenea del comedor: alguien acababa de hacer uso de la red flu para acceder a la casa.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó, apresurándose a entrar en el cuarto.

- ¡Aquí estoy! – la familiar voz del chico se hizo escuchar desde allí.

- ¡Harry! – Ginny ser acercó a él con alegría – Me he asustado muchísimo al despertar y no encontrarte. - De pronto calló, reparando en un golpe que él mostraba en el rostro y que estaba comenzando a adoptar un color morado intenso - ¿Qué te ha pasado? –intentó observarle la cara de cerca, pero él se lo impidió, apartándose de su lado con un suave pero firme tirón, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina.

- Ha sido Dean, ¿verdad? ¡Por amor de Merlín! ¡Has ido a pelearte con Dean, cuando anoche te pedí expresamente que no lo hicieras! – le gritó, más preocupada por la salud del chico que molesta.

- No sé de qué estás hablando – él respondió, ignorando su mirada para comenzar a prepararse el desayuno – Me he golpeado en la bañera al darme una ducha esta mañana. Y después he ido al Ministerio de Magia, a ultimar unos asuntos que dejé pendientes, antes de irme definitivamente de...

- ¿De dónde? – ella lo interrumpió, súbitamente nerviosa.

- De vacaciones – él terminó, atónito.

- Ah, sí, claro. Y yo soy Hagrid – la pelirroja afirmó con sarcasmo, recuperando su actitud enfadada.

- Tú verás si lo eres, pero eso es lo que ha pasado. ¿Piensas marcharte ahora o vas a desayunar conmigo? – preguntó, intentando aparentar indiferencia, pero apenas pudo hacerlo. Temía que ella respondiese que estaba apunto de irse, que aquel maravilloso sueño había terminado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – le habló con dulzura, mientras acariciaba su rostro con mimo para que él no se negase.

- ¿Hacer qué? ¿Caerme en la bañera? Será porque soy un patoso – mantuvo su mirada seria estoicamente, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Ginny suspiró, resignada, y lo besó en la mejilla; él sonrió, complacido. Cuando ambos hubieron terminado de preparar el desayuno, se sentaron uno frente al otro. Harry tomó El Quisquilloso de encima de la mesa y se puso a ojearlo distraídamente.

De pronto, el sonido de un teléfono móvil se adueñó completamente del lugar. Ginny corrió a coger su teléfono muggle, que descansaba encima de la mesa de la cocina, donde la noche anterior lo había abandonado de forma descuidada. Se había visto obligada a comprarlo cuando decidió residir en un barrio muggle, donde no podía mostrar sus dotes de bruja en ningún sentido. La chica miró el número que aparecía en la pantalla del artilugio, y descolgó la llamada, extrañada.

- Buenos días, Sr. Roberts. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – a medida que iba escuchando la respuesta, su rostro iba adquiriendo una palidez preocupante, que a Harry no pasó desapercibida - ¡Pero Sr. Roberts! ¡Sé qué acordamos usted y yo, pero…! – tuvo que callarse, ya que fue interrumpida por la apresurada voz que surgía del otro lado – Se lo ruego, no me haga esto… - escuchó – necesito más tiempo… - se mordió los labios nerviosamente – Entiendo… No, no se preocupe. Lo haré como usted dice. Gracias a usted – Colgó con ademán hundido.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny?

- Harry… - lo miró, abatida - Tengo otro problema.

Él enarcó una ceja, preocupado.

- Mi casero me ha echado del piso. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que el señor que me alquiló el piso, lo hizo con la condición de que lo abandonase inmediatamente, en cuanto él encontrase un comprador?

- Ajá, lo recuerdo. Continúa.

- Pues ya ha aparecido uno, y al parecer muy desesperado por ocuparlo. El Sr. Roberts, mi casero, acaba de llamarme para pedirme que desaloje el piso esta mañana.

- ¿Y eso? ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

- Me ha dicho que su comprador hará efectiva la compra, siempre y cuando pueda disponer del piso esta misma tarde. No he podido decirle que no, ya que necesita urgentemente el dinero – se puso en pie, nerviosa - ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que todo me tiene que salir mal a la vez? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡No me marché de casa de mis padres para tener que volver allí con el rabo entre las piernas! ¿Y cómo narices voy a conseguir mudarme en tan sólo una mañana? – gritó, más frustrada y enfadada a cada momento que pasaba.

- Muy fácil. ¿Se te ha olvidado que yo estoy de vacaciones? – él dijo con total tranquilidad – Tú y yo, mano a mano, podemos hacer la mudanza en tan sólo un par de horas. El anterior dueño de tu piso es muggle, pero nosotros no – le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice.

- No es mi piso – ella puntualizó con enfado.

- Ah, sí, claro – por un momento, su rostro enrojeció de forma adorable, aunque a Ginny le pareció sumamente extraño – Bueno, sea como sea. Te diré lo que vamos a hacer: En cuanto acabemos de desayunar, tú y yo nos iremos al piso y lo embalaremos todo en las mismas cajas que tú usaste para mudarte allí; eso nos costará un par de horas a lo sumo. Pero de todas formas, tendremos que disimular durante unas cuantas horas más, para hacerla parecer una mudanza normal. Ese es el inconveniente de vivir en un barrio repleto de muggles – añadió con jovialidad, en tono de burla, algo que consiguió que ella le traspasase con la mirada, y que él comenzase a reír, divertido – Por supuesto, ahora mismo voy a contratar un servicio muggle de mudanzas para que se lo lleve todo, y así hacer la pantomima creíble hasta el final.

- ¡Todo eso me parece maravilloso! ¿Pero dónde vamos a llevarlo, listillo? No pienso volver a vivir con mis padres, ya te lo he dicho.

- Lo traeremos aquí, enana, y tú te mudarás a vivir conmigo hasta que encuentres un nuevo piso a tu gusto, donde llevar todos tus trastos. Yo no voy a pedir cuentas de tus actos.

Ella enmudeció.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- ¿Bromeo yo con las cosas importantes? Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras. Y si finalmente yo me marcho a Canadá, podrás quedarte a vivir tú sola, si lo deseas. No pienso cobrarte alquiler.

Al escuchar de nuevo la posibilidad de la próxima marcha del chico a Canadá, ella adoptó una pose todavía más seria silenciosa.

- Entonces, será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes – dijo con voz seca, cuando se vio capaz de reaccionar – Voy a vestirme y bajaré en cinco minutos – y se marchó rápidamente, dejándolo a él cada vez más confundido por su extraña actitud.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Al llegar al piso situado en el barrio muggle donde Ginny había estado residiendo desde que se convirtió en jugadora profesional de quidditch, y que había elegido con la intención de alejarse todo lo posible de los periódicos mágicos que no dejaban de acosarla, el dueño del piso los estaba aguardando con impaciencia. Fue muy curiosa la mirada que el hombre dirigió a Harry, mezcla de infinita sorpresa y algo de temor, y que el chico no pareció notar, pero que a Ginny no pasó desapercibida; aunque ella decidió no hacer preguntas, pues bastantes problemas tenía ya como para intentar inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás.

Harry y Ginny pasaron el resto de la mañana embalando los pocos enseres que la chica había llevado con ella al piso; los muebles ya estaban allí cuando ella lo ocupó. No era mujer de acumular cosas, ni siquiera recuerdos; fueron pocas las fotos que tuvieron que guardar, y en todas ellas aparecía la familia de la chica, incluido Harry. Y algo que al chico pareció sumamente extraño, fue que nada en aquel lugar hacía recordar que ella había tenido novio durante diez años: no había señal de Dean por ninguna parte, ya fuera ropa casualmente olvidada, o algún objeto personal. Tampoco él quiso preguntar algo que realmente no le incumbía. Lo que sí poseía eran libros, bastantes libros, no de texto como los que habría tenido Hermione, de ser ese su hogar, sino novelas de temas variados, con las que ella sin duda se relajaba durante los pocos momentos libres que podía disfrutar, dado su trabajo y su anterior relación amorosa con Dean.

Así que, realmente, la mudanza podría haber resultado muy rápida, y más con ambos jóvenes usando sus varitas. Pero decidieron tomársela con la mayor calma posible para pasar el tiempo hasta que llegase el camión de mudanzas que Harry había contratado para final de la mañana.

Durante el todo el tiempo que pasaron allí, Ginny se mostró seria y poco comunicativa. En principio, él no quiso importunarla con sus preguntas, pero a media que iban transcurriendo las horas y la actitud de la chica no mejoraba, él se iba preocupando más y más, hasta que no pudo seguir aguantando aquella situación.

- Te ha dado el bajón por tu ruptura con Dean, ¿no? – preguntó con sencillez – Era de esperar.

- Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que me pasa – ella respondió con acidez; pero al ver que le había hecho daño, suavizó el tono de su voz – Perdona, Harry. Sí que es cierto que me duele muchísimo lo que ha sucedido, pero no por los motivos que tú crees. Me duele porque él me ha mentido, me ha engañado, traicionado, no porque realmente me importe o no que lo haya hecho. Teníamos un pacto, un acuerdo, que podía ser un acierto o un error, pero era una promesa, y él la ha traicionado – él la observó con ojos desorbitados – Es difícil de explicar, y ahora no tengo ganas de hacerlo. Siento un vacío, una pérdida, porque estaba demasiado acostumbrada a tenerlo a mi lado, y eso no se puede olvidar de la noche a la mañana. Tú no puedes comprenderme.

- Yo puedo comprender muchísimas más cosas de las que tú imaginas – él replicó con amargura – Quizá eres tú quien no es capaz de comprenderme a mí.

- ¿Acaso alguna vez tú me has abierto tu corazón para que yo pueda hacerlo? – ella preguntó con creciente enfado.

- ¿Y tú me has abierto a mí el tuyo? – él le reprochó, contagiado del enfado de la chica – Claro que no. Tenías otro corazón mucho más interesante que explorar, ¿no te parece?

- ¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa, si lo único que te llena es desfilar en las fiestas del Ministerio de Magia con rubias despampanantes colgando del brazo?

- ¡Ya! ¡Por eso estoy aquí, contigo!

Ella se dejó caer en un sofá, avergonzada.

- Perdóname. Lo que tú necesitas es irte por ahí de fiesta, ahora que puedes, en vez de estar aguantando a una tonta, egoísta y deprimida como yo.

Harry se sentó junto a ella y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente, arrepentido de haberle gritado.

- Lo que yo necesito, son unas buenas vacaciones, tiempo para pensar, lejos de todo y de todos. Y tú también lo necesitas. Así que yo pago la gasolina, y tú conduces.

- ¿Cómo? – su mirada de extrañeza era casi graciosa, pues no había entendido nada de la última frase que él había pronunciado.

- Es un dicho muggle: "Yo pago la gasolina y tú conduces". En este caso significa que yo pago las vacaciones y tú eliges el destino. Dos semanitas donde a ti te de la gana, tú y yo, solos, y nadie a quien dar explicaciones. ¿Qué te parece?

Ginny parpadeó varias veces, mirándolo como si no lo conociera.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuánto tiempo de vacaciones te han dado en las Hollyhead Harpies?

- Un mes y medio – apenas balbució, atónita.

- Entonces, tenemos tiempo de sobra. Tan sólo estaremos fuera dos semanas. ¿No te gusta la idea?

- No es eso, me encanta. Es sólo que…

- Que esperabas compartir esas vacaciones con Dean una vez casados, no conmigo. Tranquila, ya lo sé, no te preocupes por eso. A mí no tienes que darme ningún tipo de explicación, ya te lo he dicho antes.

- ¡No es eso, Harry! ¡Es sólo que…!

- ¿Qué?

- Nada. Me parece una idea genial. Me apunto – por un momento, quedó pensativa - Y tengo un lugar perfecto para estas vacaciones: un pueblo pequeñito, en mitad de la campiña escocesa; Hope Avery.

- Hope Avery… me suena, pero ahora no consigo saber de qué. ¿Por qué ese lugar, precisamente?

- La única condición que te pongo es que no hagas preguntas ni averigües nada sobre él. Quiero que cuando lleguemos allí, para ti sea completamente nuevo.

- ¿Por qué? – él rió, divertido.

- ¡Ah! Nada de preguntas. ¿Hay trato? – le ofreció su mano derecha.

- Hay trato – él se la estrechó alegremente – Vamos a terminar con esto, y después deberías ir a La Madriguera, para contarles a todos muuuuuchas cosas. Yo me reuniré contigo al final de la tarde y daré la cara. Seguramente me la quieran partir por no haberte llevado allí de una oreja, en vez de permitir que durmieses en mi casa, y encima ahora voy a secuestrarte durante dos semanas. Pero bueno, es lo que hay.

- Una cosa. Harry, ¿por qué has decidido llevarme a mí de vacaciones y no a una de esas chicas despampanantes con las que suelo verte en las fotos de El Profeta? Seguramente, te divertirías más con cualquiera de ellas que conmigo. No me gusta que sientan pena por mí.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que yo siento pena por ti? – intentó parecer ofendido, pero luego sonrió - Si deseo que estas vacaciones sean distintas y especiales, debo llevar conmigo a alguien especial, ¿no te parece? – ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, alucinada – Va, enana, que el camión de la mudanza ya nos está esperando en la calle. Terminemos de una vez.

De forma hábil y metódica, él comenzó a precintar las cajas que ambos habían embalado, para que los empleados de la empresa de mudanzas pudiesen llevárselas. Mientras, Ginny lo observaba hacer, sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y con el corazón amenazándole con estallar, de tan fuerte como golpeaba en su pecho.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno, ha tardado un poco, pero aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. He podido escribirlo de milagro, ya que esta semana el trabajo no me ha dejado tiempo libre, ni siquiera los cinco minutillos que hasta ahora iba robando de vez en cuando para escribir. Y por supuesto, no he podido escribir nada más de mi otro fic "Regresa a mí" (para los que lo seguís). Espero que la semana que viene pueda retomar el ritmo de actualizaciones. Por el momento, ahí os dejo esto.

**Dedicatorias:**

- A quienes me habéis dejado reviews al primer capítulo (por orden cronológico): **zafiro potter, MaroxD, XMariana Radcliffex, Cirze, K.J. Expelliarmus, GinnyLilyPotter7, fatty73, Isla de Thera, , susy snape y Serpeus Malfoy**.

- A quienes habéis añadido este fic a vuestros favoritos (por orden alfabético): **-aguusblack, Black Andro, GinnyLilyPotter7, K.J. Expelliarmus, Lizzy-apb, MaroxD, Medea Circe, Nyra Potter y Vladislav**.

A todos vosotros, **infinitas gracias**.

Creo haber respondido todos vuestros reviews, pero si me he dejado alguno por error, ruego me perdonéis. Lo que es seguro es que los he leído todos con infinita ilusión, y que tenéis todo mi agradecimiento, de todo corazón.

Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Ya me contaréis, jeje. Siento no haber podido incluir ninguna escena de los demás personajes, pero en esta ocasión no ha podido ser. Ya os iré contando cositas sobre ellos más adelante.

Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos, y hasta muy pronto.

**Rose.**


	3. Tormenta emocional

_**Capítulo 3 : Tormenta emocional.**_

Aquella misma tarde, Harry se hallaba sentado en el despacho de Borrows y Burkes Asociados, una empresa muggle encargada de dar fe notarial de transacciones inmobiliarias. Tenía ante sí todo un dossier de documentos, que había rubricado uno a uno, tras haberlos revisado concienzudamente. Después de haber estampado su compleja firma en el último de ellos, los devolvió al hombre que tenía ante él, esperando con paciencia.

- Señor Potter, ya hemos terminado – afirmó el hombre, tomando los documentos de la mano del joven - Desde esta misma tarde, la señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley pasa a ser la nueva propietaria del piso que usted ha adquirido. No obstante, dígale a dicha señorita que necesitaré su firma en los documentos de propiedad para poder dar el trámite por finalizado.

- ¿Es muy urgente esa firma? – Harry preguntó, pensativo.

- No. Como acabo de informarle, la señorita Weasley ya es propietaria del piso, aunque su firma todavía no figure en la escritura de propiedad – el otro respondió con ceremonia.

- Perfecto. Se lo diré, pero no será antes de dos semanas cuando ella pueda pasar a firmar, ya que ambos vamos a ausentarnos durante ese tiempo.

- No supone ningún problema. Cuando regresen, hagan el favor de visitarme para cerrar el trámite, y listo.

- Muchísimas gracias por todo, Sr. Borrows – le tendió la mano, que el hombre estrechó con amabilidad – Estaremos en contacto.

- De nada, Sr. Potter. Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Ron y Hermione llegaron a La Madriguera, en silencio. Habían decidido dar juntos la noticia de su distanciamiento temporal – más bien Ron había aceptado por fin la obligación de hacerlo - , para que entre la familia Weasley no hubiese ningún mal entendido que condujese a situaciones incómodas o embarazosas para nadie. La chica apoyaba su actitud, aparentemente serena, en la firme convicción de que ambos estaban haciendo lo correcto en cuanto a su separación; pero en cambio el pelirrojo caminaba cabizbajo, con ademán rendido, cual un condenado que camina hacia la hoguera.

- Hola, mamá – el chico saludó a su madre con desgana, al encontrarse con ella en el salón. No se acercó para besarla, como solía hacer siempre al regresar del trabajo.

- Buenas tardes, Molly – Hermione saludó también, con semblante serio. Ella sí depositó un fugaz beso en la mejilla de la mujer a quien tanto había aprendido a querer, casi como a una madre.

La mujer los miró de hito en hito, observando, preocupada, que ambos guardaban una distancia extrañamente "respetuosa" el uno del otro, y que sus rostros eran la viva imagen de la tristeza. Después de lo que Ginny acababa de contarles a Arthur y a ella, un extraño cansancio la tenía dominada, acentuado ahora por el presentimiento de que, al igual que las alegrías, las penan nunca vienen solas.

- Hijos, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó con la firmeza de los años y experiencias que acarreaba a su espalda.

- Ven, siéntate – Ron la tomó de la mano suavemente y la atrajo hacia el sofá, donde le indicó que se acomodase, y él se sentó frente a ella, acariciándole la mano de un modo extraño. Hermione se sentó al otro lado del chico - ¿Y papá?

- Papá está manteniendo con tu hermana una seria conversación en el cuarto de las herramientas. Yo ya le he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle.

- ¿Y eso? - la miró con extrañeza, olvidando por un momento sus propias preocupaciones.

- Eso vendrá después, hijo. Intuyo que habéis venido a contarnos algo importante. Decídmelo a mí, si queréis. Luego pondremos a Arthur al día del asunto.

Ron tragó con fuerza, a sabiendas de que, una vez dicho a su madre lo que tenían que decirle, ya nada impediría que la separación entre Hermione y él fuese un hecho consumado.

- Sabes que últimamente Hermione y yo hemos tenido… discrepancias – comenzó, buscando en la mirada de la mujer la comprensión que necesitaba, para intentar no tener que pronunciar las palabras que quemaban en su garganta; lo que vio en los ojos de su madre fue una triste certeza disfrazada de vana esperanza; suspiró. – Todos sabéis que, constantemente, no hacemos más que discutir; incluso os habéis visto implicados en nuestras peleas en varias ocasiones. Vosotros no merecéis eso…

- Molly, - Hermione tomó el relevo del que aún era su novio, harta de tanto rodeo por parte del chico – lo que Ron intenta decirle es que, por nuestro propio bien y por el de todos a quienes queremos, hemos decidido darnos un tiempo de reflexión – él exhaló un suspiro de derrota, que la chica tomó con cara de reproche – Esto no significa que en un futuro decidamos reanudar nuestra relación, pero por el momento, creemos que la distancia es lo mejor para nosotros.

Con rabia contenida, Ron desvió su mirada hacia la chica.

- Te has mentido a ti misma y me has mentido a mí, – él la enfrentó, cuando toda la frustración que sentía se hubo convertido en furia al escucharla esgrimir un argumento tan absurdo para él, una vez más – pero haz el favor de no mentir también a mi madre. Sabes perfectamente que lo nuestro nunca volverá. Parece mentira que no sepas que los problemas de pareja se resuelven en pareja, y no en la distancia. Asume de una vez que todo se acabó, nos harás menos daño a todos – haciendo caso omiso de las espontáneas e incipientes lágrimas que acababan de aparecer en los ojos de ella, se puso en pie – Estaré fuera – dijo, y se marchó sin más.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada empañada en aquellas lágrimas que no había esperado, intentando reprimirlas, pero no hizo nada por alcanzarlo. Cuando la figura de él hubo desaparecido de la vista de ambas mujeres, durante unos momentos las dos se miraron a los ojos, sin palabras.

- ¿Es esto lo que realmente ambos queréis? – Molly preguntó amablemente.

- No lo sé… - la otra respondió, apenas con un hilo de voz.

Había esperado sentirse liberada, más segura y firme, al tomar distancia de Ron por un tiempo. Pero ni siquiera había imaginado que el chico le diese un ultimátum como aquél que acababa de darle, y en absoluto estaba preparada para asimilarlo. ¿Por qué él había esperado hasta entonces para hablarle de aquel modo? ¡Se sentía acorralada, sin opciones, sin decisión! ¡Y odiaba sentirse así! ¿Las palabras pronunciadas por Ron significaban que él había dejado de quererla, que ya no había nada que pensar? ¿Y por qué sentía como si le hubiesen vuelto las entrañas del revés?

- No te ofendas, hija, pero yo diría que no – se puso en pie lentamente y la miró con cariño. – Siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa. ¿Me acompañas a la cocina? Necesito ayuda para preparar la cena.

La joven castaña observó a Molly con suspicacia. ¿Desde cuándo aquella mujer, que había criado a siete hijos de un modo impecable, necesitaba ayuda en la cocina? Se dio cuenta de que le estaba brindando una ocasión para conversar, algo que supo que realmente necesitaba; y no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad, así que la siguió.

Ron caminaba por el jardín, ensimismado. Aún no era capaz de creer la parrafada que acababa de soltar ante Hermione, a pesar de que sus palabras habían expresado a la perfección aquello que estaba sintiendo. Ahora se encontraba allí, solo, asustado y cabreado como jamás había recordado haber llegado a estarlo antes. Necesitaba romper algo, patear algo, o se volvería loco; así que dio una rabiosa patada a un montículo de tierra que encontró, haciendo que un gnomo de jardín saliese de detrás de él y pusiese los pies en polvorosa, espantado.

Su errático caminar le llevó al lado del cuarto de herramientas y, sin pretenderlo, escuchó las agitadas voces de su padre y de su hermana, que se filtraban desde dentro, y recordó las extrañas palabras de su madre. Al parecer, llevaban ya un buen rato hablando, a juzgar por lo acalorado del tono que ambos estaban empleando. Por un momento pensó en marcharse, pero después, intrigado, decidió escuchar la conversación; total, nada podía hacerle sentir peor de cómo se estaba sintiendo ya, así que ser un fisgón tampoco lo haría. Y en el fondo, estaba preocupado; no era normal que ambos se encerrasen lejos del resto de la familia para mantener una simple conversación.

- Hija, te lo repito – decía Arthur, empleando un tono de voz insistente – No estás haciendo bien. Acabas de separarte de Dean – Ron abrió la boca de forma desmesurada, pero calló para no ser descubierto – y minutos después te echas en brazos de Harry. No, no estás haciendo bien, y vas a causarle mucho daño. Él no lo merece.

La expresión de Ron fue completamente atónita, tras la pared que le separaba de los otros dos.

- Yo no me he echado en brazos de Harry, y él lo sabe – Ginny replicó, airada.

- Por supuesto que lo has hecho. Llámalo como quieras, pero has pasado la noche con él, en su propia casa – el hombre volvió a la carga, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

El joven pelirrojo alucinó en colores, y una mezcla de desconcierto e indignación se apoderó de sus sentimientos.

- ¡No pasó nada, papá! ¡No pasó nada! – perdió los nervios, sintiéndose acorralada por su padre - ¡Ojalá hubiese sucedido! ¡Ojalá Harry me hubiese querido! ¡Aunque fuese tan sólo por una noche! – Arthur, indignado, la cogió por los hombros y la sacudió por un brevísimo momento, pero ella no se amedrentó - ¿Qué, te escandaliza oírme hablar así? ¡Pues a mí no! ¡No he hecho más que vivir una mentira! ¡Le quiero, papá! ¡Le quiero! – gritó, destrozada - ¡Pero él jamás me querrá a mí! ¡Anoche se comportó como un perfecto caballero! ¡Como siempre lo hará! ¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Él jamás me tocará un pelo de la cabeza siquiera! – se abrazó a su padre, sollozando de impotencia. El hombre le devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Diez años – Ron tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar las palabras de su padre, que pronunció apenas en un susurro – Diez años me ha costado oírte decirme la verdad. Y he tenido que llevarte a una situación extrema para que lo hicieses – ella alzó la cabeza que había enterrado en el pecho del hombre, sorprendida, para encontrarse con los cariñosos ojos de él.

Tomó a su hija de la mano e hizo que se sentara en una de las cajas que había esparcidas por el cuarto. Después le acarició el rostro con mimo.

- Por fin la has aceptado – ella suspiró, derrotada, aunque aún perpleja – Pero si quieres marcharte con Harry de vacaciones, debes también conocer y aceptar el resto. Tu madre y yo, tan sólo queremos que le acompañes sabiendo dónde te metes, y que lo aceptes. Pero mamá no ha sabido decírtelo sin regañarte primero por lo que has hecho.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – le interrogó también con la mirada.

- Él te ama, hija; Harry te ama. Debes acompañarle conociendo este hecho; debes tener bien claro lo que quieres para no hacerle daño ni hacértelo a ti misma, para no cometer un error que no tenga vuelta atrás; - buscó su mirada, con tristeza - para no perderte de nuevo, para no perderlo y después tener que lamentarte una vez más.

Ella bufó con desdén.

- Te equivocas.

- No, no me equivoco. ¿Acaso tú alguna vez nos habías confesado a tu madre y a mí, ni siquiera a ti misma, que amabas a Harry, y no a Dean? – ella quedó en silencio, a la defensiva – Pero en cambio siempre lo hemos sabido – él suspiró con tristeza - Llevamos años contemplando en silencio la calidez de su mirada cuando te observa en la distancia; su melancolía, cada vez que se ha visto obligado a coincidir aquí con Dean y contigo… ¿Por qué crees que jamás ha sentado la cabeza con ninguna de esas bellezas, algunas ricas y muy inteligentes, de las que suele rodearse?

- Porque se ha vuelto un libertino.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- No, porque te ama, a ti, y sólo a ti – por un momento, tan sólo por un instante, pudo ver un brillo especial en la mirada de su hija – Si te vas con él y no tienes bien claro lo que quieres, lo que él desea, a pesar de que jamás te lo haya confesado, lo perderás para siempre; también como amigo.

La joven pelirroja se puso en pie lentamente. Arthur la contempló, expectante, deseando con todas sus fuerzas haber sido capaz de traspasar la dura coraza de la que ella se había rodeado desde que asumió que el hombre de su vida jamás llegaría a amarla. Y por un momento creyó haberlo conseguido, pero un segundo después, su hija lo traspasó con una mirada más dura que la roca.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo creerte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no debo hacerlo.

- ¿Y por qué te vas con él de vacaciones, entonces? ¿Qué esperas de él, hija?

- Tan sólo lo que él quiera darme, nada más. Aunque sé que eso va a ser bien poco. Quiero soñar, engañarme durante dos semanas, creyendo que soy el centro de su vida. Quizá eso sea suficiente para no volver a enredarme, por imbécil, con alguien a quien realmente no quiero.

- ¿Y qué harás cuando él te diga que te ama? – le preguntó, tozudo – Ya no existe nada que le anime a ocultarlo. Tú misma le estás dando pie a que lo demuestre.

- ¿Que qué haré? – rió con ironía – Despertar y darme una ducha bien fría. Eso no va a pasar, pero al menos ya no me miento a mí misma diciéndome que no deseo que pase. Tranquilo, papá, las mentiras se han terminado para mí - lo desafió con la mirada una vez más y lo abandonó, dejándolo consternado.

Ron tuvo el tiempo justo para ocultarse, antes de ser descubierto por los rápidos pasos de su hermana, que la dirigieron hacia la casa; se sentía totalmente traumatizado, incapaz de pensar, sin palabras. Luchaba por entender todas aquellas frases que no tenían ningún sentido para él. ¿Ginny enamorada de Harry desde siempre, y no de Dean, con quien acababa de romper su compromiso? ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? ¿Y qué narices había estado viviendo entonces, haciéndoles creer toda aquella mierda de su noviazgo con él? ¿Por qué, sencillamente, no había pasado su vida con Harry, un hombre que suspiraba por ella día y noche, si era cierto que tanto lo amaba? ¿Y por qué se empeñaba en negar la verdad con tanto ímpetu? Y a todo aquello, ¿qué demonios tenía que decir Dean al respecto? ¡Estaban a dos pasos de casarse! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Y qué era lo que Harry tenía que decir? Nada de todo aquello tenía lógica alguna. Lo único claro que había sacado de todo lo que había oído, era que Harry y ella habían pasado la noche juntos en Godric´s Hollow, y que se iban juntos de vacaciones. Parecía una locura, pero Harry no estaba loco, al menos no todavía; era el hombre más cabal y responsable que jamás podría echarse a la cara. O esperaba que aún no lo estuviese, dado lo que acababa de escuchar. Se acarició la barbilla, encaminándose él también hacia la casa. Necesitaba hablar con Harry. Hasta entonces, creía que tan sólo su mundo personal se había vuelto del revés, pero ahora sentía que todo el mundo hacía aguas a su alrededor, y que él era una simple brizna de hierba flotando a la deriva.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Cuando Harry llegó a La Madriguera, la tensión en el ambiente podía cortarse a cuchillo; él mismo la llevaba dentro, dado lo que acababa de hacer a espaldas de Ginny. Pero había tomado una decisión, quizá arrastrado por la debacle emocional que Ginny había desatado en él; y acertada o no, la llevaría hasta el final. Iba a luchar por aquello que más amaba en el mundo, y tanto que iba a hacerlo, y nada ni nadie se lo impediría. Así que caminó adentro de la casa, intentando mostrarse lo más sereno y natural posible. Al encontrar la sala de estar vacía, se encaminó hacia la cocina, suponiendo que allí tendría más suerte, y así fue; halló a una llorosa Hermione, siendo consolada en brazos de Molly, quien la contemplaba llena de preocupación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó muy serio, sin siquiera dar las buenas tardes.

Hermione lo miró, y empezó a llorar de nuevo, desconsolada.

- Ron le ha dicho que han terminado definitivamente, que no hay nada que pensar – la mujer respondió por la chica.

Ambas esperaban un arrebato de ira por parte del moreno, pero en cambio, el joven las traspasó con una furiosa mirada de "te lo advertí", nada más; se dio la vuelta y las dejó con la sorpresa pintada en los semblantes.

- ¡Hijo, espera! ¡Tenemos que hablar! – Molly intentó detenerlo.

- ¡Ah, no! – el negó rotundamente - ¡No hay nada de qué hablar! ¿De qué demonios está sirviendo tanto hablar? ¡Hablad todo lo que queráis! ¡Hasta que os caigáis de culo, si os da la gana! ¡Pero conmigo no contéis! ¡Yo voy a actuar! ¡Ginny! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Ginny! – Ya iba a subir las escaleras en busca de la chica, cuando se topó con esta, que acababa de entrar en la casa; la tomó de la mano de forma impetuosa y la arrastró con él hacia la salida.

- ¿Qué haces? – la chica preguntó, sorprendida.

- ¡Me voy de vacaciones! ¿Vienes o te quedas? – se detuvo en seco para clavar en ella su furiosa mirada.

- Yo voy donde tú vayas – ella afirmó, convencida, y apretó con fuerza la mano que él le tenía tomada. Pudo ver cómo un brillo tan radiante como fugaz iluminaba sus ojos.

- No hay más que hablar – volvió a tirar de ella para que se marchasen bien lejos de allí.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Harry? – la voz de su mejor amigo lo detuvo ya en la puerta; el chico acababa de llegar a la entrada.

- Lo que me da la gana, como todos vosotros aquí – Ron lo miró, más y más sorprendido por momentos, aunque intuyó el motivo de sus palabras – Cuando sepa dónde demonios estaremos, os enviaré una lechuza para poneros al corriente. Pero ni se os ocurra reuniros con nosotros, bajo ningún pretexto. Al menos tened la delicadeza de arreglar vuestros propios problemas antes de venir queriendo arreglar los nuestros.

Ginny y él salieron a la calle; el joven apretó aún con más fuerza la mano de la chica, y con un ademán de su mano libre, hizo que ambos desaparecieran.

Hermione y Molly, que habían salido en pos de Harry, y Ron, incluso Arthur, que acababa de incorporarse a la caótica reunión, quedaron con la boca abierta, sin tener tiempo siquiera de replicar.

Inesperadamente, Ron pateó con rabia una silla que tenía a un lado.

- Estaré en mi habitación – anunció de malos modos, y se marchó escaleras arriba.

Hermione se dejó caer sentada en uno de los sofás, volviendo a llorar de forma incontrolada. Mientras, Arthur y Molly se dedicaron una estática y triste mirada de desconcierto.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Cuando la pareja hubo regresado a Godric´s Hollow, ya las maletas los estaban esperando en el hall. Harry había hecho su equipaje, y Ginny había aprovechado la mudanza para llenar un pequeño baúl con todo lo que necesitaría para un viaje como aquél. Ya no había nada más por preparar, así que él extrajo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un viejo gorro de lana y se lo ofreció, para que ella lo tomase también.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó con voz cortante.

- Quizá este no sea tan buen momento para marcharnos, después de todo – ella respondió tristemente.

- Claro que lo es – exhaló con fuerza intentando calmarse - Perdona, es que la tozudez de tu hermano y de Hermione, su cabezonería en todo este asunto del final de su noviazgo, me sacan de mis casillas – le explicó, suavizando el tono de su voz. - ¿Tú has cambiado de parecer? – una punzada de miedo le atenazó el corazón.

- No, pero creía que tú sí lo habías hecho.

- Eso es imposible. Por un lado, prefiero no ser testigo del hundimiento de una relación magnífica entre mis dos mejores amigos, nada más que por su propia cabezonería. Y por otro, con quien deseo estar en estos momentos, es contigo, y con nadie más.

Ella no esperaba aquellas palabras, y no pudo disimular su turbación.

- Bueno, ¿a dónde? – volvió a preguntar, decidido a marcharse bien lejos lo antes posible.

- A Hope Avery. ¿Te parece bien? – anunció con cierto azoramiento, temiendo una reacción de rechazo por parte del moreno.

Él se encogió de hombros; durante un instante, había sentido que aquel nombre tenía un significado especial para él, pero no supo decir porqué, así que confió en ella, como había prometido hacer, y no se preocupó más por el asunto.

- ¿Está lo suficientemente lejos de todo este drama?

- Lo está – ella sonrió, traviesa.

- A Hope Avery, entonces.

Con un hechizo _Reducio_ redujeron su equipaje a un tamaño fácil de llevar, se agarraron con fuerza al raído gorro de lana, y Harry gritó:

- ¡Hope Avery!

Inmediatamente, la curiosa prenda, que había sido convertida anteriormente en traslador mediante un hechizo _Portus_, los hizo llegar a su destino.

**ooo00O00ooo**

La noche se había cerrado ya sobre ellos cuando llegaron a las afueras de un pequeño y acogedor pueblo, de no más de cien habitantes, formado caprichosamente por coquetas casitas unifamiliares, que presidía una amplísima campiña, con un vetusto bosque a sus espaldas. Haciendo valer sus dotes como auror de forma automática, Harry inspeccionó el terreno con una silenciosa y concienzuda mirada, y asintió, aparentemente satisfecho. Ginny le cogió de la mano y tiró de él, comenzando a adentrarse en la tranquila villa.

- Tan sólo tiene un pequeño hostal, pero sé que te gustará – ella firmó, entusiasmada – No he reservado habitaciones en él, pero nunca se llenan las pocas que tiene, así que no tendremos problemas para alojarnos.

- ¿Por qué, Ginny? ¿Por qué has elegido este lugar en concreto? – él preguntó, circunspecto, mientras caminaba al lado de la chica.

Por toda respuesta, ella se puso un dedo en los labios y susurró un quedo "Shssssss", con un brillo de ilusión en la mirada, y volvió a tirar de su mano.

Caminaron en silencio durante un par de minutos, recorriendo una de las presumidas calles del pueblo, - que bien habría podido ser la calle principal, ya que todas ellas se parecían cual pintorescas gotas de agua, tan sólo diferenciadas aquí y allá por los particulares matices que los vecinos daban a sus viviendas – y pronto desembocaron en una redonda plazuela, exquisitamente acorde con todo lo demás.

Las tenues luces de los faroles que custodiaban las casas, y que escasamente servían para iluminar más allá de unos pocos metros desde donde estaba colocada cada una, no fueron suficientes para que Harry pudiese enfocar lo que parecía ser una estatua situada estratégicamente en el centro de la plaza. Curioso, se acercó a ella para ver de qué tipo de escultura se trataba, y al reducir la distancia lo suficiente como para poder distinguir los detalles, dio un respingo, acompañado de un rápido movimiento de sorpresa.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué boggarts es esta cosa? – alzó la voz, aún sorprendido y comenzando a irritarse.

Ginny acarició su mejilla suavemente, a la vez que soltaba una risita traviesa.

- Eres tú.

- ¡Ya veo que soy yo! ¿Pero qué demonios significa esto? – volvió a mirar con desagrado la inmensa estatua que reproducía su figura de un modo tan fiel, que al observarla por primera vez le había causado escalofríos.

- Hope Avery es el pueblo que más sufrió las atrocidades de Voldemort, por haber declarado abiertamente su fidelidad inquebrantable a ti y a tu causa, cuando tu luchaste contra él – ella explicó con naturalidad – Y cuando tú le venciste, este fue su tributo más… vistoso hacia tu victoria.

- Dios… ya lo recuerdo… Escuché, en la radio que Ron ponía incesantemente durante los meses que Hermione, él y yo pasamos fugados, noticias sobre las torturas, e incluso muertes, que Voldemort llevó a cabo aquí durante días y días, semanas enteras – respondió tristemente – De eso me sonaba… Pero yo no tenía ni idea de que sus habitantes hubiesen decidido "recordarme" de este modo. Además, yo no soy nadie que merezca ser recordado. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, y nada más. Cualquier otro hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar. Y encima, casi la palmo en el intento.

Al escuchar su última frase, el rostro de Ginny adoptó una seriedad inusual en ella, y que inmediatamente la chica trató de ocultar.

- Bueno, ellos no piensan así. Sigamos caminando, el hostal está ahí enfrente – señaló una casa de época, un poco más grande que las que la rodeaban pero del mismo estilo, iluminada por una luz también más intensa.

Ambos caminaron hacia aquella luz, en absoluto silencio. Nada más llegar a la casa, Ginny abrió la puerta del hostal, que todavía no había cerrado, y la traspasó tranquilamente. Harry la siguió.

Lo primero que ambos pudieron contemplar y que inmediatamente llamó su atención, fue lo que parecía una acalorada discusión entre una mujer mayor, que movía un dedo de forma amenazadora tras una barra de recepcionista, a un orondo hombre aún más entrado en años que ella, que la miraba, indignado, con los brazos en jarras. Inmediatamente, la mujer desvió su atención del hombre en cuestión para dirigirla hacia la puerta, extrañada, pues nadie acostumbraba a entrar allí a aquellas horas de la noche. Un pequeño grito, lleno de sorpresa y en un principio de temor, salió de su garganta; mas enseguida se serenó; eso sí, no dejó de observar a Harry como si estuviese contemplando una divina aparición.

- Merlín bendito… - susurró – Por un momento he creído que la estatua de la plaza había cobrado vida – sonrió al chico abiertamente, encantada.

- Dígamelo a mí – él rezongó, aún molesto, recordando el susto que la maldita estatua le había dado.

El hombre que la acompañaba se giró hacia los recién llegados, curioso; pero su reacción fue bien distinta a la de la mujer, al reconocer al hombre que se hallaba frente a él y que ahora lo miraba enarcando una ceja, por haberse dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observado con profundo disgusto. Inmediatamente cambió su rechazo inicial por una inmensa sonrisa de amabilidad, que a Harry le pareció ciertamente forzada y poco sincera, pero no lo hizo notar.

- Señor Potter – la mujer salió rápidamente de detrás del mostrador, caminó al encuentro de Harry y lo tomó por ambas manos con descaro - ¡Qué alegría más grande tenerle entre nosotros! – escandalizó, profundamente encantada con tan inesperada situación.

- Sí, eh…, bueno… - comenzó él, incómodo por tantas atenciones – Mi amiga y yo queremos alquilarle una habitación, si eso es posible.

El otro hombre enarcó una ceja, suspicaz, pero la mujer se mostró aún más encantada.

- ¡Pero claro que es posible! Aunque no va a ser necesario.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡El gran Harry Potter no puede hospedarse en un simple hostal! ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse en este hermoso lugar?

- Teníamos previsto pasar aquí dos semanas, pero… - estaba comenzando a plantearse muy en serio la posibilidad de salir huyendo de aquel extraño lugar.

- ¡Pero nada! ¡Está decidido! ¡Usted y su bella novia se hospedarán en una hermosa casita que tengo muy cerca de aquí, y que ahora mismo no ocupa nadie, todo el tiempo que quieran! ¡Y por supuesto, gratis!

- Pero eso no puede ser… - él objetó, más y más incómodo por momentos.

Ginny sonrió abiertamente; estaba disfrutando como una niña de ver cómo él recibía tantas atenciones nada más llegar, y le divertía su comportamiento, tan tímido e inquieto gracias a ello. Además, escuchar que era su novia, le llenó el corazón de una calidez impagable.

- ¡Claro que puede ser! – la mujer mayor lo tomó del brazo y se encaminó junto a él hacia la puerta por donde la pareja había entrado - ¡Oswal, te veré mañana! – se giró de pronto hacia el hombre con quien antes había estado discutiendo y le miró de forma reprobadora - ¡Márchate a casa a dormir, y no vuelvas por aquí hasta que hayas puesto a raya ese carácter refunfuñón que tienes!

El hombre llamado Oswal, barajó la posibilidad de responder a la mujer con una grosería, pero lo pensó mejor y cerró la boca antes de comenzar a hablar. Con evidente enfado, pasó ante Harry, Ginny y la mujer, y enfiló con pasos airados por una de las calles que desembocaban en la plaza. Harry lo observó hacerlo, con el ceño fruncido: algo en él le creaba cierta inquietud.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó a la mujer, intentando que ella se detuviese de su complacida marcha, pero sin conseguirlo.

- Es Oswal Carmichael, el alcalde del pueblo, y representante de la ley aquí.

- ¿Él es auror? – Harry miró a la mujer, enarcando una ceja.

- No como tú, mi querido joven, pero así es. Por cierto, yo soy Romilda Carlyle – dio dos efusivos besos al chico en las mejillas, antes de que él pudiese reaccionar siquiera, y continuó su camino, alegremente cogida aún del brazo del chico.

Harry buscó los ojos de Ginny y le dirigió una mirada de reproche, que ella correspondió con otra cariñosa y alegre. Y los tres siguieron caminando hacia su destino.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Lo siento en el alma, pero hoy no va a haber comentarios, ni dedicatorias, ni nada.

Estoy subiendo esto desde el trabajo, durante un minúsculo descanso; anoche terminé el capítulo a toda mecha, casi sin dormir, porque sé que si no lo subo hoy, no voy a tener tiempo de hacerlo en muchos días; y debo irme corriendo. No lo he corregido, más hubiese querido yo, así que si os encontráis con monstruosas aberraciones, os ruego de antemano vuestro perdón. Me han ascendido en el trabajo de forma repentina, y gran parte de mi vida ha dado un vuelco. Eso afectará seguramente a mis actualizaciones; por ello os ruego un poquito de paciencia hasta que consiga estabilizarme con todo lo que se me viene encima.

Así que os dejo - pero con todos vosotros en mi corazón como impagable compañía - para seguir con el curre. Espero que el capítulo os guste, y os prometo que en el próximo escribiré todas esas dedicatorias que hoy no os he podido hacer.

**Con todo mi cariño y agradecimiento.**

**Rose.**


	4. Hope Avery Village

_**Capítulo 4 : Hope Avery Village.**_

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se levantó de la cama apenas hubo despuntado el alba. La noche anterior no había hallado palabras para volver a pedir a Harry que durmiese a su lado, pues ya no tenía excusa para hacerlo, y la única opción habría sido confesarle toda la verdad, con lo cual estaba segura de que él habría salido huyendo, espantado, quizá para siempre. Así que había elegido uno de los cuatro dormitorios que poseía la pequeña y coqueta casa que Romilda Carlyle les había cedido con tan "amable insistencia", y se había resignado a disfrutar del cálido abrazo de Harry tan sólo en sus mejores sueños. Pero ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba volver a verlo, y cuanto antes, mejor.

Bajó a la cocina casi de puntillas, intentando no hacer ruido que sacase a Harry de su merecido descanso; caminó con sonrisa traviesa, pensando en la cara de alegre sorpresa que mostraría el chico cuando se sentase a la mesa, ante un exquisito desayuno que ella le habría preparado con todo su amor.

Al pasar ante la sala de estar, un radiante rayo de sol temprano se enfocó en su alegre rostro, y no pudo evitar la tentación de detenerse para disfrutarlo durante un momento. Así que miró dentro de la estancia, encantada, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al distinguir a Harry al lado de la gran cristalera por donde el sol derramaba tanta vida y calidez, de pie, en silencio; estaba de lado, mirando a través del cristal desde una esquina, taciturno. Parecía preocupado.

Ginny caminó hacia él con lentitud, observándolo fijamente. Le sabía mal interrumpirle aquella meditación que parecía conducirle a la tristeza, pero decidió que debía consolarle, pues, conociéndole, estaba prácticamente segura de qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza en aquellos momentos, y no era justo, al menos no con él mismo.

- Estás pensando en mi hermano y en Hermione… - aseguró, ofreciéndole una serena sonrisa de apoyo.

El joven la miró, lleno de sorpresa, no por no haberse dado cuenta antes de su presencia, sino por lo acertadamente que ella había sido capaz de leer en su corazón.

- Siento que los he abandonado cuando más me necesitan – explicó, desalentado – Ya sé que yo no puedo hacer nada por solucionar sus problemas, pero tampoco está bien que los haya dejado de este modo. Al menos debería haberles ofrecido un hombro en el que apoyarse – suspiró - He sido injusto con ellos; he querido castigarlos por un comportamiento que me parece inmaduro y egoísta; me duele tanto todo esto que está sucediendo… y además, ha pasado algo que… - la miró, resuelto - No he sido más que un arrogante cobarde.

- Tú nunca serás un cobarde – siguió su impulso de acariciarle el rostro con ternura, sin importarle cómo reaccionaría él al respecto – En muy pocas ocasiones te he visto actuar con arrogancia, y en todas ellas, detrás había un buen motivo.

Él profundizó su mirada en lo más hondo de los ojos de la chica, y sonrió, melancólico.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí, Ginny? – preguntó de pronto, con tristeza.

Por un momento, ella temió responder, pero decidió confesar tranquilamente la verdad tal y como era, nada más; o al menos parte de ella.

- He querido que te des cuenta de cuánto te queremos en el Reino Unido, para que, finalmente, decidas quedarte.

Él enarcó una ceja, sorprendido, y ella continuó.

- No puedes marcharte, Harry; no puedes hacerlo – negó, rotunda.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ese empeño en que me quede?

- Porque yo no quiero que te marches; moriría de pena si lo hicieras – le devolvió una mirada llena de velada súplica, que a él sorprendió.

Lentamente, él cubrió con paso firme la escasa distancia que los separaba, le acarició la mejilla con infinita ternura, sin dejar de fijar en sus ojos su profunda mirada esmeralda, y depositó en sus labios un beso tan dulce como fugaz.

- Me vuelves loco – afirmó.

Se separó de ella y caminó fuera de la estancia. Cuando ya estaba apunto de marcharse, anunció sin volverse a mirar atrás:

- Tengo que resolver un par de asuntos en el pueblo. Siento no poder acompañarte esta mañana. Pero te prometo que ya no me separaré de ti hasta que concluyan estas vacaciones, si tú no lo deseas. Si te parece, nos vemos sobre la una para comer en el restaurante del hostal – y continuó su camino.

Ginny no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció estática, con los dedos apoyados suavemente en sus labios, allí donde el chico la había besado, y la mirada fija en un paisaje matinal que no era capaz de ver, pues su mente revivía una y otra vez aquel cálido beso que había conseguido que su corazón bombease de forma desbocada. Tuvo que sentarse, mareada; hacía muchos años que no se había atrevido siquiera a soñar con una situación como aquella, sabiendo todo el dolor que le había causado hacerlo durante el tiempo en que se empeñó en alentar sus sentimientos por él, unos sentimientos que finalmente había sido capaz de aceptar que jamás serían correspondidos.

Y ahora había recibido aquel beso sensual y varonil del hombre al que tanto amaba, sin verlo venir, sin estar preparada para ello… sin nada… y peor aún, sin saber por qué había sucedido, ni qué había significado exactamente para él.

"Me vuelves loco", resonó de nuevo en su cabeza. ¿Loco de qué? ¿De demencia, de ternura, acaso de deseo sexual, o de…? Se negó esa última palabra, temerosa de volver a ilusionarse: amor. Para ello, hubo de recordarse que él siempre estaba rodeado de bellas mujeres, y que de ni una sola de ellas había sido capaz de enamorarse siquiera; mucho menos iba a hacerlo de ella, a quien siempre había visto como a su hermana pequeña, al igual que Ron. ¿Por qué la había besado, entonces? Le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras que Hermione le dijo con un resentimiento que ella no había sido capaz de comprender:

_- ¿El está enamorado? – ella había preguntado, llena de sorpresa._

_- Desde hace años – había respondido la castaña, después de haberle confesado que la única mujer a la que él amaba, estaba con otro._

Y ella entonces estaba con otro, o eso pensaba.

Aún más, las palabras de su padre martilleaban con fuerza su inquebrantable determinación:

_- Él te ama, hija; Harry te ama. ¿Y qué harás cuando él te diga que te ama? __Ya no existe nada que le anime a ocultarlo. Tú misma le estás dando pie a que lo demuestre._

De pronto abrió los ojos como platos, al caer en la cuenta del significado de aquello que su padre le había asegurado con tanta convicción. ¿Harry iba a confesarle que la amaba? ¿Ese era el siguiente paso en todo aquello? ¿Y si tanto Hermione como su padre tenían toda la razón? ¿Y si Harry realmente la amaba a ella, y a nadie más? Se ruborizó tan sólo de pensarlo, y después negó con la cabeza de forma tozuda, pero su caprichosa mente se empeñó en hacer danzar por ella esa idea una vez más. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella en ese caso? ¿Estaba preparada para ello? Por un momento, se enfureció consigo misma. ¿Para qué demonios debía prepararse? ¡Eso era sólo cuestión de si lo quería a su lado o no lo quería! ¡De si lo amaba y no lo amaba! ¡Y por Merlín que lo amaba! ¡Con todo su corazón! ¡Con ese corazón herido que sólo él sería capaz de curar!

Cierto que jamás había tenido suerte en el amor, que había jugado sus cartas y había perdido. Y había sufrido… estaba sufriendo… Pero si Harry la amaba realmente, ella lo daría todo por él, confiaría en él como jamás lo había hecho en ningún otro, ni siquiera en Dean. Porque él no era ningún otro, ni tampoco era Dean. Él era el hombre de su vida, el hombre más bueno y honesto que ella conocería jamás; podía poner su alma en sus manos y confiar en que jamás sería herida.

Decidió que, si Harry en algún momento le confesaba su amor, ella se lanzaría de cabeza a amarlo, a quererlo, a hacerle feliz y dejarse hacer feliz por él. Pero tan sólo si él se lo confesaba. Aunque tampoco iba a perder el tiempo mostrándose comedida y remilgada. Él la había besado; él había dado inicio a toda aquella situación, primero llevándola de vacaciones, y luego besándola sin un aparente porqué. Que no se extrañase si ella decidía tomar la iniciativa también.

¿Y qué era aquello de que él tenía que resolver un par de asuntos en el pueblo? ¿Cómo era posible, si ambos acababan de llegar allí? Se lo preguntaría cuando se encontrasen a la hora de comer, y mientras tanto, decidió que pasaría la mañana terminando de acomodarse en aquella coqueta y acogedora casa.

Sonriente, retomó su camino hacia la cocina; recordó que ella aún no había desayunado.

**~ooo00O00ooo~**

Harry caminó con paso firme hacia el Cuartel Local de Aurores, situado en una de las pequeñas calles a las afueras del pueblo, a juzgar por la entrecortada explicación que le había dado el vecino de la casa de al lado de donde él y Ginny iban a residir, una vez el pobre hombre se había hecho a la idea de que la "venerada" estatua de la plaza no había cobrado vida y se había dedicado a pasearse por el pueblo impunemente. Aunque cruzar la plaza principal del pueblo habría sido el camino más corto para llegar a su destino, él evitó por todos los medios a su alcance volver a encontrarse con aquel trozo de pedrusco que tanto le irritaba; al menos por un rato. A cambio, todo aquel con quien se cruzaba en su camino, lo contemplaba pasar con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, por la emoción, o por ambas. También vio en muchas de aquellas miradas, una esperanza que no supo cómo interpretar. Se notaba a la legua que él no era un cualquiera para aquella gente, y no sabía si sentirse halagado o culpable por ello; como había dejado bien claro a Ginny, él no era nadie merecedor de tales honores, o al menos, no creía serlo.

Ginny… ¿Por qué su adorada pelirroja era una mujer tan complicada? ¿Cómo se le había podido pasar por la cabeza llevarle a un sitio como aquél, donde él era el centro de atención, sabiendo cuán poco le agradaban aquel tipo de atenciones? Sintió que lidiar con El Profeta era una cosa, no le importaba responderles con descaro, incluso tomarles el pelo, dada la tendencia "creativa" que se empeñaban en dar a todas sus palabras; pero tratar con aquellas gentes, que tanto habían sufrido por su culpa, era algo totalmente distinto. Les debía algo, no sabía definir muy bien el qué, y mucho menos cómo pagárselo; y aquél sentimiento comenzaba a pegarse a él como una segunda piel.

Caminaba aún con las mejillas arreboladas por un rubor que apenas había sido capaz de ocultar ante Ginny, y que se veía incapaz de dominar. ¡Por Merlín! ¡La había besado! ¡Se había atrevido a hacerlo! ¡Sin más!

"Por Dios, Potter – se dijo para sus adentros – Te estás comportando como si nunca antes hubieses besado a una mujer; no en tantas ocasiones como El Profeta asegura, ni mucho menos, pero no eres un novato en estas lides, precisamente. Haz el favor y sigue comportándote como el hombre seguro de ti mismo que le has mostrado a ella, capaz de dominar en cualquier situación."

Pero la verdad era que se sentía como un adolescente, enamorado como un loco y temeroso de la reacción de la chica a la que amaba. ¿Qué estaría pensando Ginny de aquel beso? ¿Querría echárselo en cara, abofetearlo? ¿Repetirlo…? Decidió que debía ser prudente, reaccionase ella como fuera que lo hiciese; la joven estaba sufriendo, y no olvidaría su dolor de la noche a la mañana sólo porque él se empeñase en acosarla con promesas de un amor que se había mantenido oculto durante tanto tiempo: todo ello sumado a que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que ella sería capaz de llegar a sentir por él.

Se obligó a serenarse y quitarse aquel tema de la cabeza, al menos hasta que resolviese el asunto que tenía entre manos. No creía que le llevase mucho tiempo, así que continuó su camino, resuelto, para resolverlo cuanto antes y poder centrarse de nuevo en pensar en su complicada pelirroja.

Al girar una esquina distraídamente, sumido en sus pensamientos, no reparó en que una anciana se dirigió a su encuentro, directa, nada más verlo, hasta cruzarse en su camino. El chico dio un respingo, sorprendido, pero inmediatamente sonrió a la mujer con amabilidad, a lo que ella respondió tomando su mano entre las suyas, de forma reverente.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle? – él preguntó, haciendo gala de la mayor amabilidad que pudo reunir tras la sorpresa.

- Has venido a salvarnos, una vez más –la vieja señora aseguró, totalmente convencida.

El joven la miró sin comprender, extrañado.

- ¿A salvarles? ¿Salvarles de qué?

Durante un momento, una mirada de decepción cruzó por los ojos de la mujer, pero desapareció tan rápidamente como había llegado, ahogada de nuevo por otra de inmenso temor.

- Entonces, ¿no sabes nada de la bestia que está aterrorizando a los habitantes de Hope Avery desde hace unas semanas?

- ¿Qué tipo de bestia? – ahora fue él quien apretó las manos de la mujer entre las suyas, intentando darle ánimos para continuar. Fuese lo que fuese a lo que la mujer temía con tanta vehemencia, era su deber solucionarlo como Subdirector del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica que era, estuviese o no de vacaciones.

- Gracias a Merlín, yo no la he visto todavía. Pero se cuenta que es una especie de inmenso lobo, poseído por poderes sobrenaturales, increíblemente fuerte y agresivo – él enarcó una ceja, escéptico, pero la vieja mujer no le hizo caso y continuó con su perorata - Hasta el momento, se ha dedicado a aterrorizar tan sólo a las mujeres que osan aventurarse solas por las calles, en medio de la noche – hizo una pausa, durante la que observó su reacción con ojos felinos, acenchantes - Pero yo sé que cualquier día de estos la bestia no hará distinción alguna, y comenzará a matar – asintió, convencida, mientras hacía con su mano derecha una complicada señal, al parecer destinada a espantar los malos espíritus – Hasta ahora se ha cebado con los débiles, pero el mal jamás se conforma, jamás – calló, traspasándolo con una mirada esperanzada.

- ¿Y qué está haciendo el Jefe del Cuartel Local de Aurores al respecto?

- ¿Quién, Carmichael? A ese viejo chalado se le ha subido el mando a la cabeza. Gobierna aquí como si este fuera su feudo personal, en vez de hacer algo eficaz por protegernos. – Harry la miró, incrédulo e indignado por igual - ¿Nos ayudará, Sr. Potter?

Al observarla, él se dio cuenta de que la mujer no mentía, o que al menos para ella, sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas, así que asintió, decidido.

- Por supuesto que les ayudaré. Ahora mismo voy a hacer una visita a Oswal Carmichael, y no será tan sólo de cortesía, como yo había previsto.

La mujer le besó ambas manos con adoración.

- Que Dios te bendiga, Harry Potter.

- Gracias. Y a usted también – él sonrió, enternecido.

Retiró suavemente la mano que la mujer todavía le tenía cogida, le sonrió con ternura, y reanudó su camino hacia el Cuartel Local de Aurores. Pero se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había preguntado su nombre a aquella extraña mujer.

- ¿Puede decirme su nombre y cómo locali…? – se había girado rápidamente hacia ella para preguntarle, pero su estupor fue grande cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo en medio de la calle, hablándole al viento.

A pesar de que aquel encuentro ahora le parecía muy extraño, incluso irreal, decidió que en ningún modo iba a tomarlo a broma. Oswal Carmichael tenía muchas explicaciones que darle, y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier excusa como respuesta a la inmensa cantidad de preguntas que iba a formularle.

Apresuró el paso hacia su destino, y pronto vio a tan sólo unos metros, la pequeña casa tal y como su vecino se la había descrito: apenas dos plantas, con un tejado pronunciado en una inmensa pendiente – como la mayoría de las casas del pueblo, dadas las inmensas nevadas que este tenía que sufrir todos los inviernos – que se distinguía de las viviendas adyacentes, principalmente por un gran letrero de madera que pendía sobre la puerta de entrada y que rezaba con grandes letras mayúsculas: "Cuartel Local de Aurores".

Al joven Subdirector no le agradó tanta ostentación publicitaria, pues aquello no era un pub, o un comercio que necesitase anunciarse con estridencia en busca de clientes. Con una pequeña placa informativa al lado de la puerta, a una altura bien visible, habría bastado. A pesar de ello, decidió traspasar el umbral del edificio y hablar con Carmichael, antes de aferrarse a esa primera impresión de desagrado.

No halló, como esperaba, una oficina austera y funcional, sino lo que parecía, a simple vista, la sala de estar de uno de los más selectos y clasistas clubs de campo pertenecientes a la Inglaterra más conservadora. Una mesa de te, rodeada de cómodos sillones, era la antesala de un fastuoso despacho, donde Oswal Carmichael reposaba, complacido, tras una inmensa y carísima mesa de despacho, al igual que el sillón donde yacía su descuidada anatomía de forma desenfadada. Varios retratos de escenas de caza, completaban la sensación de opulencia que ya de por sí el recinto ofrecía.

Al reconocer en el acto al visitante que acababa de perturbar el plácido reinado de Carmichael, el hombre mostró una mirada astuta y potencialmente agresiva, que a pesar de que duró escasos segundos, al joven no pasó desapercibida, ni lo amedrentó en absoluto.

- Señor Potter… - el hombre saludó amablemente, contradiciendo su anterior actitud. Se puso en pie para recibir a su invitado, quien caminó hasta detenerse justo delante de la inapropiada mesa de despacho.

- Es la segunda vez en dos días que usted me dedica una mirada de disgusto al encontrarse conmigo, sin haberme conocido antes. – Harry afirmó sin preámbulos, con voz seria y mostrando una mirada más seria todavía - Quisiera saber la razón.

- Oh… Lo siento, no lo tome a mal. – Carmichael alzó ambas manos con las palmas hacia arriba, de forma que pretendía ser conciliadora - No es por usted. Es sólo que se me ha pasado por la cabeza que usted puede haber venido para inmiscuirse en nuestros intrascendentes asuntos… "locales". Y eso, ciertamente, me incomoda.

- Lo dice como si el Cuartel General de Aurores no tuviese potestad para "inmiscuirse en sus intrascendentes asuntos locales" – el Subjefe respondió con tono de velada amenaza.

- No, no pretendía afirmar eso. Quizá me he explicado mal. Es que en este apacible lugar nunca sucede nada que merezca la honorable atención de un miembro tan destacado del Cuartel General. No me gustaría que usted perdiese su tiempo aquí, cuando seguramente tiene tantos asuntos interesantes que resolver en el Ministerio de Magia. Y no comprendo a qué se debe tanta atención por su parte – concluyó el hombre mayor, sin dejar de tantear al otro con la mirada.

- Todos los asuntos son interesantes, procedan de donde procedan, Sr. Carmichael. No lo olvide. – hizo una pausa para que el otro hombre asimilase sus palabras - ¿Qué puede decirme sobre el problema de la bestia que está acosando a mujeres durante la noche?

- ¿Bestia? ¡Por Dios! – el hombre respondió, escandalizado - ¿Quién le ha contado semejante exageración? – rió con condescendencia - Es cierto que un lobo extraviado ha dado un par de sustos por ahí, a dos muchachas que fueron tan imprudentes como para caminar solas durante la noche por un lugar tan cercano a un bosque, sabiendo que en ocasiones, ciertos animales se aventuran a acercarse aquí en busca de restos de comida que puedan hallar en nuestra basura. Pero de ahí a considerarlo una bestia… - miró al chico como si este hubiese sido presa de una broma pesada, por ser un visitante, pero con su actitud desenfadada no consiguió que Harry bajase la guardia - Mi ayudante y yo hemos dado una batida a conciencia en bosque, y le aseguro que ese lobo ya no volverá a dejarse ver más por aquí.

- Usted se muestra demasiado seguro. ¿Acaso le han dado caza?

- N-no, pero hemos recorrido cada palmo de terreno y no lo hemos hallado. Le aseguro que el maldito animal se ha marchado ya de estas tierras.

- Entiendo…

- ¿Y su ayudante?

- Discúlpele usted. Su esposa está embarazada y hoy ha tenido que acompañarla a la visita del médico. No supondrá eso un problema …

- En absoluto. He venido a saludarles, nada más, dado que voy a pasar un par de semanas de vacaciones en este bello lugar. Por ahora – concluyó la última frase con toda intención.

- Es todo un placer tenerle aquí, Sr. Potter. Se lo aseguro – Carmichael sonrió nerviosamente, intentando aparentar una serenidad que hacía rato que Harry le había arrebatado.

- Ya. Buenos días, Sr. Carmichael. Seguiremos en contacto.

No pudo marcharse, ya que un hombre también entrado en la madurez, que debía tener más o menos la misma edad que Carmichael, alto pero menudo, hizo acto de presencia, entrando en el Cuartel con la misma familiaridad que si de su propio hogar se tratase. A pesar de su vestimenta absolutamente común, un alzacuellos delataba su pertenencia al clero. Sin duda, ambos hombres se hallaban ante el párroco local.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Veo que al fin has hecho caso de mi recomendación, y has traído refuerzos! ¡Y de envergadura! – dirigió sus palabras hacia Oswal Carmichael, con una mirada jovial y aprobadora, que el aludido cortó con otra de velada amenaza. El recién llegado no pareció notar la tensión del ambiente y siguió sonriendo, encantado.

- El Sr. Potter tan sólo ha venido a pasar unas tranquilas vacaciones entre nosotros, Ben. Haz el favor de no molestarle con tu alarmismo pesimista e injustificado – le cortó el hombre secamente, intentando no parecer demasiado hostil.

- ¿Pesimista? ¿Desde cuándo yo soy pesimista? – alargó hacia Harry una afable y huesuda mano – Ben Campbell, pastor de almas ,entre otras cosas. Encantado de conocerte.

- Mucho gusto, Ben – Harry estrechó la mano del hombre con fuerza, correspondiendo con el mismo trato afable y familiar que el otro hombre le había dispensado – Me interesa mucho esa teoría tuya de los "refuerzos". ¿Qué tal si la comentamos cuando tengas un rato libre?

- Bueno, ya sabes dónde encontrarme – le guiñó un ojo con complicidad – Dado que no has venido por asuntos de trabajo, seguramente habrá algunas ocasiones en que podamos coincidir.

- No lo dudo – le sonrió, divertido, dándose cuenta de que al parecer, las noticias volaban en aquel pintoresco lugar – Señores, me despido ya. He quedado con una bella dama a la que me dolería mucho hacer esperar. Encantado de conocerte, Ben – después volvió a dirigirse hacia el otro - Usted y yo, Sr. Carmichael, ya tendremos ocasión de volver a conversar. Que tengan un buen día.

- Adiós, Harry. Encantado de conocerte igualmente – el párroco correspondió con total familiaridad.

Harry se marchó tranquilamente, dando la reunión por terminada.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

Media hora después, Harry accedió al hostal discretamente, por una puerta trasera, a la que se accedía desde una pequeña calle tras la plaza principal. Como había imaginado, dicha puerta daba a las cocinas del edificio, donde en aquella ocasión, una bella y rubia jovencita se afanaba en amasar el pan que servirían junto a la próxima comida.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, la joven alzó la mirada, desviándola de su tarea, y dio un respingo, tanto por la sorpresa de encontrar a un visitante accediendo por esa puerta, como por el inmediato reconocimiento de quien acababa de entrar. Por un momento, Harry vio a una Romilda mucho más joven, como la mujer debió haber sido en sus años de juventud, pero algo en la chica le recordó unos ojos que en aquel momento no fue capaz de identificar, pero que estaba seguro haber conocido antes. Hubo de reconocer que la chica era bella, muy bella, y supuso que debía tener muchos pretendientes en aquel apartado lugar.

- ¿No usas la varita para hacer eso? – él preguntó, intentando dar conversación a la chica.

- Me gusta sentir el tacto de la harina y de la masa. Es un pequeño vicio, supongo – sonrió, ya más calmada, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- He venido a hablar con tu madre en privado, si es posible – entró en materia, decidido - Necesito convencerla de que acceda a cobrarnos a Ginny y a mí un alquiler por permitirnos disponer de su casa mientras estemos aquí. Supongo que ella te habrá comentado algo sobre su inusual oferta…

La chica rió, divertida, y continuó con su tarea, sin dejar de mirarle.

- Tratándose de usted, ninguna atención que mi madre le preste va a ser inusual. Ella es su mayor fan, Sr. Potter, eso jamás lo dude.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Tan viejo me ves, que has de tratarme de "usted"? – él renegó con fastidio.

Ella volvió a reír.

- Realmente no, - respondió, mirándolo con descaro – Es sólo que tú aquí eres una celebridad reverenciada por todos.

- Por todos excepto por Carmichael, según veo – la chica le dedicó una mirada extrañada – Y al parecer, el único que se comporta de un modo normal es el reverendo Campbell.

- Es raro lo que me dices. Carmichael es uno de quienes más te admira en este lugar. Siempre se ha deshecho en halagos hacia ti y lo que conseguiste – ahora el sorprendido fue Harry – En cambio, Campbell no suele mostrar respeto o admiración por nadie en absoluto, ni siquiera por él mismo. Es un hombre demasiado… desapegado.

- Bueno, sea como sea. ¿Me harás el favor de decirte a tu madre que estoy aquí, señorita…?

- Aby. Abigail Carlyle. Encantada de conocerte. Ahora mismo aviso a mamá – se limpió las manos en un coqueto delantal que cubría su vestimenta – Pero no esperes que ella cambie de opinión con respecto al alquiler de la casa. Habrás de hacerte a la idea de que, precisamente aquí, quien no resultará normal a ojos de la gente, vas a ser tú, porque para todo los habitantes de este lugar, eres especial.

- Pues vamos apañados…- él resopló con fastidio.

- Tranquilo; dales una oportunidad, te gustarán; somos sencillos, pero buena gente – le sonrió de forma amigable y se marchó en busca de la dueña del hostal.

Mientras esperaba, Harry se dedicó a admirar la rústica decoración de la cocina, totalmente acorde con la imagen acogedora que todo el edificio ofrecía, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Minutos después, Romilda irrumpió en la sala con alegre y enérgico caminar.

- ¡Ah, no! – alzó un dedo con ímpetu, frenando la incipiente protesta de Harry – Aby ya me ha comentado lo que usted pretende, y no lo va a conseguir. Mientras estén aquí, Ginevra Weasley y usted serán mis invitados, y no se hable más.

- ¿También conoce a Ginny? – él no pudo evitar su inmensa sorpresa, y luego suspiró, rendido.

- ¿Quién no conoce a los héroes Weasley al completo, que le prestaron al Salvador su incondicional e impagable ayuda contra el Señor Oscuro?

- Por Dios Santo… Déjense todos de una vez de héroes y de tonterías semejantes.

- Héroes, eso es lo que son todos ustedes – lo taladró con una mirada resuelta – Si tanto le molesta serlo, ¿por qué hizo lo que hizo?

- ¿Acaso tuve alguna opción? – él respondió con enfado.

- Siempre existen opciones, muchacho. Somos nosotros quienes las aceptamos o negamos según nuestro propio criterio.

Él exhaló profundamente, sintiendo que era causa perdida discutir con aquella mujer.

- Al menos me permitirá abonarle las comidas, digo yo. ¿O nos va a tocar buscarnos la vida para no tener que sentirnos todavía más como unos aprovechados?

- Abóneme las comidas, si eso le hace feliz – le sonrió, contenta.

- Hallaré el modo de corresponderle todas estas atenciones – el moreno afirmó, tozudo.

- Si se lo propone, seguro que lo hará. ¿Acaso existe algo que usted no sea capaz de conseguir? – le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, a lo que él respondió con una mirada de profundo abatimiento – Acompáñeme al comedor. La señorita Weasley lo está aguardando desde hace rato.

Al escuchar nombrar a Ginny, su semblante mudó rápidamente a otro lleno de alegría.

- Es una muchacha muy bella – ella lo miró co picardía.

- La más bella – él aseguró.

Ambos se adentraron en la casa, en busca de la chica.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

Ginny aguardaba con paciencia la llegada de Harry, sentada a una de las mesas del comedor del hostal, en el rincón más discreto que puedo hallar. Sabía que había llegado a su cita con mucha antelación, pero se sentía tan nerviosa todavía por lo que había sucedido aquella mañana, que no había sido capaz de permanecer encerrada en la casa por más tiempo. Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, había caminado tranquilamente hacia su destino, y más tranquilamente, teniendo en cuenta de que algún habitante de la villa la detenía a dos por tres para saludarla, al haberla reconocido como una de las personas que luchó activamente en la Segunda Guerra. Se dio cuenta de que aquella gente era acogedora, de maneras sencillas y sinceras, y su corazón se ensanchó de alegría al pensar que finalmente, parecía haber sido una gran idea llevar a Harry a aquel lugar, y que por fin lograría que él no se marchase.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, se dio cuenta de que el lugar elegido para sentarse no había sido lo suficientemente discreto, ya que al parecer, era el centro de la descarada observación de un adolescente grandote y súper hormonado que no dejaba de observarla desde la barra con una sonrisa pretendidamente seductora, pero que a ella parecía en extremo inocentona.

Al darse cuenta de que Ginny había reparado en sus "atenciones", el jovenzuelo se atrevió a acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado con descaro.

- Hola, preciosa. Te veo muy sola… - la abordó sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Inmediatamente, ella se dio cuenta de que él no la había reconocido, era demasiado joven cuando todo sucedió.

- ¿Qué te parece si te tomas una copita con un hombre apuesto como yo? – intentó hacer notar su fuerte musculatura, aún no terminada de desarrollar por completo, y ella sonrió, divertida.

- Lo siento, pero tengo novio, y está apunto de llegar – se disculpó amablemente. No quería molestarlo con una negativa demasiado rotunda.

- No hay problema, no soy celoso.

Ella suspiró, pensando que, finalmente, se vería obligada a adoptar una estrategia mucho más agresiva para hacerse entender. Pero no tuvo necesidad, ya que Harry entró en el salón por una puerta interior, cómo no, cogido del brazo por Romilda Carlyle.

- Pero quizá su novio sí lo sea – Harry afirmó con voz firme, más divertido de lo que intentaba aparentar, aunque en el fondo los celos habían hecho mella en él de forma arrasadora. - Hola, mi amor. ¿Me has esperado mucho? – besó a Ginny en la mejilla y le dio un cariñoso abrazo, tras lo que se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de observar al chico fijamente.

- Hola, Harry… - las mejillas de la pelirroja enrojecieron como la grana, y casi tuvo que desviar la mirada, sintiendo una vergüenza que en muy pocas ocasiones había sentido antes.

- Harry Potter… - afirmó el otro, con la boca abierta de forma cómica por la sorpresa; rápidamente, cogió la mano del joven auror y la estrechó entre sus fuertes manazas, con franca alegría – Lo siento, Sr. Potter, de verdad; no tenía ni idea de que la señorita es su novia, no pretendía molestarla, ni molestarle a usted – se disculpó, mientras seguía estrechando la mano de Harry con vehemencia.

- Llámame sólo Harry, ¿vale? – el chico asintió con fuerza, mientras soltaba la mano del otro, dándose cuenta de que llevaba varios segundos agitándola sin parar - ¿Y tú eres…?

- Edward Snow, para servirle, esto… para servirte.

- Tranquilo, Sr. Potter, es totalmente inofensivo – afirmó Romilda, dirigiendo al chaval una mirada de reproche – Es el hijo mayor del herrero del lugar.

- Eso me había parecido. ¿Qué tal si nos acompañas durante la comida, Edward?

- ¡Po-por supuesto! ¡Será todo un honor! – el chico se acomodó en la silla como si estuviese en su casa, encantado.

- También para nosotros. ¿Nos acompañas también, reverendo? – inesperadamente, se dirigió hacia un hombre que acababa de llegar, y que había observado la escena desde una distancia discreta, pero que no obstante, ahora se acercaba a ellos con total confianza.

- No me lo dirás dos veces, muchacho – Ben Campbell se acomodó a la mesa también, y estrechó la mano de Harry, jovial.

Ginny observó a Harry totalmente anonadada e impresionada. Estaba claro que el joven había dedicado la mañana a hacer amistades en aquel pintoresco lugar. Mientras, Romilda se marchó de vuelta a la cocina, al parecer molesta por algo que había sucedido; Harry la observó marchar discretamente, sin perder detalle.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Ante todo, debo disculparme porque últimamente estoy tardando mucho en actualizar, y tampoco he respondido los reviews que tan amablemente me enviásteis. Me está resultando imposible ponerme a escribir, tanto para actualizar como para responder reviews. El ascenso en mi trabajo ha supuesto también tenerme que trasladar todos los días a bastantes kilómetros de mi hogar; estamos montando las oficinas todavía, y hasta que el tema se estabilice un poco, las cosas van a seguir así para mí. Así que os ruego un poco de paciencia mientras tanto.

Dedico este capítulo a:

- Todas las personas que habéis añadido este fic a vuetros favoritos, después de haber publicado el capítulo 2 (los que no incluí en la anterior dedicatoria, jeje): **Anastasia Anne Potter, Dama de sombras, dany16, gadi23, GArt-Yukiteru, J0r, marusky, Niernath, ricitos de menta, SmagicRose y susy snape**. Por orden cronológico, por supuesto.

- A quienes, con ese corazón tan grande que tenéis, me habéis dejado un review al capítulo anterior y que, desgraciadamente, no he tenido tiempo de responder: **ricitos de menta, lizlovegood12, Black Andro, GinnyLilyPotter7, ginalore28, papicubano, susy snape, , Isla de Thera, Cirze y dany16**.

Como habréis notado, este capítulo tan sólo ha sido para presentar a la mayoría de los personajes que participarán en la historia, así que no parece demasiado interesante, pero os aseguro que lo es. Y si no lo creéis, ya os iréis dando cuenta durante el desarrollo del fic. Eso sí, no podía faltar un poco de "temita" entre mi pareja favorita, que ahí siguen, con sus temores, sus dudas, sus sentimientos... Y lo que te rondaré, morena (como dicen en mi pueblo). Todo va a resultar muy fácil para su relación, y a la vez, nada lo va a ser.

Os mando un abrazo fortísimo, y os prometo que intentaré no tardar tanto en actualizar.

Con todo mi cariño y agradecimiento.

**Rose.**


	5. La bestia

_**Capítulo 5 : La bestia.**_

Al salir del hostal, Ginny iba pensando que habían compartido una comida alegre y distendida, durante la cual, sin embargo, Harry se había empeñado en hacer a sus dos invitados infinidad de preguntas sobre las historias y leyendas locales, que los otros habían respondido con entusiasmo, seguramente porque no disponían de muchas ocasiones para ser escuchados por un público tan atento como él. Así, Ginny y él se habían enterado de la "existencia" de "El bosque de los prodigios", como llamaban al macizo de árboles adyacentes a la villa, y que tenía fama de curar las más raras enfermedades; o de la "Cueva de los lamentos", donde habitantes del pueblo decían haber escuchado durante un tiempo los gemidos de las almas en pena pertenecientes a los vecinos cuyas vidas Voldemort y sus secuaces habían segado; o de "la bestia custodia" , un aterrador lobo, encargado de velar por el eterno descanso de aquellas almas. También había leyendas más antiguas, pero fueron relatadas, sobre todo por Edward Snow, con mucho menor interés, aunque Harry se dedicó a escucharlas con la misma atención.

Después, todos los hombres se centraron en hablar de temas mucho más entretenidos y alegres para ella, como las tradicionales fiestas locales, el pequeño equipo de quidditch del pueblo– del que Edward era capitán -, la tranquilidad que brindaba el lugar al visitante dispuesto a descansar, y temas parecidos, que Ginny sí pudo disfrutar.

Una vez terminada la comida, y tras un café reparador, cada cual se marchó a sus quehaceres, despidiéndose con la promesa de continuar charlando en una próxima ocasión. Tan atento y conversador que Harry se había mostrando en compañía de los demás, ahora caminaba por la calle, mirando al frente con fijación, sin prestar atención a si Ginny realmente lo acompañaba o no; aunque ella se dedicaba a caminar a su lado, observándolo sorprendida. Cuando a él le dio la gana, se paró en medio de la calle que en aquel momento ambos recorrían, y preguntó a la chica, con una mirada que no pudo ocultar el enfado que había detrás:

- Bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Ginny se planteó seriamente si mandarlo a freír espárragos o no hacerlo, pero decidió que nada, ni siquiera el agriado carácter de su atractivo acompañante, le impediría disfrutar de aquellas vacaciones maravillosas junto a él. Así que le dedicó su sonrisa más adorable, antes de responder:

- ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo por el campo?

- Perfecto – él volvió a caminar mirando al frente, en silencio, con cara de pocos amigos. Y ella se vio obligada a apresurar el paso para seguirlo.

Ambos caminaron hasta alcanzar la campiña aledaña al bello pueblo. Al dejar atrás la última casa, Ginny respiró hondo, empapándose del fresco olor de la hierba, contemplando las azules y esponjosas nubes que discurrían, raudas, por el cielo, y que de vez en cuando cubrían el sol con su acuoso manto. Una fresca ráfaga de brisa la hizo estremecer, pero hasta aquello disfrutó, llena de paz.

Harta de que Harry continuase caminando como un autómata, como si ella no estuviera, se decidió a tomarle el pelo un rato para ver si reaccionaba.

- ¿Me has esperado mucho, mi amor? – imitó una voz exageradamente masculina, y después rió. Él la traspasó con una mirada de enfado, pero ella no hizo caso, y continuó – Menuda escenita has montado ahí dentro. Has hablado al pobre Snow como si fueses a echarle encima a todo el Cuartel General de Aurores para llevarle a Azkabán.

- Yo no he hecho eso, en absoluto – él respondió, cortante.

- Con palabras, no, pero el tono de tu voz era aterrador. Has disfrutado acojonando a un crío - volvió a reír.

En contra de lo que esperaba, no recibió respuesta alguna. Harry continuó caminando, serio y en silencio. Y ella comenzó a preocuparse de verdad. No era normal que él la tratase de aquel modo, algo le ocurría, y ella estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué era. Con firmeza, lo tomó de la mano, obligándolo a detenerse, y buscó su mirada para enfrentarla con inquietud.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, plantándose frente a él, dispuesta a no dar ni un paso más hasta haber recibido un respuesta satisfactoria.

- Nada – él respondió, cortante, devolviéndole la mirada con estoicismo, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

- En serio. ¿Por qué estás enfadado?

- No estoy enfadado.

- Ya…

Dándose cuenta de que no iba a obtener nada más de él, fue ella quien retomó su camino, dejándolo atrás. Al darle la espalda, pudo escuchar como Harry profería un hosco bufido de frustración.

- No me gusta que me disputen lo que es mío – él dijo sin más.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Ginny se detuvo en seco y se giró rauda para mirarle, pero ya él la había adelantado de nuevo y andaba con grandes zancadas que denotaban su irritación.

- ¿Vas a venir? La idea del paseo ha sido tuya – él le pidió, girándose por un momento.

Ya repuesta de su inmensa sorpresa, Ginny corrió para alcanzarlo, pero no contenta con eso, se abrazó a él por la cintura, e hizo que los pasos de ambos se acompasaran, para continuar caminando juntos. Por un momento, Harry clavó los ojos en ella, lleno de sorpresa, pero inmediatamente después también él la rodeó con su fuerte brazo, y unidos de aquel modo, continuaron su paseo.

- No puedo creerlo. Estás celoso… - el corazón de la pelirroja danzaba alegremente en su pecho, desbocado.

- Si tú lo dices… - Harry respondió con sarcasmo, intentando aparentar indiferencia. Pero ella pudo sentir cómo se intensificaba la fuerza de su abrazo.

- ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos bajo aquel árbol solitario? – ella propuso, señalando un inmenso arce que presidía, majestuoso, sobre una leve colina – debes estar cansado.

- Cansado de no hacer nada… - de nuevo aquel sarcasmo tras el que él había decidido atrincherarse, pero dirigió sus pasos hacia el lugar que ella había indicado.

Una vez lo hubieron alcanzado, Harry se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el generoso tronco, e hizo que Ginny se sentase entre sus piernas, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho. La rodeó con sus brazos suavemente, y se dedicó a observar el cielo, en silencio.

Ginny apenas podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo; su sangre corría por sus venas, trotaba, bombeada rápidamente por aquel corazón que golpeaba su pecho, enloquecido. Recostó la cabeza en el hombro de él y emitió un largo suspiro de satisfacción. Cerró los ojos, dejándose acunar por aquel abrazo que la hacía sentir a salvo del mundo. Aún más sorprendida, sintió cómo él depositaba un dulce beso en su cabello.

- Harry… - sintió la urgente necesidad de preguntarle algo, pero temió cómo él reaccionaría.

- Dime.

- Quisiera saber…

- Vamos, dime, no lo pienses más. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – volvió a besar su cabello, animándola a continuar.

- Me gustaría saber… porqué siempre se te ve con una chica distinta, y jamás has formalizado una relación seria con ninguna de ellas.

Por un momento no recibió respuesta, y temió que, seguramente, nunca lo haría, pero al menos él no parecía haberse enfadado, o no más de lo que ya lo estaba. Pero pronto, la seria y profunda voz masculina se hizo escuchar.

- Podría darte una respuesta vulgar y quizá de mal gusto, al decirte que lo hago porque soy un hombre, y que de vez en cuando tengo que cubrir ciertas… necesidades. Pero es que esa es la única verdad. Lo hago porque muy de vez en cuando, necesito… compañía.

- Pero existen otras opciones… ¿Qué hay del amor?

Él rió con tristeza.

- Te equivocas, Ginny. Desde hace tiempo, a mí no se me ha ofrecido ninguna otra opción. Eso es lo que tengo, porque eso es lo único que hay.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – se giró para mirarlo, incrédula - ¿Ninguna de ellas ha querido formalizar una relación seria contigo?

- Sí, alguna de ellas lo ha hecho – él respondió con tranquilidad - aunque normalmente me relaciono con mujeres que tienen perfectamente claro que tan sólo desean lo mismo que yo. Pero para mí, esa no es una opción.

- ¿Porque no eres capaz de amar? – sintió sus ojos acuosos, desesperados.

- En absoluto – él pareció indignarse por aquella apreciación de la chica, abandonó la mirada que había posado en sus ojos y la dirigió a lo lejos - Porque tan sólo puedo amar a una única mujer en este mundo, y lo haré hasta que muera. Y si no puedo compartirlo con ella, el amor no significa nada para mí.

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Ginny y corrió rauda por su mejilla, la chica no pudo saber si de alegría, o de temor. Se la secó rápidamente con disimulo, intentando que no se hiciese notar.

- Hermione ya me advirtió que tú estás enamorado, y no quise creerla – él volvió a mirarla, sorprendido - ¿En serio amas a una mujer?

- Como un desesperado – sonrió con infinita ternura; lentamente, acercó sus labios a su cuello, y lo besó con suavidad, para después susurrarle al oído - ¿No quieres saber quién es ella?

- Tengo miedo de averiguarlo… - respondió, con voz temblorosa.

- No lo tengas – volvió a susurrarle, atrayente.

Buscó el rostro de la chica, atrayéndolo hacia el suyo con ternura, la besó con la mirada, y sus labios se unieron a los suyos, lenta, suavemente; su lengua se paseó con dulce deleite por la de ella una y otra vez, recorrió toda su boca con desbocada pasión. Mientras sus brazos se dedicaban a rodearla, a apresarla contra su cuerpo en un posesivo abrazo, al que ella se entregó sin condiciones, completamente rendida.

- Harry – ella gimió, entre sus besos, apasionada.

- Ginny – la besó de nuevo – Ginny, Ginny, Ginny… - se apoderó de su dulce boca una y otra vez, haciéndola suya.

De pronto, el estruendo de un trueno se escuchó, poderoso y estridente, y gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpearles sin piedad. Ambos se pusieron en pie, rápidamente: Harry se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió a Ginny con ella, la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a correr de vuelta al pueblo.

- ¡Tan sólo es una tormenta de verano! – él gritó para hacerse oír - ¡Pero será mejor alejarnos del campo! ¡Los rayos son más frecuentes aquí!

Ella asintió con fuerza, y ambos no dejaron de correr hasta verse a salvo en la pequeña casa que ocupaban. Al traspasar la puerta y poder detenerse por fin, se dieron cuenta de que los dos estaban completamente empapados. Harry acarició el rostro de Ginny, cariñoso, dedicándole una mirada enamorada.

- Anda, ve, dúchate y ponte ropa seca, o te resfriarás.

- ¿Y tú?

- No te preocupes por mí. Yo lo haré después de ti.

- Pero Harry…

- Ve, princesa, y no te preocupes por nada – insistió.

Ella depositó un cálido beso en sus labios, asintió, y se marchó escaleras arriba, decidida a cumplir sus deseos.

Al quedarse a solas, por fin Harry pudo mostrar la inmensa emoción que lo embargaba. Las piernas le temblaban; ¿qué piernas? ¡todo el cuerpo se movía como si estuviese hecho de gelatina! Su mente reproducía locamente aquellos besos, aquel contacto… Ella le había correspondido, una y otra vez, con la misma pasión que él había desatado. Lo quería, no había duda, lo quería… Pero entonces, ¿qué había sido de lo que hasta hace nada ella sentía por Dean? Ese pensamiento lo traspasó como una lanza al rojo vivo, de arriba abajo, llenándole de dudas, de un miedo que se convertía en furia, de sólo pensarlo. Decidió que, en cuanto hallase el momento oportuno, sería su turno de hacer preguntas.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

Ginny bajó a la cocina media hora después, y se dedicó a preparar la cena alegremente hasta que Harry saliese de la ducha. Se sentía ligera, como si flotase en una de las esponjosas nubes que aquella tarde les habían acompañado en su paseo. Harry no se lo había confesado abiertamente todavía, pero era ella, debía ser ella de quien él estaba profundamente enamorado. No podía ser de otro modo, dado su comportamiento. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Era increíble! ¡Maravilloso! Estaba tan emocionada, que casi no podía pensar con claridad, sólo sentir; sentirse la mujer más afortunada de este mundo.

Pasados unos minutos, escuchó los pasos de él bajando las escaleras, y gritó, entusiasmada:

- ¡La cena está lista!

Pronto Harry se hizo notar en la cocina, entrando en ella con semblante demasiado serio para el gusto de la chica, quien lo aguardaba de pie, ante una mesa perfectamente dispuesta para dos.

- He preparado la comida que más te gusta, la que siempre te cocina mamá cuando vas a visitarles a La Madriguera – anunció, solícita.

- Gracias, Ginny. Te lo agradezco mucho. Pero podías haberme esperado para que yo te hubiese ayudado. Estamos de vacaciones, y si hay que compartir trabajo, sea el que sea, debemos hacerlo a medias.

- Para mí no ha sido un trabajo – le sonrió, enamorada.

Él le devolvió también una sonrisa cariñosa, pero aún demasiado seria.

Ambos cenaron en silencio sin entablar conversación. Al parecer, no había por dónde coger a Harry, quien se mostraba taciturno, pensativo. Nada más terminar la cena, Harry se puso en pie, tomó a Ginny de la mano y caminó junto a ella hacia el jardín de la parte trasera de la casa. Con un ademán amable, indicó a la chica que se sentase en uno de los bancos anexos al edificio, pero él permaneció de pie, observándola con una mirada que a ella no agradó en absoluto.

- Dime, Harry, ¿qué sucede? – ella preguntó preocupada. Aquella actitud no era precisamente la que había esperado por su parte. Y por un momento, temió que todo lo sucedido durante aquella tarde hubiese sido tan sólo una locura pasajera experimentada por el chico. Pero vio amor en sus ojos, nublado por otro sentimiento que no pudo definir, pero era amor, y también dolor; y al parecer, mucho, de ambos.

- ¿Qué pasa con Dean, Ginny? – él preguntó, con voz seca.

Ella observó su rostro, sorprendida. Aquel nombre era el último que había esperado escuchar de sus labios, y mucho menos desde esa tarde.

- ¿A qué narices viene nombrar a Dean ahora? – ella respondió, molesta - ¿Qué demonios pasa con Dean, Harry?

- Ah, no sé, tú dirás. Hace tan sólo dos días, me viniste con el cuento de que ibas a casarte con él, llena de emoción – explicó con sarcasmo - ¿Vas a decirme que hace dos días lo amabas con toda tu alma, lo suficiente como para entregarte a él de por vida, y que dos días después ya lo has olvidado, por mucho daño que él te haya causado durante ese tiempo? – preguntó de forma acusadora, haciéndola sentir como si fuese despreciable.

Ella enfrentó su mirada, indignada, sintiendo que la ira por cómo estaba siendo tratada, por él, que no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo se sentía, hacía mella en su corazón.

- ¡Yo nunca lo he amado! ¡Tan sólo estaba con él por resignación! ¡Nada más! ¡Arrogante imbécil! – lo acusó, furiosa.

Él la miró con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, y no supo qué decir. Entonces, ella exhaló, intentando tranquilizarse, y al conseguirlo lo suficiente como para no abofetearlo con toda su rabia, volvió a encarar su mirada.

- Tan sólo te diré esto una vez, y espero que lo entiendas. Sí, amo a un hombre, lo llevo amando casi desde que tengo uso de razón, pero ese hombre no es Dean – él intentó decir algo más, pero ella no lo permitió – He dicho que te calles y escuches – le ordenó. - Cuando era una niña, incluso durante parte de mi adolescencia, mantuve la esperanza de que él se fijase en mí, de que sintiese por mí lo que yo siento por él desde lo más profundo de mi alma. Pero al parecer, eso no sucedió, o yo creí que no había sucedido; él me veía como su hermana pequeña, la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, y nada cambiaría eso, nunca – la sorpresa del chico no hallaba fin - Así que, harta de sufrir esperándole sin esperanza, decidí aceptar el amor de quien me prestó toda su atención y me trató como a una reina, como a alguien importante y necesario para él, y ese sí es Dean.

Harry clavó sus profundos ojos verdes en ella, sintiendo que todo temblaba a su alrededor, pero no osó volverla a interrumpir.

- Con los años, me engañé a mí misma, diciéndome que realmente era de Dean de quien estaba enamorada, y no de ese otro hombre, con quien creí ser capaz de poder mantener tan sólo una sana amistad. Pero no fue así, jamás ha sido así. Yo siempre he seguido amando a ese hombre, lo aceptase yo o no, me quisiera él o no, y el hecho de que Dean me haya puesto las cosas fáciles para poder deshacerme de la gran mentira que ha dominado mi vida, no ha hecho más que obligarme a admitir la única verdad – por un momento rió, como si fuese ella quien hubiese sido invadida por la locura - Y ahora estoy aquí, contigo, que no sé porqué demonios te empeñas en tratarme como si te importara y luego me haces sentir sucia y miserable; y sin embargo, es ahora cuando estoy viviendo realmente la vida que siempre he querido vivir, y no antes – admitió con orgullo – Así que no pasa absolutamente nada con Dean, y tú, menos que nadie, tienes porqué nombrarlo siquiera. ¿Está claro? – lo desafió.

Un duro silencio se hizo entre ambos, quienes no habían despegado sus miradas el uno del otro ni por un instante.

Inesperadamente, Harry comenzó a caminar por el césped del jardín como un tornado, de un lado a otro, a grandes zancadas, sin parar. Cuando se detuvo de nuevo frente a la joven pelirroja, había sorpresa, incredulidad, incluso rencor en su mirada.

- ¡Por Dios Santo! ¡Esto es de locos! – casi gritó - ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que puedes haber estado haciendo sufrir a ese hombre durante todos estos diez años? – le reprochó, furioso.

- ¡Ahora sí la tengo! ¡Pero él no tiene derecho a reprocharme nada en absoluto! ¿O acaso alguna vez ha tenido el valor de confesarme la verdad? - se defendió, airada.

- ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo, si tú te habías echado en brazos del primero que pasó por tu lado?- le gritó perdiendo los nervios.

Ginny se puso en pie, más que furiosa, y se plantó ante él, dispuesta a plantarle batalla.

- ¡No te atrevas a acusarme! ¡No te atrevas, o…! – ella gritó del mismo modo, amenazadora.

- ¿O qué? – la tomó en sus brazos con fuerza, reteniéndola sin contemplaciones mientras ella forcejeaba para liberarse, y al no conseguirlo rompió a llorar, llena de rabia. Fue entonces cuando él la abrazó con toda su ternura, pegándola a su cuerpo con desesperación. Ambos permanecieron abrazados en silencio, hasta que él se vio capaz de volver a hablar – Perdóname, por favor, perdóname.

La rabia que contenían las lágrimas de la chica se convirtió en inmenso amor, en cálida necesidad de que no terminase aquel abrazo con el que tantas veces había soñado.

- Abrázame, Harry, te lo ruego. Abrázame, no dejes de hacerlo nunca – suplicó. Un estremecimiento sacudió todo su cuerpo.

Al notar que ella estaba temblando, Harry buscó de nuevo su mirada, preocupado.

- Estás helada – constató, al acariciar su rostro con infinito amor – volvamos dentro, por favor.

- No, quedémonos aquí un rato más. La noche está tan bella después de la lluvia… - se acomodó entre aquellos brazos fuertes y protectores, y suspiró.

- Está bien, pero deja que al menos vaya dentro a traerte una chaqueta para que entres en calor – besó sus fríos labios con dulzura, intentando convencerla.

Ella hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero finalmente aceptó; él la sentó en el banco con cuidado, le acarició el rostro suavemente, y se marchó dentro a por la chaqueta prometida.

Ginny contempló el cielo, plagado de estrellas y coronado por una inmensa luna creciente, sintiéndose extraña. Le daba la impresión de que acababa de mantener una discusión de pareja con su esposo, en vez de haberlo hecho con el hombre del que jamás había esperado obtener nada, excepto cariño de hermano. Sentía que con Harry, incluso las discusiones eran naturales, lógicas, hasta correctas, como si todo lo que hiciese junto a él fuera lo que debe hacerse, porque tenía sentido, era real. Además, sentía que nada de todo lo vivido hasta entonces había tenido un porqué. Harry sufriendo por ella, soportando verla en brazos de alguien a quien no amaba; y ella sufriendo por él, creyéndolo un sinvergüenza incapaz de amar, cuando ella misma le estaba negando el amor sin saberlo… Sólo le venía una palabra a la mente una y otra vez: increíble; pero cierto.

De pronto, un extraño sonido le hizo mirar al frente; algo semejante a un gruñido, seguido de ruido de hierba pisada de forma firme, aunque cautelosa, la alertó de que ya no estaba sola. Entrecerró los párpados para enfocar mejor la vista, y lo que vio a tan sólo unos pocos metros frente a ella la dejó sin respiración: un lobo inmenso, de pelaje negro como la noche, la acechaba tras unos ojos candentes, mostrando dos hileras de afilados colmillos de forma amenazadora.

Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, pero se puso en pie; la garganta le ardía con el terror de quien se sabe en peligro de muerte. No pudo dar ni un paso atrás, paralizada por el miedo.

- Detrás de mí, Ginny – escuchó la voz de Harry, fría y tajante. No le había escuchado volver a salir.

- Harry, no… - consiguió negar con voz lastimera, sabiendo que él iba a enfrentarse a la bestia para salvarla.

- Camina lentamente, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, y ponte detrás de mí – su orden fue tan perentoria, que ella no pudo más que obedecerle.

Con renovadas fuerzas, rodeó el banco donde hasta hace unos segundos había permanecido sentada, siempre mirando al frente, sin perder de vista los ojos del cánido en ningún momento; tampoco él dejó de observarla, amenazador. Dio un paso atrás con infinita lentitud, otro, otro… hasta toparse con el cuerpo de Harry, quien, tras apretarle la mano intentando infundirle ánimos, tomó su lugar, comenzando a caminar hacia el animal con la misma parsimonia que ella había utilizado.

- Entra en casa – volvió a ordenarle, sin volverse para mirarla – Despacio.

- No voy a hacerlo. Te ayudaré.

- Te has dejado la varita dentro – le recordó – Hazlo.

Pero ella no se movió, tozuda.

Durante un segundo, hombre y bestia se observaron, estudiándose con la mirada; Harry pudo ver en aquellos ojos, una extraña inteligencia. Intentando no alertar al animal, el joven se llevó la mano al pecho y sacó su varita de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. De un modo inaudito, el gran lobo pareció reconocer el artilugio que el joven esgrimía ahora contra él, a pesar de que el chico no había hecho todavía movimiento agresivo alguno con este; un brillo de comprensión pudo verse en sus ojos, e inmediatamente después, se lanzó contra Harry, con un gruñido gutural.

- _¡Desmaius!_ – gritó con ímpetu el joven auror.

Pero el lobo ya se había abalanzado sobre él. Con una de sus zarpas lo hirió de refilón en el costado izquierdo, antes de derrumbarse, alcanzado por el fulminante hechizo. Harry pudo sentir cómo un dolor ardiente recorría todo su cuerpo, lacerándole sin piedad, pero no bajó la guardia, dispuesto a usar un segundo hechizo si fuese necesario. Mas no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. De un modo increíble, casi irreal, la bestia se puso en pie, tambaleante, e inmediatamente comenzó una desenfrenada carrera alejándose de él, de Ginny y de la casa.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se llevó la mano al costado herido, y al mirarla, la halló completamente ensangrentada. Como pudo, y antes de que Ginny recuperase el control de sus nervios, se quitó la chaqueta e intentó cubrirse la herida con esta para que ella no la viese. Pero al volverse hacia ella, su mano llena de sangre lo delató. Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, sin dar tiempo a la chica de que reaccionase, en un intento de que ambos se viesen al abrigo de los muros en el menor tiempo posible, y ella lo siguió inmediatamente, aterrada.

- ¡Harry! – nada más los dos hubieron entrado, Ginny se apresuró a obligarle a que se apoyase en ella para seguir caminando, y lo acomodó en una silla que halló cerca de allí.

Con infinito miedo, retiró la chaqueta del chico; él intentó que no lo hiciera, pero el dolor le impedía moverse con rapidez.

- ¡Oh, Dios Mío! – ella se puso en pie rápidamente - ¡Quédate ahí! ¡No te muevas! ¡Voy en busca de ayuda! – gritó, desesperada, y corrió como una flecha en dirección a la puerta principal.

- ¡Ginny, no! ¡Yo solo puedo curarme esto! ¡Detente! ¡No es nada! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella no le hizo caso y continuó su carrera.

- ¡No tardaré! ¡Te lo juro!

- ¡Ginny! ¡No! ¡No! – volvió a gritar, como un loco. Pero un fuerte portazo le alertó de que se había quedado solo.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, se puso en pie, y caminó con cuidado hacia las escaleras que le conducirían al cuarto de baño, con la fija idea de hacerse un vendaje improvisado y salir como un rayo en busca de Ginny. Sintió que si a ella le sucedía algo malo, si la maldita bestia conseguía por fin hacerle daño, el mundo se habría acabado.

El dolor era casi insoportable, pero no desistió. Subió las escaleras agarrado de la barandilla, apretando los dientes con todas sus fuerzas.

"Maldita sea, Potter, esto es un simple rasguño; no hay puntos vitales dañados, es sólo dolor, y tú sabes cómo controlar el dolor. Hazlo rápido, y ve en su busca" – se dijo una y otra vez, intentando sacar fuerzas de flaqueza. El tiempo que tardó en llegar al cuarto de aseo le parecieron siglos enteros, pero una vez alcanzado su destino, se dedicó de forma metódica a buscar todo lo necesario para hacerse una primera cura de urgencia.

Nada más había empezado a limpiarse la herida, un nuevo portazo le alertó de que alguien acababa de entrar en la casa. Haciendo tapón en las heridas con una gasa, caminó fuera del cuarto, dispuesto a presentar batalla si no era Ginny quien lo había pensado mejor, y había regresado. Deseó con toda su alma que fuese ella.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estás? – Ginny comenzó a gritar, desesperada – ¡Esto es un milagro! ¡He encontrado al reverendo Campbell muy cerca de aquí! ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Harry! – recorrió habitación por habitación de la planta baja, temiendo lo peor al no encontrarle, y cuando ya iba a hacer lo mismo en el primer piso, vio al chico que comenzaba a descender por las escaleras, agarrado de la barandilla, y sujetándose con la otra mano un paño empapado de sangre sobre las heridas. – Oh, Harry!

Rápidamente, ella y Campbell ayudaron al joven a tumbarse en uno de los sofás del comedor.

- Ginny, ¿estás bien? – él la cogió por un brazo, intentando hacer que ella le prestara atención.

- Harry, tus heridas… ¿Por qué has intentado curártelas tú solo? – lo miraba llena de miedo, casi llorosa.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ginny, mi amor! ¿Estás bien? – él le gritó, apretándole el brazo con fuerza y comenzando a desesperarse.

Al escuchar sus palabras, la chica quedó paralizada, mirándolo fijamente, sin parpadear.

- S-sí, yo estoy bien – tartamudeó, cuando pudo reaccionar.

- ¡Ya iba a salir en tu busca! ¡Yo la mato! ¡Es que la mato! – el joven gritó, más que furioso - ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido salir sola, después de lo que acaba de suceder? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

- ¡En salvarte! ¡Sólo en salvarte! – ella lo enfrentó, decidida - ¡Y volveré a hacerlo, si es necesario!

Harry resopló, frustrado. Después miró al reverendo Campbell con indignación.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Por Merlín! ¡No me estoy muriendo! – le increpó.

- Dios nos libre de que mueras antes de cien años más, si eso es posible, muchacho – el hombre lo miró con afabilidad – Vengo en calidad de médico. Como dice ella – señaló a la chica, jovial – ha sido un milagro que yo me encontrase asistiendo a un enfermo, muy cerca de aquí. Justo salía de la casa del paciente cuando casi he chocado con ella, que corría desesperada hacia el hostal. Ginny, muéstrame esa herida – pidió a la joven con amabilidad.

La joven pelirroja retiró con sumo cuidado la gasa que Harry había apoyado en sus heridas, para mostrarle al doctor los desgarros allá donde la zarpa de la bestia había hecho impacto sobre su cuerpo. Una punzada de dolor traspasó al moreno en el costado izquierdo, algo que no impidió que siguiera mirando al pastor reconvertido a médico con ojos suspicaces, y a Ginny con renovada furia.

- Desde luego, tiene mala pinta, pero es fácil de curar – afirmó el otro hombre, complacido – Voy a untarte un ungüento, que la adorable señorita Weasley volverá a administrarte esta noche cada dos horas; y junto con la poción que vas a beberte ahora mismo, mañana a primera hora estarás prácticamente curado. ¿Qué te parece?

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de alivio al escuchar las palabras de Campbell.

- No te ofendas, pero, ¿sabes realmente lo que haces? – el chico volvió a centrar toda su atención en el párroco, con una mirada más que escéptica.

- ¿Sabías tú realmente lo que hacías cuando te has enfrentado a esa bestia para proteger a la mujer que amas?

Ginny miró al hombre, alarmada, temiendo que Harry se ofendiese por el comentario del párroco acerca de ella y él, pero en cambio, el chico asumió esas últimas palabras con total naturalidad.

- Tenía una ligera idea, la verdad – respondió con enfado e ironía – Asumo riesgos mucho peores día sí y día también. Es mi trabajo. Y si no hubiera sido porque ese bicho es más escurridizo que una anguila, ahora estaría enjaulado, camino del Ministerio de Magia para que lo estudien.

- Pues yo también sé perfectamente lo que hago, porque este también es mi trabajo. Que sea pastor de almas no me impide ejercer la profesión para la que me he formado durante años enteros: sanador. En un pueblo tan pequeño como este, es de lo más común dedicarse a dos profesiones. ¿Alguna pregunta más? – no hubo respuesta alguna por parte del chico, que había quedado estupefacto – Perfecto. Ahora vas a beberte esta poción sin rechistar, y mañana por la mañana vendrás a mi consulta a que te revise esos arañazos. ¿Entendido?

Buscó dentro de un maletín que había traído con él, extrajo de él una pequeña redoma con un líquido verde y algo espeso agitándose en su interior y se la ofreció; el chico la tomó con una mano obedientemente y decidió beberla lo antes posible, para que Ginny dejase de observarle con aquella inmensa preocupación en la mirada, que lo atormentaba. El sabor era tan espantoso como el color, pero la bebió de un trago y le devolvió el frasco vacío, desafiante.

- Maravilloso – Campbell rebuscó en su maletín, sacando esta vez un tarro que alargó hacia Ginny – Será mejor que el ungüento se lo administres tú – dijo a la chica con picardía – Ya veo que los ánimos aún están calientes por aquí. Menudo carácter se gasta nuestro héroe – guiñó un ojo a la chica, quien le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¡Yo no soy ningún héroe! – él herido replicó, molesto, pero el otro hombre no le dedicó ni la más mínima atención.

- Recuerda, jovencita, adminístrale una dosis generosa sobre las heridas cada dos horas durante toda la noche, al menos en cuatro ocasiones. Y no le permitas que te refunfuñe.

Ella soltó una risita, divertida, mientras Harry lo traspasaba con la mirada.

- Hasta mañana, mis jóvenes amigos – se despidió, dando una suave palmada al joven en el hombro y un cariñoso abrazo a la chica. Y los dejó solos.

- ¿Me ayudas a llegar a la cama? Necesito descansar – Harry pidió con suavidad.

- Por supuesto – Ginny le ayudó a ponerse en pie, y le hizo de apoyo para que él caminase – ¿Ya no estás enfadado conmigo?

- ¿De qué serviría? Tú estás bien, eso es lo único que importa.

Ella lo miró, enternecida, adorándolo con los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Si te hubiese herido de gravedad, o incluso matado… - de pronto sollozó sin poder evitarlo.

- Lo he hecho porque, como le he dicho a Campbell, es mi trabajo; he hecho lo mismo un montón de veces antes –intentó hablar con dureza, para que ella dejase de preocuparse, pero no lo consiguió, ella seguía abatida, llena de tristeza y de dolor - Y porque no quiero imaginar siquiera la vida sin ti.

Los ojos de Ginny se posaron en los suyos, con tanto amor en la mirada, que él se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

- Estoy bien, Ginny. Por favor, deja de preocuparte – sonrió, mientras la chica le mullía el almohadón, una vez él se hubo tumbado en la cama.

- Claro que estás bien, y mejor que lo estarás. Por fin tengo una buena excusa para volver a dormir contigo, – bromeó - aunque no creo que de ahora en adelante la siga necesitando, ¿o sí? – no esperó respuesta, y se acomodó a su lado con descaro, mientras él la contemplaba, lleno de sorpresa, sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra – Hazme el favor y duérmete ya, porque voy a despertarte dentro de dos horas, como ha dicho el reverendo – lo besó en los labios con total naturalidad y cerró los ojos tranquilamente, sin reparar, en apariencia, en la atónita mirada de Harry, que no podía dejar de observarla.

Finalmente, él se rindió al sueño, agotado.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

No sabía si subir el capítulo tan pronto, después de haber subido el anterior hace apenas cuatro días, y sabiendo que, en cuanto vuelva al trabajo después de estas mini vacaciones, no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar. Pero necesitaba hacerlo; **necesitaba compartir con todos vosotros este capítulo**, porque para mí es muy especial.

**Debo agradecer cómo ha quedado a dos personas: GinnyLilyPotter7 y J0r**, quienes a través de vuestros reviews al capítulo anterior, me habéis insistido en que no demorase más la historia de amor entre Harry y Ginny. La verdad es que hasta entonces, yo tenía en la cabeza hacer que todo sucediese mucho más despacio, centrándome más en la historia de fondo que en su propia relación. Pero al leer vuestros reviews, estuve dándole a la cabeza y sentí que teníais razón, que ellos merecían que contara su historia lo antes posible, pues al fin y al cabo para eso estoy escribiendo el fic. Así que he decidido enfocar el asunto de un modo distinto, aunque el final va a ser el mismo, jeje.

**Y lo dedico a** las cuatro personas que me han dejado un review al capítulo anterior:** ricitos de menta, lizlovegood12, GinnyLilyPotter7 y J0r**.

**También a** quienes han añadido el fic a sus favoritos, desde la dedicatoria anterior:** Noche2892 y lizlovegood12** (a ti se me pasó incluirte en la dedicatoria del capítulo anterior, sólo te puse en los reviews; lo siento).

Quiero hacer una **mención especial a EmGin**, a quien también dediqué el capítulo anterior para agradecerle su review, pero que esta página omitió porque su nick lleva un punto entre ambas palabras, y creo que lo toma como una dirección de mail que omitir. Así que ahí va tu nombre, sin punto :), para que se vea bien grande.

Para los que estéis disfrutando de vacaciones como yo (a mí tan sólo me queda un día ya, snif), os deseo que lo estéis pasando genial. Y para todos, absolutamente todos que leéis este fic, os mando una brazo muy fuerte y mi mayor agradecimiento.

**Hasta muy pronto, espero.**

**Rose.**


	6. Uniendo fuerzas

_**Capítulo 6 : Uniendo fuerzas.**_

Nada más amanecer, Harry se puso en pie. Llevaba despierto más de dos horas – desde la última vez que Ginny, de forma metódica, le había untado el ungüento sobre las heridas – meditando sobre todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, y cuantas más vueltas le daba al asunto, mas convencido se hallaba de que el ataque de aquella bestia que tenía tanto de humano, aunque no lo pareciese a simple vista, no se había producido al azar. Se llevó la mano a las heridas con sumo cuidado, y las palpó; estaban prácticamente curadas, y desde luego, no le impedían ni coartaban ninguno de sus movimientos. Sonrió, doblemente satisfecho.

Si en aquel momento se sentía tan recuperado del ataque, era todo gracias a Ginny, quien había pasado en vela la mayoría de la noche, controlando el tiempo para administrarle el ungüento exactamente cada dos horas. Ella casi no había dormido, él lo sabía, a pesar de que a él sí le había vencido el sueño una y otra vez, debido al cansancio producido por la sangre que había perdido. La miró, ahora dormida, sintiendo que el mundo entero para él yacía en aquel cuerpo de mujer, tan perfecto, y en aquél carácter capaz de lidiar con el suyo propio – endemoniado - , y a la vez tan dulce.

No dejó de contemplarla mientras se cambiaba de ropa, aprovechando esos mágicos momentos antes de que ambos tuvieran que marcharse, pues había decidido que, al menos por el momento, las vacaciones juntos se habían terminado. Sonrió de nuevo, irónico; era la segunda vez que había compartido lecho con una mujer y que nada había pasado entre ambos, y en las dos ocasiones ella había sido la protagonista; la única mujer con la que había soñado una y otra vez de todos los modos posibles, y a quien jamás osaría importunar de ese modo si ella misma no se lo pidiera. ¿Llegaría ese día? – se preguntó - ¿Llegaría el día en que Ginny se entregase a él, en que desease fundirse con él, en que se lo pidiese? No iba con él hacerse vanas ilusiones, pero hubo de reconocer que, después de lo vivido con ella la tarde anterior, ya no era tan descabellado desear que sucediese. Y tuvo claro que si pasaba, ya no habría vuelta atrás; para toda la vida.

No se dio cuenta si él había hecho ruido de forma despistada al cambiarse, pero ella abrió los ojos lentamente, y nada más verle, sonrió.

- Buenos días, preciosa – él sonrió también, cariñoso. Se inclinó con cuidado y le dio un dulce beso.

- Hummmm… - Buenos días, Harry – parpadeó, remolona, mientras se desperezaba. Al verle de pie, vestido y dispuesto para salir, saltó de la cama, terminando de despertarse de golpe.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – se plantó ante él, obstaculizándole el paso.

Él acarició su rostro con ternura, pero le ofreció una mirada seria.

- Cámbiate de ropa, Ginny, por favor. Volvemos a Londres; yo al Ministerio de Magia, a reclutar un escuadrón de aurores para dar caza a esa maldita bestia; y tú a Godric´s Hollow, donde vas a quedarte, al menos hasta que yo vuelva – sentenció.

- De eso, nada – ella puso los brazos en jarras, dejándole bien claro que no iba a permitirle pasar. – En primer lugar, tú no vas a ir a ningún lado, excepto a la consulta del Reverendo Campbell, para que te examine las heridas. Y en segundo, yo no voy a regresar a Godric´s Hollow, si tú no vuelves conmigo. ¿Está claro?

Una inmensa preocupación nubló la mirada de Harry, al escucharla.

- Lo que nos atacó anoche no es un lobo, Ginny – afirmó con total seriedad.

- ¿Y qué es, entonces? – ella preguntó, extrañada – No fue un hombre lobo, Harry; tenía la forma de un lobo; sí, enorme, pero sólo de un animal. No había nada humano en él.

- Te equivocas. Su mirada era completamente humana. Antes de decidirse a atacarme, me estudió; pude ver sus ojos inteligentes tanteándome, y supe que no deseaba atacarme.

- Pues si llega a desearlo… - rebatió ella, sarcástica.

- Te parecerá una locura lo que te digo, pero sé que no lo deseaba. Si me atacó, fue porque supo lo que yo estaba apunto de hacer, nada más ver mi varita.

- Eso es casi imposible.

- No, no lo es. Yo sé lo que vi. No me habría atacado, ni a ti tampoco, si yo no lo hubiese provocado – afirmó, totalmente convencido. - Te eligió a ti por alguna razón; quería atemorizarte.

- ¿A mí? ¿Pero por qué? – quiso saber, incrédula.

- He dado muchas vueltas al asunto, y lo que tengo es tan sólo una conjetura, pero mi corazonada es firme: esperó a que estuvieses sola para tratar de asustarte, sabiendo que yo me enfrentaría a él si lo encontraba; intentó que decidieses marcharte, llevándome a mí contigo; que influyeses sobre mí. Es a mí a quien no quiere aquí. Pero la treta le salió mal, en el momento en que yo volví a salir de la casa.

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta, asombrada, comenzando a tomar en serio aquella idea.

- Pues vámonos, entonces. Continuemos con las vacaciones en cualquier otro lugar – acarició su rostro, suplicante.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Hay algo más que no te he contado. Ayer por la mañana, mientras caminaba hacia el Cuartel Local de Aurores, una extraña mujer me relató una historia más extraña aún, sobre una bestia que se dedica a acechar y aterrorizar a mujeres durante la noche – calló durante un momento, pensativo. – No sé qué está pasando exactamente en esta villa, pero tengo claro que voy a averiguarlo y a ponerle fin. Sea como sea.

- ¿Por qué tú? Deja que Carmichael lo solucione. Tú estás de vacaciones, y estás herido…

- No pienso hacer tal cosa. No creo que Carmichael esté capacitado para solucionar el problema que tiene entre manos; pero aunque así fuera, esa maldita bestia me ha atacado a mí directamente, me ha implicado en el asunto. Si deseaba alejarme de aquí, ha conseguido todo lo contrario. Pienso acabar con ella, pase lo que pase.

Ginny suspiró, a sabiendas de que él ya había tomado su decisión. Pero ahora le tocaba a ella tomar la suya propia.

- Muy bien. Si tú te quedas, yo me quedo – afirmó, resuelta – Pero ahora mismo vas a mostrarme tus heridas para que vea cómo evolucionan – tiró de su camisa sin la menor vergüenza, para sacarla de sus pantalones, y la levantó, dejando al descubierto el torso desnudo del auror.

- Ginny, por favor… No voy a arriesgarte. No hay motivo alguno para ello. Vuelve a casa, deja que yo sólo me ocupe de esto – le pidió, casi le rogó, mientras permitía con paciencia que ella volviese a administrarle el ungüento sobre las heridas casi curadas. Le acarició los labios con un dedo, enamorado.

- No vas a arriesgarme. Si me arriesgo, lo haré por propia decisión – él trató de replicar, con cara de enfado, pero ella volvió a hablar, sin darle tiempo a hacerlo. – Pero no voy a arriesgarme. Sólo haré lo mismo que estoy haciendo ahora: acompañarte, cuidarte. Por favor, deja que sea feliz a tu lado, y que te haga feliz. No me eches ahora.

- Maldición – Harry apenas habló – Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto – la besó, apasionado.

Ginny depositó en aquel beso todo el amor, todo el miedo que había sentido por verle herido la noche anterior, toda la angustia, y todo el alivio de saberle casi recuperado. Puso tanta pasión en él, que inflamó aún más el ardor del moreno, y cuando finalmente ambos se separaron, se amaron con los ojos, aún jadeantes.

- No te arrepentirás; sabes que no lo harás – ella respondió, con voz seductora.

- Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir.

- Lo sé. Pero te prometo que no te arrepentirás, porque nada malo va a sucederme. Te lo prometo – lo abrazó con cuidado – Como auguró Campbell que sucedería esta mañana, tus heridas están prácticamente curadas. Así que, si deseas ir al Ministerio de Magia, y sin que sirva de precedente – le advirtió con una mirada autoritaria - no voy a insistir más para que no lo hagas. Yo te esperaré aquí, dando un poco de toque hogareño a esta casa.

Ginny vio tanta emoción en los ojos de Harry al escuchar sus últimas palabras, tanto amor y gratitud, que realmente se sintió en casa, en su propia casa, pues supo que donde él estuviese, siempre estaría su corazón, su hogar, el de ambos.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de Londres? – él preguntó, solícito, resistiéndose a liberarla de su abrazo.

- A ti, sano y salvo. Vuelve lo antes que puedas – ella apenas pidió, con voz débil. Se había emocionado.

Él la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sin importarle la molestia que el roce causaría con sus heridas cicatrizantes.

- Te quiero – Harry confesó, con voz profunda.

Rápidamente, la besó de nuevo; se separó de ella y desapareció.

Ginny quedó sola en la habitación, sin pensamientos, sin palabras… sólo sintiendo aquella emoción que la desbordaba, que rebosaban todos los poros de su piel, haciéndola sentir frágil y poderosa al mismo tiempo.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

Minutos después, Harry caminaba por los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia, directo al Cuartel General de Aurores. Su paso autoritario y decidido le condujo hasta él rápidamente, y al entrar en la sala, todos los aurores que estaban de servicio allí en aquel momento, le dirigieron sus miradas llenas de sorpresa, pues se suponía que acababa de comenzar sus vacaciones hacía nada. Muchos de ellos mostraron semblantes preocupados, temiendo noticias aciagas, pues era un secreto a voces que el joven Subdirector se estaba planteando seriamente marcharse a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia Canadiense.

Fue Ron, quien acababa de volver de su última misión, quien se reunión con él rápidamente, con cara más preocupada todavía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le interrogó, mostrándose enfadado; y sin dejarle decir ni una palabra, sacó su propia conclusión – No, si ya decía yo que vuestra fuga a lo fuera de la ley no acabaría bien – concluyó, refiriéndose a la forma sorpresiva y precipitada en que Ginny y él se habían marchado de vacaciones.

- Ginny y yo no nos hemos fugado, capullo – su mejor amigo respondió, mordaz – Nos hemos ido juntos de vacaciones; y dentro de poco tú vas a unirte a nosotros.

Ron lo miró fijamente, estupefacto, y sin comprender nada.

- Te ha llegado le mensaje que te envié ayer con la lechuza, ¿no?

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien. Ginny continúa en Hope Avery, y tú y yo vamos a reunirnos con ella en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

- ¿Qué esperas, que os aguante la vela en la locura que estáis cometiendo? – Ron preguntó, indignado.

- Desde luego, eres un hacha sacando conclusiones – Harry sonrió, sarcástico – Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de Ginny seriamente, pero ahora no es el momento ni el lugar. Acompáñame al despacho de Kingsley y os contaré a ambos de qué va la cosa.

Los dos chicos caminaron hacia el despacho del Jefe; Ron, sabiendo que Kingsley no se hallaba reunido en aquel momento, golpeó la puerta suavemente con los nudillos y no esperó respuesta; ambos entraron sin más. Al alzar la cabeza del documento que estaba redactando, Kingsley mostró la misma sorpresa y preocupación que momentos antes habían mostrado el resto de aurores.

- No has venido a lo que creo que has venido, si a lo que has venido es a decirme que nos abandonas – el mayor se puso en pie, sin dejar de observar a los chicos seriamente.

- No – Harry le mostró una amplia sonrisa, divertido por la parrafada que el otro acababa de soltar, y el hombre suspiró, ya más tranquilo – Entonces, ¿qué demonios haces aquí en tus vacaciones?

- Vaya… si llego a saber que Ron y tú me daríais tan buen recibimiento, me pienso lo de venir – Kingsley fingió molestarse por el comentario, pero sonrió - Vengo a pedirte tres hombres, incluido Ron, para dar caza y captura a una extraña bestia que está aterrorizando a los habitantes de Hope Avery, y que el Cuartel Local de Aurores de esa villa no puede o no quiere atrapar.

Ahora Ron lo miró con ojos desorbitados, alucinado, y a Kingsley poco le faltó para hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué narices quieres quitarle el trabajo al a la División de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas? – El pelirrojo preguntó, burlón - ¿Acaso las vacaciones te están volviendo loco?

- Porque intuyo que esa bestia es sólo la cara de un asunto turbio que implica a personas del pueblo; y que la cruz de todo ello es un delito oculto en la sombra. Estoy dispuesto a descubrirlo y a ponerle fin.

- Hope Avery… ¿De qué me suena ese nombre? – Kingsley preguntó, pensativo, ya repuesto de la sorpresa.

- Voldemort se cebó especialmente con ellos – Harry explicó, no haciendo mención al motivo por el cual el mago oscuro lo había hecho: por apoyarle a él abiertamente.

- Sí, sí… ahora recuerdo. ¿Pero cómo te has enterado de que existe una amenaza de ese tipo, precisamente allí?

- Porque estoy pasando en ese lugar mis vacaciones con… con alguien – el moreno respondió, cortante.

- Entiendo. Con alguien, ya… ¿Y de quién es el turno, esta vez? - su jefe comentó con picardía.

- Kingsley, no me toques las narices – Harry acompañó su amenaza con una mirada asesina – Esa bestia nos atacó anoche, y no pude detenerla, aunque el ataque no tuvo consecuencias – en parte mintió, para acallar la mirada de preocupación que ambos hombres le habían dirigido. - Tiene una fuerza, inteligencia y resistencia muy fuera de lo común; y por común, me refiero a lo conocido – explicó, cortante – Todavía no ha matado a nadie, pero no me extrañaría que en cualquier momento comience a hacerlo. Allí pasa algo raro, Kingsley, – insistió - y si no le ponemos fin, temo que pueda acabar en tragedia.

Tanto el Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores como Ron, observaron al chico sorprendidos por su hostil reacción.

- Muchacho, no pretendía ofenderte. ¿Tan especial para ti es ese alguien?

- Es una de las pocas personas en este mundo, por las que mataría y moriría sin dudar. Así que dejemos el tema como está.

Kingsley miró a Ron de forma interrogadora, pero el pelirrojo le indicó con un leve movimiento de la mano que lo dejase pasar, y que luego ya le explicaría.

- ¿Te parece bien que me lleve a Ron y a dos de los chicos? – el moreno continuó, con la mente fija en el asunto que lo había llevado allí – No creo que necesitemos más aurores para dar caza a esa bestia, por muy escurridiza que sea y por mucho que juegue en su propio terreno.

- Claro que sí, Harry; la seguridad de todos los magos y muggles es nuestra absoluta prioridad, y si por lo que dices, esa bestia está relacionada de algún modo con la magia y es controlada por magos, es nuestro deber destapar y erradicar el delito – afirmó con total convicción - Mientras, yo comenzaré una exhaustiva investigación sobre el jefe del Cuartel Local de Aurores de Hope Avery; si existe negligencia o corrupción allí, quiero saberlo cuanto antes, para tomar cartas en el asunto. Y por supuesto, ahora mismo voy a enviar una lechuza ordenándoles, aunque ya deberían saberlo, que se pongan a tu entera disposición inmediatamente.

- Por favor, no lo hagas por ahora. Dame tan sólo unos días para que yo me encargue del tema sin levantar sospechas por allí ni por aquí. Después, podrás actuar a tus anchas, si te apetece. Te lo pido, confía en mí.

El otro asintió, conforme.

- No entiendo por qué tanto secretismo por tu parte, pero este es tu caso. Así que resuélvelo como tú consideres mejor.

- Gracias, Kingsley. Te prometo que cuando todo termine, tendrás en tu mesa un informe completo.

- O quizá ese informe yacerá encima de la tuya – el hombre respondió, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

- Pues no te digo que no – Harry le guiñó un ojo del mismo modo, y Kingsley sonrió con inmensa alegría, renovando sus esperanzas de conseguir que el chico no decidiese finalmente marcharse a Canadá. - ¿Nos vamos, Ron?

- Déjame veinte minutos para que recoja lo imprescindible en La Madriguera, por si tengo que pasar en esa villa unos cuantos días, y nos vamos – él respondió, ya metido de lleno en su próxima misión.

- Perfecto. Mientras, yo reclutaré a los dos compañeros que vendrán con nosotros, y resolveré un asunto que me queda pendiente aquí. Nos vemos en las chimeneas del Atrio dentro de veinte minutos.

- Hecho – respondió el pelirrojo, y se marchó rápidamente.

- Bueno, yo me marcho también. Voy a hablar con Hermione, quiero pedirle que realice una pequeña investigación para mí – Harry anunció, asegurándose antes de que Ron ya no podía escucharle, y poniéndose en pie.

- Espera, por favor – lo detuvo el mayor. – Necesito preguntártelo. ¿No irás a cometer ninguna locura por causa de la inminente boda de quienes ambos sabemos, verdad?

- Tranquilo – Harry sonrió – Esa boda ya no se va a celebrar.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Kingsley buscó sus ojos esperando una respuesta, atónito.

- Yo no soy quién para dar ese tipo de explicaciones. Pregúntaselo a Ginny la próxima vez que la veas, seguramente, cogida de mi brazo, y no del de ese traidor.

Kingsley le mantuvo la mirada, preocupado, intuyendo que la pelirroja era la persona por la que el auror estaba acompañado.

- Cuídate, muchacho, y cuídala mucho. No hagas nada de lo que ambos os tengáis que arrepentir.

- Eso te lo juro – él afirmó con ímpetu; estrechó con fuerza la mano del Jefe y se marchó del despacho, dejando al hombre atribulado.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

Harry estaba cabreado consigo mismo y con sus dos mejores amigos; no podía evitar sentirse traidor y traicionado. Él, que jamás había tenido secreto alguno con Ron, ni con Hermione, ahora se veía en la tesitura de ocultar información del uno al otro para no levantar más ampollas, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo andaban las cosas entre los dos, pero intuía que muy mal. Sintió que debía haber comentado a Ron que pretendía pedir ayuda a Hermione con el caso que ambos iban a llevar entre manos, pero no lo había hecho; ni tampoco contaría a Hermione que Ron iba a acompañarle a Hope Avery. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas no hallarse en medio de ellos, como en su sexto año en Hogwarts, haciendo de árbitro de una contienda que le llenaba de tristeza y amargura.

Así que caminó como si fuese a un funeral, a enfrentarse a la segunda parte de su traición. Cuando alcanzó el despacho de su castaña amiga, ella se hallaba sumergida en la lectura de un pergamino, sin duda extraído de los montones de ellos que yacían sobre su mesa de forma ordenada. Sonrió por un momento, pensando que si esa mesa fuese la suya o la de Ron, los pergaminos estarían esparcidos sin orden ni concierto, y quizá alguno perdido por el suelo. "Hay cosas que nunca cambian" - pensó para sus adentros, reconfortado.

- Hola, Hermione – saludó a la chica, amablemente.

- Harry… - ella desvió la cabeza de su trabajo y lo miró, sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y dónde está Ginny? ¿Acaso ella y tú habéis…? – sus ojos inquisitivos no dejaban de observarlo de arriba abajo, buscando una señal que le diese pistas de aquello que se moría por saber.

- Espera, espera – él sonrió, divertido – No te embales – cambió su semblante por otro serio y preocupado – Hermione, quiero pedirte perdón por cómo te he tratado durante estos días. Tú no mereces mi enfado, sumado a todo lo que estás sufriendo. No he sido justo contigo – se disculpó, arrepentido.

- No, Harry – ella se puso en pie y dio un abrazo cariñoso a su mejor amigo. – Estoy empezando a creer que tú tenías razón, que siempre la has tenido. Yo estaba casi convencida de que lo mío con Ron no tenía futuro, que se había desgastado tanto, que era casi imposible salvarlo. Ahora Ron me evita, no quiere verme siquiera, y yo siento en el alma un vacío tan grande, que a veces me da la impresión de que voy a ahogarme dentro de él – suspiró, abatida. - Le necesito.

- Hermione, dime la verdad: ¿por costumbre o porque aún le amas? Por favor, no me mientas, no a mí.

Ella no necesitó tiempo para pensar su respuesta.

- Por costumbre y por amor – Harry dejó escapar una honda exhalación de alivio y alegría, pero la observó, preocupado – Siento que nada en mi vida tiene lógica ya, si no puedo compartirlo con él.

- Pues díselo, así como me lo estás diciendo a mí. Él lo está esperando, sé que lo está esperando, y que lo desea más que nada.

- No, Harry. Él ya no espera nada; lo he machacado tanto, he sido tan intransigente, tan dura, parecía tener las cosas tan claras, que le he quitado toda esperanza – comenzó a llorar, y se abrazó a él en busca de consuelo.

Harry sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en sus heridas, pero se cuidó de no hacérselo notar. En cambio, la acunó entre sus brazos, con la mayor ternura del mundo.

- Tenía que perderlo, para darme cuenta de cuánto le quiero – ella sollozó, hundida.

- Todo se arreglará, cielo, todo se arreglará – él aseguró para tranquilizarla, con voz dulce, aunque no lo tenía tan claro como intentaba aparentar.

Ella sonrió sin ganas, y permaneció abrazada a él durante unos segundos más. Después se secó las lágrimas, se recompuso lo mejor que pudo, y lo observó, preocupada.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny, Harry? – volvió a la carga.

- Ginny está en Hope Avery, esperándome – sonrió tranquilamente – Yo he venido porque nos ha surgido allí un pequeño… problemilla.

- ¿Qué… problemilla? – ella preguntó, suspicaz.

- Anoche nos atacó una bestia. No sucedió nada malo – se apresuró a seguir para calmar los ojos aún más preocupados de su mejor amiga – ella está bien, y yo prácticamente también.

- "Prácticamente", en el caso de Harry Potter significa que al menos va lleno de magulladuras por todo su cuerpo – Hermione lo acusó, enfadada.

- Bueno… algo de eso hay… - se mesó el cabello, con cara de disculpa. - Pero nada de lo que haya que preocuparse – ella bufó, indignada – El caso es que, a pesar de que la apariencia de la bestia es la de un gran lobo, de un animal, y no de un hombre lobo, algo en su mirada me ha hecho convencerme de que en el fondo, hay algo más; quizá tanta amargura como vi en ella.

- ¿Algo más? ¿Como qué? – la joven quiso saber, extrañada, intentando seguir su argumentación.

- La mirada de esa bestia era humana, Hermione, y su comportamiento también. Creo que no fue un ataque al azar, que tenía un fin muy concreto: hacer que Ginny y yo nos marchemos del pueblo.

- ¿Un animago no registrado, quizá?

- Me inclino a pensar que no. Había algo extraño en él, algo anormal.

- Pero si acabas de decirme que su apariencia era completamente animal – objetó, confusa.

- Precisamente, ahí está el kid de la cuestión. Por eso he venido a pedirte un favor.

- Lo que sea, Harry. ¿Qué necesitas?

- Tú perteneciste durante un tiempo al Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, y ahora formas parte del Departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

- Ya sé que conoces mi currículum a la perfección – sonrió, impaciente – Vamos, dime lo que necesitas.

- Necesito que investigues en los archivos del Ministerio de Magia, si en Hope Avery se ha dado en los últimos años algún caso, algún incidente, donde esté relacionado un animal extraño, sin identificar; me refiero desde que Voldemort volvió hasta ahora. Y si se conoce algún caso de violación de la Ley Mágica por esos lugares.

- ¿Voldemort? – ella lo miró sin comprender -¿Qué tendría que ver él en todo esto?

- Él estuvo torturando a esa gente durante la época en que nosotros luchamos contra su causa; a saber qué pasó por su demente cabeza durante ese tiempo. Y por otro lado, ¿quién mejor que él para violar de forma deliberada las reglas de la Ley Mágica? – argumentó.

- ¿Estás intentando decirme que lo que os atacó anoche podría ser una bestia mutada de un mago, a través de la magia oscura de Voldemort? – ella preguntó, asombrada.

- Es una posibilidad, sí. Y daría explicación a porqué esa bestia dispone de cierto razonamiento humano.

Ella quedó pensativa durante un momento.

- Desde luego, es una posibilidad; aunque se me revuelve el estómago sólo de pensarlo – lo apoyó después. – Pero, ¿por qué, entonces, no se habría sabido nada de ella hasta el momento?

- Esa es otra pregunta a la que debo dar respuesta. Pero necesito que la investigación se lleve a cabo en el más absoluto secreto. No deseo alarmar a la comunidad mágica teniendo en mi poder simples conjeturas. Bastante daño causó el maldito como para que siga haciéndolo después de muerto, y aún menos, si finalmente no hubiese motivo fundado para ello – él afirmó con pasión.

- Tienes razón. Haré lo que me pides.

- Perfecto. Siento presionarte, pero es bastante urgente. Envíame una lechuza con los resultados de tu investigación nada más los tengas.

- Descuida, que así lo haré.

- Ahora tengo que marcharme. Ginny se ha quedado sola y…

- ¿Qué está pasando entre Ginny y tú, Harry? – ella lo interrumpió, sin dejarle terminar – Ya me he enterado de que ella ha roto su compromiso con Dean.

- No lo sé todavía, Hermione. Pero sea lo que sea, es lo mejor que me ha sucedido jamás.

Ambos se abrazaron con todo su cariño una vez más, y Harry se marchó en busca de Ron para regresar a Hope Avery.

Cuando él ya no podía oírla, la chica murmuró:

- Ten cuidado.

Y se dispuso a cumplir con su promesa.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

Harry y Ron llegaron a la casa de Romilda Carlyle ocupada por la pareja, casi a la hora de la comida. Al entrar en ella y observarla aparentemente vacía, el moreno comenzó a preocuparse.

- ¡Ginny! – gritó, nervioso - ¡Ginny, ya he vuelto! – observó por todos lados en busca de señales de la chica.

- Tío, sí que te lo montas bien – dijo Ron – Menuda casita te has buscado.

Harry le respondió con un gruñido impaciente.

- ¡Ginny! – volvió a gritar, comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras que le llevarían al piso superior.

- ¡Estoy aquí, Harry! – la voz de la chica se hizo notar por fin, alegremente – ¡En el jardín!

Él se plantó ante ella en cuatro zancadas. Al verlo entrar, ella lo recibió con un dulce beso, mientras se abrazaba con cuidado a su cintura, mimosa y, por un momento, Harry olvidó el miedo que había pasado pensando que algo malo podía haberle sucedido sin estar él para ayudarla.

- ¿Me has echado mucho de menos? – él preguntó con un leve deje de arrogancia, mientras la abrazaba y la besaba sin dejar de adorarla con la mirada.

- Más quisieras – ella respondió del mismo modo, y rió – Pues claro que te he echado mucho de menos. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

- No he venido solo – él sonrió con picardía.

Ginny miró hacia la puerta, en busca de la persona a la que Harry se había referido, y al encontrarse de frente con la atónita mirada de su hermano mayor, le embargó la alegría; antes de correr a los brazos del pelirrojo, dio otro beso al chico, sonriente.

- ¡Menuda sorpresa! ¿Cómo es que has venido y esta fiera no ha querido matarte por ello? – guiñó un ojo a Harry con picardía.

- Teniendo en cuenta que él es quien se ha empeñado en que yo esté aquí, no veo porqué tendría que matarme – Ron ironizó, y la abrazó, cariñoso – He venido para ayudar en la caza de esa bestia, sea lo que sea. Y dos compañeros más han llegado de incógnito también. Ellos se hospedarán en el hostal a gastos pagados, pero Harry ha insistido en que yo me quede aquí.

- ¿Cómo es que has salido sola al jardín, Ginny? – Harry preguntó, clavando en ella una mirada molesta.

- Necesitaba hacerlo, enfrentarme a ello, – explicó serenamente – antes de que el recuerdo de lo que vivimos ayer se convierta en una pesadilla – caminó hasta Harry, le acarició el rostro fugazmente, pidiendo su comprensión con la mirada. – Yo también te quiero – susurró a su oído, y aprovechando que él quedó descolocado, mirándola como un tonto enamorado, volvió a levantarle la camisa, en busca del estado de sus heridas.

Al ver los enormes verdugones que Harry aún conservaba en el costado, Ron se llenó de indignación.

- ¿Por qué narices no me has dicho que estabas herido? – acusó a su mejor amigo - ¡Ese bicho ha podido matarte! ¿Tú te has dado cuenta de la longitud de esos arañazos?

- No ha sido nada, en serio. Además, ahora tú estás aquí para ayudarme a atraparlo.

- Tan sólo falta Hermione para completar el trío fantástico – Ginny afirmó de forma inocente, sonriendo. Pero Ron cambió su semblante por una mirada triste y abatida. – Lo siento, no pretendía hacerte daño – se disculpó.

- No pasa nada – su hermano tan sólo dijo, con voz seca.

- Ven, voy a acomodarte en una de las habitaciones del piso superior – Ginny cogió la bolsa que Ron todavía llevaba colgando del hombro, lo tomó de la mano, y tiró de él para que la siguiera. Y empezó a parlotear y parlotear, en un intento de que él desterrase de su mente los tristes pensamientos.

Harry quedó a solas en el jardín, contemplando cómo ambos desaparecían en el interior de la casa, pensativo.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

Ginny eligió para su hermano la habitación más alejada de la que Harry ocupaba. Tenía muy claro que la habitación de Harry desde ahora en adelante, iba a ser también para ella, – no lo había comentado con él, pero tal y como él se comportaba, estaba más que claro que no pensaba oponerse – así que, de forma previsora, iba a ser mejor que a Ron le llegasen los menos sonidos posibles procedentes de aquel cuarto. Mientras pensaba en todo ello, la joven pelirroja sintió cómo su sangre hervía rápidamente, y sólo esperó que aquel calor no se hubiera traducido también en el color rojo de sus mejillas. Sonrió para sí, pícara y entusiasmada. ¿Qué pensaría Harry si se enterase de lo que planeaba su calenturienta mente? Se moría por comprobarlo.

Entró delante de su hermano en el dormitorio del final del pasillo del primer piso, dándole la espalda de forma deliberada, para poder permitirse unos segundos en serenarse.

- Toda tuya – dijo sin más, girándose hacia él y sonriéndole con cariño – Me alegro de tenerte aquí.

Ron se adelantó a ella, caminó por el cuarto, en silencio, moviendo los brazos y las manos de forma que a cualquiera le habría parecido extraña, pero que Ginny reconoció inmediatamente como signo de intenso nerviosismo. Finalmente, se plantó delante de su hermana pequeña y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué está pasando entre Harry y tú? – preguntó sin tapujos, escrutándola con seriedad.

- ¡Oh, Ron! ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Increíble! – ella se dejó llevar por la emoción, desbordada de alegría - ¡Yo soñando toda la vida con él, y pensando que jamás me querría, pero me quiere! ¡Me quiere!

- Claro que te quiere; lleva más de diez años queriéndote – él respondió, dando a sus palabras un tono de obviedad que a ella sorprendió.

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Y no me lo has dicho nunca, sabiendo que yo siempre he estado loca por él? – le reprochó con enfado.

- Yo sabía que tú estuviste loca por él de niña, pero jamás imaginé que siguieras sintiendo lo mismo después, y menos cuando no lo pensaste dos veces para hacerte novia de Dean, nada más y nada menos que durante diez largos años, y que si ahora estás aquí, es porque él te ha puesto los cuernos – él se defendió del mismo modo.

Ginny no pudo responder, sabiendo que las palabras de su hermano eran completamente ciertas.

- Yo nunca he querido a Dean – confesó avergonzada – no como siempre he querido a Harry. Pero creí que Harry jamás me querría a mí.

Ron calló durante un momento, reflexivo, y luego la traspasó con una mirada de advertencia.

- Sólo te digo que como le hagas daño, no te lo perdonaré. Serás mi hermana del alma, daría mi vida por ti, haría lo que sea; pero no le hagas daño.

- ¿Y si él me lo hace a mí? – ella se defendió, sintiéndose ofendida.

- ¿Harry, hacerte daño a ti? – él soltó una risa incrédula – Antes se dejaría matar. Así que esta vez, ten bien claro lo que quieres y lucha por ello con uñas y dientes.

- Como tú estás luchando por Hermione, ¿no? – lo atacó, sarcástica - ¿Sabes el daño que ella y tú estáis causando a Harry con vuestras peleas? Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que él no debe perdonaros tampoco?

Ron la contempló, atónito y dolido.

- No la metas a ella en esto – respondió, tajante. Le dio la espalda y empezó a deshacer su bolsa de viaje, dando la conversación por zanjada.

Y Ginny se marchó, frustrada y furiosa.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola, gente que me acompañáis en esta aventura.

Hoy sólo tengo el tiempo justo para dejar las dedicatorias (que las tenía preparadas, jeje) y poco más:

- A quienes habéis añadido este fic a vuestros favoritos desde el pasado capítulo (por orden alfabético): **AndreaM21, harryandale, Kiiandy Black, Noche2892, **(**SaKuRaGreChan** sin el guión medio ni el punto, por si la página lo borra :) )y **S****hadim-Samtrom** (**ShadimSamtrom** sin guión medio, por el mismo motivo).

- A quienes tan amablemente, me habéis dejado un review al capítulo anterior (por orden cronológico): **lizlovegood12, Kiiandy Black, ricitos de menta, ginalore28, GinnyLilyPotter7, EmGin, Johan Kira Expelliarmus, susy snape, Isla de Thera, Cirze, Dama de sombras y zafiro potter.**

Por fin han vuelto a aparecer en escena Ron y Hermione. ¡Me moría porque llegase el momento! Os adelanto que finalmente sí va a reunirse el trío fantástico al completo, como dice Ginny. ¡Faltaría más! Con todo lo que eso conlleva, jeje.

Os mando un abrazo muy fuerte, todo mi agradecimiento, y espero poder actualizar pronto de nuevo.

**Rose.**


	7. Sin palabras

_**Capítulo 7 : Sin palabras.**_

Ron, Ginny y Harry comieron en la casa; Harry no deseaba que nadie conociese todavía la presencia de Ron en la villa, así que al pelirrojo no le quedó más remedio que comer lo que Ginny había cocinado - siempre decía que su hermana no había heredado los encantos culinarios de su madre, pero en el fondo pensaba todo lo contrario, así que se vio obligado a mantener el papel que con tanto ahínco se había creado, y se dedicó a refunfuñar sobre la comida durante un buen rato. -Harry y Ginny rieron y rieron por ello, encantados.

Los otros dos miembros del Cuartel General de Aurores que habían llegado de incógnito al pueblo, se instalaron cómodamente en el hostal de Romilda Carlyle, donde se presentaron como una pareja de recién casados que estaban de viaje de novios.

Harry había decidido que no comenzarían las pesquisas hasta haber recibido noticias de Hermione, con el informe que él le había solicitado, así que previamente, dio la tarde libre a los tres aurores, eso sí, con la prohibición expresa a Ron de que se dejase ver por la villa.

Nada más los tres hubieron comido, Ginny tomó a Harry de la mano e hizo que se pusiese en pie.

- Anda, vete a hacer la siesta – le empujó suavemente para que se marchase a su cuarto.

- ¿Y para qué quiero yo hacer la siesta? – el moreno preguntó, negándose a moverse y mirándola con sorpresa.

Mientras, Ron fijaba su vista en ambos, observándolos con suspicacia.

- Necesitas descansar – ella volvió a empujarle, ahora con más ímpetu, tozuda.

- ¿Necesito descansar? ¿Por qué? – la mirada del chico era inocente.

- Porque anoche perdiste mucha sangre, y porque esta mañana no has parado de dar vueltas por ahí – Ginny respondió con voz autoritaria, comenzando a molestarse por la firme oposición del chico a sus deseos.

- Pero no tengo sueño… - él objetó de nuevo, con voz de niño respondón.

- ¡Harry James Potter! – ella exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia, dispuesta a obligarle a hacerlo si fuera necesario.

Entonces, Harry la abrazó con mimo y depositó un suave y cálido beso en su cuello.

- Es broma. Me encanta ver cómo sacas esa vena mandona que tienes – la besó de nuevo.- Sí, me voy a dormir un rato; la verdad es que estoy hecho polvo. ¿No te importa?

- Claro que no, yo misma te estoy enviando – ella respondió, intentando parecer enfadada, pero con una sonrisa dulce y enamorada.

Él besó sus labios, también enamorado.

- Acuéstate un rato tú también, Ron; te hará bien – Harry propuso a su amigo, quien no se perdía detalle de todo lo que estaba sucediendo (se sentía sorprendido, incómodo por la falta de costumbre de verlos a ambos mostrarse tan cómplices y cariñosos el uno con el otro).

- N-no, yo prefiero echar un vistazo a los mapas geográficos y topográficos que tú y yo hemos traído del Ministerio de Magia. Quiero familiarizarme con esta zona antes de que empecemos a trabajar en ella – el pelirrojo objetó, envarado.

- Eso puedes hacerlo luego; de hecho, lo haremos juntos.

- Da igual, Harry, en serio. No me apetece dormir a estas horas.

- Bueno, como quieras – Harry lo miró preocupado, pero decidió no insistir más.- Con vuestro permiso, yo me retiro.

- Yo voy a fregar la vajilla y después dormiré un rato también – Ginny aseguró.

- Perfecto, preciosa; nos vemos dentro de un rato, entonces –abrazó a la chica de nuevo, la besó, y se marchó tranquilamente hacia su habitación.

Ron observó cómo su mejor amigo se alejaba; después se puso en pie, y también él se alejó en silencio, hacia la sala de estar, donde pensaba desplegar los pergaminos que Harry y él habían traído del Ministerio, tal y como había anunciado. Era cierto que, si lo intentaba, no iba a poder dormir, pero no por falta de sueño. De hecho, se caía de sueño; hacía un par de días que no había dormido en absoluto, desde que Hermione y él habían roto su noviazgo; y tampoco ahora podría hacerlo. Suspiró, rendido, intentando al menos distraerse estudiando los planos, para que su mente no vagase sin descanso por el cuerpo de la castaña, por sus ojos y su voz, por su ternura, su carácter, su cariño… A veces sentía un loco deseo de comenzar a llorar como un niño e intentaba evitarlo, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto como un chiquillo abandonado, perdido; y prefería que ese momento llegase estando solo.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó realmente enfrascado en el estudio de la geografía local, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Harry y Ginny todavía no se habían despertado de sus respectivas siestas, y no quería molestarlos, pero por otro lado, su amigo había sido tajante con él en cuanto a no dejarse ver ante ningún habitante del pueblo, así que dudó en salir a ver quién era. Finalmente caminó hacia la puerta, y se llevó una grata sorpresa al comprobar que una coqueta mirilla instalada en ella iba a darle la respuesta que necesitaba.

Mas la sorpresa, y grande, se la llevó al observar por esta, y darse cuenta de quién aguardaba paciente del otro lado. Por un momento pensó en no abrir al visitante, pero pronto recordó que realmente aquella no era "su casa", sino la de Harry y Ginny, y que a ellos correspondía decidir; sabía lo que ambos decidirían, así que no le quedó más remedio que abrir.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó con sequedad a la mujer que, por no haber sido alertada del inminente encuentro como lo había sido él, lo miró totalmente sorprendida.

Hermione Granger lo observó, por un momento descolocada.

- Pasa, no puedo quedarme aquí, con la puerta abierta, durante mucho tiempo; alguien podría vernos.

Hermione malinterpretó las palabras del chico, y creyó que lo decía porque él no deseaba que nadie le viese con ella, así que entró, recuperando la compostura, y pasó ante él con suficiencia. Ron cerró la puerta tras ella.

- Yo he venido a hablar con Harry. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – ella preguntó a su vez con arrogancia.

- Yo he venido a trabajar con Harry – el pelirrojo respondió secamente. – Dos compañeros más nos acompañarán también.

- Por Merlín… - ella lo miró, asombrada – Si él piensa que este asunto es tan importante, ya verás cuando le cuente los resultados de lo que me ha pedido esta mañana que averigüe.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Ron quiso saber; ahora era su turno de sentirse bloqueado por la sorpresa. Harry no le había comentado absolutamente nada de que ella también estaba metida en el tema.

Pero ella no pudo responder, ya que Harry los interrumpió, bajando por las escaleras.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡No esperaba que vinieras! – saludó a Hermione, encantado, caminando hacia ambos; aunque después la miró con suspicacia - ¿Tan importante es lo que has descubierto que has venido a contármelo en persona?

- Y tanto. He venido a contártelo en persona, y a quedarme para ayudarte a solucionarlo, pues está directamente relacionado con el Departamento en que trabajo, y es más, sí tiene que ver con "él".

Tanto Harry como Ron la observaron con ojos desorbitados. Ron no la entendió en su totalidad, pero tan sólo escuchar que la chica iba a quedarse, rompió todos sus esquemas.

- No estoy segura completamente, pero lo más probable es que la bestia con la que te topaste anoche sea, como tú bien temes, una mutación humana producto de los oscuros experimentos que Voldemort llevó a cabo aquí – ella anunció – y si es así, yo necesito estudiarla, saber si existen más como ella, y erradicarlas o controlarlas, según sea necesario. – Harry se alarmó al escucharla, pero ella inmediatamente continuó - Tranquilo, no vengo en misión oficial del Ministerio, a ellos no les he dicho nada; sólo me he tomado unos días de vacaciones, de los meses enteros que me deben, alegando problemas de salud. Ya tendré tiempo de ponerles al día cuando todo esto termine; tú lo harás por tu lado, y yo lo haré por el mío.

- Pe-pero… - Harry objetó, temiendo que aquello pudiese convertirse en una batalla campal entre sus dos mejores amigos, y mirándolos a ambos de hito en hito.

- No creo que Ron tenga ninguna objeción. Podemos trabajar los tres juntos, ya lo hemos hecho "otras veces" – ella remarcó sus últimas palabras con picardía.

En cambio Ron no reaccionó del modo en que ella esperaba, o quizá sí, más bien lo hizo del modo en que ella temía en el fondo de su corazón, pero había intentado ocultar.

- ¿Podemos? – el pelirrojo le preguntó, traspasándola con una mirada gélida – Harry, he dispuesto los planos en la gran mesa del comedor. Cuando tengas un rato, acompáñame y los estudiaremos juntos, si te parece – se dio media vuelta, y abandonó a los otros dos, casi topándose con su hermana pequeña por el camino, quien acababa de bajar también del piso superior.

- Claro, enseguida voy. Ginny – el moreno llamó la atención de la chica, quien observaba a su hermano con mezcla de sorpresa y de reproche - ¿puedes acomodar a Hermione en uno de los cuartos de arriba? – le pidió, exhalando con paciencia; en aquel momento se sentía el hombre más viejo y cansado del mundo.

- Claro, cielo – Ginny tomó a Hermione de la mano y la arrastró hacia las escaleras, intentando dar tiempo a Harry para que se tranquilizase.

Él se lo agradeció con la mirada, y se marchó en pos de Ron.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

El resto de la tarde fue muy extraño para todos los habitantes de la casa: Ron y Harry por un lado, Ginny y Hermione por otro – la castaña no se atrevió a hacer acto de presencia, después de lo sucedido nada más llegar, necesitaba pensar en el mejor modo de enfocar la situación – sin ningún contacto entre ellos.

Cuando los dos chicos decidieron que habían concluido su trabajo, ya ellas habían preparado una copiosa y sabrosa cena para todos. Al reunirse en la cocina, Harry inmediatamente fue a abrazar a Ginny con cariño.

- Me voy a lavar las manos – Ron dijo sin más, y se marchó.

- Yo voy un momento a cambiarme de ropa, me he ensuciado un poco cocinando – Ginny anunció también, y se fue, dejando a Harry y Hermione a solas, no sin antes manchar la nariz del chico juguetonamente con la harina que aún cubría una de sus manos.

Harry miró a Hermione con cara de disculpa, mientras se frotaba la nariz, intentando no estornudar.

- Lo siento, no esperaba que vinieses – dijo, aludiendo a que no le había avisado de la estancia de Ron en la casa.

- Tranquilo, no es culpa tuya.

Inesperadamente, las lágrimas afloraron con fuerza a los ojos de la chica.

- ¿Has visto cómo me ha tratado? – le preguntó, dejando de fingir que todo estaba bien.

- No es fácil para él – su mejor amigo sólo supo responder.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y es fácil para mí? – ella le gritó sin contemplaciones.

Frustrado, Harry la abrazó con mimo, sin saber qué decir para consolarla. En aquel momento, Ron llegó a la cocina de nuevo, pero al encontrarlos en aquella pose, quedó parado ante la puerta, y rápidamente se ocultó, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía en las venas.

- Vamos, cariño, todo pasará – Harry prometió con dulzura, y al escucharle, Hermione se abrazó a él con desesperación.

Pasados unos segundos, cuando Hermione se recompuso de su momento de debilidad, ambos se separaron en silencio. Harry se sentó en una de las sillas y Hermione fingió continuar con los preparativos de la cena. Fue entonces cuando Ron se hizo notar; entró en la cocina sin decir nada, se sentó lo más alejado posible de Harry que pudo, y comenzó a cenar sin espera a nadie. Ginny entró poco después, y ambas chicas se acomodaron en la mesa cuadrada, una a cada lado de Harry, y los tres comenzaron a cenar también. Harry y Ginny mantuvieron una conversación ligera, intentando relajar el ambiente, de la que Hermione participó en momentos puntuales, pero no así Ron, quien no abrió la boca en absoluto.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado de cenar, recogido la mesa y lavado la vajilla, las chicas salieron para sentarse un rato en la sala de estar y continuar conversando. Harry intentó seguirlas, pero Ron se lo impidió, cogiéndole por el brazo con una fuerza innecesaria.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué vas? – taladró a su mejor amigo con una mirada furiosa.

Harry lo observó, extrañado.

- ¿De qué voy? ¿A qué demonios te refieres? ¿Qué te pasa? – aún así le respondió, a la defensiva, molesto por el tono amenazante que el pelirrojo acababa de emplear.

- ¡Ahora no te hagas el inocente! ¡Os he sorprendido a Hermione y a ti abrazados! ¡Y tú le has llamado "cariño"! – le gritó, acusador.

- ¿Y qué? – Harry preguntó a su vez, estupefacto.

- ¿Cómo que y qué? ¿Acaso no te basta con tener a Ginny? ¿También ahora quieres quedarte a Hermione? – los gritos de Ron eran cada vez más intensos, mostrándole fuera de sí.

La sorpresa de Harry no alcanzó fin; contempló a Ron como si no le conociera, incrédulo; negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa cáustica.

- Esto no está pasando. Te has vuelto loco, Ron.

Sin mediar palabra alguna Ron estrelló su puño derecho en la nariz de Harry, con tanta rapidez, que este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La sangre comenzó a manar a borbotones de las fosas nasales del moreno, quien, dominado por la ira, estampó un contundente puñetazo en la mandíbula de su mejor amigo con la misma rapidez, consiguiendo que este sangrase profusamente por la boca.

Inmediatamente, Harry se arrepintió de lo que acababa de hacer y, evitando un nuevo ataque de Ron, lo envió de un empujón lejos de él para impedir que volviese a golpearle; se retiró la sangre de la nariz con el dorso de la mano como mejor pudo, para poder hablar con libertad, y usando su tono más autoritario le gritó:

- ¡Auror Weasley! ¡Retírese a sus aposentos hasta nueva orden!

Por un momento, creyó que aquello no sería suficiente para detener el descontrolado avance del otro joven, quien ya había comenzado a acercarse a él de nuevo, dispuesto a volver a golpearle; pero se equivocó. Al escucharle, Ron se detuvo en seco, como si un _"Inmobilus"_ lo hubiese atado al suelo; traspasó a su amigo hasta las entrañas con una mirada hiriente y apretó ambos puños con todas sus fuerzas, pero no continuó su avance. En cambio, cuando se vio nuevamente dueño de sí mismo, se limpió la sangre de la boca con un ademán lleno de desprecio.

- ¡A la orden, señor! – respondió el pelirrojo; giró la cara, dio media vuelta, y abandonó la cocina con rapidez.

Al salir, Ron pasó por delante de ambas mujeres, ignorándolas por completo, y subió las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos, a grandes y desgarbadas zancadas. Ginny y Hermione se miraron la una a la otra, sorprendidas y asustadas por la sangre que manaba de la boca del pelirrojo, pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, ya que inmediatamente después, Harry salió también de la cocina, chorreando sangre por la nariz; intentó pasar de largo como un tornado en dirección a las escaleras, pero Ginny, ya lo suficientemente repuesta de la sorpresa, se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndole continuar.

- ¡Déjame pasar! – él le gritó sin contemplaciones.

- No, Harry – la chica respondió, contundente, mirándole a los ojos con adoración, pero firme en su postura.

- ¡Déjame pasar! – él volvió a gritar, fuera de sí - ¡No voy a partirle la cara de nuevo a ese gilipollas, si eso es lo que temes!

- Lo sé – ella respondió con voz suave, conciliadora, y se abrazó a él con toda la dulzura que fue capaz de mostrar; él intentó forcejear para marcharse, pero ella se pegó a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas – Mi amor, mi vida… - le acarició el rostro con cuidado, siempre su suave mirada fija en los ojos airados de él – Tranquilízate, por favor…

Las palabras de la chica fueron un bálsamo para Harry, quien ya no intentó zafarse de su abrazo, aunque continuó furioso.

- ¡El muy imbécil me ha acusado de estar aprovechándome de Hermione! – él afirmó, abrazándola también - ¡Y me ha soltado un puñetazo por haberle mandado a la mierda! ¿Y qué esperaba? – concluyó con indignación.

- ¿Qué Ron ha hecho qué? – ahora fue Hermione la que se acercó a su amigo en busca de respuestas, observándolo con estupor.

Harry se deshizo del abrazo de Ginny, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada serena para indicarle que el arrebato de furia había pasado, al menos en su parte más violenta, y la chica le dejó hacer.

- Él ha visto cómo yo te abrazaba y te llamaba "cariño", intentando consolarte, y los celos han hecho el resto – explicó a su mejor amiga, clavando en sus ojos una mirada seria – ¡Pensar eso de nosotros a estas alturas! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Si eres como mi hermana! – gritó de nuevo, recuperando su ira - El muy capullo se muere por ti, aunque tenga el cerebro de un gnomo de jardín. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? – le preguntó con evidente tono de reproche.

Sin esperar su respuesta, tomó a Ginny de la mano y tiró de ella hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Me haces el favor de curarme esto, como siempre hacías en Hogwarts? – le pidió, más bien refunfuñó.

Pero la pelirroja, al escucharle aludir a tiempos para ella en cierto modo tan felices, cuando aún sus sueños flotaban en torno a él, sin nadie en medio que los enturbiase (al menos por su parte), sonrió, encantada, y lo arrastró hacia el piso superior.

Hermione quedó a solas en la sala de estar, aún incapaz de asimilar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir; se dejó caer en una de las sillas y un llanto involuntario anegó sus bellos ojos; sus dos mejores amigos, las dos personas en torno a las cuales giraba todo su mundo, los dos hombres que más se querían y respetaban entre ellos, acababan de liarse a puñetazos por su culpa. Se sintió la mujer más desgraciada del mundo.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

En la habitación del joven Subdirector del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, la joven pelirroja apuntó a Harry con su varita, dispuesta a sanar su maltratada nariz.

¡_Episkey_! – Ginny dijo con voz clara, apuntando a la nariz maltrecha de Harry con su varita, e inmediatamente, la sangre dejó de manar, y el tabique nasal roto fue restablecido a su estado normal. - ¿Así que tirándole los tejos a Hermione, eh? – después preguntó, bromeando.

Pero Harry no estaba para bromas; le giró la cara con enfado, y la chica se vio obligada a tomarlo por la barbilla y forzarlo a que volviera a mirarle, para poder limpiarle el rostro de la sangre derramada, con una toalla humedecida.

- Nunca cambiarás, Potter – le acusó, esta vez preparada para impedir la siguiente reacción de enfado del moreno, que no se hizo esperar.

Nuevamente el chico intentó zafarse de su contacto, pero ella no lo permitió, y continuó frotándole la mejilla con ternura.

- Tendrás que aguantarme así el resto de tu vida – él respondió, cortante.

Al escucharle, los ojos de Ginny brillaron de felicidad; le besó la barbilla, enamorada; después besó sus labios suavemente, llena de ternura; y retomó su tarea.

- El resto de mi vida… ¿Qué soy en tu vida, Harry? – ella preguntó, haciendo que ambas miradas coincidiesen.

- Lo eres todo.

- Define ese todo.

- Eres para mí lo que tú desees ser – él refunfuñó de nuevo, incómodo. No tenía costumbre de hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos más profundos.

- Ah… - ella fingió mostrarse desilusionada por la respuesta.

- Serás mi novia, digo yo – por fin él claudicó, a la defensiva.

- Vaya, qué modo más romántico de decirlo.

Harry suspiró, rendido. Tomó con delicadeza la mano con la que ella aún le estaba retirando la sangre, y estrechó a la chica entre sus brazos.

- Te amo, Ginny; jamás he amado a nadie excepto a ti; eso significa "todo" para mí.

- ¿Sabes cuántas veces he soñado con oírte decir eso? – se acomodó pegada al cuerpo de él, disfrutando de su contacto.

- Quizá tantas como yo he soñado con decírtelo.

- No creas, yo he tenido más años para hacerlo – rebatió con picardía – Recuerda que te quiero desde que te conocí.

Él suspiró de nuevo, e hizo que sus rostros volviesen a encontrarse; la seriedad había vuelto a su mirada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Ginny?

- Tuve miedo – ella apenas susurró.

- ¿Miedo, Ginny Weasley? – le dedicó una sonrisa incrédula.

- Miedo de sentir tu rechazo, tu lejanía – admitió, avergonzada. – En tu sexto año, tú y yo nos convertimos en buenos amigos; yo podía tenerte cerca, disfrutarte a mi manera… Pero tú también te mostraste mucho más cercano a Hermione, y yo…

- ¿Será posible? – se lamentó con frustración. - ¿Es que no hay modo de tener una buena amiga en este mundo sin que le acusen a uno de pretenderla? Si me viste siempre a su lado es porque ella estaba sufriendo por Ron, por la relación de ese cabeza hueca con Lavender Brown.

- Vaya… - ella afirmó, sorprendida.

- Si, vaya. Y luego tú comenzaste a salir con Thomas, y Hermione y yo creamos el gremio de amargados, hasta que el cabezota de Ron se dio cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo, y desde entonces, el único amargado fui yo.

- No sé qué decir. No encuentro palabras.

- Mejor no digas nada. Lo pasado, pasado está.

Quedaron en silencio por un momento.

- ¿Y tú, Harry, por qué no me lo dijiste, antes de que yo comenzase a salir con Dean?

- Porque estaba convencido de que no sobreviviría a mi batalla final con Voldemort. Y si me hubieses aceptado y después yo hubiese muerto, no habría sido justo para ti. Merecías algo mejor, algo que yo creí que no iba a poder darte.

Al escucharle, ella palideció como la cera; se separó de él y se sentó en la cama lentamente, en silencio.

- Ginny, por favor, no tiene sentido que te lo tomes de ningún modo ahora – Harry buscó los ojos de la chica con la mirada, pero ella lo rehuyó.

- ¿Acaso piensas que sufrí menos, cuando te creí muerto, por el hecho de que no me permitiste formar parte de tu vida? – ella lo acusó, cuando fue capaz de hablar y de devolverle la mirada.

- Cúlpame si quieres, por haber hecho lo que creí que sería mejor para ti. Pero no me arrepiento, ni lo haré nunca, de haber intentado que fueses feliz.

- Sí, fui feliz, pero no por la decisión que tomaste, sino porque no moriste.

Él no pudo responder, tenía la garganta hecha un nudo.

- ¿Sabes? Llevo años despertándome en medio de la noche cuando menos lo espero, entre gritos desesperados que siempre claman el nombre de Fred, o el tuyo. No me evitaste el dolor de sufrir por ti, nada habría podido conseguirlo.

- Yo también sigo haciéndolo, Ginny; aún sigo gritando en mis pesadillas el nombre de Fred, el de Remus, el de Tonks, el del director Dumbledore… - él confesó con tristeza - Sé que era casi un crío cuando todo sucedió, y que lo hice lo mejor que supe… Pero es una sensación extraña la que me acompañará hasta que muera: no es exactamente culpa, aunque algo de ella también hay, sino más bien amargura, inmenso dolor. Tú sufriste tanto como yo, y vivirás con ello hasta el final. Siento haber sido en parte la causa de tu dolor.

Al escucharle, una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la chica; se puso en pie con rapidez y corrió a abrazarse a él con urgencia.

- Necesito tenerte, Harry, – casi sollozó – que seas mío porque tú lo desees, porque tú lo decidas.

Él la envolvió en un abrazo enamorado.

- Hace ya mucho tiempo que soy tuyo – besó su cabello suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- ¿Por qué fuimos tan tontos? ¿Por qué no pudimos hablarnos claro?

- Quizá porque éramos muy jóvenes, y porque las circunstancias no acompañaron demasiado, la verdad – sonrió, enternecido. – Pero ahora sí podemos hacerlo. – La tomó por la barbilla dulcemente, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos - Te amo, Ginny Weasley, y nada en el mundo hará cambiar eso.

- Yo también te amo, Harry – ambos se besaron lentamente, saboreando cada segundo de aquel dulce contacto; después ella se abrazó a su cuello – Casi no puedo creerlo…

- ¿Te crees que yo sí?- rió nerviosamente, emocionado.

- No pensemos más en ello – ella suspiró, ya completamente relajada; mas de pronto se separó de Harry – Voy a cambiarme de ropa y a acostarme. Estoy un poco cansada.

- Ah, vale. Hasta mañana, entonces – él respondió, comprensivo.

- ¿Cómo que hasta mañana?

Ella caminó hasta uno de los armarios, lo abrió, y extrajo de él un coqueto camisón, con el que se dispuso a vestirse. Mientras, Harry la observó en silencio, sorprendido. Cuando la chica hubo terminado de desvestirse sin vergüenza alguna y el etéreo camisón la cubrió coquetamente, se reunió de nuevo con el joven, y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa con total tranquilidad.

- ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? – él preguntó, aturdido por la sorpresa.

- Comprobar de nuevo tus heridas, guerrero – la pelirroja respondió suavemente, mientras le quitaba la camisa por completo.

- Tú no sabes lo que dices. ¿Guerrero? ¡Guerrero me pondré como sigas en ese plan! – la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su torso desnudo, provocador. Pero enseguida volvió a abrazarla con cariño y besó su frente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – ella quiso saber, repentinamente preocupada.

- El capullo de tu hermano duerme al final del pasillo, y la cabezota de mi mejor amiga, justo en la habitación de al lado – él rezongó con fastidio – Si llego a pensar que nos cortarían el rollo de esta manera, se los facturo a Romilda Carlyle por vía urgente, para que los aguante en el hostal.

Ginny rió a carcajadas, divertida.

- Eso no lo crees ni tú, por muy enfadado que puedas llegar a estar con ellos.

- Pero debería creerlo – volvió a refunfuñar.

- ¿Qué va a pasar entre tú y Ron de ahora en adelante? – la chica preguntó, temerosa.

- ¿Qué quieres que pase? Absolutamente nada. Él está ofuscado, nada más. Y yo debería haber sido más inteligente, y evitar lo que ha pasado. ¡Pero no veas el puñetazo que me ha soltado! ¡En ese momento el ofuscado he sido yo! ¡Y el cabreado! ¡Y el furioso! - gritó nuevamente airado al recordar lo sucedido.

- Está bien, está bien… Espero que Ron piense como tú.

- Es tu hermano, sabes perfectamente que él es el tío más legal del mundo – Harry afirmó, convencido.

- Incluso cabreado con él, aún lo defiendes.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – se encogió de hombros, quitando hierro al asunto.- Por cierto, ¿tengo voto en esto de la mudanza? – intentó parecer indignado, bromeando.

- Por supuesto, cariño. Tú has sido el primero que ha votado – ella respondió, cariñosa.

- ¡Me encanta esta mujer! – él gritó con entusiasmo.

Harry se puso el pijama también, y la acompañó en la cama. Pero antes de poderse relajar, Ginny ya le había quitado la chaqueta del pijama, lo había obligado a tumbarse, había acomodado su pelirroja cabellera tranquilamente sobre su pecho desnudo, y se dedicaba a contemplarlo, satisfecha.

- Lo dicho, me encanta esta mujer – Harry repitió, sonriente.

Abrazados, ambos se sumieron en un sueño tranquilo y relajado.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

A Hermione ya no le quedaba llanto que derramar. Sola en la penumbra, se debatía entre hacer lo que sabía que debía hacer - lo que necesitaba hacer-, y el miedo a hacerlo. No se veía capaz de soportar más rechazo proveniente del hombre que tanto amaba, a pesar de que fuese en gran parte culpa de ella el habérselo hecho sentir. Pero debía hablar con Ron, ya no por ella misma, sino por Harry, la última persona que merecía sufrir las consecuencias de todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre sus dos mejores amigos.

Se armó de coraje y se puso en pie, decidida; aquello era más difícil para ella que lo fue enfrentarse a Bellatrix; esta vez estaba su alma en juego. Caminó con decisión hasta el cuarto donde Ron se había encerrado con un fuerte portazo, ya hacía más de una hora, pero al llegar hasta él, sus nudillos se detuvieron a medio camino hacia la puerta, y se vio obligada a inhalar y exhalar con fuerza antes de poder continuar.

Tocó a la puerta con firmeza una vez, dos, y esperó… pero nada sucedió. Pensó en probar a hacerlo de nuevo, mas supo con total seguridad que el resultado sería absolutamente el mismo, así que, sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta y entró.

Inmediatamente se vio observada por unos profundos ojos azules desde el fondo de la estancia. Ningún sonido, ningún movimiento… nada. Azorada, caminó hacia la cama que había junto a una de las paredes, justo donde Ron yacía sentado con las piernas dobladas y la espalda apoyada en la pared, observándola con dureza; se atrevió a sentarse a su lado. Los ojos de Ron continuaron observando la puerta fijamente, como si realmente siempre lo hubiesen estado haciendo y jamás hubiesen reparado en la presencia de la chica.

- Ron, tenemos que hablar – Hermione buscó la mirada a su ex novio tímidamente.

Por toda respuesta, silencio.

Al mirar al pelirrojo con más detenimiento, pudo observar que aún había restos de sangre en su mejilla, limpiados torpemente por el chico; su labio yacía partido, allí donde el puñetazo de Harry había impactado con él, aunque la mandíbula, que sin duda había sido rota también, parecía haber sanado ya, y tan sólo una leve hinchazón hacía recordar lo sucedido.

No pudo evitar intentar acariciarle el rostro magullado en un acto reflejo, que él evitó rápidamente, como si de pronto la estatua en que parecía haberse convertido, hubiese cobrado vida.

- No me toques- él le ordenó, a la vez que se alejaba de su contacto con un brusco movimiento. Al ver que la chica lo observaba con ojos desorbitados, atónita y asustada, añadió un quedo "por favor".

- Harry sólo estaba intentando animarme, por amor de Merlín – ella se atrevió a hablar de nuevo - ¿Cómo has podido acusarle de semejante cosa? ¿Y cómo has podido golpearle después?

- No tengo porqué darte explicaciones de mis actos – él respondió, contundente; volvía a centrar toda su atención en observar la puerta.

- Ya lo sé… pero ambos me preocupáis. ¿Qué va a suceder ahora entre vosotros? – preguntó, negándose a rendirse.

- Lo que suceda entre Harry y yo, sólo es asunto de Harry y mío, ¿no crees? – por un brevísimo instante, traspasó a la chica con una mirada irónica.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Yo soy tu mejor amiga! ¡Y también la de Harry! – ella le reprochó, levantándose e interponiéndose entre la mirada de Ron y la maldita puerta.

- Eres la mujer que amo, de la que acabo de separarme para siempre, quien me lleva por la calle de la amargura, y a quien ya no puedo ir contándole mis alegrías ni mis penas. Quizá tú tengas claro cual es mi lugar en tu vida, pero yo ya no sé qué eres para mí, ni qué quiero que seas a partir de ahora – calló por un momento para intentar mostrarse sereno – Tú y yo lo hemos hablado muchas veces, sabíamos lo que seguramente pasaría si algún día llegábamos a dejar lo nuestro, y aún así decidimos arriesgarnos, porque teníamos la ingenua esperanza de que jamás se acabaría, de que era imposible que eso pasara. Pero ha pasado, y aquí estamos, para afrontar las consecuencias.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera quieres que siga siendo tu amiga? – la castaña preguntó, apenas en un susurró atónito, estremecida.

- ¿Tú quieres que yo siga siendo tu amigo? – él preguntó con ironía - Pues yo lo siento, pero no sé lo que quiero; todo esto me duele demasiado ahora mismo como para poderlo saber.

También él se puso en pie; caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, la cual abrió, invitándola a marcharse.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

Ella lo contempló con la boca abierta, sin ser capaz de hablar, y salió corriendo de la estancia, entre sollozos; corrió a lo largo del pasillo, y también se encerró en su propia habitación. Mientras lo hacía, escuchó un fuerte portazo desde el fondo del pasillo.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola a todos.

Sí, ya sé que he tardado muchísmo en actualizar, y lo siento por todos los que seguís el fic de un modo incondicional, pero después de actualizar la última vez, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de dejar de escribir por un tiempo, de darme "un respiro". No sé si me sentí saturada, o qué me sucedió, pero el hecho es que no habría sido capaz de hacer salir nada de mi pluma que valiese mínimamente la pena si no me hubiese dado ese descanso.

A veces suceden cosas que están fuera de nuestros esquemas, como en este capítulo le ha sucedido a Ron, y como me sucedió a mí, y yo preferí tomar distancia y dar tiempo al tiempo, en vez de empeñarme en hacer algo de lo que luego hubiese tenido que arrepentirme. Espero que podáis comprenderme.

Deseo desde lo más hondo de mi corazón que os haya gustado el capítulo. Como veis, el trío fantástico ya se ha reunido de nuevo, como os prometí, aunque no tengo palabras lo suficientemente acertadas para describir cómo me siento en este momento por todo lo que les está pasando. De ahí viene el título del capítulo :)

Por favor, dejadme vuestras opiniones, me hará muy feliz saber qué os ha parecido.

Un abrazo muy fuerte y hasta pronto.

**Rose.**


	8. Trampa mortal

_**Capítulo 8 : Trampa mortal.**_

Harry se sentía inquieto. La inesperada llegada de Hermione a la casa la tarde anterior, había dado un giro rotundo a la situación, tanto a nivel de la misión que los aurores se llevaban entre manos, como a nivel personal de todos los ocupantes de la casa, incluida ella misma. A pesar de que la bellísima pelirroja había apaciguado su enfado con tanto arte, que él aún no dejaba de asombrarse, su corazón no había podido ser apaciguado del mismo modo, y tampoco su mente, que no paraba de dar vueltas al asunto de la bestia que acechaba a los habitantes de la villa, y a la "otra bestia" que se había revelado en su propia casa, y que le preocupaba tanto, o más, que la que se había comprometido a atrapar.

El joven moreno esperó a que Ginny, que hasta el momento yacía profundamente dormida en sus brazos, se acomodase en su sueño en otra postura, para ponerse en pie con sigilo, vestirse y salir de la habitación, pues sabía que, si permanecía a su lado por más tiempo estando despierto, acabaría por despertarla a ella también; y apenas había comenzado a amanecer, no había motivo alguno para hacerla despertar tan pronto.

Se desperezó mientras bajaba las escaleras con parsimonia, intentando despejarse por completo; caminó hacia la cocina, con un buen vaso de leche con galletas en mente, pero al entrar en ella, lo único que ocupó sus pensamientos, de hecho bastantes sombríos desde entonces, fue la triste estampa de un hombre que yacía abandonado - más que sentado - en una de las sillas, con ambos codos apoyados en la mesa, sujetándose la cabeza como si en cualquier momento pudiese llegar a perderla.

Al escucharle entrar, el joven alzó el rostro, y su semblante se mostró culpable y atormentado, cuando le reconoció.

- Te ves penoso – Harry le dijo sin contemplaciones; aunque el tono de su voz estuvo lleno de complicidad.

Ron hizo mueca de sonreír con ironía, pero lo pensó mejor, y evitó que la herida del labio se le abriese de nuevo.

- Lo estoy. Llevo tres noches sin dormir – en cambio afirmó, en el mismo tono.

Harry lo miró a los ojos, sorprendido; no había imaginado que llegase tan lejos el alcance de las consecuencias del sufrimiento de su mejor amigo.

- Esto no puede seguir así, debes descansar, sea como sea – cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado, haciendo que los ojos de ambos se enfrentasen a la misma altura.

- Tranquilo. No voy a permitir que mi patética vida personal se inmiscuya en mi trabajo. He venido a ayudarte, y eso haré.

- ¡Olvídate del trabajo! – el moreno gritó con indignación - Los chicos y yo lo haremos.

- De ningún modo. Dices eso porque eres mi mejor amigo, - objetó el otro, rendido - pero no olvides que también eres mi jefe. ¿Quieres que todavía me sienta peor, un bueno para nada? – le mantuvo la mirada con estoicismo.

- ¡Sabes que eso no es así! ¡Todos tenemos malos momentos! Y los compañeros estamos para cubrirnos las espaldas unos a otros, además de para dar el callo.

El pelirrojo mostró un amago de sonrisa, lleno de agradecimiento y adoración por el hombre que tenía frente a él.

- Harry… anoche perdí la razón; dije cosas sobre ti y sobre Hermione que… - intentó disculparse torpemente, sin saber con exactitud cómo decir todo aquello que le abrasaba las entrañas.

- ¿Que ya no crees? – Harry le ayudó tranquilamente.

- Nunca las he creído, en realidad – Ron respondió, cabizbajo – No sé qué demonios me pasó.

- Entonces, no hay nada de qué hablar, todo está bien – le dio una palmada de ánimo en la espalda - Siento haberte roto la mandíbula.

- Y yo siento haberte roto la nariz, aunque no debería – Harry alzó una ceja, suspicaz – por tu culpa, no podré ni siquiera sonreír en una semana; también me partiste el labio, y eso no es un hueso que se cure con tanta facilidad. Aunque para lo que voy a necesitar reír…

- ¡Serás capullo! – Harry gritó con pasión.

Ambos simularon desafiarse con las miradas, pero pronto Ron desvió la suya, melancólico; permaneció un tiempo en silencio, - mientras, Harry le observaba, preocupado - y al volver a mirarle de nuevo, parecía emocionado.

- Harry…

- Dime.

- ¿Tú crees en el destino? Quiero decir… ¿Tú crees que Hermione fue hecha para mí?

El moreno se tomó su tiempo para responder, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- Sí, y no – el chico respondió sencillamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que ella fue hecha a tu medida, para que sólo tú te esfuerces en merecerla, al igual que tú fuiste hecho a la suya, para que sólo ella se esfuerce en merecerte a ti. El destino es un camino "personalizado" que cada cual debe recorrer, con ciertas… "características" en él, para que, supuestamente, a cada uno le resulte más atractivo recorrer el suyo que lo sería para cualquier otro; tan sólo supuestamente – sonrió con melancolía. - Sí, estoy convencido de que ambos sois el destino del otro, y que sería toda una pena que no decidáis esforzaros en recorrer ese camino, pues fue hecho para vosotros; ya sabéis qué hay al final, sólo debéis decidir si vale la pena caminar para alcanzarlo. Hay destinos que valen la pena, hay destinos que no – suspiró. - ¿Cuál es vuestro caso? Quizá, después de todo, otros destinos os estén aguardando.

- Tú jamás has creído en otro destino que no sea Ginny.

- Cierto, Ron; pero ese es mi destino, ese es mi único camino por recorrer; mi elección. Quizá tú tengas abiertas otras sendas esperándote, y no sólo la que te lleva a Hermione. ¿Tú qué crees?

- Hermione es mi único destino – aseguró, totalmente convencido.

- Pues si tan claro lo tienes, te aconsejo que, mientras puedas, mientras nada te lo impida, y aún en ese caso, luches con todas tus fuerzas por llegar a él.

Ron asintió, decidido.

- Así lo haré.

- Y yo te apoyaré.

- ¡Pero aún te debo una! – Ron exclamó, casi sonriente - ¡Por lo del labio! – intentó atrapar a Harry para fingir que iba a golpearle, pero este fue más rápido y corrió hacia el comedor como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras gritaba también.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! – respondió entre risas, contento de que el otro olvidase por un momento el drama que estaba viviendo.

En su carrera, Harry estuvo apunto de atropellar a Ginny y a Hermione, que acababan de levantarse y se disponían a ir a la cocina para desayunar. Para no arrollarlas, hizo un viraje forzado, se desequilibró, y acabó tumbado boca arriba en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar. Ron tuvo que imitar su maniobra, y apunto estuvo de aplastar a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Q-qué hacéis? – Hermione les preguntó, mirándoles tan sorprendida como Ginny, que los estaba observando, ambas plantadas frente a ellos.

Harry intentó incorporarse, y al hacerlo, trabó uno de sus pies con los de Ron, haciendo que este perdiese pie y cayese sobre él en el sofá, cuan largo era.

- ¡Auch! – gritó el moreno, pues el chico acababa de clavarle la rodilla en las heridas, que aún terminaban de sanar en su costado.

- Lo siento – Ron enrojeció como una colegiala, intentando ponerse en pie torpemente, mientras las chicas seguían observándolos sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

- ¿No lo veis? Estamos ligando – Harry respondió con seriedad, mirándolas fijamente a los ojos, despatarrado en el sofá, aún con su mejor amigo sobre él.

De pronto, Ron estalló en carcajadas que no pudo evitar - a pesar de que puso todo su empeño en hacerlo para que el labio no volviese a sangrarle, cosa que tampoco consiguió, pero no importó en absoluto - y Harry lo hizo también. El pelirrojo se levantó con cuidado de no rozar las heridas cicatrizantes de Harry, para no volver a dañarle, y el otro se incorporó a su vez, aún riendo.

- Sois unos críos – aseguró Ginny, sonriente.

Ya sentados, ambos se encogieron de hombros, encantados.

Hermione traspasó a ambos con una mirada de indignación, y se marchó a la cocina, dándoles la espalda. Ginny fue tras ella, para intentar calmarla, y los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro, preocupados, pero no dijeron nada; tan sólo se dispusieron a seguirlas, pues aún no habían desayunado, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban pululando por la casa.

Ginny intentó apoyar a Hermione moralmente, intentando permanecer alejada de Harry lo máximo posible, ya que, para sorpresa de ambas, él mostraba tanta complicidad con Ron aquella mañana; sabía que no era justo tener que tomar partido por la chica o por su propio hermano, pues ella los quería a ambos – al igual que le estaba sucediendo a Harry – pero era consciente también de que la castaña necesitaba sentir un apoyo "incondicional" más que nunca, para no venirse abajo. Estaba segura de que Harry lo entendería, aunque él, mientras desayunaba, se mostraba tan serio y pensativo, que le preocupaba que hubiese tomado a mal su postura.

Poco después comprendió que no era ese el motivo de la preocupación del chico, cuando él se puso en pie, hizo sentar a Hermione y a Ron, uno a cada lado de la mesa, y les habló con voz solemne.

- Os lo dejo bien claro ahora, porque cualquiera de ambos que pretenda trabajar conmigo en esta misión, va a acatar mis órdenes sin rechistar – declaró, autoritario. - Así como la tapadera de los otros dos aurores que han venido a ayudarme, es que son pareja y están en viaje de placer, la vuestra va a ser absolutamente la misma: sois una pareja de novios que se adora, nuestra familia, y nos estáis acompañando a Ginny y a mí en nuestras vacaciones. ¿Entendido?

Hermione y Ron se le quedaron mirando, atónitos, con ojos como platos.

- Pero Harry, Aroa y David están casados realmente – protestó Ron, intentando hacer ver a Harry la locura que estaba cometiendo al equiparar la situación de Aroa Lockhart y David Skood, sus compañeros, con la que él y Hermione estaban viviendo actualmente.

- ¿Y? – el otro respondió, sin inmutarse. - Mientras están de servicio, Aroa y David no son más que compañeros; su vida personal queda totalmente al margen del trabajo. Si estás intentando decirme que a ellos les va a costar menos fingir que a vosotros, pues lo siento; esto es lo que hay. ¿O acaso se os ocurre una tapadera mejor en vuestro caso? – Ron no supo qué responder, y Hermione no fue capaz de apoyarle, pues también se había quedado en blanco; así que Harry continuó con su explicación. - Mirad vosotros por dónde, yo no tenía una coartada suficientemente sólida para disculpar tu presencia en esta villa, Ron; y Hermione acaba de dármela, pues todo el mundo mágico piensa que aún sois pareja, así que no sospecharán. En esta misión mando yo – recalcó, dejándolo bien claro, harto de discutir algo que, para él – y al parecer también para los otros dos -, no tenía ninguna otra salida - así que o lo tomáis, o lo dejáis, pero no continuaréis aquí, ninguno de los dos, si no aceptáis mis órdenes; y eso significa todas mis órdenes, no sólo las que os agraden.

- Pero… - la castaña miraba a su mejor amigo, sintiéndose acorralada, aunque continuaba sin saber cómo defender su negativa.

- Pero nada – Harry suspiró, frustrado - ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¡No os estoy pidiendo que os acostéis juntos por las noches, sólo que finjáis un poco de cariño en público! ¡El justo! ¡Nada más! ¿Tanto puede costaros eso? – Ron y Hermione se miraron, avergonzados - ¿Ni siquiera pensáis mantener un trato cordial, aunque sea por Ginny y por mí, para no hacernos sufrir aún más?

- No te preocupes, Harry. Por mí, será como tú desees – Ron aseguró, decidido.

- Y por mí también – le apoyó Hermione. – Tienes toda la razón: ni Ginny, ni tú, ni siquiera la misión que llevamos entre manos, tenéis porqué pagar por nuestros problemas personales.

- Bien. Seamos profesionales, entonces. Subid todos a vestiros para salir, porque los cuatro vamos a dejarnos ver por el pueblo como dos parejas de enamorados en viaje de vacaciones. A partir de este momento, todos aquí estamos en misión oficial para el Ministerio de Magia. Espero que a nadie se le olvide – Harry concluyó, poniendo fin a la reunión.

- ¿Acabas de reclutarme para el Ministerio, Jefazo? – Ginny se abrazó a él con picardía, una vez los otros dos los hubieron dejado solos por un momento.

Él la miró con cara de reproche.

- En serio, Ginny; no pienso exponerte a ningún peligro en todo esto; ni tampoco a Hermione, por mucho que ella intente hacernos ver que las cosas no han cambiado – añadió después, intranquilo. – Ya sé que vosotras dos sois una expertas con la varita – continuó, para acallar la incipiente réplica de su novia – pero los aurores, los que han sido entrenados para afrontar peligros, somos nosotros.

- Pues no lo hicimos tan mal durante la Segunda Guerra – ella objetó por fin, sintiéndose infravalorada.

- Todos hicimos lo que pudimos durante la Segunda Guerra; aquello era matar, o ver morir a los que queremo, para finalmente acabar muriendo – él recordó, sombrío. – Nunca intentaré impedirte que luches por tu propia vida, y por la de aquellos a quienes amas; cuando yo mismo lo haré hasta la muerte si tengo que hacerlo. Pero algo muy distinto es que esté de acuerdo en que la expongas sin necesidad. Tú elegiste ser jugadora de quidditch, y Hermione eligió ser funcionaria de despacho; dejad que cada cual haga su propio trabajo.

La besó en los labios, pero ella recibió el beso estática, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, impactada por la cruda dureza de sus palabras, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que tan sólo le había recordado la pura realidad. Pero Harry no se dejó impresionar, pues tenía bien claras las ideas en ese aspecto.

- Voy a vestirme. ¿Me acompañas? – él preguntó, aparentando mostrarse más sereno de lo que estaba en realidad, pues odiaba discutir con ella.

Ginny lo tomó de la mano e hizo que la siguiera hacia su habitación, pero mantuvo el mutismo en que la indignación la había encerrado. Había algo en las palabras que él le había dicho, que no era capaz aún de asimilar, pero aquel momento no era tiempo para pararse a analizarlo; y en absoluto pretendía enfrentarse a él ni hacerle enfadar, por algo que intuía que era su propio problema, y no de él. Harry la siguió, respetando su silencio.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

Las dos parejas pasaron el resto de la mañana dejándose ver descaradamente por la villa, como unos turistas cualquiera. Ya la noticia de que Harry y Ginny se hospedaban en el pueblo había corrido como la pólvora entre sus habitantes, pero la mayoría de ellos lo habían tomado como un simple rumor, derivado de la "excesiva" tranquilidad que allí se respiraba. Al verles en persona, y no sólo a ellos, sino también a Ron y a Hermione, los aldeanos los contemplaron maravillados, como si estuviesen ante un auténtico milagro. Para sorpresa de Harry, ninguno de ellos, en cambio, osó importunarles en su paseo; se limitaron a sonreírles con cariño y respeto, una vez repuestos de su estupor. Para alegría e incomodidad del joven moreno – pues aún no tenía muy claro cómo pagarles - , este sintió que cada vez debía más a esa gente sencilla y abnegada, y que lo daría todo de sí mismo para intentar saldar esa deuda de gratitud.

A la hora de la comida, los cuatro llegaron al hostal de Romilda y se acomodaron en la que les pareció la mesa más tranquila del local, ocupado hasta aquel momento, tan sólo por una pareja más y varios hombres charlando y riendo alrededor de otra mesa, mientras tomaban un tentempié antes de marchar a sus hogares para comer. Todos los presentes los observaron con sorpresa, aunque fue el hombre de la joven pareja – sin duda visitantes también, pues los otros hombres se limitaron a reproducir con exactitud la conducta que habían mostrado sus conciudadanos – el único que se atrevió a dirigirse a ellos. Olvidando la charla con su bella acompañante, el hombre – más entrado en años que la chica, pero no por ello desentonando con la exquisita belleza de esta – se levantó de su silla, caminó hasta Harry alegremente y, antes de permitir que este tomase asiento, ya estaba estrechándole la mano de forma efusiva.

- ¡Señor Potter! ¡Qué inesperada y extraordinaria coincidencia! – su tono maravillado hacía juego con una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción - ¡No imagina cuánto tiempo he estado deseando conocerle!

Romilda Carlyle, que acababa de salir de la cocina seguida por Oswal Carmichael, observó al hombre con descontento, temerosa de que el joven auror tomase a mal tantas atenciones; se preparó para intervenir poniendo paz en caso de que se crease un mal ambiente entre los dos. Pero no hubo de preocuparse durante mucho tiempo, ya que Harry estrechó la mano del jovial caballero con cortesía.

- ¿Y usted es? – el moreno preguntó, curioso.

- David Skood, para servirle a usted y a sus heroicos amigos – fingió darle un abrazo, emocionado.

- Estás disfrutando con esto, cabronazo – el hombre escuchó a Harry susurrarle entre dientes de forma jovial, aprovechando la situación.

- Y que lo digas – respondió del mismo modo, sin dejar de sonreír. - ¿Nos harán el honor de compartir nuestra mesa para comer? – David le ofreció, solícito.

- Mejor que usted y su encantadora acompañante nos honren con su compañía sentándose a la nuestra – el auror objetó, - ya que es más fácil trasladar a dos personas que a cuatro, y la mesa que ustedes ocupan es un poco estrecha para todos.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto… - hizo un amable ademán a la mujer y esta se reunió con ellos, ofreciéndoles una amable sonrisa.

- Ella es Aroa Lockhart, mi encantadora esposa.

- Es un placer – ella les saludó.

Todos respondieron del mismo modo, y hechas las pertinentes presentaciones, los seis se acomodaron en la mesa.

- Vamos, acompáñennos – Harry pidió a Romilda y a Oswal, que los habían saludado con un ademán – y tú también, Abby, por favor – solicitó a la hija de la hostalera, que acababa de entrar en el comedor, acompañada por un radiante Edward Snow.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron, encantados, y se apresuraron a sentarse a la mesa también; así que los dos mayores no tuvieron más remedio que acompañarles para no quedar mal.

- ¿Puedo acompañarles yo también? – la voz de Ben Campbell se hizo escuchar desde la puerta.

- Como siempre, usted tan oportuno – Harry le ofreció una alegre sonrisa, y le indicó que se sentase.

La pintoresca comida comenzó con presentaciones, sonrisas a discreción y palabras amables, y pronto tomó derroteros festivos, pues la mayoría de los allí presentes estaba de vacaciones en el pueblo.

- ¿Y qué más se puede visitar por aquí, aparte de tan bella localidad? – Harry preguntó amablemente.

- ¿Algo que les pueda interesar? Absolutamente nada – Oswal se apresuró a responder, con cierto desdén – Aquí tan sólo hay paz para quien venga dispuesto a disfrutarla, y nada más.

- Quizá a Harry le interese visitar alguna de nuestras leyendas "vivas" – Ben añadió con amabilidad – El otro día se mostró muy interesado en ellas; pues bien, existen algunas visitables – sonrió con picardía.

Harry lo miró con enorme interés, animándole a continuar.

- ¿A qué leyendas vivas te refieres? No existen tales leyendas, Ben – el otro hombre mayor le rebatió, visiblemente molesto.

El joven auror simplemente dejó que la conversación continuase por sí misma, limitándose a no perderse detalle de todo lo que en la mesa acontecía, mientras dedicaba miradas de cortés interés cuando la situación así lo requería. Pudo observar muchas cosas durante aquella comida, y todas ellas a cual más interesante.

- ¿Y qué me dices de la Gruta de la Muerte? – el párroco retó a su interlocutor, con voz triunfal.

- ¡Por favor! – el auror local bufó con indignación, a modo de respuesta - ¡Eso tan sólo es una burda patraña! ¡Alguien tan culto como lo son estas damas y caballeros no pueden dar crédito a semejantes tonterías!

- No buscamos dar crédito a nada en concreto, sino algo de diversión – Harry volvió a entrar en la conversación, con una sonrisa cándida y desenfadada. – La propuesta del reverendo parece interesante. ¿La Gruta de la Muerte, dice? – el otro asintió, satisfecho - ¿Se puede visitar en cualquier momento?

- Esta misma tarde, si queréis. Yo no podré acompañaros, pues debo atender a un enfermo en la villa de al lado. Pero seguramente Oswal os pueda guiar. ¿No es así, Jefe?

- No es así. Ni Milton ni yo estamos en este pueblo para hacer de guías para turistas ociosos – negó categóricamente, incluyendo a su ayudante en el paquete.

- Vamos, no seas así…- sonrió al hombre de forma alegre - ¿Y quizá tú, joven Snow? – giró su mirada hacia el jovencito, que no tenía ojos nada más que para Abby, y que al reparar en que el otro llamaba su atención, negó tristemente con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, reverendo, pero mi padre tiene otros planes para mí, esta tarde – se excusó, mientras no dejaba de mirar a la chica por el rabillo del ojo, lo cual complacía claramente a la joven dama.

Así como la respuesta de Carmichael no había molestado al reverendo en absoluto, sí lo hizo la de Snow; el hombre lo traspasó con una mirada asesina, que no duró más que un escaso segundo, pero que a Harry no pasó desapercibida.

- No será necesaria la compañía de ninguno de ustedes – el auror afirmó amablemente. – Tan sólo facilítennos un mapa.

- Eso está hecho – se entusiasmó Ben, mientras Oswal negaba con la cabeza, abatido.

- ¿Quién se apunta a la aventura? – Harry preguntó, jovial.

David y su esposa se ofrecieron, entusiasmados, así como Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Pero no así todos los habitantes del pueblo, que por uno u otro motivo, no pudieron acompañarlos.

Así que las tres parejas, tras recibir un magnífico mapa de situación de la Gruta por cortesía de Ben, emprendieron la excursión, nada más terminar la comida.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

- Harry, ¿te das cuenta de que esta podría ser la misma cueva que aparece en mis informes? – Hermione preguntó a su mejor amigo, mientras le obligaba a detenerse justo a la entrada de la Gruta, que gracias al mapa de Campbell, no habían tardado en hallar, tras un ameno paseo que duró no más de media hora.

- Premio a la señorita – el auror afirmó, con una sonrisa irónica – Por eso, ni Ginny ni tú vendréis con nosotros.

- ¿Qué? – las dos chicas lo miraron de forma amenazadora, aunque cogidas totalmente por sorpresa.

Ron apoyó al joven Jefe con un ademán de obviedad, mientras David y Aroa decidieron mantenerse al margen de la inminente disputa. Pero no hubo tal, pues Harry no lo permitió.

- Decidiste acatar mis órdenes, fuesen las que fuesen; esta es una de ellas.

- ¡Pero Harry! ¡Esto es totalmente injusto! ¡Yo también soy miembro del Ministerio de Magia, si lo dices por eso! ¡Y Ginny no puede quedarse sola aquí fuera!

- No, no lo digo por eso. Y la discusión se acaba aquí. Esperadnos o volved a casa. Vosotras mismas – dicho esto, le dio la espalda, hizo una señal a sus hombres, y los cuatro se adentraron en la Gruta, enarbolando sus varitas para lograr iluminación.

- ¡Harry, espera! ¡Harry! – pero nada se escuchó; los aurores ya habían sido incorporados a la negrura de la cueva. - ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! ¿Cómo no me has apoyado? ¿Cómo se lo has permitido sin siquiera oponerte a su locura? – reprochó a la otra chica, indignada.

- Porque de nada habría servido. Ven, siéntate conmigo sobre esa roca. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar – la pelirroja ofreció a su amiga, quien la siguió sin convicción, aunque no tenía otra opción, si no quería enfrentarse a la ira del Subdirector del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

En otro momento, la castaña no habría dudado en enfrentarse a él, pero consideró que no debía hacerlo delante de sus compañeros, porque aunque ellos dos pudiesen decirse cualquier cosa, sabía que Harry no le perdonaría que cuestionase su autoridad, y al final todo acabaría del mismo modo que ahora, pero con un buen problema de por medio; y sentía que con Ron ya tenía suficientes problemas como para copar toda una vida, en absoluto necesitaba más, ni habría podido soportarlos.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

Los cuatro compañeros caminaron con la única luz de sus varitas por toda iluminación, adentrándose en la Gruta sin descanso. Harry y Ron encabezaban la marcha, y los otros dos los seguían, sin perderse detalle de los lugares que atravesaban. Las mejores cualidades de David eran la animagia, así como la orientación; por ello su principal tarea en aquel momento era quedarse con el modo de salir; las de Aroa eran la puntería a larga distancia, además de la sanación – no en vano, su tarea allí sería la de cuidar por la salud de todo ellos, en caso de ser necesario. Harry y Ron eran aurores de "combate cuerpo a cuerpo", como se empeñaban en llamarlos en el Cuartel; su sola presencia intimidaba y disuadía a los posibles agresores. Juntos formaban un equipo difícilmente doblegable, y no era la primera vez que se agrupaban para erigirse en un tándem casi invencible.

Caminaron durante un buen rato, dispuestos a todo, pero los misterios de la Gruta de la Muerte, si es que realmente parecía haber alguno oculto en ella, parecían resistírseles. Aún así, Harry presentía, sabía, que había un gran secreto que destapar allí – las distintas actitudes de los comensales en el hostal, así se lo habían revelado - , y no estaba dispuesto a marcharse con las manos vacías. Aunque también era totalmente consciente de que iba a resultar muy complicado desvelarlo, ya que, si no, no se les habría permitido ir a aquel lugar con tanta facilidad. Quien conociese tal misterio, estaba seguro de que no iban a poder hallarlo; pero no contaba con la pericia y la astucia de los aurores más experimentados del Ministerio.

¿O sí?

Nada más todos hubieron penetrado en una gran caverna interior, que se ensanchaba de forma inmensa, tanto a lo ancho como a lo alto, el joven Subdirector detuvo el paso de forma abrupta, y un profundo temor hizo que su estómago y su pecho se encogiesen en un espasmo de aviso.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? – preguntó David, mirando hacia todos lados, inquieto.

- ¿Ruido? – Ron se extrañó, sin captar nada.

- Yo también lo escucho – Harry apoyó al auror, mientras con una mano, les señalaba a los otros tres que guardasen silencio. – Parece como… - quedó pensativo durante un momento más, totalmente concentrado - ¡Todos a cubierto! ¡Derrumbe! - de pronto gritó como un descosido. - ¡Alejaos de las estalactitas y manteneos pegados a las paredes!

David y Aroa, aún sorprendidos pero habiendo captado perfectamente la situación, se apresuraron a obedecer a su jefe; corrieron hacia las paredes y se pegaron a ellas, bien pendientes del techo, por si se desprendía alguna roca en su dirección. Mientras, el sonido que antes los había inquietado, se convirtió en un ruido sordo, cada vez más atronador, cual el de una inmensa cascada de agua que se precipitaba hacia el vacío, y muchos metros más abajo chocaba estruendosamente contra las rocas del fondo.

Ron, al parecer aún desconcertado y más lento de reacciones, se giró a su alrededor, mirando al techo, sin intentar cubrirse.

- ¿No deberíamos correr hacia la salida? – preguntó a Harry, dubitativo, mientras lo localizaba con la mirada.

- ¿Correr hacia dónde, Ron? El eco proveniente de estas cavernas hace parecer que el ruido proceda de todas direcciones. Lo mejor es que nos…

No pudo terminar la frase, pues el techo de la cueva comenzó a retumbar justo encima de sus propias cabezas; varias estalagtitas se balancearon peligrosamente sobre ellos.

- ¡Ron! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sal de ahí! – Harry le gritó, desesperado, y corrió hacia él como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¿Eh? – el chico lo miró sin comprender, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Al reparar en que una de aquellas inmensas moles se le venía encima, sólo tuvo tiempo de verla venir con ojos desorbitados; se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos en un acto reflejo.

- ¡Aresto Momentum! – escuchó la voz de Harry cerca de él, y le pareció que las rocas caían a ritmo de moviola.

Rápidamente, Harry se abalanzó sobre él y lo derribó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que ambos rodaran por el suelo varios metros durante el placaje; casi inmediatamente después, las rocas recuperaron su vertiginoso ritmo de caída. Aroa y David quedaron pegados a la pared, pues sabían que si se arriesgaban a prestar ayuda a ambos hombres, podían empeorar la situación, poniéndose ellos también en peligro.

Aturdido por el golpe, Harry sacudió la cabeza varias veces, intentando aclarar su vista; un reguero de sangre que manaba desde su frente le cegó el ojo derecho temporalmente, y varios hilillos más de líquido rojo y espeso plagaban sus brazos y todo su cuerpo, allí donde las esquirlas de la gran roca, que se habían desgajado de ella al chocar esta con el suelo de forma estrepitosa, lo habían alcanzado; pero supo que eran tan sólo cortes superficiales, de los que no debía preocuparse. En cuanto localizó a Ron, gateó hasta él, aún tambaleante. Ron yacía tumbado boca arriba, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

- ¡Maldita sea, Ron! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? – cogió por los hombros a su mejor amigo y lo sacudió sin contemplaciones, furioso.

Pero al darse cuenta de que este no reaccionaba, buscó el pulso en su cuello, aterrado, y al localizarlo, alzó al pelirrojo en brazos como mejor pudo y caminó penosamente en busca de los otros dos. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de David, este se apresuró a ayudarle, y entre ambos depositaron al herido en el suelo, con sumo cuidado. Mientras, las inmensas moles seguían precipitándose hacia el suelo en todas direcciones. El lugar donde ellos habían intentado refugiarse parecía ser el más seguro, pues su techo era el único que antes del derrumbe, se había visto libre de las inmensas rocas colgantes, y por ello no había nada que les pudiese caer sobre la cabeza, a no ser que el propio techo se derrumbase, algo que parecía ser que, por el momento, no iba a suceder.

- ¡Ron! – Harry gritó, desesperado; las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, mezclándose con la sangre.

Aroa tomó al moreno por un hombro cariñosamente, e hizo que este se apartase lo suficiente como para que ella pudiese examinar al herido. Para ello, también tuvo que limpiarse del rostro restos de sangre, pues las esquirlas habían saltado en todas direcciones como grandes cuchillas afiladas, hiriéndolos superficialmente a David y a ella. De forma inesperada, el derrumbe cesó, tanto en la estancia donde ellos se encontraban como en el resto de la cueva, y un silencio mortal se adueñó de todo el lugar; incluso a los dos hombres les pareció que sus corazones habían dejado de latir, a la espera de las noticias de la mujer. Ella se tomó su tiempo para palpar cuidadosamente todos los puntos vitales del herido, mientras Harry y David se dedicaban a alumbrarle con dos hechizos "Lumos" procedentes de su varitas – las manos les temblaban debido a los nervios pasados, y al temor que anidaba en sus corazones -. La sangre de Ron manaba escandalosamente por un corte recibido en su cabeza, cuyo incesante brote ella se apresuró a detener con un "Episkey".

- Tiene una conmoción cerebral – anunció por fin – fruto del fuerte impacto recibido de una de las esquirlas mayores, procedentes de la estalactita que casi os aplasta – explicó a Harry, quien la miró con el miedo y la culpabilidad reflejados en el semblante. – Habría muerto bajo ella si tú no hubieses llegado a tiempo para salvarlo – intentó hacerle razonar. – No sé qué demonios le ha pasado, pero no es típico de él quedarse empanado de esta manera ante una amenaza tan clara.

- Mierda, no debí dejarle que viniera – Harry se lamentó, tomando entre las suyas la mano inerte de Ron – Él no está pasando por un buen momento.

Sus dos compañeros se miraron el uno al otro, sin comprender, pero no hicieron preguntas.

- Lo principal ahora es sacarle de aquí. Yo no puedo hacer nada más por él sin mi botiquín de sanación.

Harry asintió y se puso en pie con decisión. Intentó dar unos pasos y apunto estuvo de precipitarse de cabeza hacia el suelo, cuando la pierna izquierda le falló; cojeante, caminó en torno a él, con cuidado de no caer, e iluminando con su varita las dos salidas que, momentos antes, había en lados opuestos de la gruta; ambas estaban selladas por las rocas.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – David le preguntó, abatido; se había situado junto a él y le ayudaba a iluminar la destrozada caverna.

- Ni puta idea, pero nadie va a morir hoy aquí – Harry respondió con rabia, tajante – Así que pongámonos a pensar.

El moreno se humedeció el dedo índice de su mano derecha y lo alzó bien alto; pasados unos segundos, miró a su compañero, esperanzado.

- Noto una corriente de aire proveniente de ahí arriba – señaló una especie de rampa irregular, que el derrumbamiento había creado. Cuando ambos observaron el lugar con detenimiento, creyeron atisbar una tenue luz que apenas alcanzaba a iluminar unos pocos centímetros a su alrededor. Harry comenzó a trepar hacia la leve abertura, pero David lo detuvo cogiéndole del brazo.

- Yo lo haré.

El otro asintió, agradecido.

Pero el auror no pudo dar un paso siquiera, pues un nuevo estruendo puso en guardia a los dos hombres. En un principio, creyeron que otro derrumbe se estaba produciendo, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que el ruido tan sólo procedía del lugar al que el hombre iba a disponerse a trepar: alguien o algo, del otro lado, se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias en abrirse paso hasta ellos. Inmediatamente, ambos enarbolaron sus varitas, dirigiéndolas al frente, y esperaron.

Una inmensa mole de piedra, que seguramente pesaría casi una tonelada, se precipitó hacia ellos por la rampa, y se vieron obligados a lanzarse uno hacia cada lado, para no ser aplastados por ella; pero ellos no se dejaron impresionar; rápidamente volvieron a ponerse en pie y apuntaron sus varitas hacia el origen del ruido, que acababa de cesar. Donde hacía nada la mole rocosa les cortaba el paso, ahora unos ojos animales, astutos y brillantes, los estudiaban con detenimiento.

David apuntó a la criatura, dispuesto a fulminarlo con un hechizo de ataque, pero la autoritaria voz de Harry se lo impidió.

- Detente – él le ordenó con firmeza – Es el mismo lobo que nos causó problemas a Ginny y a mí hace dos noches.

- Pues razón de más para eliminarlo de una vez por todas. ¿No estamos aquí para eso? – el otro preguntó, inquisitivo.

- No nos atacará – Harry aseguró, sin dar más explicaciones. – Ha venido a rescatarnos, no a agredirnos.

- ¿Cómo? – David miró de hito en hito, de Harry al extraordinario lobo, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

El animal parecía esperar con paciencia la decisión de ambos, pero se notaba a la legua que estaba intranquilo; quizá intuía un nuevo derrumbe.

- Confía en mí – el moreno rogó a su compañero. – Además, lo más probable es que no consigamos salir con vida de aquí sin su ayuda; o que Ron haya muerto para cuando lo logremos. Es él quien conoce estas cuevas como si de su hogar se tratase.

- Tú mandas, Jefe. – Se dio media vuelta, caminó hasta alcanzar a Ron, a quien tomó en brazos, y se reunió con Harry. Aroa lo siguió en absoluto silencio, observando a la bestia, sin perder detalle. – Cuando quieras.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el gran lobo se giró y comenzó a andar hacia el hueco practicado en la roca, como si hubiesen sido dirigidas hacia él. Por un momento, pareció desaparecer en la distancia, pero pronto todos los aurores comprobaron que se tomaba su tiempo para esperarles.

Harry fue el primero en comenzar a caminar, subiendo la pendiente trabajosamente debido a la lesión de su pierna; aunque David, que cargaba a Ron suavemente sobre sus brazos, no pudo tomarle delantera, pues se dedicó a caminar con inmenso cuidado, para no dar un traspiés y caer. La mujer los siguió tomando la justa distancia del lobo como para fulminarlo de un solo rayo de su varita, si en algún momento la bestia se volviese contra ellos.

Los compañeros no pudieron saber durante cuánto tiempo caminaron bajo tierra, recorriendo lo que parecían estrechas grietas, en vez de auténticos pasadizos, que discurrían por la red de cavernas, siempre de forma ascendente. Fue esto último lo que llevó a Harry a confiar definitivamente en su inesperado rescatador: saber que con cada paso que daban, estaban más cerca de alcanzar la luz del día. Cuando ya, exhaustos por el esfuerzo, todos se arrastraban más bien que andaban, el estrecho pasaje comenzó a ampliarse, convirtiéndose en un auténtico camino poco después; y en cuestión de minutos, todos salieron a la superficie, justo por el lado opuesto al que habían usado para entrar en las cuevas.

Nada más salir, Harry usó su varita para pronunciar un potente "Expecto Patronum"; su ciervo apareció, majestuoso, a la vez que David se dejaba caer sobre la verde y mullida hierba, con Ron todavía entre sus brazos, y Aroa se sentaba junto a él para analizar de nuevo las constantes vitales del herido.

- Reuníos con nosotros al otro lado de la colina – Harry dijo apremiante, con voz concentrada y profunda, que pareció penetrar en la etérea figura. Cuando cesó su mandato, el ciervo emprendió una rauda carrera en busca de Ginny y de Hermione.

Incapaz de dar un paso más, el moreno cayó de rodillas.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Saludos a todos. Estoy subiendo el capítulo con poco tiempo y desde fuera de mi hogar, así que debo ser breve en esta ocasión.

Tan sólo haceros notar que he presentado en este capítulo a dos viejos amigos de "Regresa a mí": Aroa Lockhart y David Skood. Me apetecía experimentar más con ellos, ya que en mi otro fic les cogí inmenso cariño casi sin darme cuenta. Espero que os guste.

También deciros que he incluido mucha información en este capítulo, pero me disculparé explicándoos que no deseo que haya muchos capítulos de relleno, primero, porque no dispongo de mucho tiempo para escribir y el fic avanzaría demasiado despacio para mi gusto; y segundo, porque soy "escritora de acción", ya me conocéis, demasiado concisa en muchas ocasiones, pero ese rasgo forma parte distintiva de mis fics.

Y como **dedicatoria**, aparte de a todos los que seguís el fic de un modo incondicional y me dejáis tan maravillosos reviews, **a Angelzk**, un lector de mis fics, a quien he conocido a través de mi nueva historia basada en el universo de Fairy Tail; para agradecerle sus maravillosas palabras, que no sé si merezco pero que han llenado mi corazón de alegria, y para animarle en su laborioso trabajo como escritor por estos lares (te debo lecturas y opiniones, jeje, tú sólo dame tiempo y verás). **Y a** una de mis mejores amigas e inigualable escritora, **J0r**, para darle todo mi cariño y apoyo con sus exámenes finales (tú puedes, eres la mejor de los mejores).

Si tenéis un ratillo libre por ahí, contadme qué os ha parecido. :)

**Un abrazo muy fuerte y hasta pronto.**

**Rose.**


	9. No hay mal

_**Capítulo 9 : No hay mal…**_

Ginny corrió al encuentro de su hermano y se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de Harry, que aguardaba la decisión de Aroa en cuanto al traslado del herido. El moreno la abrazó con ternura, intentando reconfortarla.

- Tranquila, saldrá de esta – le aseguró con voz firme.

La chica se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar de contemplar a su hermano, con el corazón encogido. Hermione los había alcanzado caminando lentamente, con la mirada fija en el pelirrojo y mostrando una palidez cadavérica; se detuvo ante él y siguió mirándolo, casi sin pestañear, como si hubiese caído en un silencioso trance.

- Ayúdame a ponerme en pie – Harry pidió a su novia.

Ella desvió su mirada hacia él, con los ojos como platos; súbitamente, un miedo incontrolable la sacudió de arriba abajo y repasó todo el cuerpo del chico con mirada escrutadora, buscando unas heridas en las que no había reparado debido a la preocupación por el estado de salud de su hermano.

- Es tan sólo un golpe en la pierna, nada más – él le aseguró, dando el tema por zanjado.

- Harry… - Ginny susurró; parecía estar casi tan conmocionada como su amiga, pero finalmente hizo lo que él le pedía, y le sirvió de apoyo para que pudiese levantarse sin demasiado esfuerzo.

- Es mejor que lo llevemos a vuestra casa en el pueblo – Aroa declaró, por fin – A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, la herida de su cabeza no es tan grave, pues no ha perforado el cráneo. En San Mungo podrán prestarle la misma ayuda que yo pueda darle aquí, y será mejor para él despertar en un lugar conocido, entre gente a la que quiere, en vez de en un frío hospital. Él se asustará menos de este modo.

Harry asintió, conforme; cojeó hasta alcanzar a su mejor amiga y la abrazó, pero ella pareció no notar su contacto.

- Hermione, vamos a casa, todos – recalcó, intentando hacer que la chica le prestase atención.

Pero ella estaba más allá de toda palabra, de todo contacto; tan sólo miraba a Ron con una fijeza rayana en la obsesión, y nada más.

- Hermione, Aroa va a sanarle en casa – Harry insistió, sacudiendo a la chica levente e interponiéndose entre Ron y ella, para obligarla a que enfrentase su mirada.

Absolutamente nada sucedió; Hermione continuó mirando fijamente en la dirección en que Ron yacía aún inconsciente. Harry, al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba en shock, le dio una bofetada en la mejilla, intentado que reaccionase. Al recibirla, ella aterrizó de golpe en el mundo de los vivos, y comenzó a llorar, desconsolada. Harry la abrazó con mimo, y ella se pegó a su cuerpo con desespero, sumiéndose en un llanto convulso.

- La herida de Ron no es grave – él le susurró con ternura – No le hemos perdido, nena, no le hemos perdido, ni vamos a perderle – añadió, como si estuviese consolando a una niña desamparada. - ¿Estás mejor?

Ella asintió, mucho más serena, y se separó de él para permitirle que organizara el regreso a la casa.

Ginny no se había perdido nada de lo sucedido, aunque parecía haber tomado el relevo de Hermione en cuanto a trances se refiere; observaba a Harry con semblante de inmenso sufrimiento, y de vez en cuando desviaba esa mirada de nuevo hacia su hermano Ron; y vuelta a empezar. El moreno se dio cuenta de ello, preocupado, pero no había tiempo para profundizar en ello, pues lo principal era trasladarse de regreso.

- Hermione, tú y Ginny transportaos a la casa – ordenó a al castaña, asegurándose de que ella le entendía; - Aroa, tú haz lo mismo con David; y yo transportaré a Ron. Nos veremos allí dentro de cinco minutos – Harry ordenó, tajante.

- Pero jefe, tú estás herido – objetó David – Mejor será que tú me transportes a mí y que Aroa lleve a Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Ninguno de vosotros tiene la experiencia suficiente como para transportar a una persona que no ponga nada de su parte en facilitar ese transporte. Él no va a poder unirse a mí de forma consciente, así que tendré que usar toda mi concentración para llevarlo conmigo. Haced lo que os digo y no os preocupéis; dentro de nada estaremos juntos de nuevo.

- Tienes razón – Aroa le apoyó – Hermione, trasladaos vosotras las primeras; David y yo os seguiremos.

Sin decir palabra, Hermione tomó a Ginny de la mano con firmeza y ambas desaparecieron. Inmediatamente después, Aroa y David hicieron lo propio, dejando a Harry a cargo de Ron. El moreno tuvo que levantar a su mejor amigo a pulso, ya que sabía que, si se agachaba y cargaba con él, su rodilla herida no le permitiría volver a levantarse. Una vez hubo acomodado al chico en brazos, se concentró durante un par de segundos, y ambos desaparecieron también.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

Minutos después, Ron yacía sobre su mullida cama, aún sin sentido, aunque no parecía notar dolor alguno en su inconsciencia. Como no podía ingerir alimentos hasta que despertase, Aroa había preparado rápidamente un ungüento calmante – apto también para cubrir a la perfección las funciones de desinfectante y antibacteriano -, que después había extendido con cariño sobre la herida; tal como la chica había asegurado en su segundo diagnóstico más exhaustivo, esta no era tan profunda como les había parecido en un primer momento; aunque a primera vista impresionaba por su gran amplitud.

Hermione se había sentado en una silla – que, amablemente, David había acercado al lado de la cama – y tenía al pelirrojo cogido de la mano, sin perder de vista en ningún momento el regular movimiento de su pecho.

- Ese lobo quizá le haya salvado la vida – la auror aseguró. – Aunque la herida no es grave, sí lo habría llegado a ser en el caso de que hubiésemos pasado varias horas buscando un modo de salir de aquel cementerio de piedras; lo más seguro es que se hubiese infectado, y estando donde está situada, eso habría acabado siendo fatal para él.

- He escrutado con la mirada a nuestro alrededor de forma concienzuda – Harry aseguró – pero no he podido encontrarle. Nada más salir de la cueva, ha desaparecido como una exhalación.

- Esa bestia es todo un misterio – David opinó, alucinado.

- No tanto – su jefe aseguró, convencido – Pero eso mismo hace que todo este asunto se me descuadre todavía más. Sea como sea, mañana voy a recibir muchas respuestas, si algunas personas no quieren acabar de cabeza en Azkabán.

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué sabes? – el auror inquirió, muerto de curiosidad.

- Todas las respuestas, mañana. Ahora, Aroa y tú debéis marcharos a descansar. Nosotros nos turnaremos en cuidar a Ron. Si no es estrictamente necesario que Aroa esté aquí, no quiero levantar sospechas todavía sobre vuestra identidad.

- No es necesario, Harry – Aroa corroboró – Tan sólo, administradle este ungüento regularmente sobre la herida cada media hora, nada más; y el propio cuerpo de Ron hará el resto. Mañana a primera hora vendré a revisarle. No creo que despierte antes de ese momento.

- O quizá aún duerma todavía más – Harry añadió, de forma enigmática. - Perfecto. Yo haré el primer turno – anunció.

- De eso nada, Harry – Hermione le prohibió – Aroa acaba de sanar tu pierna, y llevas todo el cuerpo baldado por el derrumbe; eso sin tener en cuenta las heridas de tu costado, aún cicatrizantes. Ginny y tú, preocupaos de estar juntos y de quereros, que al fin y al cabo es a lo que habíais venido a este lugar. ¿O no?

Ginny enrojeció al escuchar tan claramente lo que ella creía que nadie había intuido cuando ambos se marcharon de vacaciones.

- Pero… - Harry objetó, reticente.

- Pero nada. Necesito estar aquí; necesito estar con él, Harry. Por favor, compréndelo, comprendedlo todos.

- Está bien… el moreno aceptó de mala gana. Pero si necesitas algo, sea a la hora que sea, o si te ves cansada y necesitas un relevo, avísanos. ¿Está claro?

La castaña asintió, con una sonrisa cariñosa y agradecida.

- Ve tranquilo.

- Nosotros nos vamos también – dijo David – Cuidaos – palmeó la espalda de Harry suavemente, y su esposa y él se despidieron y se marcharon.

Cuando Aroa y David se hubieron marchado, y Hermione velaba el sueño tranquilo de Ron, empeñada en no despegarse de su lado hasta sentirse segura de que el peligro real había pasado por completo, Harry, mucho más tranquilo, tomó a Ginny de la mano y tiró de ella suavemente para que ambos se marchasen también a descansar, pues a aquellas alturas, sentía que su cuerpo ya no podía dar para mucho más, y sabía que a Ginny le sucedía exactamente lo mismo, dadas las intensas emociones que la chica había vivido. La pelirroja se dejó llevar dócilmente y ambos salieron al pasillo.

- Por Merlín… Estoy hecho polvo… - Harry declaró, con voz cansada, mientras caminaban hacia su propio cuarto.

De forma que cogió al chico totalmente por sorpresa, Ginny se detuvo; se plantó ante él, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa con ímpetu, a la vez que lo empujaba contra la pared como si hubiese perdido la cordura; y lo besó de forma salvaje, desesperada, impidiéndole siquiera respirar.

- ¿Qué te…? – él quiso preguntar, jadeante, en un minúsculo momento en que sus labios se separaron.

Pero Ginny lo atacó de nuevo sin contemplaciones, invadiendo su boca por completo con su desbocada lengua, mordisqueando sus masculinos labios, mientras sus manos le desbotonaban la camisa y la abrían totalmente, con ardiente deseo, descubriendo su musculado torso.

Jadeante y sudoroso, al igual que la lujuriosa fiera en que ella se había convertido, Harry cogió a Ginny con ambas manos por el culo, la alzó, haciendo que las piernas de ella quedasen a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, y la obligó a tomar su lugar en la pared; recorrió todo su cuello con sus labios, posesivo, para después volver a poseer su boca con furia dominante.

Ella soltó un fuerte gemido, loca de excitación; al escucharla, Harry clavó en sus ojos una mirada feroz y satisfecha; aún sostenida por sus fuertes manos, la pegó a su propio cuerpo y caminó con ella hasta alcanzar la puerta del cuarto, que abrió de una fuerte patada y cerró tras ellos del mismo modo.

Casi no pudo tumbarla en la cama, ya que inmediatamente, ella lo hizo caer sobre su cuerpo y rodó sobre él, indomable; le quitó la camisa, casi la arrancó de su excitado cuerpo, y no tuvo que pedir que él hiciese lo mismo, pues ya las manos expertas de Harry se dedicaban a despojarla de cada milímetro de ropa sobre su escultural e irresistible anatomía. Ambos rodaron por la cama, el uno sobre el otro, en una danza brutal; él no tuvo tiempo más que de desabotonarse los pantalones, cuando las manos exigentes de ella hallaron aquello que ansiaban con todas sus fuerzas, y lo hicieron formar parte de la guerra sin cuartel que ella misma había desatado, pero que ambos estaban ganando por igual.

La penetración fue rápida, potente y vigorosa. Los fuertes jadeos de ambos se convirtieron en desbocados gemidos de triunfo y de placer, de infinito placer que atravesó sus cuerpos con una descarga ardiente y poderosa; ambos se embistieron sin piedad, sus convulsos cuerpos precipitándose uno al encuentro del otro, poseídos por un incontrolado deseo, que acabó, escasos minutos después, en una explosión de fluidos, sensaciones y sentimientos compartidos.

- Y yo que creía que sabía algo sobre sexo… ingenuo de mí… - Harry anunció, alucinado, con voz inmensamente feliz y satisfecha.

Aún sobre Ginny, la besó una y otra vez dulcemente, enamorado; después se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó con mimo. La chica, al sentirse entre sus brazos, rompió a llorar y se pegó a su cuerpo con desesperación, abrazándose a él locamente.

Harry correspondió a su abrazo con fuerza, inmensamente preocupado.

- ¿Qué ha sido todo esto, Ginny? ¿Qué está pasando? – la obligó a que sus miradas se encontrasen, dispuesto a no rendirse hasta haber recibido una respuesta.

- No quiero que mueras, Harry – ella tan sólo se vio capaz de responder.

- Ni yo quiero morir – él respondió, divertido.

Pero el llanto de Ginny se intensificó, y él se vio obligado a dejar de bromear y a tomarla en serio.

- Vamos a ver, pequeña. ¿A qué viene todo esto? No voy a morir, eso no va a suceder, hasta que mis propias arrugas me aplasten; no tengo intención de permitirlo.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, pero inmediatamente el llanto la dominó de nuevo.

- Me siento una inútil, – sollozó en sus brazos – una buena para nada.

A Harry se le escapó una risa, por lo surrealista que le parecía aquel pensamiento.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿A qué viene esa tontería?

- ¿Tontería? – se indignó - ¿Qué sentirías tú si la persona a la que amas sale herida una y otra vez, y tú no eres siquiera capaz de evitarlo? ¿Debo esperar a que en una situación como las que has vivido en estos días mueras, nada más? – ella gritó, muy nerviosa - ¿Debo enfrentarme a tu muerte y aceptarla, como tuve que hacer hace diez años, cuando creí que Voldemort había acabado contigo en Hogwarts? – lo desafió con la mirada, perdiendo los nervios. - ¿Y qué sentirías si hubieses perdido a un hermano, y estuvieses a punto de perder otro?

- ¡Ginevra! ¡Ya es suficiente! – él le ordenó, pegándola a su cuerpo con vehemencia - ¡Serénate! ¡Yo no voy a morir! ¡Ni Ron! ¡Ni nadie más a quien quieras! ¡No lo permitiré! – la abrazó con infinito amor, de forma protectora.

- Tú siempre has dado la cara por todos nosotros. También yo necesito hacer algo para protegeros – la chica explicó, exasperada – saber que puedo serviros de algo, que puedo ayudaros.

- Tú ya nos ayudas, cariño – besó su cabello con infinita ternura - Tus padres, tus hermanos, Hermione, tú… sois la fuerza que nos mantiene a Ron y a mí, que nos da valor, coherencia, cordura, perseverancia para ejercer nuestro trabajo. En gran parte, si a día de hoy tu hermano y yo seguimos vivos, es gracias a todos vosotros – afirmó, con voz dulce, pero tajante.

- ¿Eso es lo único que puedo hacer? – rebatió, negándose a aceptarlo.

- ¿Y te parece poco? – él la obligó a mirarlo, y sonrió – Tú eres la piedra angular de mi vida, con ese carácter tan firme, decidido, valiente, cariñoso y adorable. Tú eres muy fuerte, Ginny, una de las mujeres más fuertes y admirables que conoceré jamás; y no necesitas enfrentarte a nadie para demostrarlo; ni siquiera a mí. Te amo con locura por todo lo que eres, y no cambiaría nada de ti, absolutamente nada, por mil años que transcurran.

- ¿Cómo? – ella preguntó, de forma inesperada.

- ¿Cómo, qué? – Harry alzó una ceja, sin comprenderla.

- ¿Cómo he podido tenerte lejos de mí? ¿Cómo he podido soportarlo? – se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, como si jamás tuviese suficiente de su contacto.

- No me preguntes eso a mí; he debido estar loco para no arrebatarte de sus brazos como un corsario, si fuera necesario – él respondió, apasionado.

- No he sabido lo que es hacer el amor hasta este momento.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Tú y Dean jamás…? – observó su rostro, incrédulo.

- Oh, sí, hasta hace medio año, al menos. Pero con él, yo jamás he podido llegar al final; nunca antes… había tenido un orgasmo – se sonrojó.

- Oh, Dios… - se lamentó, indignado - ¿Qué demonios hacía contigo ese palurdo?

- No era cosa de él… sino de mí – sonrió al recordarlo, enternecida - Yo siempre te veía a ti cuando hacía el amor con él, y no había modo de concentrarme en lo que hacía. Incluso un par de veces le llamé por tu nombre.

Harry la miró con ojos desorbitados y negó con la cabeza.

- Ginny, al final vas a conseguir que acabe compadeciéndome de ese tipo… ¿Cómo narices ha podido aguantar algo así, durante diez años? Perdona que te lo diga, pero no me extraña que al final lo hayas sorprendido en la cama con otra.

- Ya… - ella admitió, avergonzada – Pero tanta culpa tiene él como yo, pues desde el primer día en que nos hicimos novios, él ha tenido bien claro lo que yo siento por ti, incluso más que yo, pues yo intenté engañarme a mí misma obligándome a pensar que ya no te quería, pero él nunca me creyó.

- ¿Y por qué continuó a tu lado, entonces?

- Porque tenía la esperanza de hacer cambiar mis sentimientos, si me daba tiempo suficiente y se esforzaba al máximo en conseguirlo. Pero supongo que al final, lo que ha sucedido es todo lo contrario: quien ha logrado dejar de sentir algo por mí, ha sido él.

- ¿Y pensabais casaros con ese panorama de fondo? ¿Es que os habíais vuelto locos?

- Algo así; la decisión de casarnos fue la última tabla de salvación a la que ambos intentamos agarrarnos.

Él suspiró con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué has tenido que sufrir tanto? – le preguntó, apenado.

- El verdadero sufrimiento me llegaba cada mañana que abría El Profeta, y tu foto aparecía en él, con alguna mujer de bandera bien agarradita a tu cintura. Siempre temí que cualquiera de ellas acabase convirtiéndose en la Señora Potter.

- Señora Potter no habrá más que una, si ella lo desea – él afirmó, penetrando en sus ojos con una mirada que contenía un profundo juramento.

- Es lo que ella más desea en este mundo, no lo dudes jamás – la dulce pelirroja apenas susurró, pues la emoción casi le impedía hablar.

- Esperemos a que Ron se recupere, entonces, y cuando lo haga, te pediré algo como es debido – los ojos de Ginny brillaron, resplandecientes de alegría y emoción – Mientras tanto, ¿qué te parece si repetimos lo que acaba de suceder aquí, con un poquito más de calma? Tengo varias "cositas" en mente que me encantaría que probemos juntos…

- Será todo un placer. Me muero por probar "cositas" contigo – ella afirmó, radiante.

Inmediatamente, un sensual juego de seducción comenzó entre los dos.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

Harry no sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde que Ginny y él habían logrado controlar sus desbocadas pasiones, pudiendo sumirse por fin en un sueño relajado; pero se sentía como si necesitase dormir unos cuantos eones más para conseguir reponerse de todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Aún así, una voz que se empeñaba en repetir su nombre con urgente insistencia, taladraba su cabeza sin parar.

- Mi amor… - Ginny le sacudió suavemente, también intentando aclarar su mente, medio dormida – Hermione te está llamando.

Al prestar atención a su novia, Harry se despejó de golpe; saltó de la cama y se puso en pie, mientras gritaba a su mejor amiga:

- ¡Pasa, está abierto!

La castaña no se hizo de rogar, y nada más entrar en la habitación, su rostro adquirió el color de los tomates más maduros.

- Por Merlín, Harry, cúbrete – la chica le pidió, intentando desviar su vista hacia cualquier lado que estuviese bien lejos de él.

Harry la miró sin comprender, hasta que las palabras de su amiga penetraron en su mente, y se dio cuenta de que acababa de mostrarse ante ella como Dios le trajo al mundo. Avergonzado, tomó la colcha de la cama de un fuerte tirón y la enrolló sobre su cintura, enrojeciendo también. Ginny, que acababa de despejarse también, soltó una risita maliciosa.

- P-perdona – se disculpó con vergüenza; pero pronto se olvidó de la situación por completo, y el estado de salud de Ron fue el único pensamiento que ocupó su cabeza. - ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Ron ha empeorado?

- No – ella afirmó, entre incipientes lágrimas de alegría – él está despertando.

- Danos sólo dos minutos, y enseguida estaremos con vosotros – el chico pidió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y abandonó el cuarto rápidamente.

Ginny se levantó de la cama, abrazó a Harry alegremente, y comenzó a vestirse. Con energías renovadas por la noticia, él la imitó.

Como habían prometido, la pareja estuvo en el cuarto de Ron, escasamente transcurridos unos minutos. Harry se situó al lado de Hermione, y Ginny al otro lado de la cama de Ron, emocionados. Apenas meras rendijas asomaban en los azules ojos del pelirrojo, mas estas fueron suficientes para que él los reconociese al momento.

- Lo siento, Harry – fue lo primero que dijo, apenado – he sido un lento.

- No lo has sido, pero sí eres el tío más capullo que he conocido, por lo que acabas de decir – el moreno respondió, cogiendo a su amigo de la mano y apretándola con fuerza, sonriente. – Me alegro de volver a tenerte entre los vivos.

Ron sonrió también, emocionado.

- Hola, hermanita – saludó a Ginny después.

Ella le acarició el rostro con inmensa ternura.

- Hola, mi amor – dijo a Hermione, tranquilamente.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Harry y Hermione se miraron de reojo, suspicaces; pero intentaron que él no se lo notase.

En ese momento, la figura de Aroa se hizo notar en la estancia. Tal como habían acordado con Harry, ella y David habían contado lo sucedido a Romilda, manteniendo la farsa de que las tres parejas se habían reunido para la excursión; le habían asegurado que Aroa era una reputada sanadora – algo en absoluto falso, pero no siendo toda la verdad – que ellos se sentían en parte responsables por lo sucedido, y que por tanto, ella había decidido hacerse cargo de la recuperación de Ron. La dueña del hostal no pareció sospechar nada, lo que dio vía libre a la pareja para ir y venir a sus anchas, al encuentro de sus otros compañeros.

- Veo que nuestro bello durmiente ha despertado – dijo a modo de saludo, encantada.

Tras ella, David saludó a todos con un alegre ademán de la mano.

- Salid del cuarto, por favor, y dejad que mi paciente descanse, mientras le examino la herida – ordenó a los demás.

- Un momento, Aroa – negó Harry, y miró a su mejor amigo con seriedad – Ron, ¿tú recuerdas porqué Hermione está aquí? – le preguntó con voz suave.

El chico se tomó su tiempo para pensar la respuesta.

- No lo recuerdo exactamente, pero supongo que habrá venido a acompañarme a mí. Tú te empeñaste ayer en que yo viniera, ¿o acaso no te acuerdas? – preguntó al moreno, jocoso. - ¿Verdad que ha sido así, cariño? – desvió su mirada hacia la castaña, que lo observaba con ojos desorbitados. – Últimamente ella y yo hemos discutido bastante, así que al enterarme de que me iba a tocar aguantaros la vela a Ginny y a ti, seguramente le pedí que me acompañase; y de paso pasaríamos un tiempo juntos, que falta nos hace – concluyó con inocencia, totalmente convencido.

- Claro, Ron, ahora me acuerdo – Harry afirmó, intentando no parecer preocupado. – Aroa, ¿tienes un momento? – después preguntó a su subordinada, pero había mandato en su voz.

- ¿No puedes esperar a que revise a Ron? – ella preguntó a su vez, extrañada.

- No, ahora – él ordenó, tajante.

- Los dos salieron al pasillo, donde conferenciaron en privado durante unos minutos, que a los demás se les hicieron eternos. Ginny y Hermione no pudieron ocultar su inquietud, mientras David y el mismo Ron observaban la escena, confundidos. Al regresar, Harry hizo salir a todos al pasillo, como antes la sanadora había pedido, y tan sólo ella se quedó con el herido.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Harry? – Hermione preguntó al chico con urgencia, cogiéndolo del brazo con nerviosismo.

- He puesto a Aroa al tanto de la situación que él y tú estáis viviendo, para que, mientras revisa y cura su herida, diagnostique también su estado mental. No tendremos respuestas hasta que ella salga.

- ¿Temes que su mente haya sido dañada por el golpe? – ella quiso saber, llena de temor.

- No lo sé, Hermione; esperemos – la abrazó por la cintura, intentando reconfortarla.

Casi media hora tardó Aroa en salir del cuarto, y cuando lo hizo, la expresión de su rostro era todo un poema.

- Su mente está perfectamente – Hermione exhaló con fuerza, mientras los demás mostraban una sonrisa de alivio, que no les duró mucho – excepto por una sola cuestión: sufre pérdida de memoria selectiva.

- ¿Q-qué es eso? – Hermione le preguntó, alarmada.

- Él recuerda todo lo sucedido hasta ayer mismo, excepto los pasajes recientes más dolorosos de su vida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Harry la interrogó, inquieto.

- Que no recuerda absolutamente nada sobre su ruptura con Hermione – miró a la chica y afirmó, resuelta – Para él, tú sigues siendo su maravillosa novia; vuestra separación jamás ha sucedido.

- ¿Es eso posible? – Ginny quiso saber, anonadada.

- Lo es. El fuerte shock que ha sufrido su cuerpo, se ha unido al que ya estaba sufriendo su mente por el dolor de la ruptura con Hermione, y al colapsarse ambos a la vez, el resultado ha sido el total rechazo de esta última a recordar esos malos momentos vividos – ella explicó, paciente. – No sé si sus recuerdos regresarán en cuestión de horas, de días, de meses, o si no lo harán nunca.

- ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo ahora? – Hermione preguntó, perpleja.

- Lo que tú hagas al respecto, tan sólo es decisión tuya – la mujer concluyó. – Contarle la verdad no hará empeorar su herida física, pero sí le causará sufrimiento. Fomentar esa mentira seguramente le hará feliz; pero al fin y al cabo, tan sólo seguirá siendo una mentira, que algún día deberá ser descubierta, o quizá no. Hagas lo que hagas al respecto, nosotros te seguiremos el juego – se atrevió a hablar en nombre de todos los demás.

Hermione buscó los ojos de Harry, desesperada, pero en ellos no halló la respuesta que tanto necesitaba.

- Dios mío… - se lamentó, confusa.

- Haz caso a tu corazón, te diga lo que te diga – Ginny le aconsejó de forma cariñosa.

- Decide lo que sea, pero hazlo ya; él no para de reclamar tu presencia como un desesperado – Aroa añadió con suavidad.

Hermione asintió quedamente; emitió un leve suspiro, intentando serenarse, y entró de nuevo en el cuarto, al encuentro de Ron.

Al verla, el chico le regaló una amplia y enamorada sonrisa llena de felicidad.

* * *

**Y COMENTAMOS...:**

**"... que por bien no venga"**, jeje. Ese es el final del título de este capítulo, que le da significado.

Como suele pasarme últimamente, no estoy actualizando desde mi hogar, así que voy a ser breve (o a intentarlo).

Lo dedico **a todos aquellos que seguís el fic y que estais dando el callo** (o sea, preparándolos con tesón, alegría y esperanzas que se verán totalmente recompensadas) **en vuestros examenes finales**. Para que sepáis que os comprendo - no en vano yo lo viví durante muuuuchos años también - y que tenéis todos mis ánimos y mi apoyo incondicional. **¡A por todas, que sois los mejores! Y también para quienes ya los habéis superado**, porque os lo habéis ganado, sin duda alguna, jeje.

Aquí os he mostrado un par de sorpresas de las que guardo en la recámara. Ya me contaréis qué os han parecido.

Tenía intención de reservarme el capítulo unos días más, para separarlo un poco del anterior y no malacostumbraros, - que luego vienen las vacas flacas y os entran ganas de matarme y esas cosas :P - pero no he podido evitar subirlo, porque he disfrutado tanto escribiéndolo, que me muero por compartirlo con vosotros.

Un abrazo muy fuerte para todos y hasta muy pronto.

**Rose.**


	10. Confesiones y confusiones

_**Capítulo 10 : Confesiones y confusiones.**_

Hermione entró, con paso vacilante, en el cuarto donde Ron descansaba. De camino hacia la cama del herido, tomó una de las sillas que había en el cuarto y la acercó a ella; demasiado despacio para su impetuoso carácter, de un modo demasiado… extraño para ella; podría decirse que tímido y reservado. En cambio, Ron la observaba con una cándida sonrisa, embelesado.

Cuando la chica se hubo sentado junto a él, y al darse cuenta de que ella no se decidía a hablar, le tomó una mano y la acarició con ternura, sin apartar sus enamorados ojos de los suyos.

- Cariño… comenzó, con voz suave, casi suplicante. – Sé que nuestra relación últimamente no está pasando por su mejor momento, precisamente… - sonrió con dulzura – Sé que tienes sobrados motivos para dudar de nuestro amor… Pero también sé que yo te amo – dijo con pasión, - que no puedo vivir sin ti, y que, si tú me dejas, voy a dar hasta mi último aliento para lograr hacerte feliz.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la castaña, aún más incapaz de decir ni una sola palabra. Antes de volver a entrar en el cuarto para enfrentarse con la extraña amnesia de Ron, Hermione había decidido no mantener una farsa como aquella, aunque su corazón se destrozase por ello. Tenía bien claro que ninguna relación que pretenda llegar a buen término, puede basarse en una gran mentira.

Pero ahí estaba él, con esa sonrisa enamorada, inocente y llena de esperanza, ofreciéndole un amor incondicional, a manos llenas, dispuesto a darlo todo por mejorar su relación – esa relación que ambos habían asegurado ya no existir -, para amarla, abrazarla, consolarla, llenarla de besos… para darle todo lo que ella más deseaba en el mundo. ¿Cómo rechazar aquello que más ansiaba, cuando el amor de su vida se lo estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata?

Quizá seguir la corriente a Ron no estaba bien; no, seguro que no estaba bien. Pero ella haría que sí lo estuviera – se dijo con la misma pasión que hace unos segundos, él había empleado para llenarla de promesas y esperanzas. Haría que cuando él volviese a recordar su pasada ruptura, esta hubiese quedado ya tan lejana, que en absoluto importase. Sí, ella podía hacerlo – se aseguró una vez más, convencida – Si él podía esforzarse por salvar su relación, ella también lo haría; y juntos lo lograrían. Porque se amaban.

- Temía que pudieses llegar a morir – declaró, por fin, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Una amplísima sonrisa de triunfo se perfiló en los labios de Ron.

- Vamos, cariño… - le acarició el cabello suavemente, con movimientos aún torpes debido a su convalecencia. - ¿Cómo iba a morir, por un golpecito de nada? Además, tenía a Harry a mi lado – sentenció, como si aquello lo explicase todo, y volvió a sonreír, mientras le secaba las lágrimas con una mano.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa, aún un poco incómoda con la nueva situación. No podía olvidar que hacía tan sólo dos noches, él la había alejado completamente de su lado, negándole, incluso, su amistad. Y ahora, para el pelirrojo nada de aquello había sucedido… pero sí para ella.

De pronto, sintió el suave calor de los labios de Ron rozando los suyos: abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida, y todo pensamiento, toda duda, se esfumaron de su mente como el humo. Sus labios, anhelantes, se dejaron acariciar por aquel beso dulce y entregado, lleno de promesas; y su corazón se embriagó de dicha.

Cerró los ojos, totalmente entregada a su dulce traición.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Harry y Ginny despidieron con un cálido ademán a David y a Aroa, quienes habían decidido seguir el consejo del moreno, y tomarse un tranquilo día de descanso para reponer fuerzas, y de paso permitir que, mientras tanto, los ánimos se calmasen y Ron se recuperase, para poder, todos ellos, retomar su actividad profesional.

Cuando ambos se hubieron marchado, la joven pelirroja tomó de la mano a su novio y lo arrastró hacia la cocina sin contemplaciones; le hizo sentar en una de las sillas, y en un visto y no visto plantó ante él un sabroso y completo desayuno, que casi le obligó a tomar. En contra de lo que esperaba, él no replicó, en absoluto: dio buena cuenta de todo ello con sorprendente voracidad.

- Podría llegar a acostumbrarme a tantas atenciones – declaró, satisfecho, repantigándose en la silla, una vez hubo terminado de desayunar.- Y si eso pasa, cuidado, porque nadie en el mundo será capaz de librarte de mí.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tan sólo me quieres para que te cocine y limpie la casa? – Ginny fingió reprocharle, con los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Para qué, si no? – el moreno respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¡Harry James Potter! ¡Eres un…!

No pudo terminar la frase, pues él se alzó con rapidez, la tomó en brazos y volvió a sentarse; buscó sus labios, y los selló con un beso tan dulce como apasionado.

- Un seductor – ella continuó, cuando se vio capaz de hacerlo.

- Mentira… - él respondió, con voz insinuante, clavando sus profundos ojos verdes en los de ella.

- Un sinvergüenza.

- Mentira.

- Un embaucador… - sentía que estaba apunto de derretirse en aquellos fuertes brazos.

- Mientes.

Ginny lo miró sin comprender, suspicaz, a lo que él volvió a sonreírle, confiado.

- Soy TU seductor… TU sinvergüenza… y TU embaucador – declaró, susurrándole al oído. – Te amo, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Ginny suspiró con fuerza, completamente rendida a sus encantos; y él le besó el cuello cariñosamente.

- Anoche fue… maravilloso – ella recordó, soñadora, acurrucándose en su pecho.

- Fue único Ginny – él respondió, enamorado. – Pero hoy estoy que casi no puedo tenerme en pie. Eso me pasa por liarme con una jovenzuela. Ya estoy viejo para esto – declaró, entre risas.

- ¿Serás payaso? ¡Pero si tan sólo me llevas un año! – al mirarlo, halló en él una sonrisa radiante, satisfecha, y ella sonrió también. – Ya estamos como en Hogwarts: mi hermano, el súper protector, y su amigo, el súper responsable. Me hacíais sentir como una niñata, con tan sólo un año menos que vosotros – recordó, enfurruñada.

Él mostró sorpresa; nunca lo había visto de aquel modo. Y luego acarició su cabello, enternecido.

- Bueno… Para mí siempre serás mi adorada niña, a quien me muero por mimar y proteger. No me reprocharás eso también…

Ella acarició su rostro con infinito amor.

- ¿Por qué con cada mirada, con cada palabra, con cada gesto que haces, me haces sentir la mujer más feliz de este mundo? – le preguntó, enamorada.

- Será porque tú eres la mejor parte de mí mismo.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, juguetones, dedicándose el uno al otro todo el tiempo del mundo.

Inesperadamente, el sonido del timbre detuvo sus anhelos.

- Yo abriré – Harry se ofreció, solícito.

Ginny hubiera querido negarse, pero ya él se había puesto en pie y la había depositado con cuidado sobre la silla que, hasta hace un segundo, ambos ocupaban. Así que hubo de conformarse con ver su sexy anatomía alejarse hacia la puerta de entrada.

Antes de abrir, Harry observó por la mirilla de la puerta, y al ver quién era el sorpresivo visitante, sonrió, satisfecho. Inmediatamente abrió, y ofreció a quien halló ante él, la más amable de sus sonrisas.

- Buenos días, Harry – Edward Snows lo saludó con seriedad, evitando su mirada, y le ofreció una gran cesta, cubierta por una coqueta servilleta de cuadros rojos y blancos. – La señora Romilda os envía esta comida, para que hoy no tengáis que salir de casa si no lo deseáis, y todos podáis descansar. – Titubeó, antes de continuar, avergonzado. – Nos sentimos culpables por haberos llenado la cabeza de tonterías, con lo de las leyendas, y las cuevas…

Harry enarcó una ceja, suspicaz.

- Si nosotros no os hubiésemos enviado allí, no os habríamos puesto en peligro.

- Nadie nos envió allí, Edward. Ya os dijimos ayer que teníamos muchas ganas de aventuras; nosotros mismos nos metimos en esa cueva.

- Ya, pero… - el rostro del chico se mostraba tan culpable, que hizo conmover a Harry.

- No ha sido culpa de nadie. Son cosas que pasan – le palmeó la espalda amistosamente. – Además, ¿quién iba a imaginar que habría un derrumbe en la cueva, justamente cuando nosotros íbamos a explorarla?

- Eso es cierto – Snow pareció tranquilizarse, viendo que Harry no le culpaba, a lo que este asintió, zanjando el tema.

- Dale las gracias a Romilda de nuestra parte. Pasa si quieres, y siéntate un rato a conversar.

- N-no. Debo volver al hostal cuanto antes, lo he prometido.

- Claro. Ella es muy hermonsa, ¿eh? – dio un codazo de complicidad al chico, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿E-ella? ¿Quién? – el otro lo miró, asustado. – Ya te pedí perdón por haberle tirado los trastos a tu novia. No quería hacerlo, pero…

- Pero Abby os estaba observando, y tú querías parecer un hombre seguro de sí mismo, viril y conquistador. No me refiero a Ginny, Don Juan.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy loco por Abby? – Snow lo miró con ojos desorbitados, enrojeciendo hasta las puntas de las orejas.

- He visto cómo la miras, conquistador…

- Por favor, no me avergüences más.

Harry sonrió, conciliador.

- Es normal que estés enamorado de ella, tiene los bellos ojos de su padre – afirmó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Tú también te has dado cuenta de que es la hija no reconocida del reverendo Campbell? Guau… no se te escapa ni una – el joven declaró, admirado.

Pero ahora fue el turno de Harry de mirarle con los ojos como platos.

- ¿De Campbell, dices? ¿No de Carmichael?

- Por supuesto. Es un secreto a voces en la villa – Harry aún no daba crédito a sus oídos. – Creo que la única que no tiene ni idea de la verdad es Abby. Por favor, no se lo digas.

- Tranquilo, no lo haré.

- ¿Pensabas que era hija de Carmichael?

- No me hagas caso – Harry zanjó el tema rápidamente. – Por favor, no te olvides de dar las gracias a Romilda por la comida. Y gracias a ti, por ser tan amable de haberla traído. No te entretengo más, que debes estar muy ocupado.

El chico sonrió con candidez, volviendo a recordar sus quehaceres. Estrechó con fuerza la mano de Harry, y se marchó a al carrera de vuelta al hostal.

Pero el moreno permaneció en la puerta, con la mente en ebullición.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Minutos después, y con la cabeza apunto de estallarle, Harry decidió ir a hacer compañía a Ron, para que Hermione pudiese darse un poco de descanso. Pensó en decírselo a Ginny primero, pero supo que la castaña lo haría por él, en cuanto saliese del cuarto y fuese a desayunar también, así que no lo pensó más y subió las escaleras en pos de la habitación donde descansaba su mejor amigo.

Al entrar con sigilo, por si hallaba al pelirrojo durmiendo, en cambio lo encontró abrazado a Hermione, quien se había rendido al sueño en sus brazos, aún sentada en la silla. El chico le sonrió, encantado.

Suavemente, Harry sacudió a Hermione por un brazo, haciéndola despertar. Ron le dedicó una mirada de profundo reproche, que él ignoró.

- ¿Uhm…? – ella lo miró con ojos somnolientos, cansada.

- Debes descansar – él le respondió sin más, suavemente. – Yo me quedaré con él hasta que tú hayas desayunado y dormido, al menos un rato.

- Eso es lo que estaba haciendo – Ron le reprochó a su amigo, enfurruñado.

Por un momento, Harry lo miró con enfado. Tomó a su mejor amiga por ambos brazos y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

- Ve tranquila. Te prometo que no lo dejaré solo ni por un momento – le aseguró.

Ella le sonrió, agradecida, y en cuanto se hubo despejado lo suficiente como para marcharse, abandonó el cuarto, con ademán cansado.

- A veces alucino con lo cabeza hueca que puedes llegar a ser – Harry amonestó a Ron, traspasándolo con una mirada indignada. – Ella ha pasado toda la noche en vela, muerta de miedo por si tú no conseguías superar la gravedad de la herida, y agotada por los nervios y la falta de sueño. Y ahora tú la tienes aquí, sin haber comido y durmiendo de mala manera, sentada en una incómoda silla y abrazada a ti en una incómoda postura.

- Lo siento – el pelirrojo se disculpó, avergonzado.

Harry notó que el otro no había dejado de esquivar que sus ojos se encontrasen, una y otra vez, algo que le pareció sumamente preocupante, por no calificarlo de sospechoso. Traspasó a su mejor amigo con una mirada cortante, que el otro bien conocía, y permaneció en silencio, a la espera. Ron no pudo abstraerse a la realidad por mucho tiempo, aunque intentó disimular por todos los medios, pero finalmente se rindió a la mirada inquisitorial del moreno.

- H-he de confesarte algo, Harry – bajó la vista, compungido.

- Eso ya lo sé. ¿Qué demonios es, Ron? Cuando intentas ocultarme algo de esa manera, sé que te sientes culpable por alguna animalada que has hecho. No habrás hecho daño a Hermione…

- Intento no hacérselo – se defendió.

- Suéltalo ya, Ron. Ya no somos adolescentes, para andar con tonterías.

- Vale. Pero prométeme que no me juzgarás.

- Y una mierda. Te juzgaré, igual que tú me juzgas a mí cuando meto la pata hasta el fondo. Para eso soy tu mejor amigo.

El chico suspiró, rendido, y encaró finalmente la mirada de su amigo.

- Lo recuerdo todo – dejó caer, pero Harry lo miró con desconcierto – TODO, TODO, Harry. Lo recuerdo TODO.

Por un momento, el otro continuó sin comprender, pero de pronto abrió la boca de forma desmesurada, y una cara de pasmo dominó su semblante. Ron se estremeció.

- N-no puede ser. Dime que no es verdad. Ron, no lo has hecho, dime que no lo has hecho – Harry comenzó a hablar, descontrolado. – Dime que no has engañado a Hermione, tu mejor amiga, mi mejor amiga, con eso de tu amnesia selectiva – lo acusó, intentando no gritar para no alertar a las chicas, pero completamente furioso.

- ¿Y qué podía hacer? ¡Vamos, dime!

- ¿No mentirle, quizá? – el auror alzó los brazos y los dejó caer con obviedad, mirando al chico como si no lo conociera.

- ¡Yo no intentaba mentirle! – Harry hizo un gesto brusco con las manos, pidiéndole que bajara la voz, alarmado. – No intentaba mentirle, Harry. Ha sido un flash, me ha venido a la cabeza de pronto, y cuando me he dado cuenta, ¡pluf!, ya estaba fingiendo que nada malo había sucedido entre nosotros.

A Harry le entraron ganas de darle un buen puñetazo para ver si, de una vez, le entraba el sentido común en la cabeza; pero en vez de eso, comenzó a caminar adelante y atrás por la habitación, lleno de nervios.

- Va a matarnos – declaró, por fin, deteniéndose ante Ron y asesinándolo él mismo con la mirada.

- ¿Matarnos? – Ron lo observó, atónito.

- Matarnos, maldición. ¿Crees que voy a dejarte solo en esto? – casi le gritó, con indignación. – Algún día, Hermione se dará cuenta de que le hemos estado mintiendo, y entonces, nos matará. – Intentó tranquilizarse y recuperar el control. – Vale, ha sido un arrebato. Yo sé mucho de arrebatos – declaró, con una extraña voz. – Pero piensa en cómo contárselo, Ron, por lo que más quieras – le ordenó, y volvió a caminar por el cuarto, con paso nervioso.

Ron lo observó con detenimiento, también pensativo. Al igual que su mejor amigo era capaz de leer en lo más profundo de su alma como en un libro abierto, también él podía hacerlo a la inversa.

- Se te ve preocupado… También tú tienes algo que ocultar. ¿Hay algún problema entre Ginny y tú? – preguntó a su vez, suspicaz.

Harry se detuvo bruscamente, y buscó su mirada, aún enfadado.

- No es un problema… o al menos, no debería serlo. Pero también es un secreto, que yo debería revelarle a ella cuanto antes – declaró. – Me gustaría contárselo… después de que acepte casarse conmigo.

- ¿Casaros? Pero si apenas lleváis unos días juntos – Ron alucinó.

- Pero llevamos media vida queriéndonos, por amor de Merlín – Harry respondió, perdiendo la paciencia. Apretó los puños con fuerza, para controlarse. – Y no sería ahora, por supuesto. Ginny puede ser mi prometida todo el tiempo que ella quiera. Y mientras tanto, sé que mi regalo la hará feliz.

- No entiendo nada de nada, Harry. Me hablas de un regalo, pero parece como si tuvieras miedo de darle ese… "regalo". ¿Qué es? ¿Un anillo? ¿Un mega viaje carísimo al otro lado del mundo?

- Es su piso, Ron: su piso – Harry confesó, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. – Yo he comprado su piso, y lo he puesto a su nombre.

- ¿Serás capullo? – el pelirrojo lo acusó con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y la indignación. - ¿Has sido tú quien la ha desalojado de su piso, sólo para conquistarla?

- El capullo eres tú, imbécil. Y baja la voz, si no quieres que ella y Hermione nos oigan. Me vi obligado a hacerlo, si quería que ella no lo perdiera – comenzó a explicar, indignado. – Cuando su casero le comunicó que alguien iba a comprar ese piso, yo corrí a averiguar quién estaba gestionando esa venta, y ofrecí dinero sin parar hasta que el dueño accedió a vendérmelo a mí, y no al otro comprador. He tenido que pagar tres veces su valor para podérselo comprar. ¡Maldita sea! – se pasó la mano por el cabello, excitado, mientras su mejor amigo lo miraba, sin dejar de alucinar. – He comprado su piso, y lo he puesto a su nombre. Pero no tenía ninguna excusa para hacerlo, ella y yo no éramos nada hace unos días, Ron. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle mis motivos para hacer algo así, sin contarle lo que siento? Podría haberle dicho que lo hacía porque os quiero a todos los Weasley como si fueseis mi auténtica familia, de hecho lo sois; que podría devolverme el dinero en mil años, si quería, lo que fuera... Pero tú ya sabes lo independiente que es, lo poco que le gusta que nadie le haga favores, ni siquiera su familia; y yo creía que ella no sentía nada por mí, ¿lo entiendes? Pero aún así, tenía que hacerlo. Sabía lo que significa ese piso para ella; no podía permitir que lo perdiera.

- Vaya…

- Y ahora temo que ella se enfade conmigo por no habérselo confesado antes, por haberla dejado pensar que lo había perdido para siempre; o por haberme metido donde nadie me había llamado – terminó, desolado.

- ¿Enfadarse contigo? ¿Enfadarse, dices? Eres un imbécil, pero no por haberle hecho daño, sino por ser demasiado bueno. Si se enfadase contigo por algo así… ¡Vamos! ¡Es que dejo de ser su hermano! – declaró con pasión.

Súbitamente, la vista del pelirrojo se nubló, obligándole a recostarse en el acogedor y mullido almohadón.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Harry corrió a socorrerlo, preocupado.

- No es nada, te lo juro. Es sólo que me siento muy cansado, y algo mareado…

- Ahora yo estoy siendo el desconsiderado. Duérmete, Ron, y no te preocupes por nada.

- ¿Esperarás a que yo me recupere para ir a la caza de ese lobo? – el otro le pidió, muy serio.

- Si nada precipita los acontecimientos, esperaré, te lo prometo – Harry le aseguró. – Sana cuanto antes, Ron, pues de ahora en adelante, este asunto se va a poner muy, pero que muy interesante.

El chico sonrió, complacido, y cerró los ojos para atraer el sueño reparador, que tanto necesitaba.

Harry se sentó en la silla donde antes había intentado descansar Hermione, en silencio, y observó a su amigo, volviéndose a perder en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno, aquí me tenéis de nuevo - tras más de un mes sin actualizar - con un capítulo cortito, pero no así ligerito, como habréis podido comprobar, jeje.

El frenético ritmo de trabajo no me ha permitido actualizar hasta ahora, y he preferido hacerlo con un capítulo más bien corto, para que os vayais entonando de nuevo, pero con mucha información, y crucial para el desarrollo de la historia.

Os adelanto que, a partir de aquí, no digo que ya vaya a enfilar la recta final de este relato, pero los acontecimientos comenzarán a "precipitarse", como tanto teme Harry. Así que podéis considerar este capítulo como el último de transición.

Os envío un fuerte abrazo a todos los que seguís este fic, pero especialmente a quienes me comentáis vuestras impresiones a través de esos maravillosos reviews que me dejais, y a quienes lo habéis añadido a vuestros favoritos.

Y espero con ilusión vuestros comentarios.

Hasta muy pronto, espero.

**Rose.**


	11. Trío de ases

_**Capítulo 11: Trío de ases.**_

Harry salió de la casa sin ser visto; necesitaba meditar a solas, no sólo sobre la conversación mantenida con Ron hacía unas horas, durante la que su mejor amigo le había confesado el engaño "piadoso" a que estaba sometiendo a la temperamental Hermione. Tampoco sobre su propio secreto, al mantener aún oculto el hecho de que el piso que había ocupado su adorada pelirroja hasta hacía bien poco, ahora era totalmente de su propiedad, gracias – o desgracias, aunque desde lo más hondo de su alma, esperaba que no lo fuesen - a él. Todo aquello le inquietaba, pero lo que más desazón le había causado, era el hecho de que Snow le había negado categóricamente algo que, hasta el momento, él había tenido bien claro: que Aby era hija de Oswal Carmichael.

Para el joven auror, aquellos ojos grandes y profundos, grises como el cielo encapotado, y tan bellos, eran inconfundibles, tanto en Oswal como en Aby. Sin embargo, Snow le había dejado bien claro que el pueblo entero se empeñaba en afirmar que la joven rubia no era sino hija del que, por otro lado, había jurado votos de castidad al convertirse en sacerdote: Ben Campbell, y que a su modo de ver, en nada a ella se parecía. Para aquel enigma, él sólo tenía una respuesta: que la misma Romilda Carlyle hubiese fomentado esa creencia; o que al menos, no la hubiese negado. ¿Pero porqué? ¿Por qué una mujer como ella, evidentemente querida y respetada en la villa, necesitaría mantener semejante mentira? También le constaba que Romilda había estado casada hasta hace unos pocos años, en que su esposo falleció. ¿Qué papel había jugado aquel hombre en todo el asunto? Demasiadas preguntas, y una sola mujer para responderlas.

Pero lo más intrigante del asunto, era que no sólo en la joven rubia y en el Jefe local de Aurores había podido observar aquellos rasgos tan majestuosos y distintivos, por otro lado llenos de secretos; el inmenso lobo que le había atacado tan sólo hacía unas cuantas noches, mostraba también los mismos ojos, la misma mirada, perdida el la profundidad del recóndito enigma que había supuesto para Harry, desde el mismo momento en que lo vio.

La pregunta era obvia: ¿Cuál era la conexión, el nexo de unión, entre los tres? O quizá, como él temía desde que el enigmático lobo los salvó, a sus compañeros y a él, en la catastrófica cueva, no era correcto hablar de tres, sino de dos. Quizá, y su corazón le aseguraba que no se estaba equivocando, Oswal Carmichael y el descomunal lobo eran una única persona, o una única bestia… Y de tener razón en su creencia: ¿Romilda Carlyle lo sabía? ¿Estaba al corriente de lo que era, o en lo que se había convertido el padre de su hija?

Aquel pensamiento terminó de decidirle. Era cierto que había dado el día libre a todos sus compañeros, y que había prometido a Ron no intentar concluir la misión hasta que él se hubiese repuesto, para que pudiese ayudarles, a no ser que algún peligro inminente precipitase los acontecimientos. Y cumpliría su palabra. Pero también era cierto que nada iba a impedirle plantar las cosas bien claras a la dueña del hostal. No sabía qué le sacaba más de quicio: si que le engañasen, o que le tomasen por idiota. Y sentía que en aquel lugar, desde el mismísimo momento en que había puesto un pie en él, ambas cosas estaban sucediendo por igual. Y no iba a permitirlo ni por un segundo más.

Sin darse cuenta, sus erráticos pasos le habían llevado a las afueras del pueblo. Era hora de volver, entrar en el hostal y encontrar a Romilda, a quien debía inmensa gratitud por lo bien que los estaba tratando a él y a todos sus amigos, pero que no por ello iba a librarse del peso de la ley. Era hora de que ambos hablasen a solas, de que él esgrimiese todas sus preguntas cual una varita a la que sólo podría atar el yugo de la verdad.

Bruscamente, dio media vuelta para encaminar sus pasos hacia el lugar elegido, topándose de frente, por ello, con la que le pareció la misma mujer que, durante su primer día de estancia allí, le había advertido sobre la amenazadora presencia de la bestia. Temió golpearla con toda su fuerza por el encontronazo, e hizo lo posible y lo imposible por evitarlo; pero estaba tan cerca de su pequeña figura, le quedaba tan poco tiempo de reacción, que su cuerpo se abalanzó al encontronazo sin remisión. Al menos, ya se había preparado para atraparla entre sus brazos cuando su propio cuerpo, mucho más joven, más alto y robusto que el de ella, la lanzase contra el suelo, evitándole la caída.

Pero nada de aquello sucedió. Atónito, sintió cómo una gelidez casi mortuoria penetraba en todo su ser, traspasándolo sin contemplaciones para escapar por su espalda, dejándole la misma sensación de vacío, la misma sensación de muerte que tantas veces había sentido ya en su vida, pero que, por ser tan inesperada, en esa ocasión le recordó a la primera vez en que "alguien" se la había hecho sentir, hacía tantos años ya, en el castillo de Hogwarts, y siendo tan sólo un niño: un fantasma, para ser exactos. Acababa de ser atravesado por un espectro.

Totalmente desconcertado y sin palabras, tan sólo pudo darse la vuelta de nuevo, en busca del ente que, con tan malos modales, acababa de invadirle las entrañas. Una mirada inquisitiva le confirmó la identidad de la "mujer": la misma que había hablado con él durante su primer paseo por el lugar, para pedirle ayuda.

¡Mierda! – se lamentó para sus adentros. ¿Por qué los espíritus tenían la mala costumbre de atravesar al personal, dejando en el cuerpo ese frío tan antinatural que, durante minutos, nada podía mitigar? Se sintió enfadado consigo mismo, casi furioso. ¿Cómo no había sido capaz, durante la primera ocasión en que aquella mujer y él se encontraron, de darse cuenta de que no se trataba de una humana normal, sino de un ente, tan sólo vivo en el pasado? A regañadientes, hubo de admitir lo evidente: en aquel momento, su único pensamiento, su único sentimiento, habían sido los dulces y húmedos labios de su pelirroja, que él acababa de saborear por primera vez, después de tanto haberlo estado anhelando. Aquel día, se había estado ahogando en su propia calidez al desearla como un loco, al recordarla. Y en aquél encuentro, tampoco ella lo había atravesado por completo.

- ¿Sabe que es de muy mala educación invadir de ese modo el cuerpo de las personas? – aún así la acusó, dando rienda suelta a la indignación que sentía por lo sucedido, para que encubriese totalmente su estupor.

- Lo siento, muchacho, pero en este caso, necesito hacerme con toda tu atención – la voz de la mujer rebosaba tanta melancolía, tanto temor, que el moreno creyó tener el corazón en un puño. Por ello la dejó continuar, más que dispuesto a escuchar. – El alma de la bestia es más negra por momentos – aseguró.

Harry habría jurado que la más absoluta negrura acechaba al ente con su más cruel presagio. Si no estuviese muerta ya, habría temido que aquel halo de maldad le arrebatase la vida sin tregua. Instintivamente, se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, donde siempre guardaba su varita; aunque no la enarboló, a sabiendas de que el peligro no procedía de la mujer, sino del tormento que ella llevaba a cuestas.

- ¿El alma de Carmichael? ¿Está intentando alertarme de que Oswal Carmichael se ha vuelto más peligroso? – le preguntó sin ambages, contagiado de la inquietud que su aura destilaba.

El fantasma negó tristemente con la cabeza.

- No anida la bestia en el corazón de esa bestia – fue su enigmática respuesta.

- ¡No me venga ahora con enigmas! ¡Ha sido usted quien me ha reclamado para que intente ayudarla! – el joven auror respondió, comenzando a hartarse de aquella situación. - ¡Por favor! ¡Si no es él quien le preocupa, si teme por la vida de los que fueron sus vecinos, sus amigos en este pueblo! ¡Póngame en el camino correcto! ¡No me haga perder tiempo! ¡Se lo ruego!

- Grande es el castigo que llevo a cuestas, y grande es la penitencia. Me está vedado ayudarte, pero no advertirte. Sé que has visto en muchos ojos – la vetusta imagen le aseguró, sonriéndole con cierto cariño; he podido sentirlo al…

- Atravesarme – Harry terminó la frase por ella, con acidez.

- Al atravesarte…- hubo de aceptar, apenada. - El niño que vivió, el elegido, el salvador… Mira también en mis ojos – fueron sus últimas palabras.

Y cual suave brisa, se marchó.

Harry se halló a sí mismo observando fijamente a un punto inexistente, como un idiota. Sacudió la cabeza, resuelto y todavía enfadado, y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia el destino que, momentos antes, él mismo había elegido.

Si al salir de casa la sangre le hervía con un mal presentimiento, la conversación mantenida con el espíritu de aquella atormentada mujer, no hacía más que acrecentar su angustia. Si él no había interpretado mal sus enigmáticas palabras, la vieja dama le había alertado de que algo grave iba a suceder en la villa muy pronto, si él y su equipo de aurores no eran capaces de evitarlo; algo relacionado con… ¿la bestia que tiene a la bestia dentro, y no con la bestia que no la tiene? Harry, exasperado, negó con la cabeza. ¿A cuántas bestias se refería? ¿Y eran todas físicas, reales? ¿Ó haber hablado de aquel modo no había sido más que un fútil enigma provocado por los delirios de un penitente fantasma? De un modo u otro, guardó aquel detalle a buen recaudo en su recuerdo, para ser capaz de usarlo, en caso de necesidad.

Aunque, al parecer, la situación había cambiado para él, continuó pensando que lo mejor para tomar las riendas de lo que fuese que iba a suceder, era combatir el fuego con el fuego. De este modo llegó al hostal que regentaba Romilda Carlyle, accedió a este por la puerta de atrás que daba directamente a las cocinas, sin hacerse notar, y rápidamente localizó a la mujer que, por suerte para ambos, se hallaba sola, dando los últimos retoques al menú para la inminente cena de aquella noche.

Al reparar en su presencia, la mujer le ofreció una amplia y sincera sonrisa, que no fue correspondida.

- Usted y yo vamos a hablar – Harry declaró, empleando un tono que no daba lugar a una negativa.

- Claro, muchacho. ¿Qué sucede? – lo miró fijamente a los ojos, preocupada. – Dime.

- En privado.

- ¿Acaso usted ve a alguien más aquí? – Romilda sonrió de nuevo, intentando suavizar el ambiente, con resultado nulo.

- Usted está siendo muy bondadosa con todos nosotros; yo le estoy inmensamente agradecido, y por ello prefiero mantener esta conversación en privado, Romilda – el auror mantuvo su postura firme, aunque apareció calidez en su mirada. – En un lugar donde nadie pueda interrumpirnos.

- Veo que es realmente importante lo que vienes a decirme – ella afirmó con voz que comenzaba a ser realmente preocupada.

- Lo es.

- Está bien. Acompáñame a la biblioteca. Allí tengo mi despacho privado, donde Aby no entra para nada. Le recuerda demasiado a su fallecido padre.

Al escucharla, Harry enarcó una ceja y la miró con suspicacia. Mas la mujer ya había comenzado a caminar, y no pudo darse cuenta de ello. Ambos anduvieron en silencio hasta alcanzar una vieja puerta del primer piso, que Romilda abrió para él, indicándole que entrase. Tras el hombre, ella franqueó la entrada también, cerró la puerta tras sus pasos, y quedó pendiente de Harry, esperando a que él comenzase a hablar.

- Por toda la gratitud que le debo, voy a ser franco con usted: estoy investigando las andanzas del extraño y descomunal lobo que amenazó a Ginny y me atacó a mí, hace unas noches – los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron, mostrando mezcla de sorpresa y de un temor que a Harry no pasó desapercibido. – Creía que el reverendo Campbell ya le habría puesto en antecedentes – de nuevo aquella mirada temerosa por parte de ella – al tratarse de una villa tan pequeña como esta, donde supongo que las noticias deben correr como la pólvora, y viniendo él por aquí tanto como suele venir.

- Bueno… en este lugar no existen muchos sitios donde pasar el tiempo – ella intentó explicar una actitud que, por otro lado, Harry en ningún momento había puesto en tela de juicio.

- Por eso lo digo. Romilda, no me van los rodeos, ni tengo tiempo para ellos en este momento.

- A mí tampoco.

- Voy a hacerle tan sólo dos preguntas, y quiero respuestas claras y concisas.

Ella asintió.

- ¿Por qué todos en la villa creen que Aby es hija de Ben Campbell, en vez de serlo de Oswal Carmichael, como sucede en realidad? – de nuevo, los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron como platos, y un leve temblor comenzó a recorrer sus manos. - ¿Y es realmente Oswal Carmichael a quien voy a enfrentarme, cuando acorrale a la bestia que está acosando a las mujeres jóvenes en este lugar?

El semblante amable que, hasta aquel momento, siempre había mantenido la dama, desapareció por completo tras una máscara de deliberada indignación.

- Mi hija es hija mía, y de mi difunto marido. Y no veo porqué usted deba pensar lo contrario, ni tampoco los aldeanos de Hope Avery. Pero si es así, no seré yo quien de pábulo a chismes que tan sólo pretenden hacer daño, removiendo un pasado que jamás existió. Y ahora, si me disculpa…

Intentó abandonar el cuarto con rapidez, pero Harry se interpuso en su camino, decidido a no permitirle marchar hasta haber obtenido de ella lo que quería.

- Déjeme salir, muchacho – Romilda insistió, intentando apartarlo por la fuerza.

- No, hasta que haya respondido a mi segunda pregunta. ¿Es Oswal Carmaichel el lobo que está aterrorizando a las mujeres de la villa, el mismo que a mí me atacó? Respóndame – le ordenó sin contemplaciones.

- ¿Piensa arrestarme? – la mujer preguntó fríamente, a la defensiva.

- ¡No pienso arrestarle! ¡Por Merlín! – apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando serenarse. – No voy a arrestarle, Romilda. Pero voy a hacer todo lo que tenga que hacer para poner fin al drama que este lugar está viviendo, con su ayuda o sin ella. Y sinceramente, preferiría que fuera con su ayuda, para evitar un dolor innecesario a las personas que usted ama, y a usted misma.

- Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir – ella insistió, firme en su postura.

Harry negó con la cabeza, apenado.

- Cuando todo esto termine, porque terminará – recalcó, dejándolo bien claro – espero que usted no tenga que arrepentirse de no haber confiado en mí. Y ahora discúlpeme, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Dio la espalda a la mujer y salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás, mientras ella lo observaba con semblante de derrota.

- Y yo también lo espero, muchacho; yo también – afirmó apenas en un susurro, que él ya no pudo escuchar.

Harry bajó las escaleras con paso impetuoso y ágil, las mismas que, por un lado, llegaban desde las cocinas, y por otro – desde un cómodo descansillo – se encaminaban al comedor, donde ya los pocos huéspedes del hostal, así como varios vecinos de la villa, comenzaban a acomodarse para disfrutar de una sabrosa y tranquila cena.

Un vistazo rápido a la estancia, le descubrió el paradero de David, quien ya había notado también su presencia, y a quien ordenó salir fuera del hostal mediante un raudo y disimulado movimiento de una mano, que ambos hombres entendían a la perfección, y que su subordinado inmediatamente interpretó. Tomándose su tiempo, David dejó que Harry abandonara el edificio, para seguirle minutos después, con total discreción. El crepúsculo se adueñaba de la villa, cuando ambos hombres se encontraron, como si fuese por pura casualidad, ante la estatua de Harry que dominaba la plaza principal.

- Me imagino a mí, encerrado en piedra, dejando la vida pasar sin poder hacer nada más que ver cómo se escurre ante mí, inmóvil, inútil e indefenso – de pronto Harry sorprendió a su compañero con aquella confesión, taciturno.

- ¿Lo dices por la estatua? – David no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión; aunque el semblante melancólico y pensativo de su jefe y amigo, también a él le dio qué pensar.

- Lo digo por esta aberración, sí – el moreno rezongó, molesto. – Se parece tanto a mí que me hace sentir como… desnudo; ahí, expuesto ante todo y ante todos. No me gusta. No, no me gusta. Si existe un buen modo de que yo sea recordado, en caso de que hubiese un motivo para ello, que no lo hay, sin duda no es este.

- ¿Y cómo desearías tú ser recordado?

El otro lo miró con amargura.

- Lo único que hay que recordar de lo que pasó, es que siempre existe un modo de luchar contra la tiranía, contra el terror… de intentar proteger a aquello y a aquellos que amamos; que por mucho miedo que tengamos, por mucho dolor que sintamos, siempre quedará esperanza para los dispuestos a luchar por aquello en lo que creen. Yo sólo aspiro a vivir en los corazones de las personas a quienes amo. Nada más – desvió la mirada, melancólico. – Dejemos el tema, David.

El otro selló una réplica en sus labios, aunque observó a su jefe con renovada admiración.

- Quiero que mañana, a primera hora, convoques a Aby Carlyle y a Edward Snow en nuestra casa – le ordenó, volviendo a centrar su vista en él. - Que Aroa hable con Aby, y tú lo haces con Edward, o como queráis… Pero que nadie más se entere de que vamos a mantener una reunión con ellos. Con Ron aún convaleciente, Aroa y tú no necesitáis excusas para visitarnos. Decidles que inventen algún pretexto convincente para ausentarse de sus tareas, y que vengan por separado, sin comentárselo a nadie y si puede ser, sin hacerse ver.

- No pretendo poner en tela de juicio tus decisiones ni tus órdenes, ya lo sabes. Pero me muero de curiosidad por saber qué quieres hablar con ese par de adolescentes, que están tontitos el uno por el otro y hacen de todo menos confesarse la verdad mutuamente – el otro afirmó, divertido. – Y por qué.

- ¿Tú también te has dado cuenta de que se mueren el uno por el otro? – el moreno sonrió alegremente.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Y quién no? – rió sin poder evitarlo.

- Por eso sé que Snow protegerá a Aby, aún a costa de su vida, si es necesario.

- ¿Necesario para qué?

- Este no es momento ni lugar para hablar de ello. Nunca se sabe qué oídos indiscretos pueden estar escuchando. Vosotros, convocadlos. Y durante la reunión, todas vuestras preguntas serán respondidas, y muchas más.

- Sea similis ordens, arcaemagirus – abrió ambos brazos con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, en señal de rendición.

Harry le sonrió con acidez.

- A las ocho de la mañana, no lo olvides.

- No lo haré.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos de forma cortés, aún representando su papel, y cada cual tomó su camino.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Harry entró en la casa pensando, alucinado, en que la había ocupado tan sólo acompañado por una amiga y que la había acabado compartiendo con su novia y sus dos mejores amigos. Se había dado cuenta de que, el enfado que lo había estado dominando durante gran parte de la tarde, se había difuminado en una bruma de molestia, mucho más cálida y llevadera. De hecho, el sólo hecho de tener un lugar a donde regresar, en el que cuando llegase le recibiesen las personas a quienes más quería en su vida, llenaba su alma de una calidez impagable. Sintió que debía saborear cada segundo que pasase junto a ellos en aquel lugar, a pesar de ser tan misterioso y lleno de peligros. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, paseó una sonrisa amable por la planta baja, en dirección a las escaleras que le llevarían a su cuarto, con intención de mudar sus ropas por otras mucho más cómodas.

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes? – una voz indignada, que no sabía de dónde había salido, detuvo en el acto tanto sus pasos como sus pensamientos.

- Tío, si estás ensayando otro modo de pronunciar el _"Petrificus totalus"_, te juro que casi lo has conseguido – aseguró a quien le había increpado de un modo tan brusco, que no era sino Ron, quien no dejaba de observarlo con cara de enfado. – Me alegra verte de pie. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- No desvíes la conversación. ¿Qué es eso de largarte sin avisar, y sin siquiera decirle a tu novia a dónde demonios te has ido a pasar casi una tarde entera?

- Vamos, Ron, no dramatices. El pueblo es lo suficientemente pequeño para que vosotros me hubieses encontrado en diez minutos, si hubieseis querido – afirmó con obviedad apoyada en una divertida sonrisa.

- Pero no hemos querido, idiota. Hemos pensado que quizá tú deseabas pasar desapercibido, porque has ido a investigar algo relacionado con la misión – el otro se defendió con malos modos.

- Sabia decisión.

- ¿Entonces ha sido así? ¿Has tenido la poca vergüenza de salir de misión tú solo? ¡Me habías prometido que me esperaríais! – le gritó, aún más indignado.

- Y te esperaremos. Tienes hasta mañana por la noche para reponer fuerzas, capullo; porque entonces, empezará el espectáculo.

- ¿E-espect-?

- ¿Dónde están Ginny y Hermione? – Harry le interrumpió sin miramiento.

- Eh… Hermione está en la cocina, preparando la cena. Y con mi hermana vas a tener que lidiar tú. No le ha sentado nada bien que hayas desaparecido de esa manera.

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras, Harry mostró un semblante sombrío, consiguiendo que a Ron se le pasase el enfado de repente. Sin motivo aparente, el moreno se abalanzó sobre su enfurruñado amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo? – le dijo como toda explicación. - ¿De verdad te encuentras mejor?

- Sí, me encuentro mucho mejor. - Ron le devolvió el abrazo, sorprendido. - Harry… ¿Q-qué te pasa?

- Nada, no te preocupes.

Se separó de él tranquilamente, y subió las escaleras con placidez, mientras el pelirrojo lo observaba, aturdido.

Pasados unos segundos, Ron negó levemente con la cabeza y se marchó a la cocina, en busca de su castaña favorita.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Ginny, con suma suavidad, y entró en ella sin apenas hacerse notar. Halló a Ginny de pie, observando la negrura de la noche a través de la ventana; caminó hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos, por la espalda. Ambos compartieron la fascinante oscuridad del paisaje.

- Perdóname, cariño – él comenzó a hablar. – Sé la promesa que te hice. Siento haberme marchado de este modo, pero necesitaba meditar sobre el trabajo, y no consigo hacerlo con claridad cuando estoy contigo. Contigo cerca, sólo pienso en tu mirada, en tus labios, tu figura, tus abrazos… Y aún contigo lejos, me ha costado una inmensidad centrarme en otra cosa que no fueras tú.

- Había olvidado lo que es realmente vivir al lado de Harry Potter – Ginny afirmó serenamente, acariciando con ternura las masculinas manos que la abrazaban.

- ¿Y eso? – él alzó una ceja, suspicaz.

- Cuando tú, Ron, Hermione y yo, éramos alumnos de Hogwarts, sobre todo durante el último año que pasaste allí, ese año que yo compartí con vosotros de un modo tan cercano, yo, al igual que ellos dos se la habían hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, tuve que hacerme a la idea de que eres un espíritu libre, destinado a hacer grandes cosas; cosas que a veces te mantienen cerca de quienes quieres, pero que a veces te llevan lejos, muy lejos, en la distancia – habló con naturalidad, como si tan sólo hiciese palabras de un sentimiento que siempre había sido tan obvio para todos. – Eres un líder nato, Harry. Y esa responsabilidad que conlleva lo que eres, te acerca a los que quieres, y a los que lideras, para apoyarte en ellos, para guiarlos; pero también te aleja de nosotros, cuando los demás no somos capaces de llegar donde tú sólo sabes hacerlo, o puedes hacerlo.

Él la giró entre sus brazos, para ser capaz de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, atónito.

- Si hice lo que hice, es porque me vi obligado a hacerlo. Ya lo sabes.

- ¿Tú crees? Yo creo que lo hiciste porque eras el indicado para hacerlo – acarició su mejilla con ternura y volvió a sonreír. - ¿Cuántos de nosotros crees que habríamos conseguido lo que tú lograste? ¿Cuántos habríamos llegado siquiera hasta el final, y menos con tu edad?

- Eso no es…

- ¿Cierto? ¿Relevante? Vamos, Harry. ¿Quién va a convertirse en el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, con tan sólo veintiséis años? Puedes negarlo cuantas veces quieras, pero en el fondo, sabes que vales para hacer lo que haces. Todo lo que haces – besó sus labios suavemente. – Como siempre, tú estás aquí para liderarnos, y nosotros estamos para seguirte.

- Yo estoy aquí para compartir unas hermosas vacaciones con la mujer que amo – él protestó, molesto. – Y no sé cómo, me he visto liado en todo este asunto de la bestia.

- Sí que sabes cómo: porque lo deseabas.

- ¡Sí! ¡Va a resultar que deseaba haberte puesto en peligro, que me hayan herido y que nos fastidien las vacaciones una y otra vez!

- No van a funcionarte conmigo los juegos de palabras, señor cabezota – Ginny le regañó como a un niño pequeño. – Sabes bien lo que deseas: proteger a esta gente, salvarla. Una vez más, el bienestar de los demás está primero; el tuyo, después.

- ¿Y el tuyo?

- El mío está junto al tuyo, por supuesto – volvió a besarle adorablemente. – Aunque reconozco que, si por mí fuera, te tendría encerrado en esta habitación día tras día, a mi merced.

Harry la levantó en brazos y la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo. Ambos rostros quedaron a la misma altura, sus miradas fijas la una en la otra, hipnotizadas.

- Por Merlín… no puedo aguantar más… - afirmó con su voz más varonil. – Cásate conmigo.

- Sí – ella susurró, pegada a él, como si hubiese estado anhelando aquella pregunta toda una eternidad, con la respuesta bien dispuesta para la ocasión; como de hecho, así había sido.

Un nuevo beso, apasionado y profundo, silenció los millones de palabras que los dos se morían por pronunciar.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, acabaron tumbados en la cama, Harry sobre Ginny, besando su largo y sedoso cabello, su dulce rostro, su esbelto cuello, mientras ella le regalaba por todo su cuerpo sus caricias llenas de entrega y de excitados gemidos.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Mientras, en la cocina, Ron se había sentado en una de las sillas y observaba cómo Hermione estaba cocinando, demasiado callado y con el entrecejo fruncido. La chica, acostumbrada a la desenfadada cháchara de su novio, pasado un tiempo se giró para observarlo, suspicaz.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – quiso saber, fijando en sus ojos su mirada inquisitiva.

- Harry ya ha vuelto – el chico respondió, esperando – en el fondo sin esperanza – que ella se conformase con la escueta respuesta, como efectivamente, no sucedió.

- Lo imaginaba. Pocas personas, aparte de Harry, son capaces de hacer que te calientes la cabeza de ese modo. Harry sabe cuidarse solo, ya lo sabes – intentó animarle, para que dejase de mostrar aquella cara de preocupación.

- Ya lo sé, y no es eso lo que me preocupa.

- ¿Entonces, qué es?

El chico se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, temiendo la que se le venía encima.

- Él me ha dicho, me ha dicho…

- ¿Te ha dicho…? – le animó a continuar, con voz exasperada.

- Me ha dicho que mañana por la noche vamos a entrar en acción. Por fin.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Ni lo sueñes, Weasley! - le ordenó, con los brazos en jarras - ¡Tú te quedarás en casa, a continuar con tu convalecencia! ¡Y si hace falta, yo ocuparé tu lugar! ¡Faltaría más!

- ¡De eso, nada! ¡Yo ya estoy casi recuperado! ¡Además! ¿Quién es el auror aquí? – él se defendió, sintiéndose acorralado.

El rojo que arrasó en el rostro de la castaña, los bufidos de indignación que profería, y los puños tan apretados que habrían ahogado a una mísera pulga dentro de ellos, la hicieron parecer un gran caldero apunto de explotar. Dio una fuerte patada en el suelo, antes de dignarse siquiera a responder aquella última pregunta.

- ¡Ron Weasley! ¡Ya es la segunda vez en pocos días que se me acusa de no estar a la altura para defender a los que quiero! ¡Y no pienso permitirlo! ¡Ni una vez más! – le gritó, perdiendo los nervios.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¡Sólo te he dicho que puedo hacer mi trabajo! ¡Nada más! – se puso en pie y la encaró, cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

Sin darse cuenta, Hermione mudó su expresión enfadada por otra de sufrimiento; al darse cuenta de ello, el alma de Ron le cayó a los pies; se abrazó a ella como un desesperado, y la pegó a su pecho con tanta fuerza, que a la chica casi le costaba respirar.

- Lo hemos hecho de nuevo, ¿verdad? – él dijo con voz queda; no era una pregunta.

- E-eso me temo – ella respondió entrecortadamente; había comenzado a llorar.

- Te juro por mi vida que te haré feliz – la abrazó con toda la ternura del mundo; los nervios le agarrotaban el cuerpo entero.

Ella se abrazó a él con la misma desesperación que el chico había mostrado hacía unos segundos.

- No metas tu vida en esto. Tan sólo, hazme feliz. Yo lograré hacerte feliz, te lo prometo.

- Ya me haces feliz – la voz le salió rota, emocionada, mientras le acariciaba el rebelde cabello, tratando de serenarla. – Vamos, preciosa, terminemos de cocinar la cena.

- Sí, será lo mejor.

Hermione fue a darse la vuelta, para seguir cocinando; pero Ron la tomó de la mano con ímpetu y la obligó a que sus labios se encontrasen, sumiéndola en un apasionado beso.

Al separarse, ambos se miraron, enamorados.

- No sé porqué demonios estos dos aún no han bajado para cenar – él afirmó, volviendo a sentarse a la mesa con descaro. – Seguro que Ginny lo está poniendo firme – concluyó con cierto deleite.

- Oye, tú… ¿No me has dicho que ibas a ayudarme?

- ¿En serio quieres que lo haga? – le ofreció una mueca de exagerada sorpresa.

- No. Mejor será que no lo hagas, si no quiero tener que recomponer luego todos los cacharros, y pasarme horas y horas fregando lo que tú ensucies.

- Eeeeeeeexacto – él respondió con descaro.

Hermione no pudo más que sonreír, pues el Ron que tanto amaba, había regresado.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Después de tanto tiempo sin haber podido actualizar, ya venía pensando que iban a pasar meses y meses sin poder, hacerlo. Precisamente, ese pensamiento, ese sentimiento, es el que me ha creado la urgencia de crear este capítulo, fuera como fuera y cuando fuese, pero tenía que sacar tiempo para hacerlo. Ya se había convertido en una necesidad.

El capítulo, como suele pasarme, ha resultado no ser como esperaba; aunque en esta ocasión, me quedo con la sensación de que ha sido mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Así que me siento satisfecha.

Nota: **"Sea similis ordens, arcaemagirus".** Esta frase, pronunciada por David, y que yo me he inventado, vendría a significar **"Sea como ordenas, jefe",** en el lenguaje de los magos. En este pasaje, David se pone en plan "ceremonial", queriendo hacer ver a Harry de un modo un poco picajoso que, aunque se muere por hacerlo, no va a cuestionarle más, pues acepta su rango de jefe. De ahí que Harry pille la "broma" y le sonría con acidez.

Hace tiempo que no he respondido reviews, más que nada porque, prácticamente, hace días, por no decir semanas, que no había entrado en fanfiction (con la de buenísimos fics de tan buenísimos autores que tengo por actualizar su lectura, por Tutatis...). Espero poder responder los reviews atrasados en cuanto pueda disponer de unos momentos tranquilos para escribir (¿pero eso existe? que sí...). Os prometo que los he leído todos, uno a uno, con infinita ilusión y emoción (me llegan a mi mail particular, como os sucede a todos vosotros, jeje).

Así que **este capítulo lo dedico a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado un review al capítulo anterior, con todo vuestro cariño; y especialmente, a aquellos a quienes, con toda mi desfachatez, todavía no he respondido.** Ruego que me perdonéis e intentéis comprenderme; la vida profesional suele ser dura, unas veces más y otras menos, y acabo de pasar por un momento bastante duro en ese sentido.

Un abrazo fortísimo para todos, y hasta muy pronto (espero y deseo de todo corazón).

**Rose.**


	12. Dolor en la oscuridad

_**Capítulo 12: Dolor en la oscuridad.**_

Harry James Potter estaba sentado, solo, en uno de los dos sofás de orejas situados estratégicamente a ambos lados de la chimenea, en la acogedora casa que Romilda Carlyle tan amablemente había cedido a Ginny y a él apenas hacía unos cuantos días; pero que, en aquel momento, a él le parecía toda una eternidad. Reposaba cual estatua de piedra, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, lo que obligaba a su joven espalda a encorvarse, pues ambas manos parecían sostener su barbilla de forma pensativa. Su verde y astuta mirada se replegaba ahora fijamente sobre el fondo de la chimenea que, apagada por lo caluroso de las fechas que estaban viviendo, mostraba una negrura que acogía con tentadores brazos, silenciosa, a aquella que dominaba sus propios pensamientos.

Los demás se estaban preparando para tomar sus posiciones en la operación que estaba apunto de comenzar, amparada en el crepúsculo de aquella tarde, donde se suponía que las sombras serían sus más íntimas aliadas; aquellas sombras nada etéreas en el corazón del moreno, donde parecían estarse convirtiendo en gélida roca suspendida de forma peligrosa sobre su cabeza.

Él había diseñado la misión, él mismo la había planeado hasta en el más mínimo detalle, él había confiado ciegamente en el éxito que aquella misma mañana se auguraba más que probable, casi un hecho, pero que con el avance de las sombras hacia su reinado nocturno comenzaba a parecerle no más que una locura.

"Maldita sea – se reprendió en su fuero más interno. – Sólo te estás dejando dominar por los nervios, Potter. Todo va a salir bien, porque todo debe salir bien. Te estás jugando demasiado en ello… demasiado, como para permitirte el más mínimo fracaso."

Sabía que, en realidad, ese era el problema: se jugaba demasiado; no sólo la vida de aquella pareja de adolescentes tan enamorados y valientes – todo lo que él se negó a ser al alejar a Ginny de su lado, con el peso sobre los hombros de un futuro muy cierto para él, que atormentaba sus peores pesadillas noche tras noche… y que finalmente resultó ser nada más lejos de lo que realmente sucedió.

"No pienso fingir cortejarla – se había negado Snow firmemente cuando Harry les propuso, a él y a Abby, que hicieran de cebo para atraer a la gran bestia desatada, creyendo firmemente que la joven rubia tenía mucho que ver en el asunto de las chicas a quienes el descontrolado animal se había dedicado a acosar hasta el momento; aunque nada de esto él les había explicado por no poseer pruebas concluyentes que apoyaran aquella creencia firme, pero tan sólo creencia, al fin y al cabo; y de haberlas tenido, por pensar que no era a él a quien correspondía contar a la chica toda la verdad, sino a su propia madre. – No voy a fingir cortejarla – repitió – porque si lo hago, no será fingido. – Dicho esto, el chico se puso de rodillas ante la atónita Abby, y a Harry se le encogió el corazón en un puño, no tanto por el sacrificio que a ambos estaba pidiendo, pues entonces estaba seguro de poder protegerlos contra todo mal; sino porque vio en aquel gesto aquello que su propio corazón de diecisiete años se había muerto por hacer pero que fue frenado por su mente, mucho más racional y quizá, sólo quizá… cobarde. – Quiero que sepas que siempre te protegeré con mi vida – el chico afirmó aún de rodillas, tomando la mano de Abby entre las suyas con tanta devoción que el alma de todos los presentes brilló de ternura. – Si voy a hacer esto contigo, quiero pedirte antes que seas mi novia. Nunca hasta ahora te he confesado lo que siento porque pensaba que, como herrero, no tengo mucho que ofrecerte sino una vida sencilla y aburrida en esta pequeña villa, cuando tú mereces infinitamente más. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que sí tengo algo que darte: mi protección, mi adoración, una vida entera para guardarte de todo mal – sin darse cuenta y mientras hablaba, su rostro había enrojecido como un tomate maduro. – No tienes que decir que sí, Abby, igualmente siempre me tendrás a tu lado cuando me necesites, y mucho más ahora. Pero necesitaba que sepas lo que lleva años quemándome por dentro. Sólo quiero una respuesta, sea la que sea, y te juraré fidelidad eterna."

¿Por qué aquellas palabras habían removido algo tan profundo en las entrañas de Harry? ¿Por qué precisamente ahora, que su pelirroja adorable, que siempre había brillado en su corazón con la misma intensidad del rojo fuego de aquel cabello que él tanto adoraba, se había entregado a sus brazos con eternas promesas de amor? No necesitaba dar palabras a aquella respuesta, pues su corazón se empeñaba en tenerla bien presente en forma de agónica angustia, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo: porque había perdido ya demasiado tiempo en sacrificios basados en supuestas tragedias que nunca sucedieron, en temores e indecisiones que le llevaron por caminos llenos de soledad, en preguntas que nunca se hicieron y que abocaron a la mujer que tanto amaba a los brazos de un hombre que jamás fue capaz de hacerla feliz, no como ella merecía, atándola a un conformismo que día a día la estaba matando por dentro.

Porque sentía que todo lo relacionado con ella era su propia responsabilidad, y ahora que por fin se había jurado a sí mismo no negarle jamás todo lo que siempre había merecido, y mucho más, lo único que se le había ocurrido era ponerla en peligro colaborando en una misión que tal y como la había planeado, parecía muy sencilla; pero que su corazón no dejaba de advertirle que podría estar cometiendo el mayor de los errores de su vida. Y no sólo con ella, sino también con Hermione, a quien también había pedido su colaboración en la protección en la sombra de Abby y de Edward, en un decidido intento de garantizar la seguridad de la pareja a toda costa. Y no digamos con los dos adolescentes, que se habían confiado a su criterio ciegamente, tan sólo por ser quien era.

Cierto es que la posición de las dos mujeres sería la más alejada de la escena donde se había preparado la trampa que pretendía atrapar al maldito hombre lobo, lobo hombre, o lo que demonios fuera, que andaba por ahí descontrolado aterrorizando a chicas inocentes; que nada más pretendía cubrir un punto ciego y que, por descontado, ellas dos se habían mostrado totalmente entusiasmadas cuando aquella mañana a primera hora, durante la secreta reunión en la que él había explicado sus planes a todos los demás, incluidos los dos protagonistas, les había pedido a regañadientes que formaran parte del cuerpo de protección de la pareja. Para ellas, por fin él volvía a reconocerlas en toda su valía. Para él, a medida que pasaba el día, todo aquello no era más que una maldita locura, un cheque en blanco que su condenado ego había firmado y que luego él se vería incapaz de pagar.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás: la inocente y adorable Abby había aceptado su papel en la representación sin dudarlo ni un solo momento, siempre ávida de ayudar a los demás, por muy descabelladas que fuesen sus necesidades, o sus… peticiones. Harry había argumentado ante la chica, que ella cumplía de sobra los requisitos que el lobo apreciaba en una jovenzuela a la que aterrorizar – era alta, esbelta, rubia, bien proporcionada y de rostro más que dulce – y que por ello, el "animal" no se resistiría a intentar acaparar sus encantos en la noche, aunque estuviese acompañada. Y tanto que los cumplía de sobra; hacía tiempo que él estaba convencido de que aquella bestia de ojos tan parecidos a los de la chica, acosaba a todas las demás buscando en ellas lo que sólo ella podía darle; buscándola precisamente a ella en todas las demás. Y que toda aquella pesadilla nunca terminaría hasta que poseyera realmente lo único que estaba buscando.

De ahí que Harry hubiese decidido incluir a Snow en el asunto: un joven que la doraba tanto o más que aquella bestia, pero sin retorcidas y enfermizas intenciones, y al que ella, no tan secretamente para el moreno, había decidido corresponder – de hecho, él no se había equivocado: en cuanto Edward se declaró ante la chica, ella no perdió tiempo en confesarle todo aquello que sentía por él, y que tampoco se había atrevido a decirle hasta el momento; le dio un "Sí" tan rotundo como lloroso y lleno de emoción. – Y que por ello mismo, suponía el mayor obstáculo para que el monstruo consiguiera sus propósitos, lo cual lo enloquecería, obligándole a actuar. Y el motivo aún más potente para el joven auror, el que le había decidido finalmente a llevar adelante toda aquella locura, era saber que el chico daría por ella todo en el mundo, incluso su propia vida para protegerla. Si todo lo demás fallaba, algo que en ningún modo Harry se iba a permitir que sucediera, él sería su única barrera entre la seguridad y las pretensiones de la bestia desquiciada.

Sentado en aquel sillón, sintió que nadie como él sabía de emociones, de ansias de morir y de vivir por la depositaria de un amor que podía elevar un espíritu haciéndole sentir bendito, que consumía las entrañas de un hombre en la avidez de una protección desproporcionada. Si existía un poder en el mundo capaz de proteger de todo mal, sabía que ese poder no provenía de la fuerza física, de la mente o de la magia, sino del corazón. De aquel corazón que, en su caso, guardaba un secreto que debía ser desvelado, y no halló mejor momento que ese mismo para hacerlo. Si todos iban a correr peligro, por más mínimo que este fuera, debían estar en paz con sus mentes y sus corazones; al menos para él, era crucial hacerlo. No podía obligar a los demás a confesar sus secretos a sus seres queridos, pero su propio corazón le instaba a revelar el suyo, y también a aclarar el tema por el que Ginny, aquella misma tarde, no se había opuesto en absoluto a que él se retirase alejado de todos, amparado tan sólo por sus propios pensamientos. Él sabía que Ginny había presenciado mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, sobre lo sucedido en el hostal entre él y la última mujer que había esperado encontrar allí, la única mujer con la que había estado apunto de comprometerse hacía años, si ella misma no lo hubiera rescatado de su propio error: Christine Adknow. Estaba seguro de que Ginny lo había visto todo, pero no había escuchado; ahora ella debía también escuchar.

Desde luego, aquel día estaba siendo bastante surrealista e intenso para él; tan sólo esperaba que su final se limitase a ser el previsto, algo más que suficiente, dadas las circunstancias.

Tan sólo la decisión que acababa de tomar apaciguó levemente sus más hondos temores y, ya más sereno, respiró hondo y se puso en movimiento. No caminó hasta la cocina, donde sabía que Ron, y Hermione aguardaban su orden para ponerse en marcha, sino a su habitación, donde Ginny creía estar librando su propia batalla interior, en una guerra que ella se había empeñado una y otra vez en negar, aparentando ser una novia abierta y comprensiva, y que debía saber que en ningún modo existía; que no se trataba de comprender, ni de aceptar, sino de algo mucho más sencillo: simplemente, de no permitir que la imaginación desbocada nublase el corazón.

Mientras subía las escaleras, recordó la extraña escena que Christine y él habían protagonizado.

"_Era casi la hora de comer. Hermione, Ron y Ginny esperaban a Harry en el hostal de Romilda, acomodados en una de las mesas más discretas del hogareño comedor. El moreno se había retrasado en la casa que los cuatro ahora ocupaban, enfrascado en el envío de una lechuza al Ministerio, con las últimas noticias del caso que se llevaban entre manos y un pequeño resumen de lo que él se proponía hacer aquella misma noche. No le quitó demasiado tiempo componer el mensaje y enviarla, tras lo que se apresuró a reunirse con sus mejores amigos y su novia. _

_Minutos después, Harry entró en el hostal con paso distraído, con la mente absorta en cavilaciones sobre la misión de aquella noche; por ello, no reparó en que una menuda y pizpireta mujer se había interpuesto en su camino hasta que casi la había derribado, siguiendo sus propios pasos. A pesar de ello, sus rápidos reflejos de auror impidieron que la hermosa mujer cayese de espaldas: la tomó ágilmente por un brazo y por la cintura, ayudándola a estabilizarse._

_- Créame que lo siento – se disculpó de un modo amable, avergonzado por su torpeza._

_Una risa alegre y desenfadada hizo que su mente distraída abandonase por completo sus cábalas y obligase a sus atónitos oídos a prestarle toda su atención. Alzó los ojos para encontrarse con unos atractivos orbes grises que lo contemplaban, divertidos._

_- Harry James Potter, nunca cambiarás – la mujer afirmó con convicción, mostrándole la más alegre de las sonrisas._

_Por un instante, él no supo qué responder; tal era el estupor que lo embargaba de la cabeza a los pies._

_- Christine… - apenas pudo susurrar; sus labios se ensancharon automáticamente en una alegre sonrisa. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_- ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre preguntarme después de seis años sin vernos, Potter?_

_La voz de enfado de la chica estaba ribeteada por una gran dosis de comedia, que a él no pasó desapercibido en ningún momento. No en vano, aquella menuda, hermosa y pizpireta mujer llena de carácter había sido la única en su vida capaz de hacerle creer, aunque fuese tan sólo por un instante lleno de autoengaño, que él sería capaz de olvidar a la única mujer que amaría durante toda su vida. Sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, la agarró por la cintura, la alzó y giró con ella, sinceramente encantado. Ella coreó su risa. Para entonces, ya medio hostal tenía la mirada pendiente en su conversación; también Ginny, pero ninguno de ambos se dio cuenta en absoluto, tan emocionados como estaban con aquel fortuito encuentro. Tras ello se abrazaron de forma cariñosa y cuando por fin se soltaron, ambos se dedicaron a observar al otro, llenos de curiosidad._

_- ¡Por Merlín, Chris! ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? – él quiso saber, cada vez más intrigado._

_- Me he convertido en toda una dama respetable – la morena le guiñó un ojo con picardía._

_- Tú siempre lo has sido._

_- Sí, jeje. Pues ha resultado que, hace un tiempo, me enamoré como una loca._

_- ¿Otra vez? – aquella pregunta se escapó de los labios del moreno sin pensar; inmediatamente, Harry se los mordió, apesadumbrado. – Lo siento._

_- Otra vez, Potter. Pero en este caso, de alguien que está tan loco por mí como yo por él – en ningún momento abandonó aquella desinhibida sonrisa que a él tanto le había cautivado en otro tiempo. – No te disculpes, es cierto que yo estuve loca por ti durante años; te amaba de verdad. Pero sabía perfectamente que tú jamás llegarías a sentir lo mismo por mí. Lo nuestro nunca habría funcionado._

_- Lo sé, pero aún así, siento lo que sucedió._

_- ¿Por qué? – ella preguntó, sorprendida. – Los meses que pasé a tu lado fueron de los mejores de mi vida. _

_Harry mostró una melancólica sonrisa, llena de cariño._

_- Bueno, sea como sea; te anuncio que me he casado, como lo oyes. Él es de un pueblecito cercano a este, y me está mostrando estos parajes tan apacibles y hermosos._

_El chico abrió los ojos como platos._

_- ¿Con quién?_

_- Ahora mismo lo conocerás. ¡Clay! – llamó la atención de un hombre que, sentado en una de las mesas del comedor, los contemplaba con una amable sonrisa._

_Aquel hombre se puso en pie y se acercó a ellos con paso tranquilo. Inmediatamente, ofreció una mano amistosa a Harry, que estrechó la del auror con un firme apretón._

_- Mucho gusto, Harry – sonrió – Me permitirás que te llame Harry. Christine me ha hablado tanto de ti que es como si te conociera de toda la vida._

_Harry se llevó la mano a la cicatriz de la frente, de forma nerviosa, uno de sus hábitos reflejos que mostraban la incomodidad que lo embargaba._

_- Mucho gusto, Clay. Perdona por la escenita, pero es que me he alegrado mucho de ver a tu esposa. Debes saber que te has casado con una de las mujeres más increíbles y maravillosas de este mundo._

_- Oh, lo sé, no te quepa la menor duda – abrazó a la mujer por la cintura, y esta se acomodó entre sus brazos con inmenso placer._

_- ¿Y hace mucho que os habéis casado?_

_- Esta es nuestra luna de miel – ella anunció, encantada._

_- ¡Muchas felicidades! - Harry dijo, de todo corazón. - Bueno… yo también estoy… prometido. En parte, ese es el motivo por el que estoy aquí. Es largo y complicado de contar._

_- ¡No me digas que por fin tú y ella…! – Christine lo observó, alucinada, y él asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha. – Preséntamela, quiero conocerla._

_- Mejor no. Ginny y yo llevamos poco tiempo juntos, y aún no sabe nada sobre ti… Yo no sabría por dónde empezar a contarle, así de pronto, y tampoco creo que este sea el mejor momento para comenzar a hacerlo._

_- Nada, entonces. Pero algún día me lo contarás todo con pelos y señales. No puedo perderme esta historia; pues es como si, en parte, hubiese sido mía a través de aquellos sentimientos que tú me contabas, de aquellas palabras._

_- Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora, disfrutad de vuestra luna de miel y sed felices. Para vosotros, tan sólo vuestro amor debe importar en estos maravillosos momentos – estrechó de nuevo la mano de Clay; aquel hombre le había caído mucho más que bien. Y el hombre hizo lo propio con la suya, antes de retirarse de nuevo a la comodidad que el salón le ofrecía._

_Antes de marcharse también, Christine acarició con ternura la mejilla de Harry y depositó un dulce y fugaz beso en sus labios, que él no rechazó. Con ella todo había sido siempre tan sencillo…_

_- Hubiéramos formado una buena pareja – susurró por un segundo, con voz repentinamente melancólica. Pero inmediatamente después, su sonrisa encantadora se adueñó de nuevo de su bello rostro._

_- Sabes que sí; en otras circunstancias. _

_- Quizá en otra vida, donde Ginny Weasley no acapare lo mejor de ti._

_- Quizá – él asintió con todo su cariño; sabía que aquella era una nueva despedida. Pero no sintió pena ni dolor. – Que seáis muy felices._

_- Lo amo de verdad, Harry, con toda mi alma – ella se vio en la necesidad de confesar._

_- Ya lo sé. ¿Acaso podrías compartir tu vida con alguien a quien no amases a rabiar, ni que pudiese corresponderte con la misma entrega?- ahora fue él quien guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice._

_- Ya sabes que no._

_Una última mirada cariñosa los separó definitivamente. _

_Cuando Harry se sentó a la mesa que iba a compartir con Ginny y sus amigos, la actitud forzada y mecánica de la chica, aquella sonrisa fingida y vacía, le hizo entender más que si ella hubiese explotado de indignación"._

Ginny llevaba sentada encima de la cama horas, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente de forma compulsiva, con la mirada perdida al frente. Su mente se empeñaba en dar forma una y otra vez a un simple beso, a un beso casi infantil, y a un coqueteo apenas existente. Le entraban ganas de burlarse de sí misma a carcajadas; pero en cambio, algo muy dentro de su cuerpo se había roto. Se había repetido una y otra vez que, si un simple y casi casto beso y un tonto guiño podían alterarla de aquel modo, su cordura se estaba viniendo abajo; no podía ser, no podía permitirlo. Pero allí estaba, turbada y confusa, dando vueltas en la cabeza, hora tras hora. Y en el fondo sabía porqué: no hacía nada que había sido engañada por un hombre que le había jurado millones de veces su amor eterno; no podría ser engañada también por el hombre que amaba, quien le había jurado el mismo amor, casi con las mismas palabras. Simplemente, no podría, aquello la superaba, pues tras ello, ya no le quedaría nada: ni sueños, ni consuelo al que aferrarse… nada. Sentía tanto miedo sólo de pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de ser engañada de nuevo, y por Harry, que su corazón estaba construyendo una barrera a su alrededor, tan alta y profunda, que muy poco podría quebrarla; y lo estaba haciendo a marchas forzadas, sin ser consciente de ello.

Había tirado diez años de su vida por la borda alimentando una ilusión, una mentira… y así se lo habían pagado. No estaba dispuesta a hacerlo una vez más. A Ginny Weasley nadie iba a volver a engañarla, nunca. Y mucho menos Harry Potter.

Su corazón, aún demasiado herido por el pasado, luchaba a brazo partido con él mismo y con su razón, que le instaba una y otra vez a calmarse, a escuchar. ¿Quién de los dos estaba ganando, el dolor o la confianza? Hasta el momento, ambos parecían mantenerse en un más que endeble equilibrio.

El golpe de unos nudillos en la puerta le anunció que alguien estaba apunto de entrar en el cuarto. Habría esperado ver a Ron o a Hermione, pero no a Harry; él no necesitaba tocar a la puerta para entrar en su propio cuarto, pues había la suficiente confianza entre ambos como para no hacerlo. ¿O no la había? Pues fue él quien entró seguidamente, eso sí, sin esperar respuesta por su parte. Pero a pesar de ello, no era la situación que ella esperaba. Aquello puso en alerta todas sus defensas.

- Ginny, tenemos que hablar – la dulzura que estaba empleando en el tono de sus palabras no pudo mitigar su seriedad, no para ella, que observó aquel semblante que tanto amaba con una suspicacia desatada por el dolor y las dudas.

- ¿De la señorita fogosa? – ella preguntó, queriendo aparentar un desdén apenas conseguido.

- De Christine hay muy poco que hablar; pero también lo haremos. Quiero hablarte de algo que te he estado ocultando, por temor a cómo reaccionarías cuando te lo confesara – se arrodilló frente a ella lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

- Ah, ¿algo más que tu querida… Christine? ¡No lo puedo creer! – afirmó con todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir; aquel nombre pronunciado en los labios de él le había sabido a hiel. Aún así, algo muy dentro de sí le reprochaba estar siendo tan hiriente con él. Las heridas de su alma hicieron oídos sordos a aquel reproche con que su mente no hacía más que martillear en su cerebro, cada vez más confuso. - ¿Temor el gran Harry Potter? ¡Ja!

- ¡Por Dios, Ginny! – él respondió a voz en grito, sintiéndose atacado sin razón. - ¡Ella forma parte de mi pasado, que no tiene porqué molestarte! ¡De ese pasado donde tú revolcabas con un hombre que no era yo, precisamente! – le reprochó, antes de que su razón pusiese freno a aquellas hirientes palabras.

Pero escuchar aquellas palabras fue todo lo que el ardor guerrero de la chica necesitaba para explotar. Ofuscada por la ofensa, se agarró a ella como a un clavo ardiendo, abrasando en su fuego toda duda o raciocinio que pudiera haberle quedado en aquel momento.

- Y del que no he aprendido nada, al parecer. Ese hombre me engañó, y tú dices que lo has hecho también. ¿En qué te convierte eso, Potter? – fue su respuesta, en nada menos ofensiva que aquella que había recibido.

Por un momento, él la observó con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Una puñalada certera en el corazón no le habría hecho mayor destrozo. Aún así, decidió contener aquella furia que amenazaba con ahogarle.

- Está visto que mucho antes de que yo entrara en esta habitación, tú ya me habías juzgado y condenado. Quieres pelea sea como sea, y te juro que estoy a un paso de aceptar tu decisión. Así que no juegues con mi paciencia, Ginny; he venido a confesarte algo muy importante y eso pienso hacer.

- Adelante, amo – ella aceptó con cinismo.

Pero Harry fingió no haberlo notado, o en aquel mismo momento la habría enviado a donde ni siquiera quería pensar.

- He sido yo quien ha comprado tu piso – confesó a bocajarro. Sabía que sin más explicaciones, el primer pensamiento de la chica, tan predispuesta a creer que él, - al igual que Dean - también iba a hacerle daño como lo estaba aquella tarde, sería que pensase que lo había hecho para atraparla en su juego, o por algo mucho peor: para utilizarla. Pero él se sentía tan furioso, que se permitió el lujo de dejárselo pensar durante un momento, a modo de pequeña venganza, dispuesto a confesarle luego toda la verdad. Aquello le serviría de lección.

El rostro de Ginny palideció como la cera.

- Tú me echaste, tú me lo quitaste, sabiendo cuánto significaba para mí… - no pudo evitar afirmar con voz lastimera y dolida.

- Ginny, deja que te explique – comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber querido castigarla, pues el sufrimiento de la chica era tanto, que nada valía la pena haberle hecho pasar por aquel mal trago.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza con tanta fuerza, que él quedó sorprendido, pues no esperaba aquella reacción.

- No quiero más de tus mentiras, Potter, ni más de tus engaños. ¿Te ha resultado divertido, verdad? - soltó una risa seca, llena de irónica amargura - Jugar con la pequeña Weasley, esa cabezota arrogante que siempre hace las cosas a su manera, que está acostumbrada a ganar… pero no contra El Salvador, contra él, todos pierden, antes o después; que se presentó en tu casa hundida, vulnerable… Era una ocasión demasiado tentadora como para dejarla escapar.

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? ¡Yo nunca he querido vengarme de ti! ¡Ni tampoco dañarte! – intentó tomarla de las manos, suavizando de nuevo el tono de su voz. – Siento lo que te he dicho al principio. Por favor, déjame explicártelo todo y te darás cuenta de…

- ¡No! – ella gritó sin contemplaciones, alejándose de él con desprecio.

- Ginny, escúchame, te lo ruego.

- ¡No más palabras llenas de mentiras!

- Ginny, mi amor, te lo suplico. Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos. No lo estropeemos más.

- ¿El gran Potter suplicando a alguien? ¿Qué es esto, otra más de tus patrañas? ¡Se acabó! ¡La pequeña Weasley ha crecido! ¡A la tonta Weasley ya no se le puede engañar con caramelos!

- Maldita sea, Ginny. Estás herida y puedo comprenderlo. Después de tu mala experiencia con Dean, es normal que desconfíes de los hombres, pero no todos los hombres somos como él. Por favor, tan sólo escúchame; me equivoqué, pero no en lo que tú crees.

- Lo que yo creo es que tú no has sido para mí más que un simple error. Pero los errores pueden repararse – para Harry, la puñalada estaba completa: le había atravesado el corazón de parte a parte, saliendo por la espalda. Y del otro lado, yacía ensartada también su propia alma.

- El mío, no. Ginny Weasley – declaró, lleno de dolor. - Quererte ha sido el error más grande de mi vida. Ingenuo de mí… - se puso en pie, sin dejar notar en sus pasos aquel corazón tambaleante que agonizaba en su pecho. - Ha llegado la hora de resolver lo que nos ha retenido en este lugar. Cuando esta misión termine, volveré a pedirte que me escuches, y si no lo haces, saldré de tu vida para siempre.

- Por supuesto que lo harás.

- Así sea, entonces. Ginevra Weasley: ya no significas nada para mí.

Le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación en amargo silencio.

Harry apunto estuvo de bajar rodando las escaleras, pues caminaba como un autómata, sin ser consciente de nada que no fuera su agonía, pero un traspiés que podría haber resultado fatal le obligó a intentar serenarse. Por Abby, por Edward, por sus amigos y compañeros del Ministerio que, una vez más, estaban dispuestos a darlo todo confiando en él y en su criterio.

Cuando entró en la cocina en pos de los demás, parecía como si su cuerpo hubiese regresado de haber permanecido entre los muertos durante eones; tan pálido, tan torpe.

- ¿Qué eran todos esos gritos, Harry? – quiso saber Ron observándole, preocupado.

- Ahora no. Tenemos una misión que cumplir, y por mi vida que lo haremos. Para que otros tengan la oportunidad de disfrutar de esa alegría, que yo jamás podré conseguir – terminó en un susurro que su mejor amigo no pudo descifrar.

- Como quieras. De todas formas, no podemos entretenernos mucho más; David habrá tomado ya su posición en el pequeño bosque, justo detrás del manantial donde Abby y Edward van a montar la escena; y Aroa lo habrá hecho en la pequeña colina a su derecha. Y por la hora que es, Abby y Edward no tardarán en llegar allí. Nosotros debemos tomar posiciones también, antes de que ellos lo hagan.

- Lo sé. Yo he diseñado este plan.

- Harry… - Hermione no pudo evitar insistir. - ¿Qué ha sido tan importante entre Ginny y tú como para que te muestres tan afectado?

- Lo único importante aquí es que tenemos una misión que cumplir – él dejó claro con voz fría como el hielo. – Ron, como te dije, tú te situarás al pie de la colina, entre los matorrales, lo más cerda de la pareja que puedas sin que nadie sea capaz de descubrirte; cubrirás su flanco derecho junto con Aroa, que lo hará desde arriba, para que tenga el suficiente campo de visión como para poder disparar un hechizo a distancia, si este fuese necesario. Yo cubriré su flanco izquierdo, escondido entre las sombras que me proporcionen los últimos edificios de la calle que acaba en el manantial. David cubrirá su espalda convertido en animago, acechándoles desde los árboles. La bestia debería intentar huir por ahí, por donde habrá llegado, pues no se arriesgará a atravesar todo el pueblo, venga de donde venga, arriesgándose a crear revuelo que llame nuestra atención sobre ella; su misión es cortarle dicha retirada. Y finalmente, Hermione y Ginny cubrirán el otro lado de la calle, el más alejado de todo, donde la vía se bifurca en otras dos más pequeñas, por si los demás no pudiésemos acorralar al maldito animal lo suficientemente rápido como para impedir que intente alejarse por una de ellas.

- No puedo creer que un padre pueda hacer daño a su propia hija – Ron negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

- Recordad que Oswal Carmichael no tiene ni idea de que Abby es su hija. Estoy convencido de que tan sólo la ve como un fiel reflejo, mucho más joven, de la mujer que ama y que, por alguna circunstancia, jamás ha vuelto a estar con él – Harry les aclaró. – El silencio de Romilda durante nuestra conversación en el hostal, resultó ser más elocuente que mil palabras. En cuanto todo esto termine, Romilda y Oswal nos tendrán que aclarar muchas cosas, sobre todo, cómo demonios él puede transformarse en una bestia tan desproporcionada y con una fuerza tan descomunal. Y cómo ella ha permitido durante tanto tiempo que él siembre el terror en la villa, sin ponerle fin alertando a las autoridades de lo que estaba sucediendo, en primer lugar, y después confesando al pobre hombre toda la verdad.

- ¿Pobre hombre? – Ginny protestó a su espalda, con voz incrédula. Acababa de incorporarse a la conversación y los miraba a todos con una máscara de dureza. La muralla alrededor de su corazón sangrante se había cerrado por completo en torno a él.

- Pobre hombre, sí – él respondió con firmeza, sin girarse para mirarla. – Recuerda que, hasta ahora, no ha cometido ninguna agresión física, excepto la mía. Y ni siquiera a mí quiso matarme. Y no digamos que fue él quien nos guió fuera de la cueva. Sin su ayuda, quizá ninguno de los cuatro aurores que entramos allí podríamos contarlo en este momento. Sed contundentes con él, pero no despiadados. Aunque no permitáis que se os acerque demasiado; si se siente acorralado, sus golpes serán mortales de necesidad. Así que emplead todos los hechizos necesarios para neutralizarlo a distancia – ordenó. – Al medir mis fuerzas con las suyas, noté en su cuerpo cierta inmunidad a los hechizos fuera de lo común; tened esto en cuenta para atacarle con la antelación suficiente como para poder neutralizarle antes de que pueda plantarse ante vuestras narices sin que podáis hacer nada por evitarlo. No quiero heroicidades ni que corráis riesgos innecesarios. ¿Alguna duda?

- No, Harry; está todo claro – Ron afirmó como portavoz de los tres.

- Perfecto. Hermione se trasladará con Ginny; tú usa tu traslador, pues si yo te llevase conmigo, te verías obligado a cruzar la calle para ocupar tu posición o yo me vería obligado a hacerlo, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos detecte antes de poder acorralarle. Yo me trasladaré a mi puesto. – Antes de ordenarles partir, cerró los ojos por un instante, y al volver a abrirlos, había una decisión en ellos que ninguno de los allí presentes había vuelto a ver en él desde los trágicos sucesos de la Segunda Guerra. - Voy a decíroslo una vez más, y espero que lo tengáis bien presente. - por fin continuó. - En este caso trabajáis para el Ministerio de Magia y para mí; el éxito tan sólo lo da la entrega y, por ello, espero que cada uno de vosotros deis lo mejor de vosotros mismos. Pero como mis subordinados, también espero que veléis por vuestras vidas como lo más valioso que tenéis, lo más valioso que yo tengo. No toleraré que expongáis vuestras vidas con una excusa que no sea la de salvar la vida de cualquiera de vuestros compañeros, y como me desobedezcáis en este sentido, cuando esto termine os patearé el culo sin contemplaciones; a todos y a todas. ¿Está claro?

- Está claro, gruñón – Hermione dio un abrazo cariñoso a su mejor amigo. – Estaremos bien, te lo prometo. – Él le devolvió el abrazo de forma fugaz, no queriendo dejarse llevar demasiado por unas emociones que podían nublar su claridad de pensamientos.

- Eso espero. ¡En marcha!

Uno a uno, todos se fueron marchando a desempeñar su papel en la contienda. Al quedar tan sólo Harry, el hombre se tomó un segundo para respirar hondo y se trasladó también, a cumplir con su cometido. Aquella era su misión, y acabase como acabase, también sería su responsabilidad.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola a todos.

Después de tanto tiempo sin haber actualizado este fic, llevo muchas cosas en la cabeza que me gustaría compartir con quienes lo leéis. La primera, que jamás he pensado en dejarlo sin terminar; lo que sucede, es que a veces necesito tomar distancia de mis historias, para poder retomarlas desde una perspectiva más clara y llena de vida, con más chispa. Así que he tomado mis distancias de este fic, hasta que él mismo me ha reclamado el regreso, que ha sido ahora, durante los días en que he compartido unas maravillosas vacaciones con mi marido, y que mañana, lamentablemente, terminarán.

Otra de ellas, lamentaría que en estos momentos estéis pensando que Ginny es una niña idiota y mimada, que no ha sabido tratar a Harry como merece. Yo la he descrito en este capítulo desde mi propia perspectiva, desde la perspectiva de alguien que ha pasado demasiado tiempo haciendo algo que la convertía en alguien que realmente no era. Yo viví durante casi seis años la situación que Ginny pasó, por motivos que no vienen al caso, y cuando logré salir de ella, tenía heridas tan profundas, tantas cicatrices, que no me resultó nada fácil volver a encontrar mi camino, lejos de autoengaños, de falsos convencimientos, y de influencias externas. Os explico esto, porque Ginny está pasando una transición muy dura, que ni ella misma sabe que necesita, y mucho menos Harry (si ella no le pone un poco sobre la pista; tampoco tiene porqué saberlo, pues él, por mucho que la ame, ha vivido su propia vida, no la de ella). Se siente asustado, confundida, herida... De ahí esa extraña reacción que ha tenido, tan desproporcionada. Harry y Ginny, por mucho que se lleven años y años amando, han comenzado demasiado deprisa, se han lanzado uno en brazos del otro sin paracaídas, y eso a veces cuesta, por mucho que queramos luchar para que funcione. Pero no todo está perdido, eso jamás.

Una muy importante, dedico este capítulo a** Sole713**, quien me ha enviado un review justo el día en que estaba terminando la continuación del fic, y que me ha animado muchísimo a publicarlo, a renovar mis fuerzas para continuar. También lo dedico a **susy snape, EmGin, Isla de Thera, paolac78, ginnypl3 y Cirze**, quienes con sus amables reviews al anterior capítulo me han demostrado que este fic todavía importa a alguien, a pesar de que a veces me de la impresión de que no lo hace (y aunque si así fuera, eso no impediría que le diese fin siguiendo mis propias ideas y mis propios gustos, pues como siempre digo y diré, antes de nada, mis fics están hechos para mí). Porque es maravilloso saber que se tienen apoyos de gente tan genial como todos ellos.

Y poco me queda ya por decir, salvo que, aunque en este capítulo se ha adelantado un poquito de los misterios de la trama, quedan aún algunas sorpresas, y muchas cosas por explicar. La relación de Ron y Hermione se verá afectada por la "onda expansiva" de la debacle en la relacion de Harry y Ginny, y estos últimos van a sufrir aún mucho hasta que puedan volver a estar juntos (también Ron y Hermione van a sufrir). Pero a pesar de ello, no quedan muchos capítulos para que este fic termine. Enfilamos la recta final de los sucesos en la villa, y despúes comenzarán los sucesos que pondrán fin a la historia.

¡Ah! Y que el próximo capítulo no se demorará en aparecer tanto como lo ha hecho este. Ni mucho menos.

¡Comienza el drama! ¡Pasen y vean! :P

**Un abrazo fortísimo a todos, e infinitas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Rose.**


	13. Salido del infierno

_**Capítulo 13 : Salido del infierno.**_

David adoraba desplazarse en su forma de dragón galés verde. Desde muy niño, había mostrado una capacidad innata para las transformaciones animórficas; tanto así, que sus padres se habían visto obligados a inscribirlo, antes con antes, en el Registro de Animagos del Ministerio de Magia, antes incluso de que pudiese comenzar su formación mágica en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Tuvieron que enseñarle a marchas forzadas a controlar al salvaje dragón que llevaba dentro, - único animal en que siempre le había gustado convertirse, desde que vio uno durante una visita familiar al parque zoológico para magos, de Londres, a pesar de tener la facultad de poder hacerlo en muchos otros – para que ningún muggle pudiese morir de un ataque de pánico al cruzarse con una bestia salvaje suelta en pleno centro de la capital inglesa.

Sonrió para sus adentros. La suave brisa acariciaba sus moteadas escamas del color de la hierba más fresca, trayéndole infinidad de olores y alertándole de que, si todo salía bien, dentro de nada le ofrecería también el inconfundible aroma de la enorme bestia a la que estaban aguardando para poder capturar. En su forma animórfica, sus sentidos humanos se agudizaban bastante: podía ver mejor en la noche, y más lejos, oía frecuencias que no era capaz de detectar en forma humana, y también su velocidad crecía de forma notable, y también su fuerza, e incluso podía volar… pero jamás se habían incrementado al mismo nivel en que, al parecer, podía lograrlo Carmichael. Según Harry, la fuerza de aquel hombre no crecía con el cambio a su forma de lobo, sino que se multiplicaba de forma exponencial. Aquello le desconcertaba sobremanera, y por ello se sentía inquieto.

Sacudiendo su reptiliana cabeza para desterrar funestos pensamientos, volvió a centrarse en escuchar desde su atalaya en uno de los árboles más altos y vetustos de aquel pequeño bosque, como llevaba haciendo ya durante media hora; en otear hasta donde podía alcanzarle la vista, en oler en todas direcciones: todo en calma.

Recostó su barbilla en sus recias y potentes patas para acabar de serenarse, y aguardó. De pronto, una niebla cada vez más espesa, más confusa, se adueñó de su visión y su cerebro, sumiéndolo en un desvanecimiento que se vio totalmente incapaz de controlar. La sangre comenzó a chorrear desde su cornada cabeza, allí donde un contundente golpe lo había alcanzado sin piedad. Herido, débil e inerme, aquel fabuloso cuerpo animal emprendió una vertiginosa carrera sin freno hacia el duro suelo, donde todos sus huesos fueron a parar con un golpe sordo y seco, casi imperceptible en la soledad de la noche. Y allí se quedó.

A varios metros sobre el suelo, una fantasmagórica sombra se dio el inmenso placer de observar su asesina obra durante un momento, esbozó una extraña mueca con los labios, que habría podido ser una macabra sonrisa de no pertenecer a un animal, sin la capacidad de sonreír, y salió disparado a la carrera.

"Primer objetivo: cumplido – una oscura y sádica mente se abrió paso entre aquella maraña de instintos salvajes, guiando al humano que llevaba dentro. – Segundo objetivo: en marcha. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un fácil y divertido juego – pensó – Qué pena que fuese a acabarse tan pronto".

**~~O&o&O~~**

Aby y Edward llegaron caminando a un hermoso paraje situado en la parte oeste del pueblo, justo a las afueras. Protegido por un pequeño y bello bosque a su derecha y por una osada colina a su izquierda, un manantial de cristalinas aguas cobijaba en su seno la pálida luz de la luna, cual vitrina de un bello diamante en exposición. Soñar al pie de aquellas aguas resultaba tan fácil, que cualquiera que se acercase lo suficiente a aquel idílico paraje, inmediatamente quedaría prendado de él para siempre, deseando regresar una y otra vez, para ser acogido y arropado por aquellos apacibles brazos.

A pesar del temor que la embargaba, Aby iba cogida del brazo del chico, como si hacerlo resultase para ella lo más habitual del mundo; mientras los pasos de él eran cautos y tímidos, delatando aquellos malditos pensamientos que le hacían sentirse zafio al lado de un ángel como lo era, para él, la joven rubia. Ni siquiera bajo aquellas extremas circunstancias hubiera podido creer que algún día sucedería lo que justamente estaba sucediendo en aquél momento: ella caminando a su lado, confiada y cariñosa, con mil promesas de amor en sus dulces ojos, que siempre lo habían llevado por la calle de la amargura.

- Sentémonos en ese banco de piedra – ella propuso con voz suave, mientras señalaba el banco más céntrico de entre todos los que rodeaban las mansas aguas que nutrían la villa.

- S-s-s-sí, claro, donde tú quieras – el tartamudeó como el novato en amores que realmente era.

En realidad, no era donde ella quisiera donde ambos iban a sentarse, sino donde Harry, que había visitado el enclave la noche anterior al amparo de las sombras, tomando buena nota de todo lo que allí se encontraba, les había ordenado. Un banco céntrico, bien alejado de todas las vías de escape que la bestia pudiese tomar una vez se hubiese arriesgado a aventurarse fuera del bosque.

- Tranquilo, yo voy a protegerte – la chica le habló de nuevo, con aquella seguridad en sí misma que a él tanto le gustaba y le aplastaba por igual, tan bravucón como solía mostrarse en otros temas mucho menos…embarazosos para él.

Aquello logró que Edward sacara a relucir la brillante armadura del caballero protector que todo buen escocés lleva dentro.

- ¡No, señorita! ¡Soy yo quien va a protegerte! ¡Siempre voy a protegerte! – a pesar de su indignación, su rostro había enrojecido hasta las orejas.

Ella soltó una risita graciosa. Si hubiese sido otra chica la que se hubiese reído de sus ocurrencias, él la habría enviado a pastar a la campiña sin contemplaciones. Pero al provenir de ella, aquella risa le pareció el sonido más adorable y embriagador que jamás hubiese podido imaginar.

Un pequeño ruido se hizo notar a espaldas de la joven, lo que la hizo estremecer. Intentó parecer calmada, pero sus ojos escrutaron a su alrededor de un modo insistente. Mucho más osado de lo que creyó poder llegar a sentirse jamás, Edward la tomó de la mano, acariciándola con ternura.

- Tranquila…

Él hubiese deseado que sus palabras sonasen a certeza, como sonaban a sus oídos casi todas las palabras que Harry pronunciaba; al escucharle, uno no podía más que creer en él, que confiar en él, porque en aquel momento, parecía no existir más opciones en el mundo que aquella que él estaba ofreciendo. Si Harry le ordenaba estar tranquilo, sentía que realmente debía estarlo, porque a su lado nada malo le podía suceder. Pero él no era Harry, y aquella palabra le sonó a una patética súplica, más que a una promesa de amparo. En cambio, ella sonrió, enamorada, y acarició una mejilla del chico con agradecimiento.

- Nunca podría hacer esto sin ti – Aby le confesó, ya más calmada.

Ahora, el nervioso como una hoja, era él. Se sentó a su lado, ambos aún cogidos de la mano, y se dedicaron a contemplar la luna.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Arropado por las sombras que le ofrecía el alero de una gran ventana perteneciente a la última casa de la calle aledaña al manantial, Harry no se perdía detalle de lo que allí estaba sucediendo. Hasta el momento, tan sólo podía distinguir a Aby y a Edward, sentados en uno de los bancos centrales, y aparentemente enfrascados en el arte del coqueteo. Al parecer, el chico la tenía cogida de la mano y de tanto en tanto, contemplaba su rostro con ojos de tonto enamorado, algo que a ella, sin duda, le encantaba.

"Perfecto – dijo para sí. – Si alguien cortejase de esa manera ante mis narices a mi mujer, me entrarían ganas de partirle la cara, como mínimo. La bestia no podrá resistir esa tentación".

Inmediatamente desechó de su mente aquel frustrante e inoportuno pensamiento.

"Recuerda que no tienes mujer a la que amar, y que ni mucho menos, has venido aquí para pensar en lo que no debes – se ordenó sin piedad."

Plenamente concentrado de nuevo en su misión, el auror escrutó con la mirada todo a su alrededor. No podía distinguir a sus compañeros en la espesa negrura, tampoco detectar sus presencias, pero sabía perfectamente que todos estaban allí, y dónde encontrar a cada uno de ellos en caso de necesidad. Sus compañeros, sus amigos, su equipo… Aquel pensamiento le reconfortó, y Harry se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas para no desesperarse pensando en que algo pudiese fallar.

Diez minutos, quince, veinte… Comenzó a impacientarse. Algo le decía que al atípico lobo no se le perdía una de todo lo que en esa villa sucedía, y mucho menos cuando a Aby concernía. ¿Qué significaba su ausencia, entonces? ¿Indiferencia, indisposición? Su intuición le gritaba sin cesar que aquello era imposible. ¿Se había olido la trampa, entonces? Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese ese el motivo, pues si la treta no funcionaba, no habría otra ocasión tan propicia para intentar atraparlo, y Harry se vería obligado a tomar medidas mucho más drásticas y directas que implicasen de lleno al Ministerio de Magia.

Aún absorto en sus oscuros pensamientos, un aterrado alarido le heló la sangre en las venas, no tanto por el intenso miedo que transmitía el grito en medio de la silenciosa noche, sino porque inmediatamente identificó quién lo había proferido: Hermione. Sin duda, algo terrible estaba apunto de suceder a su mejor amiga, o ya le había sucedido, y él se hallaba demasiado lejos de ella como para escabullirse ni un solo segundo para ver qué le estaba sucediendo. Varios metros frente a él, una inquieta sombra rebulló al pie de la colina. No podía ser otro sino Ron, debatiéndose entre su amor por Hermione y su responsabilidad como auror; Harry supo que en cualquier momento, el pelirrojo no podría soportar la incertidumbre y saldría corriendo en pos de su novia para intentar protegerla. Aquello daría al traste con toda la misión, y aunque él no podía culparle por intentar protegerla, comenzó a gesticular como un loco hacia su amigo, indicándole con movimientos bruscos de su brazo que se quedase donde estaba y volviese a ocultarse para pasar desapercibido.

Pero Ron parecía no darse cuenta. Caminaba como un loco de un lado a otro, aún semioculto, pero armaba tanto ruido como un ironbelly ucraniano en una cacharrería. Apunto de cruzar hacia él para detenerle, el moreno se dio cuenta de que algo tiraba de Ron hacia el suelo, obligándole a agazaparse de nuevo en la oscuridad. Un segundo después, Aroa apareció prácticamente de la nada y mostró en su dirección un gesto indicando que todo estaba controlado. Inmediatamente después, su silueta se difuminó entre la sombras. Harry exhaló en silencio, aliviado.

Él también deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir en auxilio de su amiga para saber qué le había sucedido y asegurarse de que estaba bien; pero en aquella situación no podía más que confiar en las aventajadas dotes mágicas de la chica, esas que los habían sacado a los tres de los peores aprietos, tantas y tantas veces. Aquello es lo que todos habían acordado, y no podía traicionar a Aby ni a Edward rompiendo el pacto que él mismo les había incitado a aceptar.

No pudo pensar más en ello, pues inmediatamente después, otro grito lleno de terror rasgó el silencio de la noche. El corazón se detuvo en su pecho. Era Ginny; había sido Ginny quien había gritado con el más puro miedo corriendo por garganta, en su mismo lado de la calle, pero tan al fondo que tampoco él podía hacer nada por ella sin delatar completamente su posición.

Para él, todo quedó tan claro como la palidez extrema que había adoptado su rostro: la bestia había atacado a ambas chicas, una después de la otra, lo que indicaba, por otro lado, que al menos Hermione, la primera de ellas, había sido superada de algún modo y la bestia continuaba con su imparable avance.

Harry se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y la mordió sin contemplaciones, intentando recuperar la cordura antes de que nada en el mundo pudiese impedirle ya que saliera corriendo para salvar a las chicas y matar sin piedad a aquel engendro que se había atrevido a dañarlas. Todos eran perfectamente conscientes de los riesgos que corrían al tender aquella trampa, y ellas le habían dejado bien claro que no permitirían ser una carga para ninguno de los cuatro aurores: o las trataba como a dos miembros más del grupo o ya podía olvidarse de ellas. Pero si aquellos ataques terminaban en tragedia o muerte, nada impediría que Harry alcanzase a Carmichael fuera donde fuese, y le costase lo que le costase, y le hiciese pagar con su vida por lo que había hecho. Con su propia sangre, derramada de las heridas causadas allí donde sus dientes se habían cebado cruelmente en su mano, hizo un juramento que, por su vida, iba a cumplir.

Esperó el ladino avance de la bestia, amparada, al igual que él mismo, en las sombras de los edificios adyacentes al manantial. El cruento animal había abierto una brecha en las defensas de los aurores, por donde llegar a su escena del crimen y también por donde escapar. Lo más lógico era pensar que la aprovechara. Pensar aquello hizo hervir la sangre en sus venas pues, si su idea era cierta, el camino de la bestia le llevaría directamente a toparse con él. Se regodeó en la espera con una crueldad que tan sólo se vio obligado a poner a raya una sola vez: cuando Voldemort cayó derrotado a sus propios pies. En aquel momento, había deseado masacrarlo, patearlo sin piedad, por sus padres, por todas las víctimas de su descarnada crueldad… Ahora deseaba descuartizar a aquel "hombre lobo" que se había atrevido a convertir la vida de las dos mujeres a quienes más quería, en una tragedia.

Pero ese avance nunca llegó. Pasados varios minutos, que a él se le hicieron eternos porque le incapacitaban para cualquier actuación, absolutamente nadie apareció; por ninguno de los flancos, protegidos o no. Aquello le supo a cuerno quemado; algo en su interior le advirtió de que la trampa se había convertido en una trampa mortal para todos ellos, y ya no pudo esperar más.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, salió corriendo en medio de la calle, e indicó a Aroa y a Ron, con un rápido ademán, que corriesen en dirección de Aby y de Edward, a la vez que él mismo emprendía una desenfrenada carrera hacia ellos.

- ¡Coge a Aby y transportaos al hostal! – ordenó a la mujer, a quien había distinguido por el rabillo del ojo uniéndose a él.

En un momento, ella y él alcanzaron a la pareja, que los miraba con desconcierto. Ron se les unió un segundo después. Aroa ya estaba tomando a Aby de la mano para llevársela, cuando Harry gritó a Ron:

- ¡Tú protege a Edward hasta que Aroa pueda regresar a por vosotros! – dirigió la mirada hacia la espesura, tras todos ellos - ¡David! ¡Cúbreles! – ordenó a su subordinado, y sin esperar respuesta alguna, emprendió una nueva carrera en dirección contraria.

- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? – quiso saber Ron, con la voz ronca por los nervios.

- ¡Voy a por Ginny y Hermione! ¡Si la bestia sigue con ellas, necesitan toda nuestra ayuda!

Inmediatamente después, Aroa y Aby desaparecieron limpiamente de escena. Harry exhaló con fuerza, aliviado. David y Ron eran dos de los mejores aurores de que disponía el Ministerio de Magia; además, no era Edward el objetivo de la bestia. Los tres estarían a salvo; o al menos eso fue lo que deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

Voló en pos de Hermione, a quien tenía más cerca debido al rumbo que había tomado su carrera. Al acercarse a donde sabía que debería haberse encontrado su amiga, divisó dos figuras agachadas, junto a otra que parecía tumbada en el suelo, inerte. Enarboló su varita, con el peor conjuro que pudiera ocurrírsele dispuesto en sus labios. Pero a medida que iba llegando hasta ellos, se dio cuenta de que las figuras agachadas no eran sino Hermione y Ginny. Las alcanzó en dos zancadas, y antes de centrarse en ellas, apuntó con su varita a la figura que yacía tumbada en el suelo, con la ropa rasgada y ensangrentada, pero consciente.

- Ha sido él quien nos ha protegido a Ginny y a mí – Hermione lo agarró por un brazo con fuerza, para atraer toda su atención. Tras ella, Ginny asintió enérgicamente.

La castaña tuvo que dar varios fuertes tirones del brazo de Harry para que este, por fin, atendiese a razones. Lentamente, el chico dejó de apuntar con su varita a Oswal Carmichael de forma amenazante, quien lo miraba de forma suplicante, desde el suelo. Una vez las palabras de la chica se abrieron paso hasta su cerebro, Harry desvió su mirada hacia ella y a Ginny, con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y la confusión.

- ¿De quién os ha protegido? – preguntó a ambas de un modo apremiante, sintiendo que todo aquel asunto se le había ido de las manos.

Ellas no supieron qué responder, y fue el hombre que aún yacía tirado en el suelo, herido, quien se encargó de hacerlo en su lugar.

- Ha sido Ben; Ben Campbell – Carmichael pronunció con dificultad. La confusión de Harry creció todavía más. – Él puede transformarse en una bestia, como yo – el hombre se vio obligado a explicarle. – Pero mucho más salvaje, fuerte y mortífera que yo. Quítale la gema – tomó a Harry por una mano con todas sus fuerzas, cuando este se agachó con la intención de escuchar mejor sus palabras. - ¡La gema! – gritó fuera de sí.

- Oh, Dios… ¿Hay más como vosotros? – Harry sacudió al hombre sin miramiento, intentando que no perdiera la consciencia sin antes haberle respondido.

- ¡Pero Harry! – Hermione intentó detenerle, pero él se zafó de su presión con un ademán rabioso.

- ¡Conteste! ¡Maldita sea!

- N-no. Él y yo somos los únicos que quedaron vivos – Carmichael apenas susurró, sin fuerzas, e inmediatamente después, se desmayó.

Habiendo escuchado lo que quería oír, Harry se puso en pie.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien? –observó a las chicas de forma compulsiva, intentando asegurarse de que nada les había sucedido.

- Yo estoy bien – su amiga respondió, a su vez observando a Carmichael, preocupada. – Debemos ayudarle – dijo a Harry. Pero este pareció no haberla escuchado.

- ¿Y tú? – en cambio preguntó a Ginny.

La chica no respondió.

- Ginny, ¿estás bien? – él insistió, sintiendo que el corazón iba a salirle por la boca de un momento a otro. Rodeó a la pelirroja en un posesivo abrazo, instándola a responderle.

- Estoy bien – ella sólo pudo musitar, todavía en shock por todo lo que había sucedido.

Harry la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, depositó en su frente un dulce beso y se separó de ella, para volver a centrarse en Carmichael. Volvió a agacharse para examinar la gravedad de las heridas del hombre, y al juzgar que no eran graves, o al menos no ponían en peligro su vida, lo tomó en sus brazos y se alzó con él.

- Reuníos las dos con Ron y con David, que siguen custodiando a Edward – les ordenó, a sabiendas de que ninguna de las dos consentiría en regresar al hostal, y sin tiempo para discutir. Al menos de aquel modo Ron se tranquilizaría y podría centrarse totalmente defender al chico, y ellas estarían protegidas por todos los aurores presentes. - Yo voy a llevar a este hombre al hostal – Si Campbell vuelve a aparecer ante vosotros, sea en su forma humana o animal, disparad a matar. ¿Entendido?

- ¿Al hostal? – Hermione quiso asegurarse, alzando una ceja sin comprender las intenciones de su amigo.

- Luego hablaremos. Oswal estará bien allí. Regresaré en cuanto lo deje al cuidado de Romilda.

Sin dar más explicaciones, desapareció del lugar. Ginny y Hermione se miraron la una a la otra, con un momento de indecisión, pero rápidamente corrieron a cumplir las órdenes del auror.

Minutos después, Harry entró por la puerta del hostal que regentaba Romilda Carlyle, con Oswal Carmichael aún desmayado en sus brazos. Un número inusualmente elevado de parroquianos lo rodearon de inmediato, queriendo enterarse de lo que había sucedido, y Harry tuvo que abrirse paso entre ellos para encaminarse a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones; las subió con pasos firmes, seguido por la comitiva formada por todos los demás, y nada más llegar arriba, se topó de frente con Romilda, que había salido a su encuentro al escuchar el barullo que el auror había provocado. Nada más darse cuenta de a quién llevaba él en brazos, sus ojos reflejaron una angustia infinita, y la palidez de su rostro fue tal, que él pensó que también la mujer iba a desmayarse.

Pero no podía ocuparse de ella, y lo que él temía, tampoco sucedió. En cambio, la mujer se recompuso inmediatamente y corrió delante de Harry para indicarle una habitación vacía donde depositar al herido en una cama, donde pudiese descansar.

- ¿Q-qué ha sucedido? – la mujer preguntó a Harry, mientras se dedicaba a desvestir al hombre de las ropas rasgadas y ensangrentadas que aún le cubrían, para limpiarle las heridas con un paño que su hija, Aby, había mojado ya en una palangana llena de agua que acababa de introducir en la habitación.

- Ha luchado con Campbell, por su culpa – el auror acusó a la mujer sin contemplaciones, con la mirada llena de ira. – Voy a detener de una vez y para siempre a ese hijo del demonio, y cuando vuelva, usted va a contármelo todo, o juro que la encerraré en Azkabán de por vida. ¿Dónde está Aroa?

- Ha vuelto al manantial – Aby se atrevió a responderle, aún asustada.

- No salgáis de aquí bajo ningún concepto – ordenó a la chica, tomándola por ambos brazos para asegurarse de que ella comprendía el riesgo que estaba corriendo si le desovedecía. – Cuidad bien de él; no tiene heridas de extrema gravedad, pero podrían ser fatales si no se atienden inmediatamente. Y por lo que más quieras, cuando despierte, no le permitas seguirme; él ya ha hecho suficiente. Dile que nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

La chica asintió con un decidido movimiento de cabeza, y Harry salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, se abrió paso entre todas las personas que aún esperaban tras la puerta del cuarto en busca de noticias, y se trasladó de en pos de sus compañeros.

Mientras, Aby se dedicó a ayudar a su madre a curar las heridas de Oswal, sin dejar de observarla.

- ¿Qué está pasando, mamá? – le preguntó, incapaz de contener, por más tiempo, la sensación de que ella sabía mejor que nadie de qué iba todo aquel asunto.

Por un momento, la mujer se detuvo en su tarea para enfrentar la dura mirada de su hija.

- Él… - señaló al hombre, que había comenzado a murmurar de forma ininteligible, alterado, con una mano temblorosa – Él es tu padre.

- ¿C-cómo que mi padre? – su hija la contempló con ojos como platos.

- Tu verdadero padre. Es una larga historia, cariño. Una historia que no he querido desvelar durante muchos años, y que Harry se dio cuenta de que no debía continuar oculta. Pero no le hice ningún caso, tonta de mí. Y ahora, el hombre que amo está pagando las consecuencias de mi estupidez.

- ¿El hombre que amas? – las palabras tropezaron en la garganta de la chica, antes de ser pronunciadas.

- Ahora no, pequeña. Deja que intente sanar sus heridas, y cuando termine, te contaré toda la verdad, a ti, a él, a Harry… a todos; lo prometo.

Aby no quiso presionar más a su madre por el momento. Aquella mujer siempre había sido la mejor madre que ella o que cualquier persona hubiese podido desear; se merecía el beneficio de la duda antes de ser juzgada. Y al menos por el momento, ella no estaba dispuesta a ser quien juzgara sus actos pasados. Así que, resuelta, se dedicó a la tarea de asistirla como ayudante poniendo todos sus sentidos en ello.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Harry reapareció en el manantial y se reunió con los demás, como un demonio enfurecido, no con ellos sino con él mismo, sintiendo que no había sido capaz de comprender realmente la totalidad de los trágicos secretos que Romilda Carlyle ocultaba. Pero no pudo permitirse el lujo de culparse por ello durante mucho tiempo, ya que al alcanzar a sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que la tragedia no había hecho más que comenzar. Aroa estaba de rodillas, intentando frenar la sangre que chorreaba por uno de sus brazos de forma escandalosa. A su vez, Ron yacía despatarrado en el suelo cual largo era y comenzaba a volver en sí, después de un fuerte golpe que lo había lanzado contra el suelo de un modo brutal.

- ¿Dónde está Edward? – Harry quiso saber, mientras ayudaba a Ron a incorporarse.

Al comprobar que el chico se encontraba tan sólo conmocionado por el golpe, corrió a ocuparse de Aroa y la ayudó a hacer un torniquete improvisado que, por el momento, detuviera la rápida pérdida de sangre.

- Él se lo ha llevado – la mujer anunció con voz débil, algo que él ya había temido nada más verlos. – Al ver aparecer de nuevo a esa cosa, tú me perdonarás, Harry, pero Hermione y Ginny se han alterado tanto, que las he obligado a trasladarse también al hostal; en el estado en el que estaban, podían haber cometido una locura como ponerse en el camino de esa cosa para intentar detenerlo ellas solas. Ese bicho es… aterrador – explicó a modo de disculpa, aún conmocionada por el terror que ella misma no había podido evitar sentir al ver de cerca a aquella abominación.

- Has hecho bien – palmeó el brazo de su compañera para tranquilizarla, sin poder evitar sonreír, ya que ella, con su psicología femenina, había conseguido que hicieran lo que él ni siquiera se había atrevido a ordenarles. – Ese tipo necesita medidas drásticas – añadió por toda explicación.

Aroa se agarró al brazo de Harry con fuerza, intentando ponerse en pie, pero volvió a caer de rodillas sin poder detenerse.

- Harry, ¿dónde está David? – ella clavó su mirada en los ojos de su superior, temiendo lo peor.

Dándose cuenta de que el auror no había regresado desde su puesto de vigilancia en el bosque, y de que ninguno de ellos había sabido nada de él desde el mismo momento en que se marchó para ocultarse, Harry se puso en pie y comenzó a correr para internarse en el bosque, a la desesperada.

- ¡Ron! ¡Volved a hostal! – ordenó a su mejor amigo, a voz en grito, sin detenerse. Y también él desapareció en la espesura.

El pelirrojo no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para cuestionar aquella orden, así que se puso en pie con cuidado de no marearse de nuevo por el golpe, y después de comprobar que sería perfectamente capaz de ayudar a la auror, caminó hasta ella y la ayudó a incorporarse de nuevo.

- ¿Podrás trasladarnos? – preguntó a su compañera, sabiendo que ella era mucho más diestra en el traslado que él, ya que ese arte era uno de los que el chico más odiaba, y por ello no se había dedicado a perfeccionarlo, precisamente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y mientras Ron le hacía de apoyo para que no volviese a caer, empleó todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban para devolverlos a los dos a la seguridad del hostal de Hope Avery.

**~~O&o&O~~**

- ¡David! – Harry no paraba de gritar sin detener su desenfrenada carrera.

Sabía que ya no era momento para intentar pasar desapercibido, ni para ocultarse, sino para intentar hallar a su subordinado lo antes posible, pues podía encontrarse mal herido, incluso muerto.

- ¡David! – gritó, dejándose la garganta en ello. - ¡David!

Una huella de sangre en la corteza de uno de los árboles por donde pasó, hizo que se detuviera por un momento a examinarla, intentando dilucidar a quién pertenecía y en qué dirección se había marchado quien la había dejado allí. Sin duda, era de una mano, y la sangre era reciente; debía pertenecer a David, ya que, por lo que sabía, ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de herir a Campbell. Pero la bestia sí había sido capaz de herir a David, por lo que Harry volvió a correr en la dirección que le pareció correcta, aún más desesperado.

- ¡David! – lo intentó una vez más, sintiendo que el tiempo corría en su contra.

- ¡Harry! – escuchó una voz a unos metros a su izquierda.

Había sonado débil, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para que él hubiese podido escucharla. El corazón le brincó en el pecho de alegría. Inmediatamente, se internó en la espesura de su izquierda y comenzó a gritar de nuevo, para localizar el origen de la voz de su compañero.

- ¡David!

- ¡Aquí, Harry! – el hombre volvió a gritar, con voz ya más segura. Un segundo después, el auror se interpuso en el camino de Harry, caminando tambaleante.

Él lo alcanzó inmediatamente, e hizo que el otro se apoyara en él, viéndolo maltrecho y ensangrentado.

- El maldito hijo de perra me ha cogido por sorpresa y me ha lanzado desde más de cinco metros de altura – David comenzó a relatarle, jadeante. – Siento no haberos podido ser de ninguna ayuda, pero no sé durante cuanto tiempo he permanecido inconsciente por el golpe contra el suelo – se disculpó. - ¿Lo tenéis ya entre rejas?

Harry, apesadumbrado, negó con la cabeza y David puso todos sus sentidos de nuevo en alerta.

- ¿Aroa está bien? – quiso saber inmediatamente después. ¿Y los demás?

- Todos están bien, más o menos; pero Edward ha sido secuestrado. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Llevas algo roto?

- Milagrosamente, no – intentó sonreír, aunque los golpes que había recibido por todo el cuerpo, hacían que una tarea tan sencilla como aquella resultase toda una odisea. – Ese bicho no es normal, Jefe; pero ni siquiera es como tú nos lo habías descrito. Es una mala bestia venida del infierno, te lo juro. Y yo sé de lo que hablo – declaró con todas sus fuerzas. - Tenemos que salvar el chico cuanto antes, o morirá.

Harry lo observó, más y más preocupado por momentos, mientras lo afianzaba bien sujeto, para trasladarse con él al hostal.

- Lo sé. Ahora descansa; luego hablaremos.

En silencio, ambos hombres se trasladaron en pos de sus compañeros y amigos.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos! Felices Pascuas, para quien las celebréis o simplemente estéis de puente festivo (como yo, jeje), y feliz fin de semana.

Da gusto cuando se pueden cumplir las previsiones, como me ha sucedido en esta ocasión. Me prometí a mí misma, y a todos quienes me habéis dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior, que este fin de semana actualizaría el fic, y aquí lo tenéis.

Siento que en este capítulo no se haya podido aclarar nada todavía del misterio que envuelve a ciertos habitantes de Hope Avery , pero os compensaré en el próximo, prometido. Aún así, he dejado una pista muy importante; que todo gira alrededor de Romilda Carlyle; ella tiene la clave de todos los sucesos, ya veréis porqué.

Estos días se me pasan por la cabeza muchísimas ideas sobre la separación de Harry y Ginny, a cual más dramática :) Pero el donominador común de todas ellas, es que Ginny va a sufrir lo suyo. Harry también, pero él, al menos tiene el consuelo de que la situación que ambos van a vivir no ha sido por su culpa, sino por la de ella, que no ha querido darle la oportunidad de explicarse. En cambio Ginny va a tener todo el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros, y algo más...

**_Me ha hecho inmensamente feliz saber que no os habías olvidado de este fic, y agradezco todos los saludos de cariño recibidos en vuestros reviews, como si fuesen abrazos que me habéis dado. Desde aquí os devuelvo el abrazo, dedicándoos este capítulo a: Sole713, susy snape, ricitos de menta, ginnyp13, pottershop (bien venida de nuevo por estos lares, sensei), Karen Ximena, Krisy Weasley (un abrazo fortísimo, cielo; muchas gracias por acordarte de mí), paolac78 y ginalore28._**

No puedo comprometerme con fechas de publicación para el próximo capitulo porque se me han terminado las vacaciones, los días de fiesta, los puentes... Así que intentaré que sea lo antes posible. Eso, prometido.

**Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos, y ¡GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ!**

**Rose.**


	14. Amor enfermizo

_**Capítulo 14 : Amor enfermizo.**_

En una pequeña habitación, que conectaba directamente a través de una puerta lateral, con aquella en la que Oswal Carmichael estaba descansando, reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Romilda esperaba, impaciente, la evolución del jefe local de aurores; Aby, por su parte, no hacía más que derramar lágrimas silenciosas por la noticia que acababan de darle Ron y Aroa, sobre el secuestro de su recién estrenado novio; ambas mujeres yacían sentadas en un sofá, una abrazada a la otra. Aroa, intentando no desesperarse, había comenzado a sanar las heridas de Ron y las suyas propias, ayudada por Hermione. Y Ginny trataba de aparentar serena y sosegada de un modo tan artificial, que lo único que estaba logrando con ello era incrementar la angustia en los demás, la sensación de ahogo que todos estaban sintiendo por dentro.

Se habían reunido a puerta cerrada, intentando que el resto de parroquianos del hostal no los acribillasen a preguntas, que no tenían tiempo ni ganas de responder; así que cuando la puerta se abrió – tras un leve alboroto en el pasillo – y David y Harry entraron por ella, fue como si una ráfaga de aire puro los golpeara, llena de vida. Aby soltó un leve sollozo, viendo que Edward no iba con ellos, pero se mantuvo firme, no queriendo entorpecerles.

Inmediatamente, Aroa se abalanzó en brazo de David, quien se mostraba exhausto y ensangrentado, pero que la sostuvo entre sus brazos con un apretón contundente, igual de desesperado que ella por aquel anhelado reencuentro.

Harry sonrió, satisfecho, dio un repaso con la mirada a todos los presentes, en silencio, y caminó hasta Romilda, quien nada más verlo llegar, había entrado en la habitación de Oswal, a sabiendas de lo que el joven auror iba a hacer inmediatamente después, como de hecho sucedió. La mujer acababa de salir del cuarto de nuevo, para encontrarse con su mirada inquisitiva.

- ¿Cómo está el herido? – Harry quiso saber, intentando no ponerla más nerviosa al mostrar apremio en su voz. Pero él mismo llevaba dentro tantas emociones, que sentía que de un momento a otro iba a explotar.

- Ha recobrado la consciencia, y quiere verte – Romilda respondió, con un deje de temor en la voz.

Harry asintió, satisfecho, ignoró el hecho de que la mujer parecía querer decirle algo más, y pasó a la habitación donde Oswal Carmichael lo aguardaba. Ron, Aroa y David le observaron entrar, pensativos; los tres esperaron órdenes, dispuestos a actuar, a sabiendas de que aquella pesadilla no había hecho más que comenzar.

Mientras esperaba, como todos los demás, hacía varios minutos que Ron había estado observando de reojo a su hermana pequeña; intentaba disimularlo porque sabía que aquel no era momento para centrarse en nada que no fuera el rescate de Edward, pero su intuición, más los gritos que Hermione y él habían escuchado antes de que comenzase la misión, le decían que algo muy importante había pasado entre Harry y ella, algo nada bueno, a juzgar por lo afectada que se mostraba la chica. Harry también se mostraba raro, mucho más reservado de lo habitual, incluso para una misión de tanta seriedad como había resultado ser aquella. Pero a él no podía preguntarle hasta que todo el asunto hubiese terminado, y la preocupación le carcomía por dentro. Sabía que Ginny tampoco iba a soltar prenda, al menos por el momento, pero ella no había cesado de observar a Harry en la distancia, pero sin intención de acercarse a su lado en ningún momento; se notaba que estaba muy preocupada por él, a pesar de la máscara de excesiva entereza que se empeñaba en no abandonar. De vez en cuando, el chico había notado cómo ella hacía un leve movimiento con el brazo hacia el moreno, o había musitado, casi en silencio, alguna palabra que jamás llegó a brotar realmente de sus labios. Algo frenaba sus ansias de hablar con él, y aquello preocupaba a su hermano mucho más que lo que hubiese podido suceder entre ellos, fuese lo que fuese. En cambio, Harry se mostraba tan sereno, tan condenadamente dueño de sí mismo, que Ron temía que una vez terminada la misión, no se le ocurriese más que cometer alguna maldita locura. Al mirar a Hermione por un momento, supo inmediatamente que la chica había leído en su mente como en un libro abieto, y que sabía algo de lo que estaba sucediendo, y parecía estar de acuerdo con la actitud de su hermana; "malo", se dijo para sí. El pelirrojo se lamentó para sus adentros de que últimamente todo entre Hermione, su hermana, Harry y él estuviese siendo tan complicado. Por un momento, añoró su adolescencia con una punzada de dolor; entonces, al menos, las complicaciones no habían sido causadas por ellos mismos, y los cuatro pudieron hacer una piña frente a la adversidad. Ahora sentía que la mejor parte de su mundo se estaba rompiendo en tantos pedazos y tan pequeños, que nadie podría volver a ensamblarlos jamás.

Más airado cuanto más pensaba en todo ello, iba a levantarse para tomar a su hermana por un brazo y a arrancarle la promesa de tratar con Harry lo que fuera necesario para resolver sus problemas, cuando él salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Todos, incluidas las chicas, hicieron una piña a su alrededor. Romilda quedó en un discreto segundo plano, cogida del brazo por su hija, que no se había separado de ella ni por un momento desde que el auror llegó al hostal cargando a Carmichael en brazos, nada más que para permitirle pasar escasos momentos a solas con el herido.

- Voy a volver a la cueva donde sucedió el derrumbe; es ahí donde Campbell retiene a Edward – Harry declaró con voz tajante.

- ¿Cómo que vas a volver? – David se encaró con él apresuradamente, preocupado y confuso por igual. – Ya estuvimos allí, y sabes que dentro de esa cueva no hay nada que valga la pena investigar, y mucho menos tras el derrumbe. ¿Por qué una bestia como esa habría de llevarse a Edward tan lejos para retenerlo o deshacerse de él, pudiendo hacerlo, por ejemplo, en el mismo bosque donde me atacó? Lo que tenemos que hacer es rastrear sus huellas cuanto antes y cazarla sin piedad, como el bicho rastrero que es.

Los otros dos asintieron al unísono, apoyando a su compañero. Pero Harry hizo caso omiso de todos ellos y caminó hasta quedar, de nuevo, frente a frente con Romilda.

- A Edward no le queda mucho tiempo, así que sea breve – le ordenó. - ¿Qué debo saber para poder manejar esta situación sin poner al muchacho en mayor peligro del que ya está corriendo? – preguntó a la mujer, esperando una respuesta tan directa y concisa como el modo en que él mismo le había preguntado.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos antes de responder.

- Ben ve en Aby a la mujer que nunca pudo tener. En otro tiempo, él me quería y yo… - no pudo continuar, y se vio obligada a inhalar profundamente para serenarse, antes de hacerlo. – El caso es que, si no me equivoco, Edward va a pagar por los "crímenes" que él piensa que mi marido y Oswal cometieron estando conmigo. Quiere tener a mi hija, porque no me pudo tener a mí, y Edward es el hombre que él cree que se interpone entre ese amor. A mi modo de ver las cosas, pedirá intercambiar al chico por Aby, pero jamás lo hará; se quedará con ambos, si puede, y a él lo matará.

- Mierda… - Harry masculló, sintiendo que todas las esperanzas que tenían de salvar al chico pendían del más fino hilo, suspendido de la obtusa mente de un loco. – Por eso no podéis acompañarme – explicó a los demás aurores. – Porque si se siente acorralado, no dudará en cargarse a Edward. Lo está deseando, y no podemos darle ni el más pequeño motivo para que lo haga. Esto es lo que yo me temía. Intentaré razonar con él y si no lo consigo, trataré de poner a Edward a salvo antes de acorralar y atacar a la bestia en que Campbell se ha convertido. Pero Aby no va a ser moneda de cambio; en ningún momento saldrá de aquí hasta que esta pesadilla termine, y serán Hermione y Ginny quienes se encarguen de custodiarla. Los demás custodiaréis las salidas de la cueva, y si yo fallo, tan sólo quedaréis vosotros para acabar con él, si resultase imposible atraparlo con vida.

- ¡Demonios, Harry! ¿Estás intentando decirnos que vas a jugarte la vida con ese tío? – Ron le reprochó, más y más enfadado por momentos.

- Sólo digo que haré todo lo que sea necesario para que Edward regrese al lado de Aby sano y salvo, y para que este bello lugar se libere de una vez por todas de la amenaza de ese desequilibrado y pueda disfrutar de la paz que tanto merece – él respondió sin vacilar. – Asumir riesgos también es parte de nuestro trabajo, ¿o no? Todo esto ha sido idea mía, y yo debo ponerle fin.

- ¡Déjate de ideas y de pasarte la vida asumiendo todas las responsabilidades! Nosotros estamos metidos en esto hasta el cuello, tanto como lo estás tú – el pelirrojo insistió, furioso, retándole con la mirada.

- Míralo de este modo, Ron: ¿quién ostenta el rango más alto del Cuartel General de Aurores, aquí?

- Tú – el otro hubo de responder, aunque a regañadientes. – Pero no entiendo qué tiene eso que…

- Pues es justo que el mayor riesgo sea para mí. No puedo diseñar osadas estrategias para luego enviar a otros a que den la cara en mi lugar. ¿No te parece? – sonrió con acidez.

- Cuando seas el jefazo máximo, te verás obligado a hacerlo. El Cuartel General de Aurores no puede arriesgarse a perder a su líder día sí y día también – David rebatió, mordaz, en un último intento por disuadirle.

- Cuando sea el jefazo máximo, ya hablaremos – le ofreció una sonrisa maquinadora que arrancó un fuerte suspiro frustrado de labios de su compañero.

Aunque a ninguno de los cuatro pasó desapercibido el significado que llevaban implícitas aquellas palabras, que la decisión de Harry por sustituir a Kingsley estaba definitivamente tomada.

- Todo lo que dices tiene lógica, pero mi corazón me pide que no la siga – Aroa opinó, tomando a Harry por un brazo suavemente y buscando su mirada.

- Mi corazón me dice tantas cosas… Pero este no es momento de escucharlo.

- ¿Y cuándo, entonces? – ella quiso saber, obstinada.

- No lo sé; quizá nunca. A veces es bueno seguir los dictados del corazón, pero todo tiene un límite. En este caso, ese límite es hacer lo correcto, y lo correcto es salvar a Edward a toda costa sin exponerle a un mayor peligro; - calló por un momento, mirando a los ojos de sus tres compañeros, de uno en uno - sólo lo conseguiremos si yo entro solo en la cueva, y lo sabes – volvió a dirigirse a Aroa, aunque el mensaje iba también para todos los demás. ¿Te gusta el trabajo de auror? – sorprendió a la mujer con aquella inesperada pregunta, hablándole de un modo cariñoso.

- Siempre – la rubia respondió sin dudar.

- A mí también – su franca sonrisa la desarmó por completo, al igual que a sus dos compañeros, quienes no tuvieron más remedio que comprenderle a la perfección.

Hermione pensó insistir en replicar, pero se dio cuenta de que ya los cuatro aurores habían hecho piña en torno a la decisión que Harry había tomado, sintiesen lo que sintiesen al respecto, y que nada les haría cambiar de opinión. Así que detuvo su inminente réplica para concentrarse en ayudarles del único modo en que podía hacerlo: protegiendo a Aby, a Oswal y a Romilda, con la única esperanza de que todo acabase como debía terminar.

Ginny permaneció en silencio, mirando a Harry como si estuviese sumida en una pesadilla de la que le era imposible escapar; un leve pero marcado tic comenzó a agitar sus manos, su corazón bombeó a mil por hora a pesar de la inmensa palidez de su rostro. No hacía más que pensar en que había echado a Harry de su vida sin contemplaciones, sin siquiera permitirle explicarse. Y ahora él la había dejado fuera de una de las decisiones más importantes que había tomado en su vida, una vez más; pero esta vez ella misma lo había provocado con su "digna" intransigencia. Supo que, a pesar de todo lo que ella creía haber sufrido y estar sufriendo, tampoco era aquello lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos, desahuciado. ¿Y si no volvía a verlo nunca más? Desechó de su cabeza aquel horrendo pensamiento, con tozudez: él debía volver – se aseguró, intentando autoconvencerse de ello – y cuando lo hiciera, justo era que se hubiese de explicar, a pesar de que ella misma se lo había negado en un principio. Así que tomó su propia decisión al respecto: por el momento, dejarlo marchar, y cuando volviese, permitir que se explicase. Aquello le hizo sentir un poco más tranquila, un poco, apenas; inmediatamente, una punzada de dolor en el corazón le recordó que él iba a jugarse la vida por el bienestar de todos los magos… una vez más.

- Nos estamos desviando de algo muy importante: en esa cueva no hay nada, Harry; vuelvo a repetírtelo – escuchó que David objetaba, insistente, obligándola a prestar atención a la conversación de nuevo.

- No hay nada que se pueda hallar a simple vista, o con un hechizo detector de magia – el otro afirmó. – Oswal me ha confirmado que, precisamente, esa es la cueva, ubicada en esta villa, que el Ministerio de Magia estuvo buscando durante tanto tiempo después de la muerte de Voldemort, por sospechar que, en ella, él había realizado los oscuros y sádicos experimentos de los que tanto se especuló en su momento, pero que nunca se pudieron demostrar… hasta ahora. Y me ha dicho también cómo hallar lo que buscamos; que de ningún modo quedó sepultado bajo el derrumbe. En este caso, el muy hijo del demonio fue mucho más listo de lo que todos hubiéramos imaginado - explicó, refiriéndose a Voldemort y a un pasado ya lejano: - una vez enterado de que sus oscuros planes para crear una nueva raza de magos cambiantes casi todopoderosos se había filtrado al Ministerio, dispuso los únicos mecanismos de ocultamiento que los magos no podríamos encontrar jamás, mecanismos muggles. Resortes, poleas, rieles…

- Eso es imposible – Hermione negó, convencida, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de haberse mantenido al margen hasta el momento. – Él odiaba a los muggles. No se habría rebajado a usar su tecnología, sintiéndose el mago más poderoso que jamás ha pisado la Tierra.

- Yo pensaría lo mismo que tú si dejase a un lado que Voldemort fue un manipulador nato, dispuesto a lograr sus propósitos fuese del modo que fuese. Él mismo era en parte hijo de muggles, y sin embargo, era la pureza de la sangre mágica su mayor propaganda de guerra, bajo el amparo de la que cometió todos sus crímenes más atroces. Por lo tanto, pienso que, realmente, nada para él era descartable si servía correctamente a sus fines, por mucho que al escucharle y al verle actuar de un modo directo, no lo pareciese – Harry argumento, convencido. – Bastaba con autoconvencerse de que hacía lo correcto, nada más.

- Por lo tanto, has creído a Carmichael y vas a volver a la cueva – Aroa resumió.

Harry asintió; sobraban las palabras. Alargó el brazo hacia Aora, ofreciéndole un pequeño trozo de pergamino que la mujer se apresuró en examinar: contenía un trozo de mapa, que marcaba varias entradas de la cueva que ellos habían intentado explorar.

- Tomad posiciones, esperad la salida de Edward durante el tiempo que haga falta, y si yo no le acompaño, atacad sin piedad – ordenó a los otros tres, y desapareció.

- ¡Odio cuando hace eso! – Ron se quejó con todas sus fuerzas; pero inmediatamente, tomó la mano libre de Aroa, que no apretaba David, y la mujer los trasladó a los tres lejos del cuarto, instantes después.

Al quedarse las cuatro mujeres a solas, Romilda se dejó caer en uno de los sillones como un peso muerto, y Aby se sentó en uno de los dos brazos del mismo y abrazó a su madre, intentando tranquilizarla y consolarla; pero ella misma no hacía más que pensar en Edward, en Harry y en los demás, llena de temor.

Hermione y Ginny hicieron lo propio en un pequeño sofá. Después de un largo silencio, ambas se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? – Ginny preguntó a la castaña, desesperada. – Yo no quería que esto acabase así, yo no quería perderlo… Sólo quiero que él me ame, que me respete, que no me mienta… ¿Tanto pido, por amor de Merlín? – lanzó la pregunta al aire, llena de rencor. – Ni siquiera se ha despedido.

- Ron tampoco se ha despedido; están trabajando – intentó argumentar. Pero luego lo pensó mejor y dijo lo que realmente creía: que aquello había servido para Ron, pero no para Harry - ¿Y qué esperabas? Lo has echado de tu vida a cajas destempladas por mucha razón que tengas, o que creas tener – terminó con cierto retintín en su voz.

- ¿Intentas decirme que he hecho mal en enfadarme con él? – la otra le reprochó, indignada.

- Has hecho bien en enfadarte con él; te ha mentido, y él mismo ha reconocido esa parte. Pero no le has dado oportunidad de explicar qué demonios le pasó por la cabeza para hacer lo que ha hecho, de arrepentirse, ni de disculparse. Y sinceramente, así como no esperaba de Harry ese comportamiento tan egoísta, tampoco creo que no merezca otra oportunidad. Él te quiere con locura, y puede que se equivoque en lo que hace, porque es humano, pero jamás te haría daño a conciencia. Y en ese sentido, le has rebajado al mismo nivel que a Dean – dijo con sinceridad. – No creas que, por mucho que deba pedirte perdón, él va a perdonarte tu error tan fácilmente. Le has dado donde más le duele.

- Mierda… Hermione, tienes razón. Los dos hemos cometido errores. Puede que le haya juzgado de un modo demasiado duro.

- Sabes que lo has hecho. Él no es Dean, Ginny, y nunca lo será.

La pelirroja, cansada y pensativa, por un momento se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

- Cuando regresen, yo le pediré perdón primero, para ayudarle a disculparse – prometió – Aunque me cueste horrores; el muy imbécil me ha quitado mi piso para aprovecharse de la situación e intentar conquistarme, sabiendo cuánto significaba para mí… Y encima, no le hacía falta conquistarme. Idiota…

- Bueno, tómalo así: si el piso es suyo y tú te casas con él, también será tuyo.

- Ya, pero ese no es el punto.

- Lo sé… Los hombres creen que todo en el mundo es muy sencillo, y en demasiadas ocasiones se equivocan – Hermione filosofó, a modo de reproche contra el género masculino en general y contra un hombre en particular.

- Bueno, cuando todos regresen, tendremos tiempo de educar a esos dos alcornoques – Ginny insistió en su regreso una vez más, intentando tranquilizarse.

- Sí, cuando regresen – la castaña la cogió de la mano y ambas se reconfortaron con su mutuo contacto, volviendo a quedar en silencio.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Acababa de sonar la media noche en el solitario reloj de la villa, cuando Harry se adentró de nuevo en la cueva que casi había arrebatado su vida y la de todos sus compañeros, hacía tan sólo unos pocos días. Aunque el acceso no era el mismo que todos ellos habían empleado durante la ocasión anterior – en este caso Oswal le había indicado la entrada que él mismo usó aquel fatídico día para encontrarlos y ayudarles a escapar, transformado en lobo, de la emboscada que Campbell les había preparado – el Subjefe del Cuartel General de Auores no pudo evitar que una sensación claustrofóbica ahogara su garganta. Sabía que Campbell los estaría esperando de nuevo, pero estaba seguro de que, en esta ocasión, no era una trampa oculta lo que debía temer, sino al furor destructivo de la propia bestia.

Completamente concentrado en su misión, se afanó por hallar una leve oquedad en la pared situada a su izquierda, a quince metros de la entrada de la cueva, según se iba adentrando en ella. _"Un pequeño hueco a la altura de tus hombros y no más grande que la huella de un dedo pulgar"_ – Oswal le había detallado con voz débil, aún convaleciente de sus heridas. No quería alertar a Campbell de su presencia antes de tiempo, así que avanzó en la penumbra de la noche, a tientas, mientras palpaba la pared situada a su izquierda con obsesiva insistencia. Calculó que había avanzado doce metros, y aún no había hallado nada parecido a lo que Oswal le había descrito. Trece metros… nada. Catorce metros… nada. Quince metros… absolutamente nada. Desvió su mano arriba y abajo, desesperado; sabía que si no era capaz de encontrar la entrada al escondite de la bestia rápidamente, Edward moriría. Cuando ya estaba apunto de seguir avanzando, sus dedos rozaron lo que parecía una pequeña depresión en la piedra, demasiado perfecta como para ser atribuida a la erosión. Con el corazón en el estómago, hizo que su dedo pulgar presionara con fuerza sobre el fondo del agujero. Inmediatamente después, el lento y pesado sonido de la roca maciza desplazándose sobre sí misma lo alertó de que había dado en el blanco, pero también de que Campbell estaría preparado para recibirle; a pesar de que era evidente que el ruido estaba siendo en gran parte amortiguado por la magia, no alcanzaba a ser lo suficientemente silencioso como para no alertar a sus ocupantes de una inminente llegada.

"Buena jugada" – Harry hubo de reconocer, y él mismo se preparó para el inevitable encuentro.

Cuando la piedra hubo rodado sobre sí misma por completo, un pequeño pasadizo fue revelado delante de él, levemente iluminado por algún tipo de moho adherido a la roca; inmediatamente, la humedad se pego a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, y el olor a rancio golpeó sus fosas nasales sin piedad. Una inesperada sensación de familiaridad le recorrió cada músculo, cada hueso, cada nervio y cada gota de sangre, y tuvo que armarse de todo el autocontrol que poseía para no dejarse arrastrar por su estremecida mente a otro momento y a otro lugar… donde Él reinó a sus anchas, acomodado en su imperio de terror. Aún allí podía palparse su maldad, su corrompida mente… Sin duda, Voldemort había creado, a su imagen y semejanza, toda la podredumbre, tanto física como mental, con la que iba a encontrarse a partir de ahora, así que dispuso su propia mente en contra de la debilitante influencia que pudiesen causarle los recuerdos, aún sangrantes. Nada de lo que encontrara en aquel lugar iba a sorprenderle; ya no.

Mantuvo bien oculta su varita, sujeta a su antebrazo por un ingenioso mecanismo que él mismo había diseñado tras graduarse en la Academia de Aurores, y recorrió el corredor con paso firme, dispuesto a dar la cara. Él no tenía absolutamente nada que ocultar, pero quería aparentar haber llegado desarmado, o con la guardia baja; pues aquello le haría ganar precioso tiempo, que poder emplear para salvar al cautivo.

A pesar de la tenue luz que le había acompañado a lo largo de aquel tétrico pasillo, cuando este desembocó en una amplia y profunda cueva, mejor iluminada, Harry se vio obligado a entornar los ojos hasta que su visión fue capaz de adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias. Antes de adentrarse en ella, el auror se dedicó a pasear una rápida e inquisitiva mirada a su alrededor. Aunque lo esperaba, no pudo evitar que aquello que vio le encogiera el corazón: directamente frente a él, inmensas mesas de trabajo se alineaban una tras otra, plagadas de extrañas "herramientas", algunas de las cuales Harry tan sólo pudo identificar gracias a libros muggles que habían caído en sus manos cuando era pequeño, gracias a su inagotable curiosidad; otras, sin duda, aparecían en los libros de texto usados en la asignatura Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, impartida en Hogwarts. Todos ellos eran elementos de tortura, seguramente empleados también para la experimentación. Inmensos manchones de un rojo férreo y reseco plagaban tanto las mesas como las herramientas, que jamás nadie se había tomado la molestia de limpiar, y que los años habían hecho formar parte del macabro lugar, como un elemento más del infierno que se dibujaba allá donde la vista pudiese ser capaz de abarcar. A ambos lados, grandes y recias jaulas de hierro yacían tiradas sobre el suelo, sin orden ni concierto; jirones de lo que parecía vetusta tela aún pendían de algunas de ellas. Harry, llevado por la ira y la indignación, imaginó qué hubo pegado a esa tela desgarrada en otro tiempo: carne, sangre, huesos, vida, esperanza… Esos huesos que pudo hallar, tras una leve mirada al suelo, desparramando, acusadores, su blanquecina y descarnada verdad. Todo allí olía a odio y a muerte, y Harry, a pesar del inmenso valor y entereza que siempre le habían caracterizado, por un momento hubo de cogerse a la pared, sintiendo un vahído plagado de angustia.

"Ya no puede hacernos daño" – se obligó a recordar, sintiendo que su corazón, aún herido, hacía piña con todas aquellas vidas segadas que, en otro tiempo más piadoso y demasiado lejano ya, hubieron dado alegría a aquellos despojos, que nadie había tenido ni siquiera la decencia de enterrar.

Respiró hondo con todas sus fuerzas y echó a andar; todavía no había encontrado ni rastro de Edward ni de Campbell, y debía hacerlo con urgencia. Se abrió paso, asqueado, entre todas las mesas, entre todos los restos… hasta verse obligado a detenerse: una abrupta y profunda grieta, que cruzaba la estancia de forma transversal cual una profunda herida, hundía la oscuridad hacia las profundidades de la Tierra. ¿Cuántos cuerpos más habrían sido arrojados allí? Supo que aquel no era momento para pensarlo. En cambio, elevó la vista a las alturas, en busca de un modo de cruzar aquel escollo sin verse obligado a utilizar la magia todavía; quería guardar sus mejores bazas hasta el final.

Aquello que vio puso todos sus nervios en tensión: colgando del alto techo de la cueva, por gruesas argollas suspendidas de aún más gruesas cuerdas, sujetada cada una de ellas, a su vez, por otras dos recias argollas ancladas al techo de roca, pendían varias jaulas de negro metal, tales como las que se había encontrado al hacer un primer escrutinio de la cueva; todas ellas preparadas para desplomarse en caída libre por aquella grieta de negrura interminable, para ser tragadas por el olvido más profundo, por la nada más absoluta. Y en una de ellas, la más céntrica de todas, una figura humana yacía, acurrucada en una esquina, temblando por el más puro terror. Harry no necesitó averiguar de quién se trataba: acababa de encontrar al desdichado Edward. Y si el chico estaba allí, Campbell no podía hallarse lejos.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al aterrado chico a voz en grito, sin preocuparse por ser descubierto. De hecho, sabía que ya lo había sido desde su irrupción en aquel lugar, y contaba con ello.

- S-sí – oyó la temerosa voz de Edward, quien no osó mover un músculo siquiera, bloqueado por la imagen de la desastrosa caída que le acechaba. – E-Él está aquí, Harry – aún así se atrevió a advertirle.

- Lo sé – el moreno respondió con voz calmada. – Jamás pierdas la esperanza.

Miró a su alrededor, desafiante.

- Te agradecería que te muestres en una forma capaz de mantener una conversación civilizada – alzó la voz, demandando la presencia de Ben; era perfectamente capaz de sentir su ida mirada clavada en su cogote.

- Si es eso lo que quieres… - escuchó al otro lado de la grieta.

Aguzando sus sentidos y halló por fin al oscuro hombre, quien caminó hasta colocarse justo frente a él, del otro lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

– No eres tú a quien esperaba, sino a Carmichael; para eso le dejé vivir. Él debe traerme a Aby, y después morir a mis manos. Así debe ser.

- Bueno… no se puede tener todo aquello que se quiere, en esta vida – Harry respondió con una sonrisa, sin dar muestras de inmutarse.

El otro soltó una sonora carcajada, visiblemente divertido.

- Sin duda, eres extraordinario, Harry, y muy molesto también – en la mirada de Campbell apareció una profunda amenaza. – Vete, y dile a Oswal que venga y que me traiga a la chica, o este desgraciado morirá.

- Sabes que piensas matar a Edward de todos modos, así que puedes decirme a mí lo que quieres decirle a él.

- Cierto. Pero no puedo hacerte sufrir a ti lo que él debe sufrir. Eso no… me resultaría útil.

- ¿Puedo llevarme a Edward, si te doy mi palabra de hacer venir a Carmichael? – Harry ofreció, sin abandonar su postura tranquila.

- ¡Oh, no! – el otro respondió, jocoso. – Este muchachito también debe pagar su penitencia.

Harry negó con la cabeza, con tristeza.

- Ni Oswal ni Edward tienen la culpa de que Romilda no te ame, Ben; ni Aby tampoco. ¿Por qué, simplemente, no aceptas la realidad? Sé lo que Voldemort hizo contigo, pero juntos hallaremos un modo de ponerle fin.

Un espantoso rugido surgió de la garganta de aquel hombre, que en cuestión de segundos se había convertido en una bestia descomunal, iracunda y sedienta de sangre. Harry dio un paso atrás de forma involuntaria, atónito. Aquel monstruoso animal no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el enorme lobo en que podía convertirse Carmichael, a pesar de serlo también. Y la muerte que podía leerse en sus ojos dejaba bien claro cómo pretendía que fuese a acabar todo aquello. A marchas forzadas, intentó recordar qué le había contado Oswal al respecto: "Arráncale la gema" - le había insistido una y otra vez – "Forma parte de su cuerpo" – declaró, antes de sumirse de nuevo en la inconsciencia. En aquel entonces, se había preguntado qué demonios era aquello de la gema, pero ahora la verdad se revelaba claramente ante sus propios ojos: una enorme esmeralda verde, que debía ser más grande que el tamaño de su puño, refulgía en todo su esplendor, incrustada en el pecho de la extraña bestia; al fijarse más en ella, notó que emitía destellos de distinta intensidad, cual latidos regulares de un corazón expuesto. ¿Podía ser aquello el centro de su fuerza? ¿Eso había querido decir Oswal en su delirio? De todos modos, fuese así o no lo fuese, no iba a resultar tan fácil arrancarla de su pecho.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú del impagable regalo que El Señor Oscuro me dio al otorgarme este visionario poder? – el animal rugió de nuevo.

Harry quedó anonadado; había esperado que Cambell, al igual que Carmichael, perdiese la mayor parte de su humanidad, incluida el habla, al asumir su transformación en bestia. Pero no había sido así, en absoluto.

- ¿Qué, te sorprende? – una voz profunda volvió a surgir de la garganta del animal, arrogante. – Él no es más que un proyecto inacabado. No puedes imaginar cuánto me he estado divirtiendo durante todos estos años, haciéndole creer que podía detenerme. Si no he matado a todas esas chicas, y le he permitido asustarlas para que se fuesen corriendo como tontas ovejitas, ha sido para hacer más dulce mi venganza. Ha sido genial permitir que se confíe, sólo para caer después sobre él con toda la fuerza de mi furia. Él nunca ha valorado el inmenso don que Voldemort le dio; ya sólo por eso, merece la muerte.

- Voldemort no era más que un demente, y lo sabes – Harry declaró, con todo el desprecio que pudo imprimir en su voz.

- ¡Era un privilegiado! ¡Un visionario! ¡Él entendía la necesidad de vengarse de un mundo cruel e injusto que le había despreciado! ¡La grandeza que hay en ello! – el engendro afirmó con pasión.

- ¡Campbell, por amor de Merlín! – el auror apeló a aquella humanidad que debía esforzarse en imaginar, a pesar de estarle escuchando, o quizá precisamente por ello. - ¿Qué grandeza hay en dañar a aquellos a quienes se ama, por mucho que sus actos nos hayan causado dolor? Por amor, se hace feliz a la persona a quien se ama, no se la sume en la desgracia. Sabes perfectamente que Aby sufrirá terriblemente si tú dañas a Edward. Permite que él se marche, te lo ruego, si realmente la amas. Aby no es Romilda, y nunca lo será; no le hagas pagar a ella por un mal que crees que su madre cometió.

- ¿Que creo? ¡Ella me amaba a mí! ¡Y sin embargo me abandonó para caer en brazos de Carmichael, y luego de ese pusilánime de Carlyle! ¡Debe pagar por ello! – calló por un momento para tomar aire en sus pulmones acelerados por los nervios. – Pero aún no es tarde para Aby, ella es pura todavía, no ha sido corrompida por ningún hombre, y no permitiré que lo sea. Por ello, Edward debe morir, y después, tarde o temprano ella le olvidará; tiene que olvidarle.

Harry sonrió con amargura.

- ¿Al igual que tú has olvidado a Romilda, o que yo olvidaré a Ginny, por mucho que ellas nos hayan rechazado y por mucho tiempo que pase? No me hagas reír… No se puede olvidar, cuando se ama de verdad.

Por un momento el reverendo alzó una ceja, suspicaz, sorprendido por la noticia que Harry acababa de darle, a conciencia, sobre su separación de la pelirroja. Aunque en ningún momento bajó la guardia. Mientras, Harry no dejaba de darle vueltas a cómo hacerse con aquella espantosa gema, para despojar de sus poderes a la bestia, que comenzaba a perder la paciencia y a imponerse definitivamente sobre el hombre.

- Campbell, por favor… vamos… dale un respiro – señaló a Edward con lástima; - no es más que un chaval…

- Hay chavales capaces de derrotar al mismísimo Señor Oscuro – el otro respondió con sorna. – Yo no cometeré el error de subestimar a ninguno de ellos. Sé que si le dejo marchar, él volverá con ella, y ella le aceptará; que para ella, en este mundo injusto no existirá nadie más que él. Eres demasiado observador, Harry, todo un incordio…Odio a este miserable, no desde que me di cuenta de cómo mira a Aby, sino desde que pude ver cómo ella lo mira a él… Del modo en que debería mirarme a mí. Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia – concluyó, y la bestia se encogió de hombros en un movimiento extraño, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese la única opción posible.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar! ¿Y tú te llamas reverendo?

- ¡No me mires con esa cara de asco! ¡Yo no soy reverendo porque quiera serlo, sino porque me obligaron! ¡Yo debí haberme casado con ella! ¡Aby tendría que haber sido mi hija! ¡Maldita sea! – gritó al mundo, perdiendo los nervios y con el rostro lleno de ira, como si este pudiese oírle y debiese pagar sus culpas. - ¡Ahora será mi mujer!

Harry, con los ojos fijos en él, guardó silencio, invitándole a explicarse, ya que creía firmemente que podría ganar con ello el tiempo que tanto le faltaba.

- Romilda y yo siempre nos quisimos, desde niños; todo el pueblo lo sabía – comenzó a relatar su historia, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por serenarse lo suficiente como para poder hacerlo. – Crecimos juntos, y nos prometimos que en cuanto ambos tuviésemos edad suficiente, nos casaríamos.

- ¿Por qué no lo hicisteis, entonces? ¿Qué sucedió? – Harry preguntó con sencillez.

- Mi padre; eso es lo que sucedió. Para mi desgracia, yo era el menor de dos hermanos y mi padre, con esa mentalidad retrógrada y pueblerina que le caracterizó hasta el mismísimo momento de su muerte, y con la intención de conservar íntegro el patrimonio de la familia Campbell, nombró a mi hermano heredero de todos los bienes familiares, cuando este alcanzó la mayoría de edad, y a cambio, a mí me "donó" a la Iglesia, para que se encargasen de mi futuro – relató con voz ardiente por la ira, al recordarlo.

- Hasta ahí puedo comprender lo sucedido – Harry afirmó. – Ese modo de pensar, triste herencia de siglos pasados, era muy común hasta no hace tantos años. – Pero no veo porqué debes echar la culpa a los demás de todo lo que tú has vivido después; si tanto amabas a Romilda como dices que lo hacías, pudiste haber renunciado a todo, incluso a tu apellido familiar, por estar con ella. No tienes un pelo de tonto, así que no te habría faltado trabajo.

Airado y aún convertido en bestia, para mayor desesperación de Harry, Campbell lanzó , con toda su rabia, un hechizo _"Alohomora" _contra la jaula donde Edward seguía retenidom escuchando en un lastimero silencio. Inmediatamente, los barrotes que habían servido como suelo de la jaula cedieron y se precipitaron al vacío, quedando colgados tan sólo por sus endebles bisagras. Edward emitió un grito aterrorizado, y lo único que le salvó, por el momento, de precipitarse también al profundo agujero, fue que se había estado agarrando a los barrotes de una de las paredes con la inmensa fuerza nacida del miedo que sentía.

Harry sabía que el tiempo se acababa; debía actuar de inmediato, o el chico moriría.

- ¿Tú qué sabrás, niñato malcriado? – escuchó la voz, cada vez más animal, de la inmunda bestia. - ¡Entonces yo no tenía más que trece años! ¡Tan sólo era un niño!

- Yo tan sólo era un niño cuando tu adorado Señor Oscuro se deshizo de mis padres – él contraatacó, intentando distraerle. - Según tú, ¿debería vivir el resto de mi vida amargado por eso, por mucho que me siga doliendo hasta que muera? Ni siquiera soy capaz de recordarles, si no fuese por las fotos de ellos que otros me han enseñado. En demasiadas ocasiones, la vida no es justa, pero esas injusticias no nos otorgan permiso para pagar nuestras desdichas con nadie, y mucho menos con las personas a quienes más queremos. Te lo repito una vez más: si dañas a Edward, Aby sufrirá. Y Romilda sufrirá por ver sufrir a su querida hija. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- ¡Yo sólo quiero ser feliz de una puta vez en esta vida! ¿Es eso tanto pedir?

- ¡Sí, si es lo único que no puedes conseguir! ¡Madura de una vez, joder! ¡Aprender a ser feliz viendo cómo son felices aquellos a quienes quieres! ¡Y si no, regala esa felicidad que no puedes lograr par ti! ¡No muerte! ¡Eso sí puedes hacerlo!

- Mírame a los ojos: eso servirá para ti, Potter; no para mí.

"_Mírame a los ojos… mírame a los ojos…"_ – alguien le había dicho algo parecido, no hacía mucho. _"Mira también en mis ojos…"_. De pronto, Harry comprendió.

- ¡Edward, sujétate más fuerte! – Harry ordenó al aterrorizado chico, a voz en grito. - ¡Pase lo que pase!

Después, raudo como el rayo, el auror hizo que su varita se deslizara desde su antebrazo hacia su mano, y sin dar tiempo al otro de reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez, lanzó un rayo hacia la argolla más alejada de él, de las dos que sostenían la jaula ocupada por Edward, y esta estalló en mil pedazos, haciendo que la cuerda se soltase de un lado; inmediatamente, la jaula se deslizó por la cuerda, con velocidad de vértigo, hacia el lado de la sima donde se encontraba Harry, y el chico se abalanzó en caída libre, agarrado a ella como si no sólo su vida, sino también su alma, le fuesen en ello.

- ¡Suéltate!¡Ahora! – Harry le ordenó, un instante después.

Edward tenía bien claro que la única posibilidad que le quedaba para salir con vida de todo aquel desastre dependía tan sólo de confiar en Harry a pies juntillas, así que no pensó en las posibles consecuencias de lo que iba a hacer, y se soltó hacia el vacío, tal y como el auror le había ordenado.

- _¡Ascendio!_ – el adolescente escuchó gritar, e inmediatamente dejó de caer, y fue lanzado con fuerza a espaldas de Harry. -_¡Aresto Momentum!_ – oyó de nuevo, antes de que su cuerpo comenzase a acercarse hacia el suelo de la cueva con el aparente peso de una pluma. Pero de pronto, recorrió el escaso metro que le quedaba con demasiada rapidez, para chocarse de frente con el duro suelo, emitiendo un ruido sordo.

Hubo de tomarse un par de segundos para reponerse del brutal impacto recibido, y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que la bestia había tomado totalmente el control sobre el humano que había sido Campbell, había cubierto los cinco metros que lo separaban de Harry con total facilidad, y se había abalanzado sobre él, sus babeantes fauces en busca del cuello desprotegido del auror, que se debatía entre sus garras con todo lo que lograba hallar a su alcance.

Edward se puso en pie, tambaleante, e intentó correr hasta ellos, pero la estrangulada voz de Harry lo detuvo.

- ¡Busca a los demás! ¡Vamos! – le ordenó, él también con voz rugiente por el titánico esfuerzo que estaba empleando para contener al demoníaco animal. - ¡Y después lárgate!

- ¡Harry! – negó por un momento, incapaz de abandonarle.

- ¡Hazlo! ¡Maldita sea!

La sangre manaba desde uno de los hombros de Harry, allí donde las bestiales fauces del animal lo habían alcanzado en uno de sus contundentes mordiscos; el cuello había quedado cerca. La cabeza del moreno golpeó con fuerza contra el suelo, haciéndole sentir que su vista comenzaba a nublarse. No podía permitirse desmayarse – se obligó a pensar, lleno de rabia - no podía abandonar, no podía morir… aún no.

Por fin, Edward, sabiendo que él solo no podría hacer nada para salvarle, corrió fuera de la cueva como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola a todos. Aquí nos encontramos de nuevo, se supone que celebrando el día del trabajo (al menos en España, donde demasiada gente tiene muy poco que celebrar en este día; totalmente lamentable) y qué mejor que celebrar tener trabajo que con una actualización, otra forma de trabajar, pero muy satisfactoria para mí.

Siento que este capítulo se haya alargado demasiado, pero necesitaba alcanzar el momento del fic donde lo he terminado, para que el próximo capítulo pueda centrarse en las explicaciones que quedan por dar (que no serán las que Ginny y Harry se deben, ni mucho menos) y dejar zanjado el argumento de Hope Avery para centrarme, ya de lleno, en los problemas de pareja de todos los personajes.

Una vez más, y nunca me cansaré de hacerlo, **agradezco todos los reviews recibidos** al capítulo anterior **y todas las ocasiones en que alguno de los lectores ha añadido esta historia a sus favoritas**. He recibido un review de **jeimi**, que no he podido responder por no tener a dónde enviar mi respuesta, que necesito comentar:

**Yo no creo que sea triste que tenga varios fics por terminar; lo sería si yo jamás fuera a darles fin, pero ese no es el caso, en absoluto. Todos serán concluídos, uno por uno, y tarde lo que tarde en conseguirlo.** Si últimamente no he actualizado "Sólo tú eres mi destino" es porque me he centrado totalmente en desarrollar este fic y otro que llevo entre manos sobre el manga y anime Fairy Tail. Y otro motivo de ello, un poco más oculto, quizá, es que desde hace tiempo no me siento arropada por los lectores, cuando lo actualizo. Así que, como he visto poco interés en que continúe, he decidido centrarme por el momento en proyectos que... digamos... me apetecen más, para regresar a él cuando los haya terminado. Puedo parecer dura o injusta con lo que voy a decir ahora, pero debo recordar a esos lectores que de vez en cuando, casi me "exigen" que actualice más seguido o que continúe tal o cual fic, que para mí, al igual que para la mayoría de escritores amateur que pueblan esta comunidad de fanfiction, escribir no es más que un hobbie que, ni me permite pagar facturas, ni da de comer a mi familia ni a mí. Por ello, mi prioridad absoluta va a ser siempre mi familia, después mi trabajo, y cuando me quede un poquito de tiempo libre y tengo ganas, escribir lo que me guste y me apetezca, primero para mí misma, y después para seguir en contacto con gente tan maravillosa como aquella que me sigue y me bendice capítulo a capítulo con sus reviews. Huelga decir que cuantos más reviews recibe una de mis historias publicadas en concreto, más incentivos tengo para darle prioridad. Los escritores también tenemos derecho a ser un poquito egoístas, jeje.

Para concluir con mi respuesta, ofrezco a jeimi que si quiere que yo le resuelva alguna duda o responda a alguna pregunta que se esté haciendo sobre "Sólo tú eres mi destino", que no tiene más que enviarme un mensaje privado, incluyendo alguna dirección a la que responder, y todas sus dudas se verán resueltas (sin demasiados spoiler de por medio, jeje).

Me despido ya, deseándoos a todos que estéis pasando un día genial, y prometiéndoos que volveremos a encontrarnos en este fic muuuuy pronto.

**Con cariño.**

**Rose.**


	15. El fin

_**Capítulo 15 : El fin.**_

Ron y David montaban guardia en una de las dos entradas de la cueva que el derrumbe no había dejado impracticables, y que Harry les había descrito justo antes de marcharse en busca de la bestia. Comenzaban a perder la paciencia, agazapados entre los matorrales cercanos a la entrada, pues ya hacía más de media hora que Harry se había marchado, y ni él había dado señales de vida junto a Edward, ni el propio chico se había mostrado tampoco. Ron rebullía en su escondite, nervioso, mientas David observaba la boca de la cueva impasible, completamente concentrado en su tarea.

- No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo – Ron reprochó a su compañero, cambiando de postura por milésima vez durante el tiempo que llevaban ambos escondidos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo esté? – David preguntó, a su vez, sin mover ni un músculo para mirarle. – Pero no veo cómo puede ayudar a Harry que nuestros nervios nos delaten y que el tipo ese nos pille desprevenidos si decide atacarnos. Ya me la ha pegado una vez, y te juro que con ella, he tenido suficiente.

- Grrrrunf… - fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, pues sabía que el otro llevaba razón; pero no podía evitar sentirse como un animal enjaulado e indefenso. – Le doy cinco minutos más; si ambos no aparecen en ese tiempo, pienso entrar a saco en esa maldita cueva y llevarme por delante a esa bestia inmunda, sea como sea y pese a quien le pese – anunció con cabreo.

Ron no pudo ver la amable sonrisa que David mostró al escuchar aquellas palabras, con las que estaba tan de acuerdo. Hacía varios minutos ya que el auror había decidido que el límite de espera estaba comenzando a ser alarmante. Temía que ni Edward ni Harry fuesen capaces de salir con bien al enfrentarse con la bestia. Harry les había ordenado luchar si tan sólo salía Edward de la cueva, pero ¿y si no salía ninguno de ellos? ¿Cuánto tenían que esperar para saberlo?

El hombre seguía observando la oscura oquedad, perdido en sus cavilaciones e intentando tomar una decisión al respecto, cuando un bello fénix, etéreo y transparente, se mostró de la nada, suspendiendo su vuelo ante ambos aurores. Al reconocer en él al patronus de su esposa, inmediatamente tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo, en guardia.

- Edward acaba de salir de la cueva por la entrada que yo he estado custodiando – la magnífica ave anunció de forma críptica, usando la voz de su dueña. - Harry necesita toda nuestra ayuda, está luchando con la bestia. Yo me he adelantado para apoyarle, no podía esperaros. Reuníos con nosotros en cuanto podáis – había infinito apremio en el tono de aquella voz.

- ¡Joder! – fue la alarmada respuesta de Ron, mientras echaba a correr detrás de David, que prácticamente nada más ver llegar al patronus, había emprendido una rauda carrera hacia la otra entrada de la cueva, presintiendo la naturaleza del mensaje.

A casi un kilómetro rodeando la entrada que ambos hombres habían custodiado, se toparon de frente con Edward, quien los aguardaba con impotencia.

- ¡Seguidme y os enseñaré la entrada de la gruta! – les ofreció, echando a correr hacia dentro de la cueva para que ellos no perdiesen tiempo parando para hablarle.

Los dos hombres lo siguieron a todo correr, en silencio, - David hizo que la luz de su varita iluminase el camino ante ellos - y cuando el chico se detuvo e hizo que la abertura de la caverna se mostrase para los tres, - tal y como había visto hacer a Campbell la primera vez que el hombre, transformado en bestia, había alcanzado el lugar con el pobre chico colgando de su lomo como un peso muerto – Ron lo tomó por un brazo, con fuerza, obligándolo a detenerse.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos – dejó claro, impidiéndole la entrada. – Tú ya has hecho suficiente. Vuelve al hostal junto a Aby, que está muerta de angustia, temiendo por ti.

Ágilmente, David pasó ante Ron, adelantándose para ayudar a Harry.

- Pero…

- No – el pelirrojo le prohibió, rotundo. – Esto es cosa nuestra.

Rendido ante la evidencia, el chico asintió con la cabeza y se mantuvo fuera del pasadizo que unía ambas cuevas, pero no se marchó.

Cuando Ron finalmente pudo reunirse con David y con Aroa, los dos aurores se revolvían, indecisos, con sus varitas apuntando a la masa sangrienta en que parecían haberse fusionado los cuerpos de Harry y de la propia bestia que había dominado a Campbell, contemplando cómo ambos se debatían en una sucia pelea que los arrastraba por el suelo, un segundo uno de ellos sobre el otro y un segundo después en posición totalmente opuesta, brazos y piernas entremezclados sin orden ni concierto, mientras se agitaban como rayos emitiendo tremendas descargas de energía. Tan violentos eran sus movimientos y tan cruenta la pelea, que parecía imposible saber dónde acababa el cuerpo de uno y comenzaba el del otro, por muy diferentes que estos fueran.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hacéis ahí como gilipollas? – Ron les increpó, enarbolando su varita y apuntando, también él, al centro de aquella masa informe. - ¡Disparad a la bestia! ¡Disparadle! – pero ni él mismo se atrevió a hacerlo por miedo a dañar a Harry en el intento.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos, si no hay manera de apuntar con la suficiente precisión como para asegurar el blanco? – Aroa preguntó a su vez, a voz en grito. – Si inmovilizamos a Harry, Campbell tendrá la oportunidad y el tiempo suficientes como para arrancarle la garganta de un bocado, antes siquiera de que ninguno de nosotros pueda parpadear.

- ¡Joder! ¿Y qué hacemos? – Ron quiso saber, totalmente desesperado.

Inesperadamente, Aroa pateó el suelo con rabia, se giró de espaldas a la pelea y comenzó a gritar:

- ¡Aby, quédate donde estás! ¡No entres! – insistió con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡No entres! ¡Es muy peligroso!

Sus dos compañeros, atónitos, no pudieron evitar girarse con rapidez, para mirar a sus espaldas, esperando ver a la joven rubia precipitarse en una alocada carrera por detener a ambos contendientes – desde luego, tenía la edad, el carácter y el ímpetu necesarios para hacerlo, y seguramente acompañada por su incondicional enamorado. Pero al hacerlo, no hallaron absolutamente a nadie tras ellos, y fue a Aroa a quien miraron como si la mujer se estuviese volviendo loca.

Pero en absoluto era locura lo que le había sucedido a la auror. Como ella esperaba con todas sus fuerzas, el oír el nombre de Aby fue suficiente como para que la poca humanidad que aún restaba intacta en el cuerpo de Campbell, reaccionase del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho sus dos compañeros; por un solo instante antes de caer en la cuenta de su error, el colosal lobo se había distraído, desviando su mirada tras los aurores y olvidando a Harry en el raudo movimiento.

El grito de Aroa había supuesto distracción para todos en aquel momento, pero no para Harry, quien no sólo luchaba por su vida, sino por la de todos los allí presentes y que jamás pudo olvidar, por mucho que la chica hubiese irrumpido en la cueva o no lo hubiese hecho, que si él sucumbía al poder de aquella inmunda aberración, quizá los demás le seguirían sin remedio. La reacción de Harry fue sentir que, si alguien debía morir en aquel momento y en aquel lugar, al menos que fuese tan sólo él; así que, al sentir que la bestia disminuía su fiereza levemente al atacarle, él hizo todo lo contrario, y haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que aún quedaba en sus agotados miembros, intensificó sus puñetazos, arañazos, patadas y empujones, para lanzar a la bestia tan sólo a un metros de él.

Sabía que, con tan poca distancia que los separaba, y con Campbell habiéndose dado cuenta con demasiada rapidez de que había sido vilmente engañado por la auror, inmediatamente se vería nuevamente acorralado por la inmensa fuerza de la bestia, aún más furiosa por el engaño, si cabía, y al límite de sus fuerzas, ya no habría modo de poder bloquea sus despiadados ataques una vez más.

Tan sólo dispuso de un segundo, quizá, sólo un segundo para enarbolar con furia su varita, y bramar frente al cuerpo del animal:

- ¡Estallido!

Inmediatamente, una atronadora explosión se interpuso entre los dos, cuyo sonido provocó un terrible eco, que comenzó a rebotar por todas las paredes de la cueva de un modo incontrolado. Ron, David y Aroa se taparon los oídos con las manos, las mangas de las chaquetas, y todo aquello que tuvieron a mano y creyeron que podría servirles, rabiando de dolor. Harry, que había recibido el impacto de forma directa, al igual que la bestia, cayó de rodillas, sangrando por la nariz y los oídos, pero no se rindió; había logrado lo que realmente buscaba: que la bestia quedase prácticamente paralizada por el estruendo y la onda expansiva con la que había sido golpeada sin piedad. Con movimientos trémulos pero tenaces, Harry alzó su mano derecha, que sujetaba su varita a duras penas, apuntó con ella al pecho del aturdido animal y gritó como un descosido, a pesar de que no fue capaz de oírse a sí mismo:

- ¡Evanesco!

En un visto y no visto, la enorme esmeralda que había dominado el pecho de Carmichael se evaporó, perdida en la nada, sin posibilidad de ser recuperada jamás.

Imposible ya de ser capaz de controlar dos morfologías en un mismo organismo, aquel maltratado cuerpo comenzó a mutar de un modo horrendo y descontrolado, sin decidirse por adoptar finalmente ni una forma ni la otra. Coincidieron brazos y patas de un modo horrendo, en un cuerpo desgarbado que intentaba erguirse y que no podía; un rostro humano, desfigurado por un hocico descomunal y desproporcionado, bajo unos ojos casi ciegos, se debatía en la desesperación por conservar su humanidad originaria; un rugido de rabia, se truncó en un lamento lastimero y desesperado, cuando en lugar del hocico apareció una pequeña boca, coronada por desproporcionados colmillos que traspasaron la mandíbula con filosa crueldad.

Compadecido por ver tanto sufrimiento, Harry intentó hacer valer su varita una vez más, para poner fin a aquella desdichada existencia, pero su cuerpo le falló, haciendo que todo él se precipitase contra el pétreo suelo. Tan sólo puedo contemplar, exánime, cómo aquel alma en pena trastabillaba hacia el abismo que había dejado tras de sí, en un vano intento por huir de su aciago e ineludible destino. La suerte estaba echada.

Harry creyó estar experimentando visiones creadas por su inminente pérdida de consciencia, cuando vio una imagen, ya familiar para él, que por un breve instante se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició el rostro con ternura. La etérea imagen, que se había materializado ante él por tercera vez, musitó un "gracias" frente a sus ojos, para que él pudiese leerle en sus ahora dulces labios. Tras ello, el ente fue raudo al encuentro de la agonizante bestia, la rodeó por completo con una luz vivaz, alegre y sanadora, besó con toda la ternura del mundo aquel rostro desfigurado, y susurró con voz mimosa y cantarina: _"Mamá ha venido para llevarte a un mundo mejor. Ven, mi pequeño; mamá jamás volverá a abandonarte. Nunca más volverás a estar solo"_. Un leve gimoteo salió de los amorfos labios del engendro y, abandonado a la ternura, se dejó arrastrar por la dulce imagen hacia las profundidades de la negrura. Bestia y fantasma se precipitaron al abismo sin tragedia, sin dramatismo alguno; por fin, ambos habían hallado su lugar.

Emitiendo una profunda exhalación surgida de su alma liberada, Harry se abandonó a la inconsciencia.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Milagrosamente, muy poco duró esa inconsciencia. Gracias a Edward, que se había negado a macharse de la cueva y que lo había presenciado todo desde la relativa seguridad del túnel, los habitantes del pueblo pudieron improvisar una partida de rescate, que devolvió a los cuatro aurores a la comodidad de la casa ocupada por Harry en cuestión de una hora. Ron, Aroa y David tan sólo estaban conmocionados por la onda expansiva de la explosión, y Harry, que debería haber muerto al haberla sufrido de lleno, únicamente había recibido heridas superficiales y un inmenso golpe, que lo retuvieron en la cama, obligándole a descansar por el momento; pero de ningún modo había sufrido daños graves o irreversibles, y permaneció consciente en todo momento. Como todo el pueblo sabía ya quiénes eran realmente David y Aroa, ambos aurores no tuvieron que continuar con la farsa del hostal, y ocuparon también una habitación en la casa, que además permitió a Aroa cuidar del mayor herido en todo momento.

Aroa los había sanado a todos, incluso a sí misma, de un modo tan eficaz, que dos días después de la tragedia, todo lo sucedido tan sólo parecía un mal recuerdo, si no fuese porque Harry seguía postrado en la cama. Durante el primer día de su convalecencia, todas las mujeres se habían empeñado en turnarse para cuidarlo, algo que él, de un modo amable pero contundente, se había negado a aceptar; así que ellas, tozudas, adoptaron una nueva estrategia, diciéndole que se aburrían enormemente, sin nada que hacer, y preferían disfrutar de su conversación y de su compañía. Harry, divertido, no pudo más que aceptar esa ocurrencia; pero cuando Ginny se hallaba en el cuarto junto a las demás, él se mostraba tan frío y distante con ella, haciendo sentir a todas ellas tan incómodas con aquella situación, que la chica no tuvo más opción que desistir y no volver a entrar en el cuarto. El moreno, excepto cuando dormía, en ningún momento estuvo solo, así que la pelirroja no pudo poner en práctica el plan que había trazado, de disculparse para que después él mismo lo hiciera, y se vio obligada a postergar la seria charla de ambos hasta que él sanara por completo. Por ello, se dedicó a, como ella pensaba, "ser fuerte" y hacer ver a los demás que todo estaba bien, cuando realmente se sentía tan preocupada por la salud de él, tan nerviosa y devastada por su rechazo, que estaba apunto de ser presa de un ataque de ansiedad. En cambio, Harry no soltaba prenda.

Lo que Ginny no podía siquiera imaginar, es que si bien había superado sus heridas con relativa facilidad, el sufrimiento de Harry no provenía del cuerpo, sino del alma, y le estaba desgarrando el corazón por dentro, tanto que ya no podía soportar más estar cerca de ella. Así que el joven jefe de aurores reunió a Romilda y a Oswal, escuchó su historia, sus explicaciones y disculpas – estas últimas montones de veces, pues ambos se sentían realmente apenados y culpables por todo lo sucedido – tomó su tiempo para meditar sobre qué decisión adoptar al respecto, y una vez seguro del siguiente paso que estaba dispuesto a dar, supo que su estancia en aquel lugar había terminado.

En la mañana del tercer día de su convalecencia, nada más despuntar el alba, Harry se puso en pie, se duchó y se vistió, y tomando su determinación como único equipaje, se dispuso a marchar. Pero David, que se había desvelado en su sueño y había decidido hacerle una visita rápida y discreta para asegurarse de que todo continuaba bien, lo cogió con las manos en la masa.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces levantado, pedazo de alcornoque? – su subordinado lo reprendió con indignación. Al ver que Harry le dedicaba una furibunda mirada, se disculpó, sintiendo que acababa de ofenderle. - Lo siento, Harry, pero es que nos diste un susto de muerte, joder… No puedes andar tan pronto por ahí como si nada hubiera pasado. No puedes hacer vida normal todavía, podrías recaer…

- Eso no pasará – su jefe le aseguró, contundente. - Fue muy extraño, David… Te juro que después de la explosión me sentí más allá que aquí; tú ya me entiendes… - el hombre asintió con tristeza, al recordarlo. - Pero ella tenía tanto amor que dar, tanto… que sobraba para mí, para él, y para millones de personas más. Ella nos salvó a los dos – declaró, refiriéndose a Campbell y a él mismo, - de distintas formas, pero lo hizo.

- Lo sé; el bombazo que provocaste era como para haberte hecho el cerebro fosfatina; tú sí que eres bestia – no pudo evitar regañarle de nuevo. - Maldición, Harry, te lo cargaste, pero también tú habrías muerto en el intento.

- No podía permitir que os arriesgaseis a morir frente a él, como seguramente habría sucedido; si yo no hacía algo drástico, probablemente todos nosotros habríamos muerto, su fuerza era demasiado brutal, y más sumido en la locura, como estaba. La elección era muy clara para mí: mejor uno que cuatro.

El otro gruñó por lo bajo, cabreado.

- ¡Joder, tío! ¡Cuántas ganas tengo de que te nombren Jefazo y de que ya no puedas ir andando por ahí en plan héroe romántico! No siempre vas a poder salvar al mundo, y lo sabes – declaró de un modo irreverente, aunque en esa ocasión a Harry no pareció molestarle, sino que lo miró con aprecio.

- A eso voy, capullo. Me voy al Ministerio de Magia, a presentar a Kingsley un informe de todo lo que ha sucedido aquí; y de paso, aceptaré el puesto que me ha ofrecido.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Cuánto me alegro! – David lo felicitó. - ¿Pero no puedes hacerlo dentro de unos días? ¿Mañana, siquiera? Se supone que aún estás de vacaciones. No pasará nada porque esperes un poco para volver, hasta que te hayas repuesto por completo.

- Ni tampoco pasará si me marcho ahora – Harry declaró con sencillez. - Regresaré a mis vacaciones en cuanto termine con lo que tengo que hacer en el Ministerio, pero no aquí, mientras ella no se haya marchado.

- Harry… ¿Todo esto es por Ginny? ¿Qué ha pasado entre ella y tú?

- Absolutamente nada. Todo esto es por mí – fue tan seco y duro el tono de su voz, que David no se atrevió a replicar. - Os ordeno, a Ron, a Aroa y a ti, que os toméis el resto de la semana libre; sin peros. Díselo a Ron en cuanto lo veas; yo se lo notificaré a Kingsley. Y por favor, da esta nota a Hermione – le alargó un pergamino pulcramente plegado, que David cogió con suspicacia, - que la lea delante de todos vosotros, pues se refiere a cómo debéis actuar con respecto a todo lo que hemos vivido aquí; y la otra es para Ginny – le dio otro más, sin comentar nada al respecto. - Nos veremos cuando regrese de mis vacaciones.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para disuadirte de que te marches?

- En absoluto. Dale un beso a Aroa de mi parte, y disfrutad de esos días que tanto y tan bien os habéis ganado – le ofreció la mano derecha, que el otro estrechó con afecto.

- Tú también. Ya hablaremos – añadió, con un tono que no admitía réplica.

Harry asintió con la cabeza levemente, agradecido de que su compañero y amigo respetase su necesidad de silencio y de lejanía, y desapareció hacia el Ministerio.

Cuando el moreno se hubo marchado, David negó en silencio, frustrado; sabía que los demás iban a reprocharle el no haberle detenido, a sabiendas de que todavía se mostraba débil y seguía herido. Pero, ¿quién era capaz de detener a Harry James Potter, cuando él no deseaba ser detenido? Lo mejor sería que diese la noticia a sus compañeros cuanto antes, y también a Hermione y a Ginny, así que, todavía pensativo, bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina; definitivamente ya no iba a poder dormirse de nuevo.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Una hora más tarde, Harry recorrió los pasillos que le separaban del depacho de Kingsley con una sensación lúgubre en el alma, un vacío que sabía que jamás volvería a llenarse; ya lo había aceptado y estaba dispuesto a asumirlo. Pensó que a David y a los demás quizá les iba a parecer que había salido huyendo de Ginny y de lo que fuese que había sucedido entre ambos, pero en absoluto era aquello lo que había pasado: sencillamente, una etapa de su vida había terminado, estaba muerta y enterrada, y no tenía sentido prolongarla; y otra empezaba, bien distinta en todos los sentidos. Habría salido huyendo si se hubiese marchado a Canadá para olvidarla, si hubiese despreciado la oportunidad de dirigir a los aurores ingleses, como su corazón tanto deseaba, para vivir de nuevo una vida que en absoluto era la suya. Y eso jamás iba a volver a pasar. Ya no habría más mujeres a su lado en las portadas de las revistas, ni en su cama, ni en ningún lado, mientras encontraba a aquella que lo amase tal y como era y quisiera compartir con él el resto de su vida; después de lo vivido, sabía que no sería fácil hallarla, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, costara lo que costara y tardase lo que tardase. Por fin se había liberado de aquella enfermiza dependencia sentimental que había dominado su vida durante demasiado tiempo; debía haberse vuelto loco al desear guardar fidelidad amorosa a aquella mujer tan egocéntrica y amargada, que era incapaz de ver la bondad en los corazones de los demás, aunque le estuvieran golpeando las narices con ella. Ese, definitivamente, había dejado de ser su problema.

Al llegar al despacho de su jefe, tocó a la puerta levemente con los nudillos, y entró sin esperar respuesta. Kingsley estaba solo, tal y como le había indicado por señas su secretaria, antes de que entrase, y al verle, le dedicó una mirada de expectación.

- Prefiero que hables tú – Kinsley le dijo a modo de saludo, notando que algo no andaba bien.

- Quiero ese puesto – Harry respondió del mismo modo.

El futuro Ministro de Magia exhaló con placidez, visiblemente complacido.

- He venido a decírtelo, y también para informarte de que la misión que nos llevó a Hope Avery, a los chicos y a mí, está totalmente concluida. He dado vacaciones a los tres hasta el próximo lunes; si eso trastorna los planes del Cuartel, yo los sustituiré con mucho gusto. Pero se lo han ganado.

- No hará falta, muchacho; estos días el Cuartel está muy tranquilo, demasiado, incluso. Además, esa es una de tus potestades como segundo al mando. Pero te veo muy serio; algo te preocupa. ¿Qué ha pasado en Hope Avery?

- Mierda, Kingsley; es una historia demasiado complicada, trágica y triste – comenzó a relatar con cierta amargura. – En ella se han mezclado todos los factores, incluso la mala suerte, para lograr hacer infeliz a demasiada gente.

- ¿Voldemort ha tenido algo que ver desde la tumba, como tú temías?

- Desgraciadamente, sí; ese maldito pudre todo lo que toca – negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

Comenzó por relatar la historia que Campbell le había contado, sobre el amor que había unido a Romilda y a él desde niños, su trágica separación, y cómo al final el hombre había caído en las garras de Voldemort, como una víctima más, pero una de las dos únicas víctimas que habían sobrevivido a sus macabros experimentos; cómo él había enfocado toda la frustración, la rabia y la ira que llevaba sintiendo durante demasiados años, en el "don" que para él el Señor Oscuro le había otorgado. Kingsley escuchó en silencio, atónito.

Después llegó la parte que Romilda y Oswal le habían relatado durante su convalecencia. Romilda le contó que Oswal también había sido amigo de ambos durante su niñez, – algo que a Campbell se le había "olvidado" mencionar – que el futuro auror siempre había estado también enamorado de ella, pero ella había creído no corresponderle, hasta la misma noche en que Ben fue ordenado sacerdote. Ella lo había esperado durante años, durante toda su formación como futuro servidor de Dios, con la firme esperanza de que, en cualquier momento, su amado desistiera de aquella locura y volviese a su lado, que lo dejase todo de lado, excepto a ella, y que ambos comenzasen una vida juntos bien lejos de todo y de todos. Pero aquello jamás sucedió, y la noche en que por fin fue consciente de ello, Oswal seguía a su lado para apoyarla, para consolarla, como siempre había hecho, a pesar de haber sido rechazado por ella una y otra vez. Aquella noche, por rabia, por despecho, o por verdadero amor – como Romilda se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que realmente había sido – ella se entregó a él sin condiciones, y el chico no pudo resistirse a su oferta de amor, tanto como él mismo la amaba. Aquella misma noche comenzó a gestarse la vida de Aby, pero Oswal jamás lo supo hasta que Romilda se lo confesó dieciséis años después, una vez muerto Campbell.

Sintiendose culpable por haberse aprovechado de la debilidad de la chica, Oswal se alejó de Romilda un día después de lo sucedido entre ambos, y la chica, sintiéndose traicionada en lo más profundo de su alma por los dos únicos hombres a los que había amado, decidió echar a ambos de su vida de un modo definitivo, y poco tiempo después contrajo matrimonio con otro chico del pueblo, amigo de su familia, que estaba buscando desesperadamente una mujer con la que casarse para acallar las habladurías que no cesaban en la pequeña villa, sobre su supuesta homosexualidad, no tan supuesta, pues verdaderamente el joven mantenía relaciones con otro joven de Londres, que había conocido en uno de sus constantes viajes a la capital como viajante agrícola; pero en aquella época esa relación era totalmente inaceptable, y debía ocultarla de algún modo que resultase contundente. Así que, de la noche a la mañana, aquel chico se encontró con una mujer y una hija caídas del cielo, que le sirvieron a la perfección para ocultar su verdadera condición, y que a Romilda le permitió seguir manteniendo su secreto. El hombre era todo un bendito, así que Aby creció felizmente como hija suya, y Romilda se dedicó a regentar el hostal de la villa sin mayor complicación.

Pero en el fondo, los habitantes del pueblo no confiaban en que una relación tan repentina y con un matrimonio tan rápido fuese real, y en pequeños círculos "cerrados", siempre mantuvieron la especulativa teoría de que Aby no era hija de su supuesto padre, sino de Ben, único amor conocido de la chica hasta que esta se hubo casado. En cambio, nadie sospechó de Oswal, pues era conocido por todos que había sido rechazado por ella en innumerables ocasiones.

Pasados los años, el marido de Romilda murió de una grave enfermedad, y por desgracia, Ben y Oswal se convirtieron en dos de las víctimas de los macabros experimentos que Voldemort llevó a cabo en la villa, destinados a crear un ejército de mortífagos dotados de excepcionales cualidades, que debían dar a su Señor la victoria definitiva sobre todos los magos. Pero aquellos experimentos jamás llegaron a un resultado suficientemente satisfactorio y concluyente para Voldemort quien, por otro lado, hubo de abandonarlos para centrarse en hallar y dar muerte a Harry, a sabiendas de que su tiempo se acababa, pues el osado chico había comenzado a eliminar los horrocruxes que quedaban y que mantenían al sibilino hombre entre los vivos. Todas las demás víctimas dichos experimentos murieron durante los mismos, pero no así Oswal y Ben, el primero por amor a la mujer que jamás había dejado de querer durante toda su vida, y Ben por la rabia y el rencor que sentía hacia esa misma mujer; ambos tenían poderosos motivos que anclaron sus almas a la vida, así que no perecieron, aunque fueron dados por muertos y abandonados por los mortífagos en la misma cueva donde Harry puso fin a todo aquel drama.

Sin embargo, ambos lograron salir de la cueva, aunque malditos de por vida, aunque Ben llevaba ventaja sobre Oswal, por ser un prototipo más "avanzado" del experimento sufrido; de ahí la gema incrustada en su pecho, como un desesperado intento de Voldemort por incrementar mágicamente el inmenso poder que, de por sí, tenían los descomunales lobos en que ambos podían transformarse, pero también por controlarlos y subyugarlos bajo su poder, que en este segundo aspecto, jamás funcionó. Oswal retomó su trabajo como jefe del Cuartel Local de Aurores, y Ben hizo lo propio con su ministerio religioso y sus tareas como sanador local. Y el resto del pueblo, cada cual sumido en su propia pérdida, echó tierra sobre el asunto, sin ganas de volver a saber nada sobre él.

Pero hacía tiempo que la locura había hecho presa en la mente de Campbell, quien decidió que, si no había podido tener a Romilda, lo haría con Aby. Así que intentó raptarla, y comenzó a acechar en la noche, en su forma de bestia, a todas las chicas que se cruzaban en su camino, al principio sin orden ni concierto y luego por pura y obscena diversión, a la espera de que un día tuviese suerte, y una de ellas fuese Aby. Cuando comenzaron a escucharse en el pueblo las primeras noticias de que un terrible lobo acechaba a las jovencitas en la noche, Oswal, que sabía a la perfección de lo que su antiguo amigo podía ser capaz, intuyó lo que estaba sucediendo, y se dedicó a patrullar las calles tras él, noche tras noche, también en su forma animal, para asustar y obligar a marchar a sus casas a las osadas jovencitas que aún deseasen salir durante en la penumbra, con el fin de evitar que Campbell tuviese oportunidad de causarles daño, presa de su inevitable locura.

El auror jamás quiso arrestar o acabar con la vida de Ben, creyendo que la hija de Romilda era suya, y no propia, y creyendo también que Romilda aún lo seguía amando y que causaría un dolor irremediable en la mujer si causaba daño a aquel loco. Así que encubrió a la verdadera bestia por amor a la mujer que, sin saberlo él, lo había seguido amando siempre, desde que él mismo la había abandonado por la inmadurez de ambos. Romilda también intuía todo lo que estaba pasando, pero por temor a que Aby descubriese toda la verdad y la odiase, no se atrevió a confesar.

- Y luego llegué yo – Harry concluyó, tristemente, - Oswal intentó alejarme del lugar asustando a Ginny, por temor a que yo descubriese algo raro y tirase del hilo, y el resto ya lo conoces. Sinceramente, Kingsley, creo que tanto Romilda como Oswal ya han sufrido bastante; así que te pido que me permitas que en el informe oficial jamás se mencione que Carmichael también es capaz de transformarse en una bestia, y que se dé el asunto oficialmente por concluido, tras la muerte de Campbell. Esto no he podido constatarlo, pero por habladurías populares, me he enterado de que la muerte de los padres y del hermano de Campbell podría haberse debido a sus propias maquinaciones, por el incendio que arrasó la casa familiar, muchos años atrás, que él mismo podría haber provocado. Ben estaba más que loco, totalmente demente, y a mi juicio, es el único que merece pagar por todo lo sucedido, y ya lo ha hecho.

El jefe lo observó durante un par de minutos, en completo silencio, para finalmente declarar:

- Tienes toda la razón, Harry. Considero que ya todos han pagado un precio suficiente por sus errores cometidos. Mantendré a Carmichael al frente del Cuartel Local de Aurores de Hope Avery, y lo que no aparezca escrito en tu informe, quedará tan sólo entre tú y yo.

- Romilda y Oswal se alegrarán de escucharlo, cuando se lo cuente. Creo que, con un poco de tiempo, Aby va a ver juntos a sus verdaderos padres – sonrió, contento.

- Quién iba a imaginar que Ginny, por intentar convencerte para que te quedases con nosotros, elegiría precisamente un lugar donde habéis vivido semejante historia… ¿Cómo lleva ella todo esto?

- Bien, supongo – fue la escueta respuesta del auror. - Kingsley, hay algo relacionado con ella que debo contarte, antes de que me nombres definitivamente como jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

- ¿Qué puede tener Ginny que ver con tu inminente nombramiento, Harry? – el otro quiso saber, sin poder intuir siquiera de qué podía tratarse.

- Directamente, nada. Pero he hecho algo que debo confesarte. La noche antes de que Ginny y yo nos marchásemos a Hope Avery, ella vino a mi casa destrozada; con esfuerzo, le sonsaqué que Dean la había engañado con otra, y ella misma los había sorprendido juntos, en la cama.

- Oh, Merlín… De ahí que vosotros, por fin…

- Eso no importa ahora – le cortó con seriedad. - Lo que quiero que sepas, es que la mañana siguiente en que eso sucedió, yo fui, sin saberlo ella, en busca de Thomas y le di la paliza de su vida - el otro hombre lo miró con ojos como platos, sorprendido. - Temiendo que yo podría reaccionar como lo hice, ella me lo había prohibido expresamente, pero aun así, lo hice, a sangre caliente, llevado por la ira de saber que él había dañado a la mujer más especial de este mundo; pero he de confesarte que, aún ahora, en absoluto me arrepiento. Sea como sea, no tengo excusa, y si te echas atrás en mi nombramiento, tendrás toda la razón del mundo para haberlo hecho, pero no seré yo quien renuncie; sé que puedo ofrecer mucho al Departamento, y si me lo permites, voy a hacerlo.

- Por Dios, muchacho…No me importa en absoluto que lo hayas hecho; si alguien dañase de algún modo a la mujer que amo, no sé qué llegaría a ser capaz de hacerle. Pero si Thomas hace público que le has hecho pagar de ese modo por su traición, El Profeta te machacará, y lo sabes. La imagen del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica se verá muy dañada, si esto sucede.

- Lo entiendo. Por eso quería contártelo. Aun así, quiero seguir luchando por aquello en lo que creo.

- Y yo quiero que lo hagas; no permitiré que nadie más tome el mando aquí, excepto tú. Pero habrá que ver cómo mantener en silencio a ese desgraciado; con una indemnización monetaria, quizá.

- ¡Y una mierda! ¿Sabes qué hizo inmediatamente después de que nos peleásemos, el muy hijo de puta? ¡Intentó comprar el piso donde Ginny vivía alquilada! ¡Para vengarse de ella, que tan sólo era una víctima! ¡No de mí, el asqueroso cobarde!

- ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?

- Porque el casero muggle de Ginny la llamó por teléfono, estando ella desayunando conmigo una hora después de la pelea entre él y yo, para echarla del piso por la inminente compra de este por alguien que tenía demasiada prisa en ocuparlo. Bajo ningún concepto, y fuese quien fuese el comprador, yo iba a permitir que ella se quedase sin algo que tanto significaba para ella, así que la ayudé a mudarse y tras ello, me marché con excusa de resolver temas personales. Pero lo que hice fue ponerme en contacto con la notaría que estaba tramitando la venta, y pujé por el piso hasta que desbanqué al misterioso comprador y yo me quedé con él, poniéndolo inmediatamente después a nombre de Ginny. Todo sucedió en una sola tarde, con tanta rapidez que a mí el asunto me escamaba demasiado, así que al coincidir con el antiguo dueño del piso para que ambos firmásemos las escrituras de compraventa, le sonsaqué con disimulo el nombre de quien había comenzado aquella locura, y no me sorprendió en absoluto escuchar el nombre de Thomas.

- Increíble, hasta dónde ha sido capaz de llegar ese miserable.

- Increíble es poco. Así que no se te ocurra ofrecerle nada por su silencio que no sea la auténtica verdad. Me jodería que Ginny se enterase de todo lo sucedido; lo que pasó entre ese cobarde y yo es asunto nuestro y de nadie más, nadie me pidió ni me obligó a hacer lo que hice y tampoco nadie tiene porqué saberlo, ni sentirse culpable por ello. Pero prefiero que eso suceda a que ese sucio traidor se salga con la suya.

- No te entiendo – Kingsley objetó, confundido. - ¿Quieres decir que Ginny no sabe que tú le has comprado el piso, ni que Dean ha intentado quitárselo?

- No sabe nada de nada; tan sólo que yo lo he comprado, pero no que ella es la nueva propietaria. Ya se enterará por la notaría, cuando la avisen para que firme la escritura de propiedad; antes de venir aquí, les he dado su teléfono para que la llamen. Y el asunto de Dean queda entre tú y yo, y nadie más. ¿Entendido?

- Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Por qué tú no le has contado la verdad, al menos en el tema de la compra, y tampoco vas a acompañarla a firmar esa escritura?

- Porque nuestra relación ha terminado prácticamente antes de empezar. Ella no me quiere en su vida y yo no la quiero en la mía. No hay nada más que contar.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha sucedido, Harry? ¡No puedo creer lo que me estás contando!

- Simplemente, lo nuestro no tiene futuro; nada más. Te agradeceré que no intentes ahondar en el asunto. Ginny se ha acabado para mí, tan sencillo como eso.

- ¿Sencillo, dices? – el hombre insistió, incrédulo. - ¿Acabas de regalarle un maldito piso y me dices que es así de sencillo?

- Lo del piso no ha sido más que un acto de justicia: siempre debió haber sido suyo, y al final lo ha conseguido; y lo merece. Lo que ella haga con él no es asunto mío, en absoluto.

- ¡Merlín me lleve! ¡Eres el hombre más honrado, tozudo, cabezota y exasperante que podré conocer jamás, por muchos años que viva! ¡Si no le cuentas tú lo que has hecho por ella, lo haré yo! Que lo sepas.

- Kingsley, - Harry le advirtió, en tono cortante. - serás casi como un padre para mí, pero no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida privada. Si cuentas a Ginny lo más mínimo sobre lo que hemos hablado hoy aquí, nuestra amistad se habrá terminado.

- ¿Será posible? Debe haber sido muy grave lo que ha pasado entre vosotros.

- Al menos lo ha sido para mí. Ginny ya es historia, Kingsley, una historia que me niego a recordar. Te ruego que lo respetes.

- Está bien; me rindo. Termina tus vacaciones en paz, y aprovecha para reponerte por completo – su jefe le ordenó, aún molesto por la advertencia de Harry. - Ni se te ocurra volver a meterte de cabeza en el trabajo hasta que vuelvas, ni conscientemente ni por error. ¿Está claro? Cuando tú regreses, serás quien mande aquí, pero hasta entonces, soy muy capaz de patearte el culo si me desobedeces.

- Gracias – Harry dijo de todo corazón. – Por todo.

- Anda, lárgate – acompañó a sus palabras un gesto enfadado hacia la puerta. - Hasta dentro de dos semanas.

- Hasta entonces.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos, y Harry se marchó, con destino incierto.

**~~O&o&O~~**

En Hope Avery, Hermione, Ginny, Aroa y Ron contemplaban a David con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, mientras les devolvía la mirada con desafío.

- ¿Cómo que se ha marchado? ¿A dónde se ha ido ese idiota, y cuándo va a volver? – Hermione le preguntó, indignada.

- Se ha ido al Ministerio de Magia, y no va a volver. En esta nota, que me ha pedido que leas tú, están las instrucciones para todos nosotros – le ofreció el pergamino, que ella cogió con desprecio, cada vez más enfadada.

- ¿Qué instrucciones ni que krupp muerto? ¡Harry sigue herido! ¡Sencillamente, no puede haberse marchado! – lo acusó, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Si lo encuentras aquí, te doy un premio – el hombre respondió con burlona ironía, comenzando a cabrearse por los constantes ataques de la chica hacia su persona.

Ella bufó, airada, mientras desplegaba el pergamino que Harry le había dejado, y comenzaba a leer en voz alta.

"_Estas son las órdenes a seguir, una vez concluido el asunto que nos ha llevado a Hope Avery:_

_- Ron, David y Aroa disfrutaréis de unas merecidas vacaciones hasta el próximo lunes, en que os reincorporaréis al Cuartel General de Aurores, a las órdenes de Kingsley._

_- En cuanto a Hermione, puedes informar al Ministerio de Magia sobre la bestia que ha atemorizado a Hope Avery si lo deseas, ya que yo también lo haré, a través de un informe oficial, siempre y cuando dejes bien claro que la bestia era una y única, y ni se te ocurra nombrar a Oswal Carmichael como implicado en el asunto, en ningún sentido. Esta última orden va también para todos los demás. Ya ha habido bastantes desgracias en el pueblo, como para provocar una más._

_- Y en cuanto a Ginevra, no forma parte de mi jurisdicción, en modo alguno, así que puede hacer lo que le plazca, aunque le agradecería que, si va a relatar a alguien lo que aquí ha sucedido, se ciña al pacto que hemos adoptado los demás._

_Harry James Potter_

_Subdirector del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica"_

Los tres aurores se miraron unos a los otros y finalmente asintieron con las cabezas, pues la decisión adoptada por Harry con respecto a Oswal Carmiachel era la misma que ellos mismos habrían tomado.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que Harry no va a volver? – Ron preguntó a David, preocupado.

- Tan sólo me ha dicho que no le queda nada más que hacer aquí – el otro intentó responder con la mayor naturalidad posible. – Ah, me ha dado esto también, para Ginny – caminó hasta la chica, que se mostraba tan afectada por la noticia de la marcha del auror, que no había sido capaz de reaccionar todavía, y le puso en la mano el pequeño papel. – No ha dicho nada sobre que lo leas en voz alta – se vio en la obligación de decirle, temiendo que aquella carta iba a resultar arrasadora para la mujer.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, conmocionada, con manos temblorosas tomó el pergamino de manos de David, lo desenrrolló con pasmosa lentitud y comenzó a leer, en silencio:

"_Ginevra: voy a permanecer lejos de Goodric´s Hollow hasta el resto de mis vacaciones, y cuando regrese, espero que hayas tenido la decencia de haberte marchado de mi casa._

_Atentamente._

_Harry James Potter"_

Indignación, rabia, furia, incredulidad… pero sobre todo un dolor desgarrador hirieron el corazón de Ginny con tanto ímpetu, que se vio incapaz de respirar. En shock, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, y habría dado con sus huesos completamente en él, si David no hubiese empleado sus rápidos reflejos, tomándola en brazos, alarmado, para tumbarla en el sofá. El pergamino se había escapado de los dedos de la chica y había caído al suelo lentamente; mientras todos la rodeaban para intentar ayudarla, Ron lo recogió del suelo, lo desplegó y lo leyó. Tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para que las lágrimas no le saltaran de los ojos; sintió que aquello no podía estar pasando, era imposible, y una ira descomunal contra su hermana le nubló la vista y la razón.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Sinceramente, espero que este capítulo os guste, porque no las tengo todas conmigo por muchas razones: primero, porque he sentetizado mucho el final de la aventura vivida en Hope Avery, para poder incluir en el capítulo la marcha de Harry, su conversación con Kingsley, y también la reacción de los demás en Hope Avery. Y segundo, porque Harry está en plan tan... "se acabó", que espero que nadie desee matarme por ello. ASí que ya me contaréis cuando lo hayais leído, jeje...

Dedico el capítulo completamente a **xotug, **una persona que he conocido hace poco a través de sus reviews a mis fics, y a quien estoy cogiendo un gran aprecio rápidamente, por ser muy amable, estar tan interesado en mis historias como para ofrecerme argumentos geniales para continuarlas, y ser una persona súper interesante y genial. Ojalá de estas magníficas "conversaciones" que mantenemos salga una hermosa amistad. Así lo espero, de todo corazón.

Y a todos los demás, infinitas gracias por estar ahí.

Un abrazo fortísimo y hasta muy pronto, espero.

**Rose.**


	16. Cuatro puntos cardinales

_**Capítulo 16 : Cuatro puntos cardinales.**_

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras Aroa aún comprobaba las pulsaciones de la chica, mediante dos dedos apoyados ligeramente en su cuello. Avergonzada por haber mostrado tal debilidad en público, la pelirroja intentó incorporarse, pero la auror se lo impidió, apoyando la mano en uno de sus hombros, suave pero firmemente.

- Ya estoy bien – Ginny aseguró, intentando no fijarse en las caras de preocupación de los demás, todas sus miradas fijas en ella.

- ¿Estás segura? – Aroa intensificó su mirada en ella, suspicaz, para averiguar si en el fondo estaba o no diciendo la verdad.

- Estoy segura, no me pasa nada; es sólo que aquí hace demasiada calor; el aire está viciado – dio como excusa lo primero que se le ocurrió, con voz tranquilizadora.

- Yo no soy tu médico, Ginny, así que no voy a contradecirte. Pero no estaría de más que cuando regreses a Godric´s Hollow visites a un sanador para confirmar que estás bien.

Por un instante, Ginny no pudo ocultar que se había sobresaltado al escucharla. Era cierto, todas sus pertenencias estaban aún en Godric´s Hollow, en el hogar de Harry, y no tenía más remedio que regresar a por ellas, como él le había "ordenado con tanta delicadeza"… pero no lo deseaba. Reconoció, enfureciéndose aún más de lo que lo había hecho al leer la ofensiva nota que le había dejado el maldito auror, que no deseaba abandonar aquella casa donde, por ser una ilusa, se había sentido como si fuese su auténtico hogar, al lado del hombre que podría haberse convertido en el hombre de su vida… si él hubiese querido, que no lo había hecho.

- No hace falta, ¿vale? Y no hay más que hablar – respondió a la otra tan secamente, que vio cómo ella hacía una mueca de reproche. – Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte. Ya sé que sólo estás intentando ayudarme; pero de verdad, no lo necesito – añadió, suavizando el tono de su voz.

- Tranquila, no me has ofendido.

Pero Aroa miró a David de forma disimulada, y al encontrarse con la mirada de su esposo, vio que también él seguía preocupado, aunque en silencio.

Ginny se incorporó para quedar sentada en el sofá, antes de decidir ponerse en pie. Fue entonces cuando su hermano se agachó frente a ella y le preguntó, mientras la traspasaba con una mirada de reproche:

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Harry?

Ginny abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, sintiendo indignación.

- ¿Que qué he hecho a Harry? ¡Dirás qué me ha hecho él a mí!

- Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que nosotros nos marchemos – David anunció, tomando a su esposa de la mano y tirando de ella para que le acompañase. – Veo que tenéis asuntos familiares que tratar.

- ¿Familiares? ¡Já! ¡Harry no es mi familia, y nunca lo será! – ella gritó, con furia desatada.

- Sea como sea, Harry es nuestro jefe, y también un buen amigo. Así que no nos concierne lo que vayas a decir – Aroa apoyó a su marido con firmeza. – No lo tomes a mal. Ha sido un placer compartir estos días con vosotros. Nos veremos a la vuelta – dijo a Ron a modo de despedida, y David y ella se marcharon escaleras arriba en pos de sus maletas, para poner fin a la estancia en aquel lugar.

Ginny no pudo responder, estupefacta, pero cuando el matrimonio ya desaparecía en el piso de arriba, ella no pudo evitar llamar la atención de David:

- ¡David!

- ¿Sí? – se oyó la amable voz del hombre desde lo alto de las escaleras.

- Harry… ¿está bien? – quiso saber, preocupada por sus heridas, aún convalecientes.

- Harry está todo lo bien que puede estar – él respondió, dirigiéndole una sonrisa triste, y se marchó en pos de Aroa.

Ella bajó la cabeza, abatida, y tardó en volver a hablar.

- ¿Por qué narices a todos os da por pensar que he sido yo quien ha dañado a Harry, y no él quien me ha dañado a mí? – acusó a su hermano, sintiendo que aquella era la situación más surrealista que había vivido jamás.

- Porque eso no puede ser – Ron afirmó, sin sentirse culpable.

- ¡Ah, no puede ser! ¿Y cómo llamas tú a que él me haya robado mi piso, echándome de él?

- ¿Él te ha dicho eso? – ahora el atónito era el pelirrojo.

- ¡Me ha dicho que lo ha comprado! – tras ello, hizo un gesto de obviedad. - ¡Lo ha hecho para manipularme! ¡Para que yo no tuviese opción de rechazarle! – añadió, indignada. - ¡Dos y dos son cuatro, Ron! ¿Qué más necesito que me diga?

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? ¡Claro que tenías opción de rechazarle! – su hermano objetó, contagiándose del cabreo de la chica. - ¡Siempre la has tenido! ¡Podrías haber vuelto a La Madriguera, con papá y mamá! ¡O haber alquilado otro puto piso! ¡O haberte mudado a un hotel, aunque fuese el más barato y cochambroso del mundo! ¡En cambio te fuiste con Harry, cuando él, hasta una noche antes, no tenía ninguna esperanza de estar contigo! ¡En absoluto! ¿Eso es culpa suya?

- ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Tú mismo me estás dando la razón! ¡Él vio su oportunidad y fingió que me estaba ayudando, que me tendía una mano amiga! ¡Y yo caí en la trampa como la simple que soy!

- ¿Trampa? ¿De qué trampa hablas? – él preguntó, alucinado. - ¿Tan importante te crees, que él sería capaz de perder la cabeza por lograr estar contigo?

- No me negarás que lo que Harry ha hecho tiene muy difícil disculpa – Hermione se inmiscuyó, con aquella pose aleccionadora que muy pocas veces la abandonaba.

- Esto es flipante… - Ron se lamentó, sin dar crédito a sus oídos, y sobre todo viniendo de Hermione. – Harry le arrebata tu piso a otro tío para que tú no lo pierdas, lo pone a tu nombre inmediatamente después, encima lo guarda en secreto para que no te sientas obligada a agradecérselo, y a ti sólo se te ocurre decir que lo ha hecho para conquistarte con malas artes – acusó a su hermana con desprecio, a pesar que se había dado perfecta cuenta de que ella no sabía toda la verdad.

Hermione enarcó una ceja, sorprendida y pensativa. Desde luego, le parecía mucho más propio de Harry que se hubiese comportado como Ron acababa de contar; él siempre había sido una persona altruista, ya desde bien niño, quien no daba valor a la inmensa fortuna que poseía, si no era para darla a los demás. Pero por otro lado, le parecía una extraña coincidencia que alguien se hubiese interesado por el piso de Ginny intentando echarla de inmediato, precisamente justo después de que ella hubiese ido en busca de Harry. Y sabía por experiencia que los hombres podían llegar a ser tan obtusos y simples, que eran capaces de justificar por "amor" cualquier acto que no podía calificarse más que de egoísmo por su parte. Si este era el caso, el hecho de que Harry hubiese puesto el piso a nombre de Ginny, no quitaba culpa al dolor que había causado a la chica con ello, y con la posterior mentira.

En cambio, Ginny se atrincheró tras la absoluta indignación que sentía y obligó a callar, sin contemplaciones, al corazón que le pedía a gritos creer a su hermano mayor.

- Mientes; o miente Harry, si te ha contado eso.

Realmente agobiado por aquella situación, que sentía como una auténtica basura y que lo superaba por completo, Ron bufó con desprecio.

- Me importa una mierda lo que pienses – respondió con dignidad. – Te dije que haría por ti lo que fuera, pero que no le dañases, y tú has hecho lo único que no debías hacer. Harry debió haberte contado que te había regalado el piso nada más haberlo comprado, pero él no es demasiado bueno hablando de sentimientos; ese es su único delito. El resto no es más que una mentira piadosa, y mucho mejor que la mía – confesó sin darse cuenta de las implicaciones que iban a tener aquellas palabras en Hermione, siempre al acecho del completo sentido de todas las frases pronunciadas por cualquier persona. - ¿Sabes qué te digo? Que me alegro por él de que le hayas dejado; nunca debió quererte. Paso de ti y de tus rollos raros de señoritinga "no me hace falta nadie". ¿Nos vamos también, Hermione? – preguntó a su novia, aún sin saber la que se le venía encima, mientras se ponía en pie para marcharse.

- ¿Qué es eso de tu mentira, Ron Weasley? – la castaña lo acorraló, poniéndole un dedo en el pecho. - ¿Quieres decir que tú me has mentido a mí, al igual que Harry ha mentido a Ginny?

- Harry no ha mentido a Ginny; sólo le ha ocultado una pequeña verdad, que luego le habría confesado tal y como es, si ella le hubiese dado la oportunidad – él rebatió, enfadado. –Me juego el cuello a que, si mi hermana no sabe todo lo que ha sucedido, es porque ni siquiera le ha dado oportunidad a él de que se lo contara, con ese carácter del demonio que tiene.

- No intentes desviar la conversación – ella le ordenó, tajante. ¿Me has mentido?

- A ti y a todos. Al principio fue sin intención de hacerlo, sólo un pequeño impulso, pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, en absoluto, porque eso le ha dado una nueva oportunidad a nuestra relación.

Hermione lo observó con la cara pálida como la cera.

- ¿Cuál ha sido esa mentira? – exigió saber, armándose de valor para escuchar lo que el chico tuviese que decirle, fuese lo que fuese.

- Yo jamás he perdido la memoria, sobre ninguna etapa de mi vida – él confesó finalmente, aún sosteniéndole la mirada con orgullo. – Si os dije lo que os dije, fue con la esperanza de hacerte entender que habías tomado una mala decisión, dando lo nuestro por muerto y enterrado. Y tú misma me has demostrado con tus actos que yo tenía razón, que aún la tengo, de hecho. Estos últimos días, tú y yo hemos vuelto a ser felices, y juntos, no cada cual a tomar viento, como tú pretendías. ¿Es así o no lo es? – la retó a que le contradijese, cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

Muerta de indignación, Hermione boqueó varias veces, incapaz de poner una palabra en sus labios. No podía contradecir las palabras de su novio; realmente había llegado a creer de nuevo, y profundamente, en el futuro de su relación como pareja. Necesitaba calmarse para poder razonar su respuesta sin darle una razón que sentía que aquel traidor no merecía en absoluto.

- ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurrió, mentirme para salvar nuestro noviazgo? – cuando se vio preparada para hablar, su voz destilaba tanto desprecio, que podría haber envenenado al chico si hubiese sido un ungüento. – Me inclino ante tal derroche de inteligencia – terminó, sarcástica y acusadora.

- Al menos he luchado por aquello que más amo en esta vida. ¿Qué has hecho tú? – él respondió del mismo modo. – Me largo de aquí. Realmente, el aire está viciado; no quiero que se me pegue vuestro derroche de orgullo.

Ron dejó a ambas con un palmo de narices y subió también las escaleras, en busca de su propia maleta. Poco después, ambas escucharon el pequeño fogonazo provocado por un traslador, al ser usado en el piso de arriba.

Ginny y Hermione quedaron mirándose, alucinadas, sintiendo que todo aquello las había golpeado con demasiada fuerza como para permitirles analizarlo con total objetividad. A pesar de ello, ambas se mantuvieron firmes en sus posturas.

- Será mejor que nosotras nos vayamos también – Ginny declaró, sintiéndose agotada. – Voy a Godric´s Hollow para recogerlo todo y poder largarme de allí cuanto antes – intentó que aquellas palabras sonasen con un tono de desprecio que no estaba tan segura de estar sintiendo.

- Sí, será mejor – Hermione se sumó a la propuesta, concisa. – Si necesitas un sito donde quedarte, cuenta conmigo.

- Gracias, pero no será necesario.

Minutos después, cada cual se había marchado por su lado, dejando la casa completamente vacía.

**~~O&o&O~~**

A bastantes millas de distancia de Hope Avery, el nuevo y flamante profesor de Herbología del prestigioso Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Neville Longbottom, llevaba horas intentando terminar, sin demasiado éxito, el listado de todo el material que iba a necesitar adquirir lo antes posible en el Callejón Diagon, si quería estar realmente preparado para afrontar con garantías de victoria su primer año como docente. Por milésima vez releyó aquella lista, donde figuraban ya: montañas de libros con los que "completar" la biblioteca de su nuevo despacho, hierbas de todo tipo (separadas pulcramente entre medicinales y no medicinales, comunes y raras, autóctonas y alóctonas, de usos muggles y mágicos, incluso entre caras y baratas de conseguir), una maleta donde llevar sus austeras pertenencias (era capaz de presentarse en Hogwarts con lo puesto, con esa memoria de gnomo de jardín que últimamente era su mayor castigo, a nivel académico hablando); un animal de compañía (quizá una lechuza mensajera, muy útil en un lugar tan apartado del mundo como aquel al que iba a dirigirse) y, por supuesto, una túnica acorde con su nuevo rango (discretita, eso sí, como su famoso dueño). Neville sonrió ante ese irónico pensamiento; jamás le había gustado ser famoso, pero tampoco iba a hacer nada por amargarse con algo que no había podido evitar, desde que, durante la Segunda Guerra, se convirtió en un de los "exterminadores de horrocruxes", como las nuevas generaciones se empeñaban en llamar a Harry, a Hermione, a Ron y a él, de un modo que a la profesora McGonagall le parecía "irreverente", pero que él prefería, sinceramente, a que le llamasen "héroe". No tenía madera de héroe, nunca la había tenido; simplemente, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo gente malvada hacía sufrir a buenas personas, que era muy distinto; al menos para él. Y sabía que Harry estaría completamente de acuerdo con ello, si en aquel momento le acompañara.

Al recordar al que, posiblemente, era su mejor amigo, no pudo evitar que le saliese una sonrisa torcida; el muy capullo debía estar, en aquel mismo momento, contemplando el mar a la sombra de un moai y disfrutando de unas paradisíacas vacaciones. Él estaba de viaje, Luna también… "No, - pensó con acidez – Luna no está de viaje, más bien, te ha dado el viaje, te ha dado puerta, para ser exactos, y nunca más regresará. Ya va siendo hora de que lo asimiles – se ordenó a sí mismo con enfado, - tonto del haba".

Otra vez había sucedido lo mismo; otra vez, hubiese comenzado como hubiese comenzado el hilo de sus pensamientos, había acabado en ella. Ojalá Newt Scamander la hiciera feliz a toda costa, más le valía, después de habérsela arrebatado con sus "espectaculares dotes de machote explorador". Sintió que, como él se enterase, sólo se enterase siquiera, de que ese rubiales arrogante le había hecho daño, se las iba a hacer pagar todas juntas; un millón de veces.

No pudo evitar pensar que, definitivamente, debería haber aceptado marcharse con Harry de vacaciones a donde Merlín perdió el gorro de mago, cuando este se lo propuso hace un mes; pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Seguramente, Harry aquella misma tarde disfrutaría de una relajada copa en paradisíaco hotel de Hanga Roa, tumbado a la bartola en una cómoda hamaca, acompañado de una hermosísima chilena de ojos adorables. Pero a él, tan solo le quedaba completar aquella lista del demonio y largarse al Callejón Diagon a intentar ahogar sus penas de un modo lamentable, adquiriendo todas aquellas bobadas. Un día más solo, o un día menos, según se mirara.

El sonido del timbre le sacó de su ensimismamiento de golpe, sorprendiéndole por ser completamente inesperado. Nada más oírlo pensó que, como fuese la señora Duncan, su ancianita vecina, quien estaba esperándole tras la puerta para regalarle otra más de sus sabrosísimas pero totalmente engordantes tartas, esta vez no pensaba resistirse a comérsela enterita, ni mucho menos, por mucho que después volviese a sentirse tan culpable, que se pasase el resto de la semana haciendo footing como un desesperado; se la merecía – se dijo con total convicción, – y punto.

Lleno de energía por aquel pensamiento positivo, se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, dispuesto a recibir a la pequeña y vetusta mujer y a sus tartas con los brazos abiertos. Pero lo que halló, en cambio, fue la triste estampa de Harry Potter, esperando con impaciencia, quien a su vez le devolvió la mirada de un modo tan serio y profundo, que de no haberlo conocido tan bien como lo conocía, se habría acojonado por pensar que tenía ante sí a un muerto viviente.

- ¡Harry! – sonrió a su amigo con alegría, encantado de verle. - Te hacía a miles de kilómetros de aquí; como me dijiste que quizá te marcharías a visitar la isla de Pascua durante tus vacaciones…

- Para "Pascuas" estoy yo – el moreno rezongó, amargado. - Vengo a mendigarte que me acojas durante dos semanas, si no es demasiada molestia. Ahora mismo, no tengo ganas de viajar, ni de irme a un hotel, ni de de nada. Sólo quiero una cara amiga a mi lado, nada más – le pidió de forma lastimera, sin pretenderlo, algo que impactó de lleno en Neville, pues Harry odiaba inspirar compasión.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con tu casa? – el más alto quiso saber, preocupado.

- No.

- ¿Entonces? – al no recibir respuesta, insistió. - Tío… ¿Qué ha pasado? Todo tú estás hecho una piltrafa humana… y no me refiero sólo a ese brazo en cabestrillo que llevas - declaró con sencillez.

Harry rezongó algo por lo bajo, que el chico no fue capaz de entender, y por un instante, desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Neville suspiró con tristeza.

- Si te quedas, estarás al lado de un amargado profundo, que lo sepas – anunció a Harry, apenado. - Últimamente no soy capaz ni de reírme de mí mismo.

- Puedes reírte de mí, si lo deseas. Soy el tipo más patético que ha pisado la Tierra.

- ¿De qué narices estás hablando? – se sorprendió, cada vez más y más intrigado. - Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí. Será un placer tenerte como invitado durante todo el tiempo que desees, si eso es lo que realmente quieres.

- Gracias.

- En serio. ¿Qué ha sucedido, Harry? – el más alto quiso saber, muy preocupado, clavando su mirada en los ojos del auror.

- Que el mundo es una mierda.

- ¿Y más… concretamente? – insistió, intuyendo que ese "mi mundo", añadido a la expresión de animal apaleado que Harry mostraba, significaba una debacle emocional.

- No quiero hablar de ello – el moreno se cerró en banda, tozudo.

- Pues lo siento, pero la única condición que te pongo para que te quedes, es que compartamos nuestras penas – declaró, sin darle oportunidad de una negativa. - Si decides quedarte, pienso darte la tabarra hablando de Luna hasta que me caiga de culo, por mucho daño que me haga regodeándome en mi propia miseria; y espero lo mismo de ti, sea lo que sea lo que te está pasando.

La mirada de Harry, llena de derrota, lo sorprendió todavía más.

- Luna, siempre Luna… - Harry se lamentó con tristeza. - Somos un par de gilipollas.

Neville enarcó una ceja; ya empezaba a comprender por dónde andaban los tiros. Aunque las lesiones físicas del chico le tenían más que desconcertado.

- Yo soy el primero que lo sabe, pero la querré hasta que muera – confesó, en cambio.

- Eso me suena demasiado. ¡Mierda! – el moreno estalló en ira, de pronto. - ¡Me niego a seguir pensando así! ¡Ella jamás volverá a dirigir mi vida como a una marioneta!

- ¿Ginny te ha hecho eso, lo del hombro? – Neville señaló, atónito, las vendas que se insinuaban desde el cuello de la camisa de Harry, que este llevaba desabrochado (además de que hacía descansar su antebrazo izquierdo en otro discreto vendaje que lo mantenía en posición horizontal).

- ¿Cómo demonios va a herirme así? – el auror objetó, con enfado, e inmediatamente después miró a su amigo con los ojos como platos. - ¡Un momento! ¿Y cómo sabes que ella está involucrada en esto?

- Es obvio, ¿no? ¿Quién demonios iba a ser capaz de lograr que pongas esa cara de desahuciado, sino Ginevra Weasley? – Neville explicó, divertido y con sonrisa de evidencia.

- ¡Yo no pongo cara de desahuciado!

- Ve al baño y mírate al espejo – le ordenó, jocoso. Había decidido que, aunque fuese por un ínfimo segundo, haría sentirse mejor a aquel cabezota, aunque tuviese que tomarle un poco el pelo para lograrlo.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierdaaaaaaa! – Harry no dejó de lamentarse.

- No te la hagas aquí – el otro le ordenó, solemne.

Por un momento, Harry lo traspasó con una mirada de indignación; pero pronto lo pensó mejor, cogió a su amigo por un brazo y lo arrastró hacia la entrada.

- Vámonos a tomar unas cervezas, anda – parecía una orden, más que una proposición.

- Vale, pero tú pagas. Y de paso, me acompañarás a comprar todo lo que necesito para mi primer curso como profesor en Hogwarts.

- Está bieeeeeen – el moreno arrastró la última palabra, vencido.

- ¡Genial! Por cierto, ¿y tu maleta? – preguntó, buscándola por todos lados, con la mirada.

- No he traído nada; déjame ropa.

- ¡Ja! ¡Si te perderías dentro de ella! – se burló de la evidente diferencia de estatura entre ambos chicos, intentando parecer ofendido. - ¡Si no quieres ir a tu casa a cogerla, al menos cómprate tu propia ropa, pedazo de indigente! ¡No quiero que me la encojas con tu mala leche!

- ¿Serás capullo?

Al instante, una loca idea se perfiló en la mente de Neville, y sonrió nada más imaginarla.

- Vamos… - palmeó la espalda del otro con descaro. - Será divertido. Vamos de tiendas en plan "tías orgullosososas y modennnas", como hacen ellas – imitó una remilgada voz femenina y luego rió.

- Sí… ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué ellas pueden comportarse como si fuesen las reinas del mundo y nosotros no?

- Porque somos un par de desgraciados, tío; damos pena – Neville concluyó alegremente.

- Ni me lo recuerdes. Vámonos; al menos no nos quitarán una buena cerveza.

Los dos salieron por la puerta, dispuestos a olvidar sus penas a toda costa, pasando el día en el Callejón Diagon.

- Pero te compras tu ropa, en serio – Neville advirtió a Harry, con cómica seriedad.

- Capullo – Harry contraatacó.

- Indigente – Neville replicó con descaro, sin dejarse acobardar.

Por fin ambos se marcharon, sonrientes.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Varias horas después, los dos hombres habían acabado de realizar todas sus compras, tanto las que figuraban en la inacabable lista de Neville, como un montón de ropa para Harry, quien seguía empeñado en no aparecer por su casa ni en pintura, pero no quería explicar el porqué, y se mostraba como un niño enfurruñado cada vez que el otro sacaba el tema a colación, algo en lo que Neville encontró una fuente inagotable de diversión, haciendo bromas sobre el tema.

- ¿Se puede saber para qué narices necesito yo tantos zapatos? – Harry se quejó, caminando con una pequeña bolsa cargada en una mano, cuyo fondo mágico contenía una cantidad increíble de ropa, la mayoría que Neville le había insistido en comprar. Se había quitado la venda en la que había apoyado el otro brazo, para no llamar la atención entre los numerosos magos que pululaban por el Callejón Diagon, y evitarse constantes preguntas que no quería responder, ni siquiera de un modo cortés y evasivo.

El alto rió, divertido.

- No se trata de necesidad, sino de cantidad. ¿No te has fijado en las chicas? Cuando están deprimidas, cuanto más gastan en trapitos, más satisfechas se sienten – declaró con convicción, como si fuese un experto en el tema.

- ¡Deja de compararme con las tías! ¡Por Merlín! – el moreno le reprochó, indignado, girándose para traspasarle con una mirada de cabreo.

Después, continuó su camino a grandes zancadas sin mirar por dónde iba, lo que le llevó a topar de frente con otro mago que acababa de salir de la tienda de animales mágicos, y que al darse cuenta de quién era él, le dedicó una auténtica mirada de adoración. De pronto, se vio rodeado por unas manazas descomunales y apretado contra el otro cuerpo cual si de un niño se tratase.

- ¡Harry! – Hagrid gritó alegremente, enterrando al pobre Harry en aquel abrazo.

- Hola, Hagrid – el chico apenas pudo responder. – S-suéltame, por favor, no puedo respirar.

Inmediatamente el grandullón lo soltó, pero a cambio le dio una palmada e la espalda que pretendía ser cariñosa y amigable, pero que hizo que a Harry le temblasen todos los huesos del cuerpo.

- Perdona, pero es que hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos… - Hagrid respondió con emoción.

- Porque tú no quieres. Te he pedido mil veces que vengas a visitarme, pero siempre estás demasiado ocupado para hacerlo, pro-fe-sor – le acusó con una sonrisa divertida.

- Tampoco tú vienes a Hogwarts – Hagrid intentó que sus palabras no sonasen a reproche, pero algo de ello había en su voz.

- Tranquilo, que de ahora en adelante, seguro que lo hará. Cuando pasen las dos próximas semanas y él deje de ocupar mi casa, quizá decida ocupar la tuya – una voz jocosa se escuchó tras ellos.

- Ya basta de tomarme el pelo, Neville – Harry reprochó a su amigo, con cara de tormento.

Mientras Hagrid, reconociendo al dueño de la voz, saludó al otro hombre con actitud reverencial.

- Profesor Longbottom, me alegro de volver a verle.

- ¿Qué es eso de "Profesor Longbottom? ¿Acaso tú y yo ya no somos amigos? – el alto le reprochó, enarcando una ceja.

- C-claro que lo somos. Pero ahora tú eres uno de los profesores del Colegio, el subdirector del mismo, de hecho, y yo he de mostrarte el respeto que te corresponde por tu rango.

- Entiendo, profesor Hagrid – él correspondió el trato del mismo modo, fingiendo estar de acuerdo con ello. - ¡No seas soso! – gritó después, de forma tan alegre, que cogió al grandullón totalmente por sorpresa. – Harry estaba apunto de invitarme a una buena comida acompañada de unas cuantas cervezas ¿te apuntas?

- He dicho que quería una cara amiga, no un amigo "cara" – Harry bromeó, hallando la ocasión perfecta para devolverle las constantes "atenciones" recibidas de él durante todo el día.

- Mira quién fue a hablar, el que se ha apalancado en mi casa y no piensa volver a la suya hasta dentro de dos semanas. No pensarás vivir de gorra, ¿no?

- Eso es distinto.

- ¿Por qué? – Neville adoptó una pose de irónica sorpresa.

Harry no respondió, pero había tanto dolor en su mirada, que al otro se le encogió el corazón con sólo notarlo.

- Acompáñanos, Hagrid, por favor – en cambio Harry pidió a Rubeus con amabilidad.

- Lo siento, pero la directora McGonagall está esperando a que le lleve el encargo que me ha pedido personalmente. No quiero hacerla esperar – el otro se disculpó, realmente apenado.

- Pues nada, otra vez será. Nos veremos en Hogwarts al final del verano, profesor – Neville se despidió del hombre con divertido retintín.

- Hasta entonces.

Hagrid estrechó las manos de ambos hombres entre una de sus manazas con efusividad y les dio la espalda, dispuesto a cumplir con sus tareas.

- Hace mucho que ya nadie le reprocha nada en absoluto, y sin embargo, Hagrid se sigue comportando como si tuviese una deuda que pagar a la sociedad, cuando lo único que ha hecho por ella es ayudar a salvarla – Neville dijo con cierta amargura, cuando el otro ya no era capaz de escucharle.

- Fueron muchos años en los que él tuvo que aguantar demasiadas afrentas e injusticias contra su persona; y demasiado duros. No es fácil superar eso – Harry respondió, pensativo. – Gracias, Nev – sorprendió a su amigo con aquella declaración tan repentina. – Gracias por todo, absolutamente todo. Me siento destrozado – el moreno declaró, solemne.

La sorpresa de su amigo fue tanta, que no supo qué responder, hasta que, con un ademán cariñoso y amable, palmeó el hombro sano del auror.

- Gracias a ti. Yo tampoco soy la alegría del huerto, precisamente. Anda, volvamos a casa y tomémonos allí esa comida y esas cervezas; y me cuentas de una maldita vez lo que realmente ha sucedido. Harry, no puedes seguir así.

Harry asintió, en silencio.

- Pero de camino, la comida la compras tú – añadió a última hora, retomando aquel cachondeo que no le había abandonado durante toda la mañana, y que no tenía más fin que animar al otro chico.

- Que sí, que la compro yo – Harry sonrió con cariño, en el fondo encantado con aquella situación, que había logrado mantener a raya las sombras que habitaban en su corazón desde que Ginny lo había echado de su vida.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola hola!

Aquí llego, con el capitulo semanal, que a la vez va a servir de transición y de introducción al próximo arco argumental. Todavía habrá alguna escena más en Hope Avery, pero ya como parte secundaria del resto de la historia, y no como principal.

Notaréis que empiezan a formarse "equipos" de chicos y de chicas por separado. He hecho notar a Hermione y a Ginny bastante desconfiadas e intransigentes con los pensamientos y actides masculinos en general. Están atravesando una etapa en la que desconfían de la capacidad de los hombres para comprenderlas y hacerlas felices, que no tendrán más remedio que superar. No sé si en algún momento de nuestras vidas la pasamos todas las mujeres, pero yo la pasé, y mi marido se encargó de hacerme ver que me estaba equivocando. Cuando encuentras a la PERSONA de tu vida, con mayúsculas, todas esas tonterías dejan de tener sentido. Ellas tendrán que decidir si ellos son esas personas o no lo son, y si lo son, sobra esa desconfianza de género, en gran parte tan infundada.

Por otro lado, ellos están en plan "abandonados e indignados" y buscan lamerse las heridas bien lejos de ellas. Tampoco facilitan las cosas, precisamente.

Por supuesto, estoy tratando de enfocar el fic desde la perspectiva de los personajes teniendo veintipocos años, porque estas cosas cuando alcanzas cierta edad y cierto grado de madurez, son simplemente absurdas; los problemas se plantean claramente y lo que no interesa, pues fuera, así de fácil. Pero nada es tan fácil en determinadas épocas de la vida, o si lo es, no lo parece :P

Os he explicado un poco porqué he escrito lo que he escrito, para que nadie me diga luego "Ya le vale a nosequién, cómo se puede comportar así..." o "esto no puede ser...". Lo primero es que todo lo que escribo puede ser, porque simplemente, yo quiero que lo sea. Y sobre cómo se pueden comportar así... pues así los veo. Lo digo porque últimamente cada persona espera leer en este fic una cosa distinta, que suele chocar con lo que desean los demás. El único modo de leer exactamente lo que uno desea, es escribirlo uno mismo (para eso exactamente escribo yo, jeje). Podrá pareceros más bueno o menos bueno, más coherente o menos coherente, más realista o menos realista, mejor o peor; pero mientras sea mío, será exactamente como yo quiera que lo sea.

Gracias, infinitas gracias por todos los apoyos recibidos, tanto a través de los reviews como añadiedo este fic a los favoritos. Cada vez que se me notifica un review o un favorito, no me siento sola.

**Un abrazo a todos y hasta el próximo.**

**Rose.**


	17. Advertencia

_**Capítulo 17 : Advertencia.**_

Aquella noche, mientras Harry y Neville disfrutaban de una copiosa cena, llena de todos aquellos alimentos que "sus chicas" jamás les hubiesen dejado probar - por estar tan repletos de colesterol y de calorías que serían capaces de enterrar a un muerto - , Harry contó a su amigo todo lo sucedido desde la mismísima tarde en que Hermione, Ginny y él se habían reunido en el Caldero Chorreante para tomar unas copas juntos. Y por primera vez, no omitió absolutamente anda de lo sucedido.

- Y eso es lo que ha pasado – concluyó, tras echar un buen trago de su cerveza para refrescarse la garganta. - Ahora, ella piensa que yo soy un cabrón sinvergüenza, y yo que ella es una niñata, inmadura e histérica – declaró, intentando hacer ver que en realidad no le daba la más mínima importancia al asunto. ¿Qué te parece?

Neville lo miró, pensativo.

- ¿La verdad, o lo que quieres oír?

- ¿Tú qué crees? – el moreno preguntó a su vez, con ironía.

- La verdad es que pienso que quizá Ginny no merezca que hables con ella y le expliques todo lo que ha pasado, pero que si no lo haces, tú no alcanzarás la paz que necesitas – Harry lo miró lleno de sorpresa; no había pensado en el asunto desde aquella perspectiva. – A diferencia de ti, cuando Luna se marchó, yo sí le dije todo lo que pensaba al respecto; y además le rogué, le supliqué… me bajé los pantalones ante ella, tan sólo para recibir una buena patada en el culo. Pero al menos me queda el consuelo de saber que si lo nuestro finalmente no ha sido posible, no es porque yo no lo haya intentado todo para conseguirlo. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?

- ¿Qué?

- Que a pesar de todo, sigo pensando que aún me quiere; pero lo que yo le ofrezco, no es suficiente para ella. Dice que soy demasiado… sedentario, que no encontrará nuevas especies de animales mágicos en el jardín de su casa, casándose conmigo.

- Y tiene razón – Neville le ofreció su mejor cara de reproche. – Pero si de veras te ama, con tu compañía debería bastarle, ¿o no?

- O quizá yo debería seguirla a ella… Pero yo no valgo para eso, Harry; lo único que quiero al final del día, es una chimenea caliente a la que llamar mía, y una brazos femeninos y dulces que rodeen los míos mientras suspiran de placer al calor del fuego.

- Sé lo que quieres decir… Ambos sólo queremos un hogar, humilde, sencillo pero nuestro, al que poder regresar. Una familia…

- Sí… - Neville asintió, con triste sonrisa.

- Que no es poco… - Harry lo acompañó con la suya. – Per bueno, yo no puedo hacer eso, Neville; no puedo contarle a Ginny toda la verdad, porque no he hecho lo que he hecho para presionarla de ningún modo, y si hablo con ella, le diga lo que le diga, ella me juzgará, una vez más; para bien o para mal, pero lo hará. Sinceramente, prefiero que ella saque sus propias conclusiones a medida que se vaya enterando de todo por la notaría, y que actúe como crea conveniente.

- Pero nunca va a saber lo que realmente hiciste por ella – el otro objetó. - ¿Cómo va a enterarse de la jugada que le preparó Dean, si no tiene quien se la cuente? ¿Por qué ni siquiera se lo has contado a Ron?

- Porque Dean ha hecho lo que ha hecho por mi culpa, por haber ido yo a pedirle cuentas de algo que, en teoría, no me incumbía para nada. Si yo no le hubiese provocado, jamás habría intentado expulsar a Ginny de su piso. No me arrepiento de haberle pegado, porque él me pegó primero y además, lo merecía, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por ello. No quería causar más dolor a la familia Weasley; bastante ha sufrido ya en esta vida.

- A mi modo de ver, tú no has hecho más que destapar la vileza que ese chaval tiene en su alma. ¿Acaso crees que todo el mundo decidiría vengarse, como ha hecho él? Yo jamás me vengaría de Luna, fuese como fuese; eso puedo jurártelo. Además, ¿quién te asegura que no habría intentado arrebatar el piso a Ginny, de todos modos? La única diferencia, es que si tú no hubieses estado ahí para impedírselo, lo habría logrado. Ese tipo es un desgraciado, con o sin tu ayuda.

- Eres un buen amigo – el moreno afirmó, dando al otro una amistosa palmada en la espalda.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad? También te la diré cuando piense que te estás comportando como un imbécil, no te preocupes por eso. Por cierto, ¿has pensado en que la "señorita Weasley" decida no aceptar tu regalo?

- Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. La operación está hecha, con o sin su firma. Si el piso tuviese deudas a su cargo, podría negarse a aceptarlo, pero no es el caso. Me he ocupado de todo para que, sea como sea, se vea obligada a quedárselo. Después puede hacer lo que quiera con él: venderlo, donarlo o quemarlo, si le da la gana.

- ¿Y si te lo dona a ti?

Por un momento, Harry lo miró con sorpresa, confuso.

- ¿Tan retorcida la ves?

- Yo no la llamaría retorcida; pero tiene unos cojones tan grandes como los tuyos, con perdón – el otro explicó, con una cándida sonrisa.

- ¡Joder! ¡Que haga lo que le venga en gana! ¡Paso de ella! ¡Y punto! – Harry dio el tema por zanjado con un brusco ademán, alterado.

- Si tú lo dices…

- ¡Lo digo!

- Oído cocina. Quizá tengas razón, y sea mejor dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Harry asintió, con los brazos cruzados para reforzar su actitud.

- Bueno. Corramos un estúpido velo – cambió de tema con guasa. - ¿Qué echan esta noche en la tele muggle?

- Harry el Sucio – el otro respondió con mirada maliciosa, pero una vez más, Harry no se dio por aludido.

- ¿En serio?

- Y tanto.

- Me encanta esa peli – en cambio respondió, - y hoy, cuanto más sucio sea el tío, mejor me lo voy a pasar.

- Sí… seamos sucios… sangre… violencia… destrucción…- Neville tomó el hilo de los pensamientos del moreno.

- Tú sí que me entiendes.

Así que los dos hombres, nada más cenar y sin haber recogido la mesa ni, por supuesto, haber fregado la vajilla, se dejaron caer en el sofá, frente al televisor, sin más pretensiones que disfrutar de una gran noche "de tíos" sin interrupciones.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Al día siguiente, Ginny despertó muy entrada la mañana, aunque tuvo que esperar varios minutos todavía para poder abrir los ojos siquiera. Le pesaban los párpados, la cabeza, los brazos y las piernas, todo el cuerpo… le pesaban hasta las ideas, empeñadas en continuar durmiendo plácidamente, acomodadas en aquella cama que, muy a su pesar, seguía siendo de Harry.

¿Cómo demonios podía sentirse tan cansada? ¿Cómo podía sentir tanto sueño? No tenía ni idea, pero la única realidad era que, desde que hubo regresado a Godric´s Hollow, no había hecho más que dormir y dormir, sin poder plantearse en serio siquiera la posibilidad de una mudanza. Sólo de pensar en preparar baúles, ordenarlos y transportarlos a donde quiera que fuese, incluso mágicamente, le producía un cansancio mortal.

Cuánto iba a disfrutar Harry viéndola en aquel estado, no pudo evitar pensar, y la indignación que le produjo aquella idea, fue el resorte perfecto para lanzarla fuera de al cama, dispuesta a comerse el mundo. Pero poco duró tanto ímpetu; su cuerpo se había empeñado en jugarle una mala pasada, dijese ella lo que dijera, y no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión. Así que bajó las escaleras con cuidado, frustrada, y caminó hasta la cocina, dispuesta a prepararse un buen vaso de leche que lograse entonarla, o eso deseaba que sucediese, con esperanza.

Mientras tomaba la leche y también devoraba un montón de galletas que encontró en la alhacena, desesperada, se negó a recordar la imagen del chico preparándole el desayuno, aquella lejana mañana, sonriéndole tranquilamente, preocupándose por ella, invitándola a quedarse… Definitivamente, aquella casa era Harry, y Harry era aquella casa, en aroma, en vida, en espíritu… Aquella casa que ella ya debería haber abandonado, se obligó a recordar una vez más. Pero la cruda realidad era que ella no deseaba marcharse, no deseaba romper aquel adorable y brillante vínculo que los había unido a ambos con tantísima fuerza, sin pretenderlo, sin apenas darse cuenta, sin buscarlo, ni forzarlo… Porque ella no lo había buscado – afirmó con tozudez, daba igual lo que pensase su hermano Ron, lo que pudiesen pensar los demás.

Lo único cierto era que tenía que marcharse, y cuanto antes, mejor. ¿Pero a dónde? No deseaba regresar con sus padres, y muchísimo menos tras lo sucedido en Hope Avery entre Harry y ella. Podía ver el reproche en los ojos de su adorable padre, mirándola en silencio, lleno de pena; la mirada indignada de su madre, y la acusación de Ron. No, no podía quedarse allí. Pero entonces, ¿a dónde marchar?

Se devanaba los sesos buscando una respuesta satisfactoria, que aún no había sido capaz de encontrar, cuando una inmensa lechuza picoteó los cristales de las ventanas, con insistente premura. Inmediatamente, Ginny fue a abrir la ventana, aún con sorpresa, y nada más hacerlo, el majestuoso pájaro dejó caer ante ella un oscuro pergamino, cuidadosamente enrollado y atado con un hilo fino y elegante.

"Será para Harry" – fue su primer pensamiento, pero inmediatamente cambió de opinión, pues las lechuzas jamás se equivocaban al entregar un mensaje a su destinatario. Si el pergamino hubiese sido realmente para Harry, no sería allí donde el animal lo habría entregado, sino donde demonios se encontrase actualmente el condenado moreno. Así que cortó el hilo con cuidado, desenrolló el pulcro papel, y lo leyó.

"_A la atención de Ginevra Weasley, en Godric´s Hollow._

_La humilde villa de Hope Avery se sentirá profundamente honrada y agradecida si usted tiene a bien acompañarnos en el funeral multitudinario que se oficiará mañana, a las diez de la mañana, en honor a las víctimas del maldito Señor Oscuro, cuyos restos han sido recientemente hallados por el subdirector del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio de Magia, el señor Potter, y sus compañeros aurores, con los que usted amablemente ha colaborado, ayudando a salvar la vida de varios de nuestros honorables ciudadanos, entre los que, orgullosamente, me hallo. Sin otro particular, reciba un cordial, aunque fúnebre, saludo. Oswal Carmichael: jefe local de aurores"._

Cuánta tristeza oculta había en ese bello pueblo, pensó, cuántos secretos, cuánto dolor… Ahora también habría que añadirle el suyo y el de Harry; allí habían comenzado su historia de amor, y allí le habían puesto fin. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, por ella, por él, por toda aquella gente que tanto había sufrido… Por supuesto que volvería, una vez más, tan sólo una, para despedirse como ellos merecían… Y para encontrar a Harry.

Ese último pensamiento la asaltó a traición, provocándole un nerviosismo incontrolado. Era cierto, iba a encontrar a Harry allí. Si ella había recibido aquel mensaje, sin duda también les habría llegado a todos los demás. Y conociendo a Harry como lo conocía, él jamás traicionaría a aquella gente, que tanto había dado por su causa, no asistiendo al funeral por las innumerables víctimas de tanto sufrimiento. Seguro, él estaría allí, y seguramente la miraría con el mismo desprecio que ella había empleado contra él durante su último encuentro, cuando todas las palabras que intercambiaron fueron dichas con rencor, con ira, con tristeza… Eso, si la miraba, pues él era hombre de cumplir su palabra, y si había afirmado que ella ya no era absolutamente nadie en su vida, así sería.

Pero ella no estaba de acuerdo, en absoluto. Tenía que saber si Ron estaba en lo cierto, si Harry había comprado el piso para dárselo a ella, como su hermano había afirmado tan tozudamente, para que no lo perdiese a manos de un comprador que la habría echado de él sin contemplaciones, una vez cerrada la venta. Pero si era así, ¿por qué él no se había conformado con comprarlo y cobrarle una renta, como había hecho su antiguo casero hasta el momento? ¿Por qué ponerlo a su nombre? ¿Por qué regalárselo, si no había tras aquello una intención oculta? Una voz en su interior, que ella habría querido acallar con todas sus fuerzas, le dio una sencilla y a la vez complicada respuesta: "Porque es Harry". El mismo Harry que había dado a sus dos hermanos gemelos el premio ganado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, hacía tanto tiempo ya, para que hiciesen realidad sus sueños de abrir una tienda de artículos de broma en el Callejón Diagon; el mismo que todas y cada una de las Navidades, desde que había acabado la Segunda Guerra, llegaba a La Madriguera cargado de tantos regalos, que no le habría resultado difícil destronar a Papá Noel, de habérselo propuesto. El mismo que asumió todos los gastos del largo y costoso tratamiento médico que había salvado a su madre de morir de aquella cruel enfermedad, tan bien diagnosticada por los muggles, cómo se llamaba… "cáncer", de la que felizmente se había repuesto sólo gracias a él, pues ni su padre, ni ella ni sus hermanos, habrían podido reunir el dinero suficiente como para hospitalizarla durante más de medio año en el mejor centro de tratamiento de Estados Unidos, el más avanzado del mundo curando aquella maldita dolencia.

¿Y por qué lo había callado, entonces? ¿A qué había esperado para decírselo? Para esas dos preguntas, no tenía respuesta alguna, y fuese como fuese, iba a conseguirla. Y de paso, a dejarle claro que no iba a quedarse con el puñetero piso, que si él pensaba que ella iba a hacer lo a que a él le viniese en gana, iba mas que listo. No le había preguntado al respecto, no le había consultado nada, tan sólo había callado y hecho su maldita voluntad. Ahora ella haría la suya. Haberlo pensado antes de actuar.

Se sorprendió a sí misma llorando en silencio. "No es más que por la pena de dejar aquel hermoso piso para siempre", se convenció con rapidez. "Tranquila, pasado mañana ya lo habrás olvidado". Pero el olvido jamás había sido uno de sus más fieles amigos, y ella bien sabía, que tampoco lo sería ahora. Aun así, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, de un brusco roce, terminó de desayunar y se fue de nuevo al cuarto. Había decidido que ese día no se marcharía de Godric´s Hollow, ni nunca, sin llevarse con ella una buena explicación; y después se iría para siempre, a donde nada ni nadie le recordase a él. Hacía tiempo que su trabajo como jugadora de quidditch comenzaba a aburrirle soberanamente, otro hecho que con aquella maldita boda planeada a la ligera había intentado ocultar. Sabía que sus padres se opondrían rotundamente a su partida, a su cambio radical sin rumbo ni concierto, pero si realmente era hora de volar, mejor hacerlo bien lejos… una vez no le quedase ningún círculo que cerrar.

**~~O&o&O~~**

El día pasó demasiado lento y agitado para la mente de la pequeña de los Weasley, y llegado el momento de hacer su aparición en el evento señalado por el pergamino, Ginny fue la última en llegar a Hope Avery; nuevamente el increíble sueño y el cansancio la habían intentado vencer, y se había visto obligada a echar mano de su más férrea voluntad para poder levantarse de la cama y acudir a su cita, como era su deseo.

Cuando entró en el recinto donde estaba previsto que se realizase el funeral, sin pretenderlo, inmediatamente reparó en la presencia de Harry, que conversaba animadamente con Romilda Carlyle, Oswal Carmichael, Aby y Edward. No pudo dejar de observarlo: vestido con un impecable traje y corbata negros, sobre una camisa blanca pulcramente planchada, mirada profunda, amable, aunque siempre alerta, y gestos concienzudamente medidos, sobre todo los de su brazo y mano izquierdos, para disimular sus heridas aún cicatrizantes. Lo amaba, cuánto lo amaba… y cómo lo amaba… Haciendo a un lado con brusquedad todo aquel sentimentalismo que se negó a reconocer, se recordó que aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a ellos, saludarles, y después, llevarse a Harry con disimulo para forzarle a hablar con ella. Seguramente, el moreno no querría montar una escena ante toda la gente allí reunida, y se vería obligado a escucharla, al menos para mantener la compostura. Comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo, pero cuando tan sólo le separaba de ellos unos escasos metros, Ron se le adelantó e hizo exactamente lo que ella había pensado hacer: sonriendo a modo de disculpa, acaparó toda la atención de su amigo y se lo llevó a un lugar discreto de la sala, donde ambos hombres entablaron una conversación sobre temas bastante serios, a juzgar por los semblantes que ambos mostraban.

Frustrada, Ginny se vio obligada a esperar una nueva oportunidad, así que no tuvo más remedio que reunirse con Hermione, Aroa y David, que conversaban también, cerca de ella.

- ¿Dónde has estado, capullo? – Ron preguntó a Harry, aunque el tono de su voz sonó mucho más a acusación que a verdadera pregunta.

Por toda respuesta, el moreno le ofreció una sonrisa socarrona.

- No te lo digo, que se lo soltarás.

- ¿A quién, a Hermione? – Ron resopló, sarcástico. - No he hablado con ella, pero estoy seguro que debe estar tan preocupada por ti como lo he estado yo – no pudo evitar añadir, pues era lo que su corazón realmente opinaba al respecto.

- No, idiota – Harry lo atajó, - a la arpía que tienes por… - dejó la frase sin terminar; no deseaba acusar a Ginny ante su hermano, lo último que habría querido era enemistarlos, o enemistarse con él; además, se había propuesto ni siquiera recordarla.

- Hermana – el pelirrojo concluyó por él, con un ademán cómplice.

- Déjalo estar, Ron, en serio.

- Te juro que no se lo diré, pero necesito saber dónde estás pasando estos días, y que estás bien. Lo que sí que le he dicho es que tú compraste el piso para regalárselo, y que ahora es suyo.

Por un instante, Harry puso los ojos en blanco, al escuchar la última frase de su mejor amigo; pero no dijo nada al respecto; tenía la firme intención de no volver a hablar de nada relacionado con ella, nunca más.

- Estoy bien. ¿No me ves?

- No me refiero a eso. Además, que sepas que yo también te necesito. Hermione y yo hemos roto definitivamente – Ron confesó, de un modo tan natural que a Harry sorprendió por completo. - Y esta vez tanto por ella como por mí. No va a haber vuelta atrás, ni quiero que la haya.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero por qué?

- Se me escapó lo de mi amnesia fingida y ella me acusó de todo lo malo, habido y por haber.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? – la mueca de rendición de Harry hizo que Ron se ofuscara, sintiéndose incomprendido.

- ¿Que entendiese que fue lo único que se me ocurrió para luchar por lo nuestro? ¿Que aunque estuviera mal siempre lo hice por ella? ¿Que me perdonase, quizá? – se desahogó, furioso. - ¿Qué ha hecho ella por salvar nuestra relación, Harry? Vamos, sé sincero. ¿Qué demonios ha hecho, más que poner distancias absurdas y llenarse la boca con reproches?

- Tienes razón, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso tu vas a poder perdonar a Ginny por cómo te ha tratado?

- Mi caso es diferente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque se trata de ella y de ti, y no de tus dos mejores amigos?

Harry lo miró lleno de melancolía, ya sin argumentos.

- Me dolerá veros separados – dijo sin más.

- Yo, en cambio, me alegro de que por fin hayas abierto los ojos con respecto a Ginny. Ella jamás te ha merecido, y nunca lo hará, por mucho que sea mi hermana y por mucho que yo la quiera con locura.

- A veces quisiera cerrarlos, dormir eones enteros y no despertar hasta no ser capaz de recordar que ella ha existido siquiera – deseó con voz llena de tristeza.

- Por eso me necesitas más que nunca, y yo te necesito a ti. Tenemos que pasar esto juntos – Ron insistió, cabezota.

Por fin, Harry sonrió, en parte divertido por la tozudez de su mejor amigo, y en parte agradecido por ella.

- Estoy viviendo en casa de Neville – confesó, como un niño travieso.

- ¡Mierda! Podría haberlo imaginado – Ron se lamentó, frustrado, sintiendo que era obvio.

- Pero ni una palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a tus padres; lo has prometido.

- Está bien… a ellos tampoco; pero se preocupan por ti.

- Dales un beso de mi parte cuando los veas.

- Ellos y yo no hablamos mucho; no aprueban mi comportamiento acusador con respecto a Ginny, aunque ella no se ha dignado a aparecer por la Madriguera. Si saben lo que ha sucedido, es por mí.

- No los juzgues, Ron; ellos sólo quieren lo mejor para todos nosotros.

- Lo sé… Pero no puedo evitar sentir la rabia que siento por lo que Ginny te ha hecho. Y ellos también deben comprenderlo.

- A eso no sé qué decirte – había fijado la vista tras la espalda del pelirrojo, dándose cuenta de que Hermione se había separado de los demás y lo observaba; sin duda también quería hablar con él a solas. – Te dejo un momento; luego hablaremos, ¿vale? – dijo al pelirrojo, y dándole una palmada de ánimo en la espalda, se alejó en busca de su mejor amiga.

Aún molesto, Ron regresó junto a sus compañeros y se unió a su conversación.

- Hola, Hermione – Harry dio a la chica un beso en la mejilla, que ella le devolvió, en silencio. – Ron ya me ha contado que lo vuestro ha acabado finalmente – declaró intentando exponer el asunto con sencillez.

- ¿Cómo estás, pedazo de asno tozudo y cabezota? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió largarte de ese modo, estando aún herido? – en cambio ella le reprochó, preocupada.

- Tenía que solucionar unos asuntos importantes en Londres, ya os lo expliqué en las notas que os dejé – ella continuó mirándolo con dureza, nada convencida por sus palabras. – Vamos, no me machaques – le ofreció una sonrisa angelical. – Estoy bien, en serio.

- Bueno; por esta vez, pase – ella aceptó a regañadientes. - No puedo creer lo que ha hecho, Harry – tomó el hilo de la conversación que su mejor amigo había comenzado. - ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a mentirnos de esa manera? – casi gritó, refiriéndose al embuste de Ron. - ¿A ti no te indigna?

- Bueno… yo ya lo sabía. A mí me lo confesó un día después de haber sucedido. He de reconocer que me indignó cuando me enteré, pero…

- ¿Y has tenido la desfachatez de no haberme dicho nada durante todo este tiempo? – ella clavó un dedo en el pecho del chico, acusadora.

- No era yo quien debía hablarte de ello, sino él, cuando lo creyese conveniente.

- ¿Y cuándo iba a ser eso? Me he enterado de milagro, porque se le escapó en un descuido.

- Hermione… él creía que estaba luchando por salvar lo vuestro, sinceramente creyó que hacer lo que ha hecho os daría otra oportunidad – él intentó explicarle con paciencia.

- Las mentiras jamás dan oportunidades para que pase nada bueno – ella rebatió con voz de profesora que está enseñando las vocales a un niño. - Pero claro, lo dices tú, que has pagado a Ginny con la misma moneda.

Harry sintió como una oleada de furia le recorría las entrañas, aunque miró a su amiga fríamente, casi con despecho.

- Este no es momento ni lugar para que tú y yo armemos una escenita echándonos nada en cara – declaró secamente, - ni tampoco me apetece hacerlo. Así que tengamos el funeral en paz.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo – Hermione respondió en el mismo tono.

- Bien. ¿Nos unimos al resto, entonces?

Él le ofreció el brazo, caballeroso, y ella, tras dudar por un momento, lo tomó; ambos caminaron hasta ocupar una de las sillas que Oswal había reservado para que todos presenciasen el funeral.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Poco a poco, todos los asistentes fueron ocupando sus asientos, y tras unos momentos de espera para que se hiciese el silencio en la sala, Oswal ofició la ceremonia. Fue un acto a la vez triste y alegre; triste porque hizo aflorar a la superficie muchos sentimientos enterrados en lo más profundo de los corazones de todos los habitantes de aquella villa, y alegre porque por fin, muchos de ellos podían tener finalmente un lugar físico donde ir a llorar a sus familiares perdidos, sabiendo que ellos realmente descansaban en aquellas tumbas, y no en los monumentos simbólicos erigidos tras el final de la Segunda Guerra, donde hasta entonces se habían visto obligados a llorarlos, imaginando a la desesperada que sus almas, al menos, debían descansar allí.

Hubo infinitas lágrimas, manos entrelazadas con fuerza, en silencio, suspiros procedentes de lo más recóndito del alma…

Una vez finalizado, poco a poco cada cual se fue marchando a sus casas, eso sí, no sin antes colmar de abrazos cariñosos y apretones de manos a todos aquellos visitantes que, de algún modo, les habían devuelto la alegría y la esperanza.

Aby, Edward y los padres de la chica quedaron rezagados, para mantener una última conversación con Harry y los demás, y Ginny, no pudiendo aguantar más la espera y temiendo que en cualquier momento él se marcharía, se plantó ante el chico sin darle opción a esquivarla, con mirada decidida.

- Harry, ¿tienes un momento? – sin esperar respuesta, lo tomó por su brazo derecho y lo apartó de los demás, quienes observaron a ambos en silencio, temiendo un duro enfrentamiento entre ambos.

- Hola, Ginevra. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – él preguntó a la chica con educada aridez y un deje de desprecio en la voz.

Ella lo encaró, resuelta.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que no pienso abandonar Godric´s Hollow hasta que…

Pero él no la dejó terminar, interrumpiéndola con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué es eso de que no vas a abandonar Godric´s Hollow? – le preguntó, burlón e indignado por igual. - Vete a tu casa, Ginevra – le ordenó, tajante, como si ella fuese uno de los aurores a su cargo y estuviese obligada a obedecerle.

- Yo no tengo casa – ella negó, enfrentándose a él con los brazos en jarras y mirada desafiante.

- Sí la tienes, y lo sabes; Ron me ha dicho que te lo ha contado. Así que ocúpala, véndela o dónala a la caridad; pero vete de MI casa – el rostro de él se acercó peligrosamente al de ella, y su mirada traspasó la suya con un fuego arrasador.

Aunque la pelirroja no se amedrentó.

- No, hasta que hayamos hablado de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, como personas civilizadas – por fin pudo explicarse, cruzándose de brazos – y me hayas explicado qué demonios pretendías con todo lo que has hecho.

- ¿Pretender? Lo único que pretendo es que me dejes en paz – él respondió con desdén. – Pero bien, no hay problema con eso – Harry se encogió de hombros levemente, desapasionado. - Pero estoy muy ocupado y no sé cuándo podremos quedar, así que ve marchándote, que ya hablaremos.

Inmediatamente, Ginny captó la jugada: él pensaba darle largas hasta lograr que ella se marchase de su casa por puro cansancio. Pues no iba a darle esa satisfacción.

- No pienso irme hasta que hablemos, ya te lo he dicho – declaró una vez más, tozuda.

Harry mudó su mirada de indiferencia por otra profunda, felina y amenazadora.

- Si cuando vuelva de vacaciones no te has largado de MI casa, yo mismo te echaré a patadas – dejó bien claro, con voz cortante como cuchillas.

- ¿Es una amenaza, auror? – ella lo desafió una vez más, respondiendo a su mirada intimidatoria con otra dura y arrogante.

- Es una advertencia.

- Inténtalo, si te atreves – no sólo hubo reto en su voz, sino también arrogancia.

En el fondo se moría de ganas de encontrar pelea con él para alargar al máximo posible aquella conversación, tras la cual sabía que lo perdería para siempre. Pero su ademán era tan desafiante, tan lleno de orgullo, que él jamás sería capaz de adivinar lo que estaba sintiendo en realidad, y ella se esforzó al máximo para mantenerlo bien oculto.

- No me tientes, pelirroja.

Súbitamente, él la tomó por la barbilla y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, obligándola a que sus labios casi se rozasen. Sin esperarlo en absoluto, Ginny no pudo ocultar un ligero estremecimiento, lleno de deseo y de expectación; pero el tan anhelado contacto, jamás se produjo. En cambio, pasados unos segundos, él la liberó, tomando buena distancia de ella.

- Te lo advierto, Ginny: no quiero ver tu cara en mi casa cuando vuelva – zanjó la conversación con aquel ultimátum, y se marchó con ademán altivo, regresando al lado de todos los demás.

- Bueno, chicos, yo voy a regresar a Londres – comenzó a despedirse amablemente. – Nos veremos de nuevo cuando me reincorpore al trabajo – dijo a los tres aurores. – Y a ustedes los visitaré dentro de un tiempo, en mejores circunstancias – sonrió a la familia Carmichael-Carlyle, quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa de forma cariñosa.

- Cuídate, Harry – Aby le pidió, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

- Y vosotros también. Sed felices.

Tras aquella última frase, desapareció, para materializarse de nuevo bien lejos de aquel lugar.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola a todos.

Hoy no voy a entretenerme mucho con los comentarios, simplemente porque estoy subiendo este capítulo desde el curre, durante mi rato libre a la hora de comer. Acabo de terminarlo, casi no he podido repasarlo, pero tengo tantas ganas de que vea la luz de una vez (lleva dos semanas dando vueltas sin ser terminado) que no puedo aguantar más.

Así que aquí lo tenéis, sin mucho más que decir, excepto que he adorado la escena del "encontronazo" entre Harry y Ginny, al escribirla. Me encanta ese tipo de escenas, me ponen las pilas, jeje.

Antes de dejaros por hoy, quiero recomendaros que echéis un vistazo al fic **La Sombra de Harry, **de un nuevo escritor por estos lares: **xotug**. Yo no he podido comenzar a leerlo todavía, pero tengo el inmenso placer y el infinito honor de encontrarme entre las amistades de este caballero, y me ha narrado la historia en líneas generales. Sólo puedo decir que he quedado prendada de ella, que me muero de ganas por leerla y de expectación por saber qué pasará, qué él escribe condenadamente bien, y que el argumento es muuuuuy interesante y en muchos aspectos, novedoso. Ya me contaréis.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Un abrazo muy fuerte y hasta pronto.

**Rose.**


	18. Encuentros y desencuentros

_**Capítulo 18 : Encuntros y desencuentros.**_

Ginny sentía la adrenalina por las nubes. Nada más regresar de Hope Avery, se había acostado una vez más, con la intención de disfrutar de una pequeña siesta, muy pequeña, que al final había durado más de cuatro horas. Definitivamente, aquello no era normal, se dijo, comenzando a inquietarse.

¿Y aquel maldito calentón que había cogido al hablar con Harry y que aún ardía en todo su apogeo, casi medio día después? ¿Aquello era normal? Seguramente, tampoco. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan condenadamente atraída por aquel hombre que se había burlado en su cara, la había amenazado y despreciado sin miramiento? Sabía que debía haberse vuelto loca, pero con tan solo recordar aquellos ojos verdes encendidos de furia como ascuas, aquel pelo negro que danzaba en su cabeza con tanta soltura, aquel cuerpo, sobre el que hasta un trapo raído parecía la más bella y cara de las prendas de alta costura; aquellos rasgos duros y varoniles, aquella arrogancia… sí… su cuerpo se estremecía de placer, de pies a cabeza, con sólo recordarlo.

Maldito, condenado e irresistible auror…

Pero al menos le había dejado bien claro que nadie, ni siquiera él, iba a poder subírsele a la chepa. Faltaría más…

Decidió que iba a poner orden en su vida, fuese como fuese, y el primer paso para lograrlo, sería quitarse de encima aquel extraño cansancio que frenaba todas sus intenciones, así que, ni corta ni perezosa, pidió cita en San Mungo para el día siguiente; por fin sabría qué narices le estaba pasando.

Aún habiendo tranquilizado su conciencia con la decisión que había tomado, pasó una noche agitada, llena de sueños donde unos fieros ojos verdes la hechizaban sin remedio, reteniéndola y haciéndole perder la cordura. Por la mañana se despertó sudada, frustrada e inmensamente satisfecha; retorció las sábanas con rabia. No, decididamente, aquello no podía seguir así.

Aún turbada, miró el reloj: las nueve de la mañana, y había quedado a las diez con el sanador que se encargaría de su caso. Nerviosa, se levantó de la cama, se duchó rápidamente y se vistió, cogió un montón de galletas de la cocina y las echó al bolso de forma desordenada, y se marchó.

Dos horas después, y enormemente cansada a pesar de que no había caminado prácticamente nada, salió de la consulta del sanador, con más preguntas de las que llevaba a cuestas cuando había entrado. El sanador no había sabido qué decirle: a simple vista parecía completamente sana y saludable, con el pulso normal, la tensión arterial perfecta, un peso ideal y unos reflejos envidiables, le había comentado. Pero sobre su desmesurado cansancio no tendría una respuesta hasta haber analizado todos los resultados de las minuciosas pruebas que acababa de realizarle. No menos preocupada, ella había pedido que le aventurase una posible causa, pero el hombre, molesto, le había ofrecido la dirección de un vidente, si estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse porque sí. Tras ello, con voz seca le anunció que una lechuza le llevaría un mensaje con la fecha de la próxima visita, y aún con retintín, le aconsejó que no pensase mucho en ello hasta entonces.

¿Cómo no iba a pensar en ello, si se estaba convirtiendo en el centro de su vida?

Tras negar con la cabeza, enfadada con aquel hombre tan poco empático y amable, caminó por los pasillos del hospital, en busca de una chimenea que la devolviese a Godric´s Hollow. Andaba absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando una voz que no esperaba escuchar nunca de nuevo, la saludó con cierta timidez.

- Hola, Ginny – aquella voz masculina se dirigió a ella amablemente, titubeante.

Inmensamente sorprendida, ella se detuvo y miró a todos lados, en busca de su origen. Al distinguir a varios metros al frente, al hombre que tan tímidamente la había saludado, pensó en pasar de largo, en fingir que no había reparado en él en absoluto. Pero algo muy dentro de ella la impulsó a pararse frente a él y a corresponder a aquel saludo.

- Hola, Dean – dijo, indiferente.

- ¿Tienes tiempo para un café? – él le ofreció, casi suplicó, con una sonrisa tan atormentada que una vez más, ella no pudo negarse a acompañarle.

- Está bien, uno rapidito, que estoy muy ocupada – aceptó, no sin poner sus propias condiciones.

- Gracias.

Cada uno sumido en sus propios pesamientos, ambos se dirigieron al restaurante del hospital, donde tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que había libres.

- ¿Un café cargadito, como siempre? – él le preguntó amablemente.

- El médico me lo ha prohibido por precaución, así que mejor un vaso de leche – Ginny objetó secamente.

- ¿Q-qué es lo que tienes? – la mirada de él era de profunda y genuina preocupación al preguntarle.

- Eso quisiera saber yo – ella rezongó, nuevamente molesta al recordar a aquel sanador que en vez de médico, parecía más bien un abogado con malas pulgas. – Será la tontería que Harry me habrá pegado… - añadió sin pensar.

Dean le devolvió una sonrisa melancólica y ella se cortó de pronto, azorada. Estuvo apunto de decirle "lo siento", pero realmente no tenía nada que sentir, no ante él, así que permaneció en silencio.

- No pasa nada, Ginny. Sé que estás con Harry; realmente, siempre has estado con Harry. Y no imaginas la suerte que tienes. El modo en que él te ama es increíble.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – ella enarcó una ceja, suspicaz.

- Al asunto de tu piso, por supuesto.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso?

- ¿Cómo que qué se yo? Yo fui quien intentó comprar tu piso y echarte de él, y Harry, quien no sé cómo narices se enteró, pujó por él sin parar hasta lograr dejarme fuera de juego – explicó – Y menos mal, porque si yo hubiese gastado todo lo que tengo y lo que no, en vengarme de ti, ahora no sé cómo podría hacer frente a la enfermedad de Giselle.

Ginny seguía mirándolo totalmente paralizada, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

- No te lo había contado… muy propio de él – declaró con una sonrisa amable. – No sé lo que te habrá contado, pero el muy idiota ha pagado más del triple de lo que realmente cuesta tu piso, para que no lo perdieses. Y que conste que yo no intenté quitártelo por la paliza que él me había dado esa misma mañana, sino porque te odié al escuchar cómo hablabas a Giselle, cuando nos encontraste a ambos en… bueno, ya sabes. La quiero de verdad, Ginny.

- ¿Pa-paliza?

- Eso tampoco te lo ha contado – constató, con una mirada divertida, dentro de la profunda tristeza que mostraba su rostro.

Ginny refunfuñó por lo bajo. Sin duda, Harry no iba a librarse de una buena conversación, lo quisiera o no lo quisiera, se dijo para sí.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – ella preguntó, intentando tomar las riendas de aquella extraña situación.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Giselle, mi novia, está ingresada en este hospital. Aunque la enfermedad que padece no la retendrá aquí por mucho tiempo. Los muggles están mucho más preparados para combatirla, y he decidido ponerla en sus manos para que la salven, como hizo Harry con tu madre.

Ginny ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con las manos, desolada.

- Tu novia tiene… - no pudo terminar, pues su mente fue golpeada con la fuerza de todos los recuerdos llenos de miedo, de frustración, indefensión y tristeza que yacían enterrados en lo más hondo de su alma, por los días de agonía que había vivido su madre.

- Tiene cáncer, sí.

Por un momento, él desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y cuando volvió a mirarla, había tanta súplica en sus ojos, que a Ginny le cayó el alma a los pies.

- Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, Ginny, y mucho menos a él, pero estoy desesperado por salvarla. Habla con Harry – le rogó, casi postrándose de rodillas. – Pídele la dirección del centro donde internaron a tu madre, algún contacto con el que poder hablar. No pido caridad, ni ayuda, tan sólo que me indiquéis el camino que debo seguir para intentar salvarla, pues yo no se absolutamente nada sobre el mundo de los muggles, jamás me había interesado hasta el momento.

Ginny le mantuvo la mirada, pensativa.

- Tienes mi palabra de que hablaré con Harry. Pero a cambio quiero que me cuentes la verdad. ¿Desde cuándo ella y tú estáis juntos?

El desvió la mirada, avergonzado, antes de atreverse siquiera a responderle.

- Todo comenzó hace más o menos un año, como una noche de tristeza y nada más – Ginny lo traspasó con la mirada, sintiéndose profundamente ofendida. - Tú y yo pasábamos horas enteras sin hablarnos, no porque estuviésemos enfadados el uno con el otro, sino porque ya no teníamos nada que decirnos, aunque nos empeñásemos en negarlo – explicó con amargura. – Yo aún te amaba con locura, Ginny, pero era más obvio que lo había sido nunca, que tú no sentías absolutamente nada por mí, tan obvio, que ni siquiera engañándome a mí mismo era capaz de continuar negándolo. Vivía amargado, y a tus espaldas comencé a flirtear con el alcohol. Empecé a frecuentar bares nocturnos de todo tipo, cuando tú no estabas conmigo, y noche tras noche volvía a mi casa, borracho como una cuba y humillado; pero aún quería más, necesitaba más, algo que me librara definitivamente de aquella miseria que había anidado en mi alma – ella escuchó en silencio, apenada. – Una de esas noches de autodestrucción en las que me había empeñado en hundirme, una mujer se sentó a mi lado, aún más borracha que yo, y más autodestructiva también. En un principio ella no reparó en mí; comenzó a despotricar, hablándole a la nada, diciendo que deseaba morir, que por favor alguien la matara, que la vida era una mierda y no valía la pena vivirla en absoluto. Al ver que nadie le hacía caso, cogió con una mano la botella que casi había vaciado dentro de su estómago, la estrelló contra la barra, e intentó cortarse las venas con ella.

- Dios mío… - Ginny no pudo evitar susurrar, impresionada.

- Yo también quería morir, pero no podía soportar que nadie se quitara la vida delante de mí. Sin pensarlo, la obligué a deshacerse de los cristales rotos que aún llevaba en la mano, la tomé en brazos y salí con ella del bar. A base de paciencia, le sonsaqué dónde vivía y la llevé a su casa. Aquella noche no me despegué de su lado por miedo a que intentase suicidarse de nuevo; y ese mismo miedo me llevó a frecuentarla a menudo, para hacerle compañía y poder asegurarme de que no iba a intentar cometer una nueva tontería.

Ginny indicó que continuase, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

- Al principio ella no soltaba prenda, incluso le molestaba mi presencia, pero yo no me rendí; total, sentía que no tenía nada mejor que hacer con mi vida– hubo reproche en su voz, al que Ginny no quiso responder. – Con el tiempo me enteré de que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico el día anterior al día en que ella y yo nos conocimos. Y bueno… Ella necesitaba alguien que la ayudase a seguir caminando día a día, yo necesitaba alguien que dependiese de mí, alguien para quien yo llegase a ser importante… Sin darnos cuenta, aquella mutua dependencia, aquella decadente compasión, fue convirtiéndose en algo cálido y bonito, lleno de luz y alegría, que nos dio un nuevo motivo para seguir viviendo. Sin quererlo, una noche nos besamos, una cosas llevó a otra, y a otra… Y aquí me tienes hoy, desesperado por ella, mucho más de lo que jamás pude estarlo por ti; porque para ella yo significo lo mismo que ella significa para mí.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Porque me llevó mucho tiempo reconocérmelo siquiera a mí mismo, tanto que cuando lo hice, ella y yo llevábamos meses liados, y ya no había excusa posible que ofrecerte, ni ningún razonamiento para justificar la profunda traición que yo había cometido. Cuando tú nos descubriste, habíamos decidido por fin contarte la verdad, pasase lo que pasase. Pero jamás deseé que te enterases del modo en que lo hiciste, te lo juro.

- Sé lo que es engañarse a uno mismo hasta el punto de dañar con ello a quienes más se quiere – ella afirmó, amargamente.

- Siento que ella está viviendo ahora su penitencia – él añadió, taciturno - por haber intentado quitarse la vida; es como una especie de castigo… que ambos debemos superar juntos.

Apenada, Ginny se puso en pie, dispuesta a marcharse, pero antes de emprender su camino, dedicó una última mirada a Dean, cargada de esperanza.

- Hablaré con Harry, y tendrás lo que deseas – prometió, resuelta. – Lo siento – liberó aquellas palabras, que realmente le salieron del alma.

- Yo también lo siento – él musitó, mientras la observaba marchar desde la solitaria mesa que ambos habían ocupado.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Ginny volvió a la casa totalmente desolada, con el corazón en la garganta y unas infinitas ganas de llorar; por Giselle, por Dean, por Harry y por ella misma. Se sentía culpable por haber avocado a su ex novio a un tipo de vida evasivo, basado en la autodestrucción; aunque, por otro lado, aquello le había permitido conocer al amor de su vida, a quien había dado un motivo por el que luchar, tan sólo para que una maldita enfermedad intentase arrebatárselo todo de un plumazo. Decir que la vida era injusta le parecía una burla, en aquel momento.

Y por otro lado estaba Harry, su propio motivo de existencia, quien la había amado en silencio durante años y años, para tenerla y perderla en tan sólo unos días, por el silencio, la incomprensión, la intolerancia… ahora sabía que no sólo por parte de él, sino de ambos. ¿Podía existir una vida más cruel?

Se dejó caer en un sofá, rompiendo en llanto. Acababa de recordar que, cuando Molly luchó también por su vida, en aquel hospital muggle donde tan bien la trataron, ella había escuchado cómo un doctor comentaba a Harry que el cáncer no es tan sólo una enfermedad en muchos casos mortal, sino también genética, algo así como "hereditaria". ¿Y si ella estaba sufriendo del mismo mal? ¿Y si era aquello lo que la atormentaba? Lloró y lloró, a veces en silencio, en otros momentos gritando como una demente, hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Entonces recordó que tenía dos promesas que cumplir, y para hacerlo, en ambas necesitaba al mismo hombre: Harry. Pero no quería enfrentarlo con aquellos temores surcando su alma, no quería mirarlo temiendo que fuese la última vez que los dos se encontraran… Aquello le destrozaría el alma. Aunque tampoco podía esperar a conocer los resultados de sus pruebas de salud, pues en parte, la vida de Giselle dependía de que él diese a Dean los datos que este necesitaba.

Aquella misma tarde buscaría a Harry, y si no podía encontrarle, le enviaría una lechuza rogándole que ambos se encontrasen donde fuera, suplicándole, si hacía falta, pues una vida estaba en juego, y no era tiempo de remilgos.

Con los ojos hinchados, se puso en pie con la intención de encaminarse hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, aunque su estómago se había cerrado en banda por todos los acontecimientos vividos aquella mañana. Aún así, debía obligarse a comer algo; seguro que con el estómago lleno se sentiría un poco mejor, y más positiva. Estaba entrando en la cocina cuando el sonido del timbre la hizo retroceder hacia la puerta de entrada. ¿Y si fuese Harry? Imposible, él estaba en su casa, jamás tocaría el timbre para entrar en ella, y mucho menos con una "intrusa" a la que echar, como le había prometido. ¿Y si fuesen sus padres, o sus hermanos? No se necesitaba ser un lumbrera para saber que Ron ya les habría contado todo lo sucedido, a aquellas alturas. Ojalá no lo fuesen, no en aquel momento; no tenía ganas de discutir, ni siquiera con ellos. Abrió la puerta con rapidez, pues era mejor que estar elucubrando como una tonta tras ella, y al hacerlo, su sorpresa fue monumental.

- ¿Luna? – preguntó lo obvio, nada más que para confirmar lo que estaban viendo sus ojos irritados.

- Por Merlin, Ginny, ¿qué te ha pasado? – la dulce y serena voz de su mejor amiga la acarició, preocupada, mientras la chica mudaba su alegre sonrisa por otra de alarma.

Sin palabras, Ginny se abalanzó sobre la rubia y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, emocionada. Inmediatamente, Luna le devolvió el cálido abrazo, y ambas pasaron dentro de la casa. Ginny guió a Luna hasta la cocina, aunque esta conocía perfectamente el camino, pues había estado en aquella casa infinidad de veces, como amiga de Harry que era, y como novia de uno de sus mejores amigos, que había sido; la hizo sentarse en una de las sillas, la tomó por una mano y sonrió, encantada de verla.

- Te hacía a miles de kilómetros de aquí, peleándote con la jungla africana, de la mano de tu príncipe de las bestias – Ginny afirmó con una sonrisa nerviosa por la emoción.

- Ya no hay príncipe de las bestias, Ginny. Eso tan sólo fue un espejismo – la otra aclaró, a su vez. – Pero dime, ¿por qué estás así? ¿Dónde está Harry?

- No sé dónde está Harry – Ginny negó, melancólica; y Luna enarcó una ceja, suspicaz - aunque muy pronto tendré que averiguarlo. - ¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme?

- He ido a buscarte a La Madriguera, después de enterarme de que ya no vives en tu piso, y tus padres me han dado la dirección de Harry.

- ¿Y no te han contado nada más?

- No; he venido a que me lo cuentes tú – Luna sonrió con picardía. – Y no sólo a eso. He regresado a Inglaterra por algo muy concreto: para recuperar a Neville – Ginny la observó, incrédula. - Vamos, no desvíes la conversación: ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Mientras ambas preparaban la comida, Ginny contó a Luna todo lo que había sucedido durante aquellas últimas semanas. La rubia no salía de su asombro al escucharla, pues se había marchado dejándola casi apunto de casarse, y al regresar la hallaba no compuesta y sin novio, sino compuesta y sin dos novios, nada más y nada menos; y uno de ellos Harry, a quien Ginny había amado durante toda su vida y creyó jamás llegar a conseguir.

- Tienes que hablar con él, sin duda – Luna afirmó, convencida. – Conozco a Harry y te conozco a ti; vuestra pelea no tiene fundamento, Ginny, al menos no un fundamento real. Tenéis que dejar de basar vuestras vidas en fantasmas del pasado y empezar a construir una nueva vida juntos. Después de lo que me has contado, esa es la única salida posible que os queda para ser felices. Y sobre tu enfermedad, no te preocupes, será indigestión, o falta de vitaminas, o alguna tontería por el estilo.

- ¿Tú crees? – la pelirroja preguntó, esperanzada.

- ¿Cómo que si lo creo? Estoy convencida de ello.

- Pero quizá Harry no quiera darme una segunda oportunidad; ya te he contado cómo se comportó ayer, sin ir más lejos.

- Se comportó igual que tú, como un testarudo cabeza hueca. Eso es muy propio de Harry, y también muy propio de ti. Así que ya estáis bajando esos humos, que no hay fuego por ninguna parte – le ordenó, tajante. – Oh, lo siento, Ginny, no pretendía ser brusca, pero es que estoy de los nervios… He venido a suplicar a Neville que me perdone por un error garrafal que he cometido, y aún así me atrevo a dar consejos de amor…

- Ahora cuéntame tú qué ha pasado con Newt. Hace tan sólo unos meses él era el gran descubrimiento, el "hombre" que iba a dar a tu vida un giro de ciento ochenta grados… y ahora vuelves con el rabo entre las piernas, llorando por "un hombre soso, acomodado y demasiado previsible", palabras textuales tuyas, todo sea dicho – la chinchó.

- Me he dado cuenta de que Neville no es un hombre soso, sino sencillo; no es acomodado, sino familiar; y adoro que sea tan previsible, porque esas previsiones en gran medida, siempre iban dirigidas a hacerme feliz. Lo que ha pasado es que le hecho de menos como una desesperada, a todo él: a su sonrisa y sus chistes fáciles, a sus libros desperdigados por todos lados, a esas gafas de lectura que le dan aspecto de ratoncillo de biblioteca, a sus plantas malolientes y gritonas, a sus brazos fuertes y cariñosos, a su sonrisa, sus ojos amables, su cuerpo sexy y musculoso, que nada tiene que ver con ese trabajo sedentario que tiene; a su fuerza de carácter, su determinación…

- Me hago una idea – Ginny la atajó, con una sonrisa pícara, mientras devoraba su comida. – O sea, que has dado puerta al rubiales don perfecto, y te has dado cuenta de que el bombón de profesor que suspiraba por ti, a pesar de todos sus defectos, es el único que logra que todo tu mundo se ponga patas arriba.

- Dicho muy a tu estilo, pero sí – Luna le devolvió la sonrisa con tristeza. - ¿Sabes algo de él?

- Últimamente, no. Yo he estado muy desconectada del mundo, primero con los preparativos de esa boda fantasma que jamás se hubiese celebrado, y después viviendo mi sueño con Harry, ese sueño que ha acabado explotando en mis narices.

- Vamos, Ginny, no pienses así…

- Yo no suelo ser tan negativa, pero estos días lo veo todo cuesta arriba, supongo que por este terrible cansancio que me mata… ¡Un momento! – apretó el brazo de su amiga, excitada. – Se me ocurre una idea. ¿Por qué no vamos las dos a visitar a Neville? Puedo acompañarte con la excusa de que hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de él, así nos aseguramos de que te reciba; y luego tú te encargas del resto.

- No sé yo si es una buena idea.

- ¿Acaso se te ocurre una mejor? ¿Tenías pensado presentarte en su casa, sin más, y esperar que te reciba con los brazos abiertos?

- Supongo que no… La verdad es que había decidido pensar en ello cuando llegase a Inglaterra.

- Pues aquí estás. ¿Qué hacemos?

- Tienes razón; será el modo menos traumático de hacerlo.

- Decidido, entonces. Y de paso, a ver si él puede decirme dónde demonios se está hospedando Harry.

Las dos chicas terminaron de comer, mientras conversaban de temas menos serios y trascendentales, algo que a ambas les hacía muchísima falta.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Aquella misma tarde, Ron llamó a la puerta de Nevill con decisión, dispuesto a saber de una puñetera vez qué se estaban trayendo entre manos sus dos amigos. Deseaba negarlo, no sentirlo, pero la verdad es que desde que Harry le había confesado que estaba viviendo con Neville, unos celos absurdos habían hecho su aparición, dentro de su cabeza. Al parecer, ellos dos lo estaban pasando genial juntos, y él también necesitaba aquella alegría, aquella compañía.

Así que, cuando Harry abrió la puerta, haciéndole pasara después, alegremente, a la sala donde los dos chicos parecían haber vivido una auténtica batalla campal, por el desorden que allí había, se plantó ante ellos, con los brazos cruzados, y ordenó, muy serio:

- Quiero participar en lo que sea que os habéis montado aquí.

Por un momento, Harry y Neville compartieron una mirada alucinada, y luego rompieron a reír a carcajada limpia, mientras el pelirrojo los miraba con cara de reproche.

- ¿Es que he dicho algo gracioso?

- Mucho – Neville respondió, aun riendo, y sujetándose el estómago con una mano.

Harry le palmeó la espalda, continuando con la broma que el pelirrojo no era capaz de entender.

- Está bien… Te llamarás… "Señorito" – el moreno lo bautizó, con solemnidad.

- ¿A qué viene eso, capullo? – Ron buscó su mirada, indignado.

- Eh, perdona, pero "Capullo" soy yo; él es "Indigente" – Neville objetó, igual de solemne.

- ¿Pero de qué demonios estáis hablando? ¿Se os ha ido el caldero, o qué? – Ron estaba apunto de perder la paciencia, sintiendo que ambos estaban riéndose de él en su propia cara.

- No te enfades, tío. Es que nos ha dado por ver pelis muggles todas las noches, y anoche tocó el turno de ver "Los tres mosqueteros". Ahora que has llegado tú, ya tenemos el trío completo.

- ¿Y a qué viene eso de "Señorito"?

- Si te hubieses visto cuando has llegado esgrimiendo toda tu dignidad y lleno de exigencias… Eres el típico señorito, un Malfoy, para ser exactos.

- No te pases ni un puñetero pelo.

- Vamos, Ron, que estamos de broma – Harry posó una mano en su hombro, amistoso. - Anímate un poco.

- Estáis tarados, tíos – Ron declaró, mostrando ya una distendida sonrisa. - ¿Quiénes son los moscardones esos, de los que habláis?

- Moscardones no, mosqueteros – le corrigió Neville. - Son unos espadachines del siglo XVII, al servicio del rey de Francia, Luis XIII. ¿Qué te parece, Harry? ¿Le ponemos la peli para que entre en el papel de una vez?

- Por mí, vale. Yo la vería de nuevo. Pero hoy no la echan en la tele… así que… "Señorito", si quieres formar parte de esto, como tú dices, te toca ir al video club a alquilarla – ordenó a su mejor amigo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Por fin una palabra que sí puedo entender… Hermione es muy fanática de ese tipo de sitios. Suele alquilar películas súper ñoñas y lacrimógenas, que a mí me dan mucha risa – Ron recordó, melancólico. - Está bien, iré a alquilar esa película muggle que os ha fundido las neuronas, y la veremos mientras cenamos.

- ¡Genial! ¡Uno para todos…!

- ¡Y todos para uno!

- Definitivamente, vosotros estáis fatal.

Contagiado por la complicidad que allí se respiraba, y mucho más animado, Ron salió en busca de la película que sus dos compañeros le habían pedido.

- Es genial, reunirnos los tres y echarnos unas risas – Neville afirmó, más seriamente de lo que revelaban sus palabras. - ¿Cuánto hacía que no lo habíamos hecho?

- ¿Y yo qué sé…? Desde que empezó a salirnos barba, quizá.

- Pues hay que empezar a tomarse la vida de otra manera – se tumbó en el sofá, con los pies apoyados en el respaldo y la cabeza apoyada en el asiento.

- ¿Qué haces? – Harry preguntó, riendo mientras lo observaba mirándole al revés.

- Pues ver la vida de otra manera – Neville respondió del mismo modo.

- ¡Mola! – Harry gritó, entusiasmado, mientras lo imitaba.

Y ambos hombres quedaron en el sofá, patas arriba, haciendo el tonto y riendo como unos críos.

Un segundo después, el sonido del timbre les cortó el rollo de risas que se llevaban entre manos.

- Yo abriré – Neville se ofreció, como buen anfitrión; bajó del sofá, algo mareado, y caminó hasta la puerta, que abrió con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, que sin embargo se esfumó de golpe nada más ver quién estaba esperando ante ella.

Quedó sin palabras.

- No me digas que es el Señorito, que se ha perdido o algo peor: ha vuelto con las manos vacías porque no tiene ni puñetera idea de cómo se alquila una peli – Harry dijo con voz burlona, mientras la camiseta le resbalaba hacia la cabeza, por la fuerza de la gravedad, y dejando su peccho al descubierto, así como parte de las vendas que protegían su hombro izquierdo. - ¿Neville? – preguntó, intrigado, mientras se apartaba la camiseta de la cara y miraba hacia la puerta, lleno de curiosidad.

Mientras, Neville había logrado recomponerse del shock, a duras penas.

- Hola, Ginny. H-hola, Luna – el más alto saludó con un ademán forzado a las dos chicas que esperaban con expectación, mientras observaban a Harry, cogidas totalmente por sorpresa.

Igual de afectado que su amigo, Harry hizo un movimiento brusco, lo que provocó que se desequilibrase y diese con todos sus huesos en el suelo.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó, e inmediatamente se puso en pie, también algo mareado. – Hola, chicas – las saludó con un ademán torpe y alegre.

- Pasad, no os quedéis ahí – Neville les ofreció, recuperando su más exquisita educación.

Ginny, instintivamente, caminó hasta Harry, preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, muy seria.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? – él respondió, despreocupado y aún afectado por el mareo que le había producido la sangre concentrada en la cabeza por la postura del revés. – Veo dos pelirrojas, pero pronto pasará.

- ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

- Ver la vida de otra manera – él declaró, sonriente.

- Cielos… ¿has bebido? – ella quiso saber, aún sorprendida.

- Sabes que yo no suelo beber. Hola, Luna – ya repuesto, caminó hasta su amiga y le besó en la mejilla con cariño. - ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

- Hola, Harry. He decidido regresar a Inglaterra… por unos asuntos que he de resolver aquí – dijo, concisa, mientras su rostro enrojecía como la grana, al mirar de reojo a Neville, quien la observaba, muy serio, a una distancia prudencial.

- Comprendo – el moreno dijo sin más; regresó al lado de Ginny, la cogió de la mano alegremente y tiró de ella hacia la entrada. - ¿Qué tal si tú y yo nos vamos a comprar la cena, pelirroja? Porque ya que nos habéis hecho esta visita tan amable, os quedaréis a cenar, supongo.

Ginny, aturdida, no supo qué responder, mientras él casi la arrastraba fuera, insistente. Poco después, ambos se habían marchado del piso, dejando a solas a unos incómodos Neville y Luna.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Bueno! ¡Estoy alucinada! He escrito este capítulo durante todo el día de hoy, robando tiempo al tiempo para hacerlo, tan sólo porque él me lo pedía como un canto de sirena... "O lo haces, o lo haces", jeje. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me había sucedido esto pero, sinceramente, si he adelantado tanto este capítulo es porque el próximo lo llevo en la mente desde hace unos días... ¡Y me muero por escribirlo! No os digo más :P

Al final, el capítulo ha resultado ser más dramático de lo que yo esperaba; ojalá la última escena, que he disfrutado como una enena escribiendo, compense un poco tanta tristeza. Y vuelvo a repetir lo mismo: "No llegará la sangre al río". Prometido.

Agradezco en el alma toda las muestras de cariño recibidas, tanto a través de reviews, como al formar parte de los favoritos de gente que ha tenido el detallazo de convertirla en uno de ellos.

Un abrazo muy fuerte, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (que a mí me encantará, y creo que también a algunas personitas que yo me sé; ya me contaréis).

**Con cariño.**

**Rose.**


	19. Una cena muy especial

_**Capítulo 19 : Una cena muy especial.**_

Nada más cerrar la puerta tras él, Harry soltó la mano de Ginny y se apartó de ella.

- ¿A qué venía tanto teatro, Harry? – Ginny le reprochó, enfadada por el gesto de desprecio que el moreno le había dedicado.

- Teníamos que dejar solos a ese par de alguna manera. ¿O acaso querías aguantarles la vela, en la conversación? – él respondió secamente.

- Claro que no.

- Bien. Lo malo es que vamos a tener que estar fuera al menos durante una hora, para que dispongan de tiempo suficiente para decirse lo que sea que se tengan que decir – rezongó, molesto. - Y espero que Ron tarde un buen rato también, consiguiendo la película que tiene que alquilar.

- ¿Ron también está con vosotros? – ella preguntó, aún sorprendida.

- Claro. Anda, vamos al Caldero Chorreante y te invito a un café.

- ¿Te daría igual si vamos a Florean Fortescue a por un helado? – Ginny pidió, avergonzada, pues sabía que estaba dando rienda suelta a un desesperado capricho de su estómago.

Él suspiró, rendido.

- Vamos a donde quieras, con tal de que pasemos una hora fuera de aquí.

- ¿Has traído tu coche?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me apetece desaparecerme y aparecerme de nuevo. Podríamos ir en él – Por un momento, desvió la mirada, a sabiendas de que su comportamiento era antojadizo. Pero realmente, necesitaba todo aquello que estaba pidiendo; sonase como sonase.

- Pues sí que estás caprichosa, tú – él la acusó, con burla. - He traído mi coche; me relaja conducir cuando estoy cabreado – iba a añadir "contigo", pero calló.

Harry la guió hasta su coche, le abrió la puerta para que se acomodara en el asiento del pasajero, tras lo que él ocupó su lugar, y ambos se marcharon hacia el Callejón Diagon, sin volver a mirarse a la cara en ningún momento.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Neville se sentó tranquilamente en uno de los sofás del comedor de su casa, e indicó a Luna que tomase asiento en otro que había frente a él, al otro lado de la mesita auxiliar que los separaba. Ella lo hizo con timidez, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Te incomoda mi compañía? – la rubia preguntó, sintiéndose vergonzosa, a pesar de haberlo llegado a conocer tan bien.

- Ciertamente – él afirmó, mostrando naturalidad.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Luna? Si has venido a Ingaterra a ver a tu padre, para ello no hace falta que me visites a mí. ¿O quizá has venido acompañando a Ginny, en busca de Harry?

- Es cierto que Ginny estaba buscando a Harry, pero no sabía dónde encontrarle.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es ella quien ha venido acompañándome a mí – confesó, ruborizada. - ¿Crees que ella y Harry van a discutir, ahora que se han reencontrado? – desvió la conversación, incapaz de decir aquello que tantas veces, y durante tanto tiempo, había estado ensayando.

- No sé qué decirte. A pesa de todo, ellos dos se quieren demasiado.

- Neville, yo… también te sigo queriendo demasiado – se atrevió a confesar por fin, desviando su mirada por un momento, mucho más nerviosa de lo que había llegado a estarlo nunca.

- ¿Demasiado como para poder estar conmigo? – él ironizó. – Lo siento, Luna, no es mi intención herirte. Lo creas o no, quiero que seas feliz; pero no por ello estoy obligado a seguirte la corriente cada vez que a ti se te antoje.

Ella sintió que el corazón iba a saltarle del pecho, que iba a darle un ataque de ansiedad, o algo peor; con lo tranquila que había sido siempre…

- He venido a rogarte una última oportunidad – musitó, con el corazón en un puño.

En aquel momento, el que estuvo apunto de sufrir un colapso mal disimulado, fue Neville. Ambos se dieron perfecta cuenta de ello, así que el chico no trató de ocultarlo más, sino que se recompuso como pudo, tratando de salvar su dignidad.

- Lo creas o no, he cambiado – Luna afirmó. - Me siguen apasionando los viajes de investigación para descubrir y catalogar nuevas especies de animales mágicos. Adoro lo que hago tanto como antes… pero ya no soy feliz haciéndolo, porque no puedo compartirlo contigo.

- Ya hemos hablado muchas veces sobre eso, Luna. Sabes que yo no puedo llevar el ritmo de vida que tú llevas. Yo también adoro mi trabajo, y aún más una estabilidad familiar que tú no deseas.

- Sí la deseo. Por ello, voy a renunciar a todo por estar contigo, si tú aún me aceptas – ella soltó la bomba, totalmente convencida de lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Aceptar qué? – él no pudo evitar ironizar de nuevo. - Ya no tengo nada que aceptar, porque tú ya no tienes nada que darme, tú misma lo dijiste cuando te echaste en brazos de tu príncipe aventurero y te largaste con él en busca de cumplir tus sueños – no era reproche lo que había en aquellas palabras, sino aceptación, simple constatación de un hecho.

- Me equivoqué; jamás me había equivocado tanto como lo hice entonces… ¿Tú ya no… me quieres? – sus ojos llorosos se clavaron en los masculinos, suplicantes.

- Esa no esa la cuestión, Luna – él alzó los brazos y los dejó caer, exasperado. – La cuestión es que, si tú y yo teníamos un problema de pareja, no me diste oportunidad de que buscásemos juntos una solución; hallaste alguien mejor y te marchaste con él, poniendo fin definitivamente a todo aquello que nos había unido hasta entonces. Lo tuviste tan claro, que te jugaste el todo por el todo para lograr lo que querías. Y no sé lo que ha pasado entre tú y él, pero por lo que parece, has perdido. Yo ya perdí en su momento; ya no tengo ganas de volver a jugar.

Una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de la chica, completamente destrozada al escucharle.

- Te juro que yo no estoy jugando.

- Yo tampoco, Luna; pero ya no puedo confiar en ti – Neville negó, apenado.- Tú afirmas que has cambiado, pero yo no lo he hecho; yo sigo siendo el mismo hombre de siempre, con las mismas ilusiones, la misma sencillez, las mismas metas que alcanzar. Si hace unos meses yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti, no creo que lo vaya a ser ahora, por mucho que tú actualmente lo creas; también lo creíste en otra ocasión, y te equivocaste – concluyó con tristeza.

- No fue entonces cuando me equivoqué, sino al marcharme, cuando lo hice – Luna aseguró, suplicante.

- Puede que tú lo tengas claro, pero te repito que yo no puedo creerte.

- ¿Puedo al menos… luchar por recuperarte? – ella insistió una última vez, negándose a aceptar que la única historial de amor real que había existido en su vida, se había esfumado como el humo.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, Luna. Pero no esperes de mí la respuesta que tú deseas – él dejó bien claro.

- Aún así, lo haré; al menos hasta que tú tengas a otra mujer en tu vida – de pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que implicaba aquel pensamiento, y observó al chico, temerosa. - ¿No será que ya existe esa mujer en tu vida? – le preguntó, sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba locamente.

Él sonrió con cansancio.

- No, no existe ninguna mujer en mi vida; ni quiero que la haya.

Luna no respondió a aquella última insinuación, aunque un brillo de esperanza renació dentro de su alma.

- ¿No te importa si me quedo? – le pidió.

- Claro que no. Harry os ha invitado a cenar, a Ginny y a ti, así que ambas sois nuestras comensales por esta noche.

- Gracias.

- No las merece. Voy a la cocina a por una cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Quieres una? – él ofreció, mientras se ponía en pie tranquilamente.

- Por favor.

Neville asintió, y la dejó sola, navegando en su propia zozobra.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Una vez Harry hubo aparcado el coche en un parking de Londres cercano al Callejón Diagon, y acompañado a Ginny a cumplir su cremoso y helado deseo, ambos se encontraron sentados a una de las mesas de Florean Fortescue, frente a frente y en silencio, cada cual rumiando sus propios pensamientos. El observaba distraídamente a los magos y brujas que pasaban ante el establecimiento, mientras ella, a su vez, no dejaba de mirarle.

- ¿Cómo llevas las heridas? – Ginny se atrevió a preguntar, cansada de aquel incómodo silencio que los alejaba muchísimo más que la distancia impuesta por aquella pequeña mesa.

- Bien – él respondió con voz seca, sin girarse para mirarla.

- Me alegro. ¿No piensas decir nada? – la pelirroja insistió, harta de aquella situación.

- No tengo nada que decir – Harry respondió, ausente.

Entonces, Ginny se dio cuenta de que se imponía otro tipo de estrategia, si quería sacar al moreno de aquel insistente mutismo.

- Le pegaste – lo acusó con voz que no admitía réplica.

Y logró lo que pretendía, pues Harry, de pronto dejó de observar la calle, ausente, y se volvió para clavar en ella una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Q-qué?

- Sabes perfectamente de qué te estoy hablando – ella se negó a dar mayor explicación, a lo que Harry la observó por un momento, hasta que mudó su mirada por otra furiosa.

- Has vuelto con él… - la incriminó con un deje filoso de rencor y rabia apenas contenidos.

- ¿Tú eres idiota, o qué? – Ginny se enfadó, incrédula.

- ¿Y quién te ha contado eso, sino él? – él alzó el tono de voz, contagiado de la furia que reflejaban sus verdes ojos.

- ¡Eso no significa que hayamos vuelto a estar juntos! ¡Él tiene a su novia y yo…! ¡Yo…! Te quiero a ti – ella susurró al final de todo, tan bajito, que a Harry le fue imposible entenderlo.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¡Que eres un completo idiota, por estar celoso! – la pelirroja gritó, a la defensiva.

- Baja la voz, si no quieres que todo Londres se entere de lo que estamos hablando – Harry ordenó, tajante. - ¿Celoso, yo? Ya te gustaría… - concluyó con arrogancia.

- Mira, no tengo tiempo para tonterías. He encontrado a Dean por casualidad, en San Mungo – comenzó a contar con naturalidad. - Su novia está internada allí porque sufre la misma enfermedad que padeció mi madre y…

- Espera, espera – él alzó una mano para detenerla, cortante. - ¿Qué hacías tú en San Mungo?

- Eso no importa ahora.

- A mí sí me importa – él rebatió, perentorio. - ¿Qué demonios hacías tú en San Mungo, Ginny? – la interrogó con voz inquisidora.

- He ido a que me hagan unos chequeos médicos. No me estoy sintiendo bien, últimamente – ella intentó que su voz sonase tranquila y cotidiana, pero tan sólo logró mostrarse inquieta y preocupada, como realmente se sentía.

La palidez que adoptó el rostro de Harry fue tan evidente como su mirada llena de alarma.

- ¿Desde cuándo es últimamente, exactamente? – Harry inquirió con insistencia.

- Desde que regresé de Hope Avery, pero no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

Él alzó una ceja, sin entender qué quería decir ella exactamente con aquella apreciación.

- ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada? – le reprochó.

- ¿Por qué narices tenía que contártelo a ti, precisamente?

- ¡Joder, Ginny! ¿Según tú, soy bueno para dejarte vivir en mi casa por todo el morro, y en cambio no lo soy para ayudarte cuando estás enferma? – Harry desató su furia, más que indignado.

- Harry, lo siento – le brotó de la garganta, sin pensar, pues no esperaba aquella reacción.

- Olvídalo. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

- Aún no lo sé – se lamentó; - siempre me siento cansada, y tengo sueño a todas horas… El sanador me ha dicho que a mediados de la semana que viene tendrá los resultados de mis análisis, y que entonces podrá determinar con exactitud la causa de mi problema.

- ¿Tan tarde?

- Lo mío puede esperar. Quien necesita ayuda urgente, es Giselle – ella declaró, hallando el modo de pedirle ayuda, por fin.

- ¿Y Giselle es…? – él quiso saber, aún enfadado.

- La novia de Dean.

- ¿Ese desgraciado tiene novia?

- Sí, la misma con quien lo encontré revolcándose en la cama; y como te he dicho antes, tiene cáncer – le explicó. - Harry… Dean necesita que le demos la dirección del hospital donde trataron a mi madre de esa enfermad, un teléfono o un modo de contacto. Se siente perdido…

- Por supuesto – él afirmó, con voz sombría. - Yo mismo les llamaré y les pondré en contacto con él. No hay problema.

- ¿En serio? – Ginny observó sus ojos, alucinada.

- Estamos hablando de salvar una vida, Ginny; una vida siempre es sagrada, por encima de todo – él respondió, molesto por aquella reacción.

Ella sonrió, adorándole con la mirada.

- Cuánto te quiero – declaró, mostrando todo su amor, tanto con palabras como con la mirada, sin reparar en ello.

Pero él fingió no haberlo oído. Por un rato, ambos quedaron en silencio, evitando nuevamente sus miradas.

Inesperadamente, ella comenzó a hablar de un modo reflexivo.

- Desde que me encontré con él, no he podido evitar pensar en mí, en lo que me está pasando… y si tiene relación con lo que le sucedió a mi madre. No sé… Siento que, si mi vida estuviese terminando realmente, en gran parte la he vivido de un modo superficial, que la he malgastado en alejarme de la gente que más me importa, en vez de disfrutarla con ella… - calló por un momento, reflexiva, y luego alzó la mirada, sonriendo con cara de tonta. - No me hagas caso…

Al volver a cruzar su mirada con la de Harry, se dio cuenta, atónita, de que él había comenzado a llorar; estaba intentando secarse las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, bruscamente, pero no podía evitar que estas continuasen brotando de sus cristalinos ojos color esmeralda.

- Harry… estás llorando… ¿Qué sucede? - ella musitó, alarmada.

Le acarició el rostro con la mano, gesto que él intentó evitar, pero que ella no permitió que esquivara.

- ¡Maldita sea! No puedo perderte, Ginny, no así - él se lamentó, rendido, tomando con fuerza la mano que ella había posado en su rostro, y besándola con adoración. - Puedo soportar que me mandes al infierno, que me odies, incluso no volver a verte jamás… ¿Sabes cuántas personas importantes en mi vida me han sido arrebatadas, sin yo poder hacer nada por evitarlo? – fue una pregunta retórica, pues ella sabía perfectamente de qué y de quiénes estaba hablando. - ¡A veces me sacas de mis casillas, pero no puedo perderte! ¡No puedo perderte! – negó con todas sus fuerzas, sin poder dejar de llorar.

Amargas lágrimas, llenas de ternura, comenzaron a brotar también de los preciosos ojos femeninos.

- Soy una tonta histérica por pensar idioteces. No vas a perderme, Harry. Soy yo quien te ha perdido – Ginny aseguró, volviéndole a acariciar el rostro con toda la ternura que había en su alma.

- Creí que no desearías quedártelo, viniendo de mí – él confesó, de pronto, dejándola descolocada.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Ginny lo observó sin comprender.

- Creí que, aunque yo comprase el piso para ti, acabarías perdiéndolo, de todos modos, porque no aceptarías mi "caridad" – explicó, huraño. - Además creí que me culparías porque Dean hubiese intentado echarte, por haberme pegado con él. Sé lo importante que ese piso es para ti y quise que lo tuvieses a toda costa. Por eso no te lo conté – él mantuvo su mirada, sincero. - Te lo juro, no esperaba conquistarte con ello, ni forzarte… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Si pensaba que no tenía absolutamente ninguna oportunidad contigo! Hacía siglos que me había rendido ya…

- Harry… - ella intentó hablar, pero él se lo impidió al hacerlo de nuevo.

- Querías una explicación, y ahí la tienes. Quédate con el piso, Ginny, hazlo – le rogó. - Págame una cantidad todos los meses, si lo deseas, a modo de hipoteca. Pero quédatelo; y sé feliz.

- Harry… - no pudo continuar, pues no hallaba palabras para expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel mismo momento.

- Y sobre lo otro, sea lo que sea lo que tienes, no voy a perderte así. Eso lo tengo muy claro. Ahí no admitiré peros, ni prohibiciones, ni orgullo, ni nada – dejó bien claro, tajante. - Haré todo lo que sea necesario para que te recuperes totalmente, y punto; aunque tras ello me vea obligado a vivir debajo de un puente. Me da igual.

Ella soltó una risa tonta y llorosa, demasiado emocionada como para poder advertirlo siquiera.

- Harry, lo único de ti que yo deseo, es a ti; tú eres mi vida, todo mi mundo – la voz le salió entrecortada y temblorosa; - pero soy tan tonta, que te he alejado de mí, en vez de acapararte y hacerte sólo mío, para siempre – intentó sonreír para tranquilizarlo; no podía soportar verle sufrir. - No va a pasarme nada, seguro que es una tontería, nada más. De verdad, soy una idiota por haberte venido con un cuento tan absurdo…

- Te amo, Ginny – Harry declaró; había tanto dolor en su voz y en su mirada, que realmente Ginny se sintió morir. - Soy un arrogante, un intransigente, un capullo, pero te amo.

Ella se acercó peligrosamente hacia él y lo tomó por la barbilla.

- ¿Cómo tienes la desfachatez de decirme todo lo que me has dicho esta tarde y quedarte ahí como un pasmarote, sin besarme? ¿Voy a tener que hacerlo yo?

- Ginny, tú y yo no…

- Bésame, auror, bésame y cállate – le ordenó. - Ya continuaremos hablando después.

Suavemente, Ginny deslizó sus cálidos y húmedos labios por los labios de Harry, acariciándolos con delicadeza, en un excitante roce que hizo estremecer a ambos de pies a cabeza. Pronto sus manos se unieron a aquel festival de pasión y de entrega, acariciando el rostro masculino en busca de saciar todo el hambre desesperado de él que la volvía loca por dentro. Sintió cómo su cuello ardía de placer y de deseo con las entregadas caricias de él, mientras sus labios eran arrebatados por los impetuosos labios del auror, empeñados en transportarla al séptimo cielo, para compartirlo con ella.

Se besaron una y otra vez, apasionados, entregados el uno al otro y aislados del mundo, hasta que Harry, con un esfuerzo que en aquel momento le pareció sobrehumano, despegó sus labios de los femeninos, jadeante.

- Oh, oh… Este no es un buen sitio para hacer estas cosas, si no queremos que mañana lo sepan todos los magos y brujas – mostró un rostro tan sonriente y relajado, rebosante de felicidad, que hizo florecer un arcoíris de alegría en el corazón de Ginny.

- ¿Saber qué? – ella preguntó, encantada.

- Que vas a casarte conmigo, por supuesto. No aceptaré un no por respuesta – Harry afirmó, con voz seductora, mientras le sonreía con complicidad.

Por un instante, un reflejo de tristeza empañó el bello rostro de la pelirroja.

- Yo no he hablado todavía, Harry. ¿Estás dispuesto a perdonarme sin más? – quiso saber, angustiada. - Fui yo quien te echó, quien acabó con lo nuestro, negándome a darnos una oportunidad para solucionar nuestros problemas.

En silencio, él volvió a besarla, con infinita ternura, depositando en aquel beso todo su amor.

- Te lo diré una y mil veces, Ginny: yo no soy Dean. Con eso que tengas claro, para mí es más que suficiente.

Al escucharlo, Ginny se puso en pie, rodeó la mesa que los separaba y se echó en sus brazos para apretarlo contra ella con todas sus fuerzas.

- Te amo. Te amo y te amaré durante todo los días de mi vida, que te prometo que serán muchos. Vas a tener tiempo de sobra para cansarte de mí – le prometió desde lo más hondo de su alma. - Vámonos a casa, Harry… - le pidió, mimosa y seductora.

- ¿Para que yo pueda seguir besándote? – Harry preguntó con picardía.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡No sólo para eso!

Inesperadamente, el moreno soltó una carcajada que a Ginny le sonó a música celestial.

- No podemos hacerlo. Recuerda que hemos salido de casa de Neville tan sólo a comprar la cena. Lo primero que nos preguntarán, cuando volvamos, será si hemos ido a plantar las hortalizas y a criar los animales para cocinarla.

- Oh, es verdad… Mantengamos esto en secreto un poquito más, Harry… - ella le rogó, pensativa.

- ¿Y eso? – él fijó sus ojos en los de ella, confuso.

- Se nota que tú estás viviendo un buen momento de complicidad con Neville y con Ron, y yo tengo que prestar todo mi apoyo a Luna. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no hemos disfrutado de una situación similar?

- Es curioso… Neville me ha dicho esta tarde algo parecido – él respondió, reflexivo. – Quizá deberíamos dejar las cosas como están, durante un tiempo más, hasta que yo vuelva de vacaciones.

- ¿Dejarlas como están? – ella preguntó, temerosa. - ¿Te refieres a que tú y yo no…?

- Tú no vas a librarte de mí, pelirroja; nunca más – la besó una vez más, adorándola con la mirada. – Sólo hablaba de quedarme unos días más con Neville, y que Luna se quede contigo en Godric´s Hollow, si le apetece. Tú y yo llevaremos lo nuestro con… "discreción", jeje. Pero no – añadió de pronto; - tú te sientes indispuesta y yo pienso cuidarte. No voy a separarme de ti ni cinco minutos, hasta que no sepamos a ciencia cierta qué te está sucediendo.

- Eso no será necesario – ella aseguró, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- Pero yo quiero estar contigo, mi amor.

Al escucharle, ella se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, y enterró el rostro en su pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? – Harry acarició el pelirrojo cabello con sumo cuidado, alarmado.

- No… Es sólo que me has llamado "mi amor". Llegué a creer que me odiabas…

- Bueno… Yo llegué a creer que tú me odiabas a mí – él respondió, tranquilamente. - ¿Será que en algunos aspectos tú y yo somos demasiado parecidos?

Ginny rió, le besó en el pecho, sobre la camisa, y volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

- De verdad, no hace falta que me acompañes, cielo, sólo siento mucho cansancio y tengo el estómago algo revuelto; nada más. Pero si te parece, me acompañarás a San Mungo a recoger los resultados de las pruebas médicas.

- Claro que lo haré. ¿Acaso lo dudabas? – sonó molesto, al preguntar.

- No, tonto – le puso un dedo en la punta de la nariz, divertida, y él no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

- Anda, volvamos a casa de Neville. Ya ha pasado más de una hora desde que nos fuimos.

- Y aún no hemos comprado la cena.

- ¡Anda! ¡Es verdad! ¿Qué quieres cenar, caprichosilla?

- Hum…. ¿Pizza?

- Marchando pizza, entonces.

La separó de él, cariñoso, y se acercó a la barra para pagar la consumición que ambos habían tomado. La camarera le cobró sin dejar de observarle, atónita no sólo por tener delante a un personaje tan famoso en el mundo de los magos, sino por toda la escena que se había visto obligada a presenciar, sin pretenderlo. Tras coger el cambio de la mano de la chica, Harry tomó esta y la besó con galantería, dedicándole una mirada cómplice y susurrando "Shhhhhhh", con un dedo en los labios. La chica le devolvió una sonrisa embelesada y asintió.

Harry regresó al lado de Ginny, la abrazó por la cintura y ambos salieron del local.

**~~O&o&O~~**

- ¡Pedazo de idiotas! – Ron no pudo evitar reprenderlos, cuando los dos entraron por la puerta de casa de Neville, cargados de pizza y de refrescos variados. - ¡Ya creíamos que en cualquier momento nos llegaría una lechuza proveniente de San Mungo para pedirnos que fuéramos a reconocer vuestros cadáveres porque os habíais asesinado el uno al otro!

- No seas bruto, pedazo de animal – Harry rezongó, a lo que Ginny rió muy bajito, intentando disimular.

- Con estos dos, no llegará la sangre al río – Neville comentó como el que no quiere la cosa, divertido.

Harry pasó del comentario, dispuesto a no molestarse por nada ni por nadie aquella noche; no en vano sentía que todo él flotaba en un cielo pelirrojo y adorable.

Luna y Neville ya se habían encargado de preparar la mesa para la cena, así que todos no tuvieron más que tomar asiento alrededor de ella, para comenzar a cenar. Cuando todos se hubieron acomodado, Harry observó la escena, pensativo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Neville le preguntó, dándose cuenta de que el chico rumiaba algo importante.

- Somos seis buenos amigos, pero en cambio, aquí tan sólo estamos reunidos cinco – comentó, entristecido. - ¿Una ocasión tan especial como esta no merece que estemos los seis al completo?

- Claro, por supuesto – Neville se sumó a su amigo, resuelto. – Voy a recoger a Hermione y la traigo en un momento.

- No, yo lo haré – el moreno se ofreció. – Las cosas están algo tirantes, y prefiero ser yo quien la invite, que la conozco bien.

Ron miró a sus dos amigos con retintín, pero guardó silencio, mientras las chicas lo observaban, entristecidas.

- No tardaré – Harry prometió, y segundos después había desaparecido en busca de su mejor amiga.

Hubo de explicarle a Hermione que la reunión no había sido planeada, en absoluto, que todos se habían ido reuniendo a lo largo de la tarde por casualidad, y que sin ella, la fiesta jamás estaría completa.

"Para fiestas estoy yo", le había dicho la chica, molesta; pero aceptó en acompañarle, en el fondo contenta de saber que seguía siendo importante para ellos, o al menos para cuatro de ellos, siendo más concretos.

Cuando ambos aparecieron de nuevo en casa de Neville, inmediatamente las chicas fueron a dar la bienvenida a la recién llegada, y Neville depositó un beso en su mejilla, contento de verla. Ron la saludó de lejos, con un gesto de la mano y se hizo el desentendido; pero la sangre le hervía en las venas.

Después de una cena mucho más distendida de lo que habría sido de esperar, todos pasaron al salón, donde Neville puso en su televisón muggle el dvd con la película "Los Tres Mosqueteros", que Ron tan amablemente había conseguido para la ocasión. Ellos estaba entusiasmados viéndola, disfrutando con las peleas y las estocadas; y a las chicas no disgustó en absoluto disfrutar de unos rostros jóvenes y atractivos, con la historia romántica de D´Artagnan como telón de fondo.

- Esto tenemos que repetirlo – Neville declaró, encantado, cuando hubo terminado la película.

- Sí, ha estado genial – Ron se sumó, totalmente de acuerdo.

- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué no nos vamos los tres a continuar las vacaciones en algún lugar lejano y lleno de aventuras? – Neville propuso – Podríamos irnos a la Isla de Pascua, Harry. ¿Tú no querías pasar allí tus vacaciones?

Al escucharle, Ginny miró a Harry de reojo, cogida por sorpresa. No tenía ni idea de que el moreno había pretendido marcharse a un lugar exótico de vacaciones, y que había cambiado sus planes por ir con ella donde la chica hubo elegido. Ella ahora tenía claro que él la quería, pero ya entonces él había estado dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella, y ella sin saberlo. Sonrió para sus adentros, cada vez más y más enamorada de aquel hombre a quien adoraba.

- Eso ya no es posible – Harry objetó, esquivo.

- ¿Cómo que no? Hace nada estabas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para divertirte, y ahora que te proponemos un plan genial te nos vas a rajar? – Neville protestó.

- De veras, que no…

- ¿Y nosotras, qué? ¿Acaso somos monigotes pintados en la pared? – Ginny se inmiscuyó, intuyendo porqué Harry no deseaba marcharse. – Si vosotros, vais, nosotras vamos.

- Tú no deberías ir a ningún sitio – Harry opinó, a lo que los demás se giraron hacia él y lo observaron, curiosos. – Quiero decir que… antes de ir a ningún sitio, tienes una mudanza pendiente – disimuló como pudo, retomando la actitud a la defensiva que hace días había adoptado contra ella.

- De eso ya hablaremos tú y yo en privado, auror – Ginny le guiñó un ojo cuando nadie se fijaba en ella, a lo que él respondió con una mirada de reproche, preocupado.

- ¿Tú puedes coger vacaciones, Ron? – Neville preguntó al chico.

- Sin problemas. El Cuartel General de Aurores me debe las de este año, y también las del año pasado. Y acabo de concluir la misión que llevaba entre manos, junto a Harry. Kingsley no pondrá pegas. ¿Verdad, Harry?

- No, no las pondrá – su amigo respondió, aún turbado.

- ¿Y tú, Hermione?

- Yo tan sólo he de avisar de que prolongaré mis vacaciones unos días más. En estos momentos, el trabajo en el Departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica es escaso, así que tampoco tendré problemas para viajar con vosotros.

- Genial, ¿y vosotras? – preguntó a Ginny y a Luna también.

- A mí aún me queda casi un mes de vacaciones – Ginny dijo alegremente.

- Y yo estoy sin trabajo, hasta que vuelva a encontrar uno en Inglaterra; he venido para quedarme – Luna afirmó, con voz suave.

- Yo también sigo de vacaciones, hasta que vuelvan a empezar las clases en Hogwarts. ¿Y tú, Harry? Sé que también sigues de vacaciones. En serio, ¿es que te nos vas a rajar ahora?

- Está bien, iré – el moreno respondió de mala gana; seguiría a su pelirroja al fin del mundo, si hacía falta; pero en el fondo, continuaba pensando que no era el momento para que ella marchase tan lejos, sin saber qué dolencia la tenía preocupada.

- ¡Está decidido! ¡Rumbo a la aventura! – Neville declaró con entusiasmo. – Harry, encárgate tú de todo, ya que seguramente tendrás hoteles mirados de cuando querías marcharte allí – el moreno asintió, silencioso. - ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

- Cuanto antes, mejor – dijo Ron. – Seguro que allí saben cómo divertirse – añadió con malicia, haciendo un gesto obsceno que hizo reír a sus dos amigos, y que ellas vieron con desaprobación.

- Bueno, chicos; yo me voy a casa… de Harry – Ginny añadió en el último momento, continuando con la farsa. – Me siento demasiado cansada, y necesito reponer fuerzas.

- Tío, acompáñala – Neville pidió al moreno. - ¿No habéis dicho durante la cena que ella no se encuentra hoy demasiado bien como para desaparecerse? Vuélvela a llevar en coche, entonces, y luego regresas.

- Eso ya lo había decidido – Harry aclaró, muy serio. – Vamos, pelirroja – se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

- Hasta mañana – ella se despidió, y siguió al chico fuera de la casa.

Antes de subir ambos en el coche, Harry abrazó a Ginny, posesivo y la besó con dulzura.

- Tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente, pelirroja – le aseguró, inquieto.

- Hablaremos todo lo que quieras, cariño – ella le dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora. – En serio, Harry, no me pasará nada malo. ¿Qué puede pasarme, estando tú para protegerme? – argumentó, chantajista.

Él rezongó por lo bajo, mientras Ginny volvía a besarle, enamorada; y ambos se marcharon en el coche de Harry, camino de Godric´s Hollow.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Y aquí llega uno de mis capítulos más deseados en la historia. ¿A que no adivináis porqué? :P

Me moría de ganas por escribir la reconciliación entre Harry y Ginny, aunque las cosas entre ellos aún no estén demasiado... "claras", al menos para todos los demás, jeje. Y la conversación entre Dean y Luna también me hacía muchísima ilusión, aunque no ha sido tan fructífera como la de mi pareja favorita.

Bueno... los seis ya se han reunido. ¿En que tipo de... "aventuras" están pensando estos chicos? Me da en la nariz que ellos tienen demasiadas ganas de marcha, y ellas van a tener que ir parándoles los pies, si no quieren verse apeadas del juego... ¿o no?

La respuesta, a partir del próximo capítulo :D

Como siempre, y de todo corazón, agradezco todos los reviews rebidos al capítulo anterior, todas las nuevas alertas, y quien ha añadido este fic, o a mí como autor, a sus favoritos. Mi vida sería mucho más triste y aburrida sin todos vosotros.

Un abrazo fortísimo y hasta muy pronto, espero.

Con todo mi cariño.

**Rose.**


	20. Repite conmigo Papi

_**Capítulo 20 : Repite conmigo: "Pa-pi".**_

Harry conducía en silencio, con la mirada fija en la oscura carretera tan sólo iluminada por los potentes faros de su coche; se mostraba pensativo. No le gustaba ni un pelo el cariz que había tomado la situación en una sola tarde: le encantaba estar con sus amigos, verlos a todos reunidos, pero no le apetecía nada realizar un nuevo viaje en ese momento, con la mitad de ellos enfadados con la otra mitad; y simplemente, era impensable estando Ginny enferma…

Aunque había callado para no volver a discutir con ella, en ningún modo estaba de acuerdo en que la cabezota pelirroja se empeñase en acompañar a los demás en aquel alocado viaje, fuese por el motivo que fuera; y ella lo sabía perfectamente, ya que se estaba manteniendo en absoluto mutismo durante todo el trayecto, seguramente para no tener que oír las objeciones de él, si le daba pie a que se las expusiera.

Se maldijo para sus adentros, porque la adoraba; pero ese no era motivo suficiente, ni mucho menos, como para permitirle sacrificar su propia salud con tal de ayudar a sus amigos a hacer las paces. Todos ellos ya eran mayorcitos para luchar sus propias batallas, y aunque él también deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poderles echar una mano de forma disimulada, no lo haría a costa de la salud de su mujer, pues Ginny era su mujer; así lo sentía, y así sería por siempre jamás.

Aún así, dulcificó su semblante con tan sólo pensar en su tozuda pelirroja. No tenía sentido machacarla con sermones, no aquella noche, en que ambos acababan de volver a tocar el cielo después de haberlo perdido; así que suspiró, rendido y más que dispuesto a razonar.

- ¿Qué estás pensando? – preguntó a Ginny en tono amistoso, para invitarla a entablar conversación.

Pero sólo obtuvo un total silencio como única respuesta.

- Vamos, Gin, no estés molesta conmigo. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, por mucho que eso a veces te moleste.

Esperó una sarta de argumentos disparados a bocajarro para desarmarle; no en vano ella era la mujer más firme y decidida que había conocido jamás, exceptuando a Hermione; y cuando alguna idea se le metía en la cabeza, él ya podía adoptar la actitud que quisiera, que sabía que iba a acabar claudicando, aunque sólo fuese por agotamiento.

Pero nada de ello llegó. Harry no notó ni un solo movimiento por parte de ella, ni un gesto, ni una palabra; nada…

Hablando mal y pronto, los cojones se le pusieron por corbata.

Desesperado, buscó un lugar en el arcén lo suficientemente amplio como para poder aparcar el coche sin temor a provocar ningún accidente de circulación, y cuando lo encontró, salió con rapidez de la carretera y apagó el motor apenas sin darse cuenta, para centrar toda su atención en la chica, quien dormía plácidamente en el asiento del acompañante, ajena a todos y a todo que no fuera su tranquilo sueño, a juzgar por la cara de satisfacción que Harry pudo observar en ella.

- Se ha dormido… - él apenas susurró, atónito e irritado.

Quería pensar que se había enfadado con ella, pero en el fondo sabía que era consigo mismo con quien estaba molesto, porque en aquel momento, se sentía un auténtico idiota paranoico. Él, acojonado como un chaval, mientras ella dormía el sueño de los justos, más tranquila que un soleado día de mar en calma. Por si aún no se había dado cuenta, sintió cuánto ella significaba para él, cómo el miedo le ahogaba cada vez que imaginaba siquiera la vida sin tenerla a su lado, aquel deseo infinito, más allá de la razón, de protegerla a toda costa de cualquier mal, fuera este el que fuera.

Precisamente en aras de aquel infinito amor, respiró hondo para serenarse, sabiendo que el único modo de hacer las cosas bien, no era, precisamente, llevado por la desesperación. Se regodeó en observarla: en aquel momento ella no parecía enferma, en absoluto, sino felizmente agotada y satisfecha; en paz. También él halló paz en aquella soñadora media sonrisa que ella mostraba en su rostro. Cuánto les quedaba por conocer el uno del otro… cuánto por aprender; iba a ser magnífico recorrer la vida a su lado, se dijo para sí, también con una sonrisa.

Retomó su camino, ya más relajado, y poco le costó alcanzar aquella casa que siempre, en secreto, había soñado compartir con ella: su hogar. Por un momento fue asaltado por una sensación extraña al regresar a su propio refugio, que en cambio hacía nada había abandonado, poniendo pies en polvorosa, para no tener que compartirlo con ella. Analizando en ese momento lo sucedido, sintió que se había comportado de un modo contradictorio y exaltado, demasiado radical; pero al volver la vista atrás, tan sólo por un segundo, recordó a su bella pelirroja echándole de su vida, acusándole sin piedad de engaño y traición y haciendo oídos sordos a cualquier explicación que él hubiese querido ofrecerle. ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho en aquel momento? Ahora se le ocurrían muchas cosas que hacer, pero hubo de admitir que siendo Harry Potter, testarudo como nadie, acostumbrado a mandar… poca cosa, se dijo con una sonrisa de resignación, pensando que Ginny y él eran tal para cual. Sí, iba a resultar interesante su vida en común.

Una vez hubo aparcado el coche en el patio trasero de la casa, se apeó de él y lo rodeó para abrir la puerta del acompañante.

- Ginny, despierta; ya hemos llegado – llamó la atención de su novia, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla suavemente, besándola después.

- Déjame dormir un rato más… - ella refunfuñó, adormilada, y se sumió de nuevo en su profundo sueño.

- No puedes quedarte a dormir en el coche – insistió, sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla.

- Sí que puedo; no seas malo… - se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda para continuar durmiendo.

- ¿Malo yo? – él protestó, alzando una ceja, sorprendido. – No vas a dormir en el coche, digas lo que digas.

Tomándola en brazos delicadamente, la alzó y la sacó del coche, cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia la casa. Ginny, inconscientemente, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y se acomodó pegada a su pecho; Harry alucinaba. ¿Cómo era posible que la chica se hubiese sumido en un sueño tan profundo, si había pasado un día tranquilo y relajado de vacaciones? No pudo evitar que el temor lo atrapara de nuevo en sus agónicas redes.

Abrió la puerta de la casa con un ágil movimiento de la mano, sin dejar de sostenerla, e hizo que esta se cerrase tras ellos; subió las escaleras que conducían al piso superior, donde estaban ubicados los dormitorios, abrió la puerta del suyo propio, retiró la colcha y las sábanas de un lado de la cama con sumo cuidado, y depositó a Ginny con mimo dentro de ella, cubriéndola con las sábanas después. Nada más hacerlo, ella se tumbó boca arriba, complacida, sin despertarse en ningún momento. El ni siquiera quiso intentar cambiarla de ropa para que se sintiese más cómoda, pues vio que descansaba tan tranquila, que no quiso arriesgarse a despertarla. Pensativo, él se deshizo de los zapatos y de la camisa y se tumbó al otro lado, situando los brazos detrás de su cabeza en busca de una postura cómoda; pasó mucho tiempo mirando al techo, hasta que también se vio vencido por el sueño.

Aún conservaba la misma postura cuando sintió un contacto cálido y suave que recorría su barbilla con sensual lentitud, hasta posarse finalmente sobre sus labios. Saboreó aquella caricia con deleite, y al abrir los párpados, la dulce mirada de Ginny lo estaba aguardando con dulzura, y tras ella, unos alegres y tempranos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, llenando el cuarto de vida.

- Buenos días, dormilón – ella lo saludó con voz cariñosa, volviéndole a besar en los labios.

- Buenos días, preciosa.

Sonriente, la estrechó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo que si todos los despertares del resto de su vida iban a ser como aquel, deseaba no morir nunca. Mas de pronto, Ginny se revolvió en su abrazo, zafándose de él y levantándose de la cama como si le hubiese picado una avispa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Harry quiso saber, cogido por sorpresa.

- ¡Tengo que ir al baño! – ella respondió, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de aseo a la carrera.

Poco después, y bajo la atenta y aún sorprendida mirada de Harry, la chica salió del baño tranquilamente, y lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Tenía una necesidad urgente de hacer pis – se disculpó, con cara de niña traviesa.

- ¿Tan urgente?

- Oh, sí, te lo juro. Desde hace unos días, cada vez que siento esa necesidad, y te prometo que es a dos por tres, o voy corriendo al aseo, o podría llegar a hacérmelo encima – ella aseguró con fastidio. – No entiendo cómo puedo estar reteniendo tanto líquido en los pechos – añadió, incrédula. – si me paso todo el día orinando. Pero la verdad es que se me han puesto como los de una vaca, y me duelen.

- ¿Te han crecido los pechos y te duelen? – él preguntó, con una voz extraña que a ella llamó la atención.

- Sí… - lo observó, confusa también por la rara mirada que él tenía clavada en sus ojos, observándola como si la estuviese viendo por primera vez.

- ¿Y dices que tienes ganas de hacer pis a todas horas? – él añadió, como queriendo constatar un dato que le parecía sumamente importante.

- Ya te he dicho que sí. Supongo que cuando me den los resultados de las pruebas médicas, por fin sabré a qué se debe todo esto tan extraño. Un enfriamiento de orina, tal vez. ¿Qué te pasa, Harry?

La actitud de él le parecía más extravagante por momentos, pero casi se quedó sin habla cuando él prácticamente se lanzó de la cama, se puso los zapatos y la camisa a la carrera, de un modo desaliñado, se plantó ante ella en dos zancadas, la besó con tanta pasión como si aquel hubiese sido su primer beso, y corrió fuera de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡No te muevas de ahí! – le gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos. - ¡Volveré enseguida! ¡Te amo!

Se oyó un portazo que no hizo más que confirmar que Harry se había marchado cual si estuviese siendo perseguido por un batallón de colacuernos húngaros.

Ginny continuó observando el hueco de la puerta, estática, mientras intentaba asimilar aquello que acababa de suceder. Finalmente y sin hallar explicación lógica posible, decidió volver a acostarse un ratito más; no estaría mal continuar durmiendo, pensó. Y cuando él regresase, ya habría tiempo para interrogarle por su singular reacción. Total, ¿qué podía tener de interesante hacerse pis a todas horas y sentir que los pechos iban a estallar en cualquier momento? Sonrió, pensando que Harry había sufrido un ataque de estrés, se acomodó entre las suaves sábanas, y continuó durmiendo; se dijo para sí que aquella cama era la más confortable que había conocido en su vida, y además conservaba el aroma del hombre al que amaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que había transcurrido casi una hora; la casa se hallaba en silencio. ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo Harry? – se preguntó, llena de curiosidad. Un hondo rugido en su estómago la alertó de que era hora de desayunar, pero antes, cómo no… tenía que hacer pis. Se levantó de la cama, resignada a ser esclava de su vejiga, y aprovechó el inevitable viaje al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha reparadora, que le sentó de maravilla. Después se vistió con una gran camiseta, muy ligera y apropiada para el intenso calor que se respiraba durante aquel verano, y bajó a la cocina, a dar buena cuenta de todo aquello que se le pusiera por delante.

Con un gran vaso de zumo de naranja, acompañado de tostadas con un montón de mantequilla y mermelada frente a ella, se dedicó a desayunar tranquilamente. Se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo porque Harry se había quedado a dormir a su lado y no se había marchado, como quizá hubiera podido suceder porque, aunque aquel era su hogar, no podía olvidar que en la actualidad el moreno se encontraba pasando el resto de sus vacaciones en casa de Neville, y para todos sus amigos, ella y él continuaban separados irremediablemente. Algo en lo más hondo de su corazón le dijo que Neville podía ir olvidándose de su inquilino, cosa que, egoístamente, a ella no desagradaba en absoluto. ¿Cómo sería vivir con Harry? ¿Cómo sería levantarse a su lado, día tras día, siendo su varonil rostro lo primero que viera, sintiendo su calor, acaparando su sonrisa? Aún no habían hablado nada sobre vivir juntos, pero conociéndolo como lo conocía, no creía que él le permitiera marcharse de su casa nunca más, de su hogar, el hogar de ambos. Jamás la palabra "hogar" había sabido tan dulce para ella, tan acogedora, excepto cuando era niña y La Madriguera había sido su idílica morada; después llegó la boda de Bill, la independencia de Percy y de Charlie, la trágica muerte de Fred; la desbandada general… y aquella acogedora casa, aunque seguía siendo la misma en cierto modo, ya no lo era. Ahora también había llegado el tiempo para ella de crear su propio refugio, su propia madriguera junto a Harry, y no sólo física.

El sonido de la puerta de la casa al abrirse la sacó de sus más profundos pensamientos, y dando un descomunal bocado a una de las tostadas, se puso en pie y marchó al encuentro de Harry, pues quién sino él podía haber entrado en la casa sin llamar al timbre. Cuando se encontró con el chico, él ya iba en su busca hacia la cocina con paso desesperado por hablar con ella – sabía dónde estaba por el atractivo olor de tostadas recién horneadas y envueltas en mantequilla y mermelada, que se había adueñado de gran parte de la planta baja.

Al verla, él le alargó con impaciencia lo que le parecieron un montón de originales palitos, y ella los cogió con extrañeza, sin dejar de observarlos, curiosa; buscó sus ojos con la mirada.

- ¿Qué es esto, y qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ellos? – quiso saber, a la expectativa.

- Tienes que hacer pis en ellos – él respondió con seriedad, sin dejar de mirarla, presa de aquel nerviosismo que estaba comenzando a incomodarla.

Ella soltó una risotada, sin poder contenerse.

- ¿Qué pasa, que son absorbe pis de viaje, para que no tenga que ir al baño cada vez? ¿O es que te has vuelto loco y pretendes que te ponga la casa perdida? – no pudo evitar burlarse de él con cariño, bromeando.

- Tienes que ir al baño a hacer pis normalmente, ¡por amor de Merlín!, pero además, hacerlo sobre ellos – él dijo sin más, poniendo cara de estar intentando explicar algo totalmente obvio a una niña pequeña.

- ¿Para qué? – ella preguntó una vez más, atónita, sin dejar de observarlos.

- ¡Tú hazlo! – Harry le ordenó a voz en grito.

Inmediatamente, él se dio cuenta de que había perdido los nervios; tomó los extraños artilugios de manos de la enfurruñada chica, que lo miraba con cara de ofendida, la envolvió en un dulce abrazo y besó su frente, cariñoso.

- Perdona, princesa, es que estoy que no me toca la ropa en el cuerpo. Son tests de embarazo muggles – le explicó, un poco más calmado, mientras ella lo miraba con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. – No sé cual es su equivalente en el mundo mágico, joder – intentó disculparse lo mejor que pudo. – Si Sloughorn nos mostró alguna vez algún tipo de pócima, poción, ungüento o lo que fuera, que lograra el mismo resultado que estas pruebas, estoy seguro de que yo no le presté ni la más mínima atención; y estoy seguro de que Snape jamás lo hizo, ni de coña. He tenido que ir en coche al pueblo muggle más cercano, a una farmacia, para conseguirlas; por eso he tardado tanto en regresar.

- ¿Quieres decir que…? – Ginny apenas susurró, no saliendo de su asombro. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea tan obvia que había tenido él, quizá porque en ningún modo la había concebido hasta aquel mismo momento.

- Bueno… blanco y en botella… lo más lógico es que sea leche, ¿no? – argumentó torpemente, mirándola a los ojos, nervioso.

- Vaya… ¿Y hay que hacer pis aquí, sin más, para saberlo?

- Eso me han dicho en la farmacia – le alargó un gran prospecto que le había facilitado la amable farmacéutica – Aquí vienen las instrucciones.

Ginny tomó el papel en sus manos temblorosas, lo desplegó con lentitud y se dedicó a leerlo, concentrada. Cuando hubo terminado, volvió a mirar a su novio con una dulce sonrisa.

- Aquí pone que con una sola prueba de embarazo se obtiene un noventa y nueve por ciento de fiabilidad en los resultados. Según esto, con dos habría bastando para estar totalmente seguro… pero tú has traído diez.

- Y-yo qué sé; la farmacéutica me ha dicho lo mismo que tú, p-pero necesito estar seguro.

- ¿Por qué? – temió una respuesta que quizá ella también quisiera pronunciar; aunque se dio cuenta de que, si la temía, era porque realmente ni deseaba pronunciarla, ni escucharla tampoco.

- P-porque si me hago ilusiones y luego resulta que no es verdad, me pegaré un hostiazo de cojones – en aquel momento se sentía el hombre más vulnerable del mundo, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, excepto no parar de soltar tacos al hablar.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de ella y él se la secó con mimo.

- Háztelas, Ginny, por favor – le suplicó.

Ella asintió, sintiendo que las mariposas de su estómago amenazaban con llevársela volando a una nube de inconsciencia, tan nerviosa como estaba.

De nuevo impaciente, él la tomó en brazos, subió las escaleras con ella hasta conducirla al aseo privado de su habitación, tras lo cual le dejó la intimidad suficiente para que procediera sin sentirse presionada, y él se dedicó a pasear por la habitación retorciéndose ambas manos casi hasta lograr hacerse daño.

Ginny tardó varios minutos en decidirse a comenzar, no por resultarle difícil tener que hacer pis inmediatamente – en eso estaba convirtiéndose en toda una maestra – sino por temor a los resultados. Jamás se había planteado en serio la idea de tener hijos, pero tampoco nunca había tenido al hombre de su vida a su lado para poder desearlos tanto como se sorprendió a sí misma deseándolos en ese momento.

Armándose de esperanza, se hizo una prueba tras otra: exactamente las diez; las puso en fila sobre la bañera y salió del cuarto, con el estómago en la garganta.

- Dice que hay que esperar cinco minutos para poder leer los resultados – susurró, tragando con fuerza para no atragantarse por la emoción.

Él asintió, conforme, y volvió a abrazarla, buscando que ambos se tranquilizasen lo suficiente como para poder soportar la espera.

- El papel dice que si pasados cinco minutos se pueden ver dos rayas verticales en el test, estaré embarazada – Ginny musitó, mimosa.

- Ajá. ¿Y si sale una, o tres?

Ginny soltó una risita nerviosa.

- No pueden salir tres.

- Ah… Entonces, ¿qué pasa si sale una?

- Que no lo estaré.

- ¿y si en cinco test salen dos y en los otros cinco sale una? – él intentó bromear, sonriente.

- ¡No trates de ponerme más histérica de lo que estoy, Potter! – le dio una palmada en el culo, fingiendo enfurruñarse.

- No creo que puedas ponerte más histérica de lo que lo estoy yo, en este momento. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás… y si no, tenemos toda la vida por delante para engendrar montones de hijos, miles, millones.

- Entonces… ¿te haría ilusión ser padre en este momento?

- ¿Tú qué crees? Contigo, en este momento y en cualquier otro – besó su frente con adoración, y ella se refregó contra su cuerpo como si fuese un gatito zalamero.

- Ya… pero esto está siendo tan inesperado, tan especial…

- Bueno, no tiremos la toalla todavía. ¿Ya han pasado los puñeteros cinco minutos?

- Sí… - tomó la mano de él entre las suyas, con temor. – Por favor, ve tú delante.

- Ah ah… no pretendas que sea yo quien se desmaye; aquí la embarazada, eres tú.

- Eres malo… - Ginny protestó con un mohín mimoso, que a él le resultó adorable; empezaba a adorar cuándo ella le decía aquellas palabras, buscando lograr toda su atención y sus cuidados.

- ¿Los dos a la vez, entonces?

- Vale.

Cogidos fuertemente de la mano, ambos volvieron a entrar en el cuarto de aseo. En contra de lo que había dicho hacía nada más unos segundos, Ginny corrió a ver los resultados, con Harry más nervioso tras ella. Los dos pasearon su mirada por todos los test de embarazo, una y otra vez, de un modo incansable, en absoluto silencio.

- Diez pruebas de embarazo, diez positivos – él rompió el silencio finalmente, con voz que pretendía ser serena, pero que delataba a las claras toda la emoción que lo embargaba. – A eso yo le llamo un éxito rotundo.

- Sí…

De pronto, ella se abalanzó sobre él, saltando y colgándose de su cuerpo, abrazada al chico con manos y piernas.

- ¡Vas a ser papi! – y comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva.

- Nena, mi vida, cariño… ¿no te alegras? – la tomó por la barbilla y alzó su rostro, buscando su mirada.

- ¡Claro que me alegro! No tengo palabras, Harry; esto es muy grande, muy grande – repitió, desbordada por las lágrimas.

- Lo sé – asintió, alucinado.

- ¡Es lo más grande que me ha pasado en la vida!

- Lo sé.

- ¿Tú no te alegras? – Ginny quiso saber, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Lo sé. Digo… Es que aún no me puedo creer todo lo que nos está pasando. Durante muchos años creí que jamás podría tenerte a mi lado, y mucho menos tener hijos contigo. Me había resignado a vivir solo y a morir del mismo modo. Esto me desborda, es tan grande lo que siento que no me cabe en el cuerpo.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de decir "lo sé", con una amplísima sonrisa.

- Vamos a San Mungo a que nos lo confirmen – Ginny propuso, decidida, - y creámoslo de una vez y para siempre.

- Sí, será lo mejor. Tendremos que preparar la habitación de bebé, comprarle ropita, un carro, una cuna, un montón de juguetes…

- Echa el freno, Potter el rápido – le acaricio la mejilla con adoración. – Vas a tener nueve meses para poder hacer todo eso.

- ¿Tanto?

- ¿Qué esperabas? – ella rió, divertida.

- No sé… ya que sus papis lo han hecho todo a la carrera…

- Los bebés no entienden de carreras – lo besó y tiró de su mano para conducirlo hacia el aseo. – Anda, date una ducha que te despeje. Mientras, yo me arreglaré para salir.

En vez de soltarle la mano, Harry tiró de ella, arrastrando a al chica hacia su cuerpo; la rodeó en un dulce y posesivo abrazo e hizo que los labios de ambos comenzasen una sensual danza de cortejo.

- Deja – jadeo, - que me vista – ella consiguió articular, entre beso y beso apasionado.

- Te amo – volvió a atraparla en sus brazos, acaparador, besándola ardientemente una vez más.

- Si continuamos así, no podremos salir de aquí en todo el día – ella insistió, mimosa.

- Genial, no lo hagamos – tomó su femenino cuello al asalto, colmándola de caricias y de besos.

- Pero yo necesito saber con seguridad si estoy embarazada o no lo estoy – ella protestó, nerviosa.

Al escucharla, Harry la abrazó con tanto amor, que la hizo sentir la mujer más especial del mundo.

- Tienes razón, pequeña. Yo también necesito saberlo. Dame diez minutos para que me duche y me vista, y enseguida tendré el coche preparado para que salgamos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que hoy también querré ir en coche?

- No lo sé. Pero no pienso permitir que uses la red flu ni la desaparición y aparición, hasta asegurarme de que hacerlo no os pondrá en peligro ni a ti ni al bebé – él aseguró, con voz que no admitía réplica.

Ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, agradecida.

- Vístete, princesa – besó su cabello suavemente y le permitió que saliera del cuarto.

Una hora después, Harry y Ginny traspasaron las puertas de San Mungo – hospital que no sólo se ocupaba de enfermedades mágicas, aunque por ello era famoso, sino que también tenía una planta dedicada a tratar enfermedades comunes, aunque, eso sí, únicamente habilitada para magos. Ambos caminaron cogidos de la mano, con paso rápido, intentando que, sobre todo Harry, pasase desapercibido. Aunque estaban seguros de que por los pasillos, aquí y allá, algunos magos y brujas se habían dado perfecta cuenta de quién estaba "honrando" el hospital con su presencia; pero ellos hicieron ver que no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.

Pronto llegaron a la planta de "Enfermedades comunes para magos y brujas", situada en el piso superior del edificio, y se encaminaron hacia el mostrador de recepción, en busca de obtener una cita con el médico que se estaba encargando del caso de Ginny, para que les hiciese el favor, si era posible, de hacer un hueco a la pelirroja en algún momento de la mañana. Para su infinita sorpresa, la chica ya figuraba en la lista de pacientes citados, y aunque ambos creyeron que debía ser un error, decidieron aprovecharlo.

Dieron un amable "gracias" a la recepcionista, quien no dejó de observarlos por la espalda mientras se alejaban hacia la consulta, alucinada. Antes de llegar a su destino, una de las puertas del pasillo que recorrían, sin duda perteneciente a la consulta de otro doctor, se abrió repentinamente, y de ella salió un hombre que, al verlos, enrojeció como un tomate, sin poder evitarlo. Inmediatamente, Harry apretó con fuerza la mano de Ginny, aunque permaneció en silencio, a la defensiva, como si fuese el guardaespaldas de la chica, además de su novio.

- Hola – el otro saludó educadamente, aunque con evidente incomodidad.

- Hola, Dean – Ginny respondió, mientras apretaba también la mano de Harry con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarlo, por lo que pudiera pasar.

Pero Harry no hizo más que continuar con su absoluto silencio, su mirada peligrosamente fija en los ojos de Thomas.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Giselle? - ella quiso saber, con sincera preocupación.

- Va a días; un día se encuentra mejor, otro peor… - negó con la cabeza, deprimido. – Pero los médicos me han dejado bien claro que aquí ya no pueden hacer nada por ella. Al tratarse esta enfermedad de una dolencia muy poco corriente entre los magos, no disponen de los avances necesarios como para poder combatirla con muchas esperanzas de éxito.

Conmovida, Ginny se soltó de la mano de Harry y dio un abrazo cariñoso al que había sido su novio durante diez años. Él le respondió con una sonrisa llena de gratitud.

- Bueno, tenemos que marcharnos – ella dijo, mientras se separaba del chico para continuar a lo largo del pasillo. – No perdáis la esperanza, por favor.

Dean no pudo responder, pues la emoción impedía que las palabras surgieran de su garganta.

- Harry, ¿vamos? – ella pidió al moreno, con voz casi suplicante.

- Un momento – él negó con voz seca.

Harry caminó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de Thomas y se llevó la mano al interior de su chaqueta. El otro lo miró a la expectativa, temiendo lo peor pero incapaz de seguir peleando, pues se sentía hundido. Pero el auror, para sorpresa de todos, extrajo un teléfono móvil de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo tendió al que había sido su mayor rival, quien lo tomó con una mano temblorosa, aún dubitativo.

- El mejor médico del mundo especializado en el tratamiento contra el cáncer, se pondrá en contacto contigo hoy mismo – Harry anunció con sencillez. – Es un móvil de prepago, podrás recargar su saldo de llamadas en cualquier quiosco o estanco muggle; con dinero muggle, por supuesto – dijo secamente. – No dudes ni por un segundo en poner a tu mujer en sus manos, no lo lamentarás. No puedo garantizarte que pueda salvarla, pero te juro que luchará por su vida como si de un familiar muy cercano a él se tratara; por Molly lo hizo. Soy consciente de que el hospital al que os envío es muy caro; si tuvieses algún problema para afrontar sus honorarios, ponte en contacto conmigo y veremos qué podemos hacer para solucionarlo.

Dean se vio obligado a tragar con fuerza, antes de poder musitar un quedo "gracias" salido de lo más hondo de su alma.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y tomando a Ginny de la mano nuevamente, hizo que ambos continuaran su camino.

- ¿Cuándo has comprado ese teléfono móvil muggle y has hablado con el hospital de Estados Unidos? – Ginny quiso saber, aún sorprendida y observando a Harry con admiración.

- En el pueblo donde he comprado también las pruebas de embarazo – él admitió, ruborizándose. – Estas cosas hay que hacerlas rápido, Ginny; la vida de una persona está en juego.

- He de admitir que por un momento he creído que ibas a sacar tu varita y a atacarle; pero en cambio, le has ayudado – le hizo detenerse por un segundo, que aprovechó para besarle la mejilla con adoración.

- Ganas no me han faltado de darle una buena lección; pero su novia no tiene porqué pagar por las estupideces que él haya cometido. Te lo he dicho muchísimas veces: yo no soy como él.

- Eso lo sé perfectamente; por eso te quiero. Es aquí – dijo, señalando una puerta cerrada ante ellos.

Hizo chocar sus nudillos contra la puerta, y al escuchar un "adelante" atenuado por la estancia cerrada la abrió, decidiéndose a entrar.

- ¿Se puede? – preguntó al doctor, quien la observó desde el sillón situado tras la mesa de despacho.

- Ah, señorita Weasley… pase, pase. ¡Qué pronto ha recibido mi lechuza!

- ¿Lechuza? – ella inquirió, extrañada, mientras pasaba dentro de la consulta, con Harry detrás suyo. – No hemos recibido ninguna lechuza; venimos porque quizá hemos descubierto la causa de mi mal estar, y queremos que nos la confirme.

El hombre, al reconocer a Harry tras ella, quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pensativo. Cuando se decidió a hablar, se dirigió a Ginny con demasiada seriedad.

- Perdone, señorita, pero… - no sabía cómo exponer su sugerencia. – Voy a tratar con usted un tema muy… íntimo. Quizá preferiría que el señor Potter la espere fuera, con todos mis respetos hacia usted – dijo a Harry, quien había comenzado a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos. – Al no estar él implicado directamente en el asunto…

- Oh, sí lo está – ella respondió con una amplísima sonrisa, - si de lo que usted va a hablarme es lo mismo que lo que pienso comentarle yo.

El hombre enarcó una ceja, escéptico.

- Vamos, doctor… Estoy embarazada, ¿no es así?

Atónito, miró a Ginny y a Harry alternativamente antes de de decidirse a abrir la boca siquiera. En modo alguno había llegado a sus oídos la noticia de que Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley, amigos de toda la vida, actualmente formaban pareja; ni a los suyos, ni a los de nadie perteneciente a la comunidad mágica, a pesar de ser ambos sumamente famosos; que él supiera.

- Disculpen mi torpeza y siéntense, por favor – les pidió, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y se secaba el sudor que había comenzado a perlar su madura frente.

Ya un poco más sereno, pero aún avergonzado por el error cometido, decidió entrar en materia.

- ¿C-cuándo fue su última regla? – preguntó a la pelirroja, sin dejar de observar a Harry de reojo para asegurarse de que no se le ocurriría convertirlo en un gnomo de jardín, o algo peor.

- Ayer hizo cinco semanas; pero yo no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta hoy. Tenía otros asuntos mucho más importantes en qué pensar – ella comentó, tras lo que acarició a Harry en la mejilla, haciéndole entender sus palabras.

Él la rodeó con un brazo por la espalda, cariñoso, pero continuó callado, pues sabía perfectamente que la absoluta protagonista de aquello tan maravilloso que estaba sucediendo, era ella.

- Bien… entonces, según esos cálculos, usted está embarazada de cinco semanas.

- ¿Está totalmente seguro de que lo estoy?

- Los análisis a los que la hemos sometido, así lo confirman. ¿Usted no lo está? ¿Por qué ha venido aquí, si no?

- Sí, sí que lo estoy, pero aún no lo podemos casi creer. Es una noticia tan maravillosa…

- Me alegro de que les haya hecho felices. Ahora, lo que tiene que hacer es llevar una vida normal y no preocuparse por nada. Evite hacer deporte que le exija demasiado esfuerzo y poco más, ya que por lo que usted me relató en su anterior visita, los únicos síntomas que muestra son el cansancio y la incontinencia urinaria, totalmente normales para una embarazada.

- ¿Y qué me dice de las desapariciones, y de la red flu? – Harry se inmiscuyó por primera vez en toda la conversación.

- Tiene razón, señor Potter; su…

- Mujer – él dejó bien claro, con voz rotunda.

- Bien… su mujer, debe evitar hacer uso de la red flu, así como del arte de la desaparición y aparición, que podría poner en riesgo tanto a ella como al bebé que se está gestando en su interior.

Él asintió, haciendo ver que había comprendido.

- ¿Y los viajes?

- Hombre, depende… ¿A dónde tenían previsto marcharse?

- A la Isla de Pascua, en Chile.

- Sinceramente, no le aconsejo que pase demasiadas horas en un avión, ahora que no puede hacer uso de ningún método de traslado instantáneo. No hay ningún problema en que la señora viaje, pero si puede evitar los trayectos demasiado largos, mejor que mejor.

Harry asintió de nuevo, totalmente de acuerdo con él.

- Pues por el momento, eso es todo. No me queda más que darles unos cuantos folletos informativos sobre el embarazo, recetarle a la futura mamá un complemento vitamínico que refuerce su correcto estado de salud, y felicitarles por su próxima paternidad. La semana que viene comenzaremos con las pruebas específicas a la mamá, para asegurar el desarrollo correcto del embarazo. Les enviaré una lechuza con las instrucciones al respecto.

- Gracias por todo, doctor – Ginny dijo, entusiasmada, mientras Harry estrechaba la mano del hombre con amabilidad, para su gran sorpresa.

Nada más salir de la consulta, Ginny se echó en brazos de su prometido, rompiendo a llorar por la emoción.

- Harry, estoy embarazada…

Él la besó con tanta ternura, que a todo aquel que pudo contemplar la escena desde el pasillo se le cayó la baba de envidia.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola a todos, y feliz verano (o invierno, según el país desde donde leáis este fic), tanto para los que estáis de vacaciones como para quienes las cogerán más tarde (como yo, que hasta septiembre no tendré días libres) o los que ya las han disfrutado.

Podría decir que siento no haber publicado un capítulo antes, pero no sería sincera, porque llevo tres meses que no me apetece escribir, ni hacer nada que requiera concentración. En el trabajo lo llevo mejor, pero me está resultando más difícil concentrarme, y me he visto obligada a echar mano de la agenda a dos por tres, con lo poco que yo usaba esos trastos.

¿Que porqué? No es porque ya no me guste escribir, ni porque el calor veraniego que estamos "disfrutando" me esté fundiendo las neuronas. Se trata de que yo, al igual que Ginny, estoy embarazada, jeje. Así que es muy curioso, pero ha venido a coincidir el embarazdo de Ginny con el mío propio, sin tenerlo premeditado; a través de su experiencia os estoy contando un poquito de la mía, aunque mi peque ha sido muuuuy buscado y deseado, eso os lo puedo asegurar (^_ ^).

Ruego disculpéis que el capítulo esté dedicado por entero a Harry y a Ginny, pero no podía evitar explicar cada sensación, cada sentimiento que ambos han tenido, porque para mí todo está siendo nuevo y maravilloso, y me salía del alma plasmarlo así también para ellos. Ya tendremos tiempo para retomar las relaciones de las otras dos parejas un poco más adelante.

Por la etapa actual de mi vida que estoy atravesando, no puedo deciros cuándo actualizaré, ni este ni mis otros fics, ya que, como os contaba al principio de este comentario, me cuesta horrores concentrarme para escribir por culpa de las benditas hormonas. También creo que no respondí a todos los reviews que me enviásteis al anterior capítulo; desde aquí, os mando a todos mi mayor agradecimiento, un abrazo fortísimo y todo mi cariño.

Siempre vuestra.

**Rose.**


	21. Al acecho

_**Capítulo 21 : Al acecho.**_

Nada más despuntar el alba del día siguiente, Molly Weasley, quien hacía horas que no lograba conciliar el sueño, dejó de caminar por el cuarto y despertó a su marido, harta de guardar tan sólo para ella la olla de grillos que parecía ser su mente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Arthur quiso saber, con voz somnolienta, intentando distinguirla entre las meras rendijas que eran sus ojos.

- Ginny debe acabar con el ridículo que está haciendo, Arthur; no va a lograr nada más que sufrimiento – la mujer sentenció con voz que no admitía réplica, mirando fijamente a su marido.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – él quiso saber, poniendo cara de ignorancia; su mente estaba aún poseída por el sueño, y era muy difícil lograr centrarse en aquello que su esposa estaba intentando decirle.

Parpadeó un par de veces para fijar su vista en su mujer.

- ¿De qué voy a hablar? – ella casi gritó, apunto de perder la paciencia. – Nuestra hija se ha metido de nuevo en casa de Harry, y esta vez en contra de la voluntad de él; y no sólo va a lograr ponerse en ridículo, sino también que él acabe odiándola – explicó con voz nerviosa. – Si Harry no desea tenerla cerca, siquiera, debería dejarlo en paz y darlo todo por terminado.

- Ah… eso… - Arthur volvió a parpadear con cansancio, ya más despierto.

- ¿Cómo que "eso"? – Molly le reprochó, indignada. - ¿No te importa que nuestra hija sufra? ¿Y que lo haga Harry? ¿Quieres tener que elegir entre dos de nuestros hijos?

Arthur, mucho más sereno que su esposa, la tomó por ambas manos e hizo que ella se sentase en la cama junto a él.

- No vamos a tener que elegir entre nadie, cariño. Lo que hemos de hacer es no tomar partido por ninguno de ambos; los dos ya son mayorcitos como para resolver sus problemas por su cuenta y riesgo. ¿No te parece? – objetó, con voz cariñosa.

- Bueno, pues no elegiremos entre nadie. Pero no puedo permitir que una hija mía se ponga en evidencia de ese modo; ha cometido errores, ambos los han cometido, y por lo que veo, ni ella ni él piensan disculparse. Entonces, que deje a Harry vivir su vida en paz, y que ella viva la suya. O al menos, que no lo agobie de ese modo. Quizá nunca se han querido tanto como nosotros pensábamos – terminó con aquella triste reflexión.

Arthur suspiró, rendido.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? – quiso saber, temiendo el ímpetu de su mujer.

- Ron ha dicho que Harry está viviendo Merlín sabrá dónde hasta que Ginny se marche de su casa, ya ves cómo están las cosas; así que tú y yo vamos a ir ahora mismo a Godric´s Hollow y vamos a traernos de vuelta a esa empeñada y cabezota. Si no quiere vivir en el piso que Harry le ha regalado, que no lo haga; a mí tampoco me parecería bien que lo hiciera, quedando ambos como han terminado. Pero ese asunto ya se resolverá más adelante; ahora, lo que ella tiene que hacer es volver a La Madriguera y dejarse de tonterías. Al menos, hasta que ambos sean capaces de hablar de un modo civilizado.

- Quizá tengas razón… - él la miró fijamente, reflexivo. - Está bien, dame tiempo para que tome una ducha rápida y me vista, y te acompañaré para intentar convencerla de que regrese con nosotros –aceptó finalmente.

- Te estaré esperando abajo, con el desayuno preparado – Molly anunció, mientras cabeceaba afirmativamente, con excitación.

Una vez su esposa hubo abandonado la habitación, Arthur se puso en pie y caminó de forma perezosa hacia la ducha. "La vida no es justa"- se dijo con tristeza.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Ginny se giró, somnolienta, adueñándose, sin pretenderlo, de la cama entera. Completamente subyugada por el maravilloso hombre con el que su corazón había decidido compartir lecho durante el resto de su vida, esperó que su mano hallase su torso, desnudo y poderoso, para disfrutar de él una vez más; nunca se cansaba de hacerlo. Pero algo no estaba saliendo bien: palpó la cama una y otra vez, ávida de aquel contacto que tanto deseaba, y tan sólo el suave roce de las sábanas de satén fue su recompensa; darse cuenta de ello la sacó de su ensoñación.

Abrió los ojos totalmente, alarmada, buscando a Harry a su alrededor; estaba sola en el cuarto, completamente sola, y un absoluto silencio la rodeaba, frío y constante. La tenue luz del alba apenas iluminaba las bellas cortinas del balcón, que habían adquirido un tono azul celeste precioso. Todo parecía estar en orden, excepto la ausencia de su prometido.

Extrañada, aunque un poco más tranquila, se desperezó, sonriendo por instinto al recordar la maravillosa noche de amor que había pasado con Harry; se sentía una reina divina, dueña del corazón y del alma de un rey poderoso y perfecto.

Al apoyar su mano derecha en la almohada, para volver a recostarse, el suave tacto del terciopelo llamó poderosamente su atención; giró el rostro hacia donde el contacto de su mano le había causado tanto placer, y la emoción invadió todo su ser con una calidez embriagadora: en la almohada de Harry, en su lugar, una preciosa y delicada rosa de intenso fuego custodiaba una pequeña nota bajo ella:

"_Tan sólo tu belleza es capaz de eclipsar la de esta flor. Mi amor pugna por quedarse para continuar adorándote, pero he tenido que marchar al Ministerio de Magia a resolver un par de asuntos; aunque siempre te llevo conmigo, en lo más profundo de mi alma. Volveré pronto. Harry."_

Sintiendo que si su relación con Harry no fuese más que un sueño, no querría despertar jamás, pegó la rosa a su pecho, con mimo, mientras buscaba un lugar digno de custodiar y atesorar aquella nota que conservaría mientras viviese. Decidió que la guardaría en una pequeña caja de música que su padre le había regalado, de muy niña, y que siempre la había acompañado: un tesoro dentro de otro – pensó, emocionada. Y cuando la rosa marchitase, la guardaría también.

Tras ello, decidió prepararse para el nuevo día, llena de energía positiva. Se dio una ducha rápida, con la mente enfocada en un dulce desayuno que su cuerpo pedía a gritos, sin duda gracias al peque que se gestaba en su interior, con quien mantuvo una cariñosa amena "conversación" madre e hijo durante la ducha. No sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de que hablar a su hijo o hija con todo el cariño de madre que ya comenzaba a sentir, era crear un vínculo de amor que duraría por siempre jamás; y a ella le encantaba.

Tuvo que contenerse para no arrasar con todas las calorías de los dulces con los que ella, desde que había regresado de Hope Avery, había llenado la cocina, y se limitó a tomar un buen vaso de zumo de naranja, eso sí, con un croissant rebosante de chocolate "para compensar" – pensó con picardía. Tras ello decidió salir al jardín trasero de la casa, con ganas de respirar aire puro y de relajarse rodeada de paz.

Tranquilamente, se sentó en el banco de madera torneada que había frente a la puerta trasera de la casa, junto al vallado del jardín, a la espera del regreso de Harry, y se perdió en sus propios pensamientos.

_- "Confía en mí" – _Harry había pedido a Ginny la tarde anterior, guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

Y esto es lo que había sucedido.

"

_- ¿Cómo que tú no puedes acompañarnos en el viaje a la isla de Pascua? – Harry le había contado la noche anterior, que Neville y Ron le habían increpado, cuando el moreno pasó por casa del más alto para entregarle la reserva de las cinco habitaciones, que había hecho en un hotel de la paradisíaca isla. - ¡De eso nada! ¡No puedes abandonarnos!_

_- Más quisiera yo; pero eso es imposible – Harry respondió con semblante compungido. – Este mismo sábado habrá una fiesta de gala en el Ministerio de Magia con motivo del nombramiento de Kingsley como nuevo Ministro de Magia; y me temo que él aprovechará la coyuntura para anunciar también mi nombramiento como Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Así que no puedo marcharme, aunque quiera. No pasará nada porque Ron falte a una de estas fiestas, así que podéis marcharos vosotros cinco, tranquilamente – concluyó, entregando a sus dos amigos las cinco reservas._

_- ¡Ah, no! – Ron negó, indignado. -¡Tú no vas a llevar colgada del brazo a otra de esas rubias tontas! ¡No esta vez! ¡O llevas a Ginny, o no llevas a nadie! – concluyó, apasionado._

_Al escuchar a su mejor amigo, Harry sonrió para sus adentros, pues estaba apunto de lograr aquello que había pretendido._

_- ¿Pero tú no te has cansado de decirme que olvide a Ginny y que me busque a alguien que me quiera como merezco? – Harry fingió sorprenderse, pareciendo confuso._

_- Ron tiene razón – Neville cortó la respuesta del pelirrojo, tajante, antes de que esta se produjese siquiera. – Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, y pon fin a tus problemas con Ginny de una vez y para siempre: si la amas de verdad, llevarla al Bailey presentarla ante todos como lo que es, será un modo de demostrarle cuánto te importa, y de ahí a vuestra reconciliación, tan sólo habrá un paso. Y si no la amas de veras, habla con ella hoy mismo y romped todos los vínculos que aún os unen. Pero no montéis escenitas como la de ayer por la tarde, cuando os fuisteis juntos por ahí, pareciendo amigos del alma como si nada hubiese pasado, cuando hacía tan sólo unos minutos no parabas de dar la vara con todo lo que ella te ha hecho sufrir._

_Harry le dedicó una mirada de reproche, pero el otro no suavizó su reprimenda._

_- No estáis contando con ella – Harry insistió, metido hasta el fondo en su papel. – Ella está esperando marcharse de vacaciones con vosotros; ya la escuchasteis ayer._

_- Y también te oímos a ti, diciendo que antes de irse a ningún lado, ambos debíais resolver vuestros problemas, sean los que estos sean. ¿O es que tienes amnesia selectiva? – Neville insistió. _

_- Es cierto, Nev, yo también lo oí – Ron se sumó a su amigo. – Poned fin a vuestros problemas, de un modo o de otro, pero hacedlo, y zanjad todo este asunto de una vez y para siempre. Si ella no quiere atender a razones, oblígala a hacerlo. Pero si tú no vienes con nosotros, Ginny tampoco, ¿está claro?_

_- Está bien, está bien… - el león que Harry llevaba dentro rugió con fiereza, triunfal._

_Había hecho creer a sus mejores amigos que eran ellos quienes obligaban a Ginny a quedarse y a resolver sus problemas con Harry, encubriendo a la perfección que ella lo hacía por propia voluntad. Y que lo estaban presionando a él para propiciar ese encuentro. Por el momento, el pequeño "gran" secreto de ambos se hallaba totalmente a salvo._

_- Pero si Ginny y Harry no vienen al viaje, ¿qué pintamos nosotros cuatro juntos allí? – Ron objetó. – Hermione y yo casi no podemos ni vernos, y tú y Luna tampoco tenéis ya nada en común – dijo a Neville._

_- Los cuatro seguís siendo amigos – Harry opinó. – Todo depende de cómo enfoquéis el viaje. Si es un viaje de amigos, todo irá bien, siempre y cuando no toquéis demasiado las narices a las chicas._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Neville quiso saber, con cara de pocos amigos._

_- Que aunque los cuatro vayáis de "singles", no hace falta que vosotros dos os pongáis a tontear con las isleñas delante de ellas dos; que los tíos podemos llegar a ser muy brutos y a veces pensamos con el amigo de abajo. Sed discretos y respetadlas; pasad unos días tranquilos y todo irá bien._

_- Eso es cierto; a no ser que sean ellas quienes nos toquen las narices a nosotros – Ron objetó, a l defensiva. – Bien, hablaremos con Hermione y con Luna y si a ellas les parece bien, nos marcharemos los cuatro juntos. No tenemos porqué cambiar de planes; como tú bien has dicho, los cuatro seguimos siendo amigos._

_Neville asintió, conforme._

_- Disfrutad, chicos, y dejaos de malos rollos, aunque sea por unos pocos días – Harry deseó a ambos._

_- Y tú, lo dicho: si de verdad la quieres, no ofendas a mi hermana de un modo irremediable llevando a la fiesta del Ministerio de Magia a otra de esas "amantes" florero con las que te has estado divirtiendo. Si es preciso, ve solo._

_Harry sonrió, conciliador._

_- Te lo prometo."_

En esencia, esa había sido la conversación que los tres amigos habían mantenido la tarde anterior; y ahora su hermano Ron, Neville, Hermione y Luna, debían haber llegado ya a la Isla de Pascua, dispuestos a pasar un fin de semana atípico y de relax. Desde luego, atípico iba a ser, seguro – Ginny pensó, un poco preocupada por todos ellos. Esperaba que aquellas vacaciones no acabasen siendo una batalla campal; pero de su resultado ya se preocuparía en su momento, si fuera necesario.

De pronto, Ginny se puso en pie, alertada por lo que le pareció un extraño ruido a un lado de la casa. Quedó muy quieta, observando fijamente allí donde le había parecido que el ruido tenía su origen; pero pasados varios segundos, nada sucedió. La casa permanecía totalmente en silencio, así como sus alrededores.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo al pensar que, de nuevo, su cuerpo alterado debido a tanta hormona le había jugado una mala pasada.

Lo que la chica no fue capaz de distinguir fue a dos figuras que, rápidamente y en el mayor de los silencios, se apresuraron a esconder su presencia tras una gran hiedra que crecía, verde y exuberante, a un lado de la casa. Pasado el peligro, ambos retomaron el acecho a la joven Weasley, quien continuó ajena a su presencia.

Ginny retomó sus pensamientos sobre Harry; sonrió, divertida, al pensar en lo manipulador que el adorable moreno podía llegar a ser cuando le convenía, eso sí, siempre con buenas intenciones. Sus cuatro amigos se habían marchado pensando que habían forzado a Harry y a Ginny a mantener un encuentro para resolver sus problemas, cuando realmente era todo lo contrario. Pero si no hubiese sido así, ninguno de ellos habría aceptado marcharse sin ellos dos, ya que las relaciones entre los cuatro, en aquel momento, parecían ser pésimas; pensando que habían marchado obligados por las circunstancias, todo había resultado mucho más fácil. Como siempre, al final Harry había pensado más en los demás que en él mismo, aunque en esta ocasión su pequeño "secretillo" también los beneficiase a ella y a él.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Harry regresó a Godric´s Hollow bien entrada la mañana, inquieto, porque había previsto que todas las gestiones que tenía que hacer en Londres no durarían más de una hora, y sin embargo había pasado más de dos horas alejado de su hermosa pelirroja. Ella debía saber dónde estaba y que volvería pronto a casa, pero aún así, habría preferido poder comentárselo en persona, para quedarse más tranquilo.

Así que, nada más traspasar el umbral de la puerta, se quitó la corbata y la americana a todo correr, dejándolas caer sobre la primera silla que encontró en su camino, y se apresuró a localizar a Ginny; esperaba que ella no se hubiera marchado con cualquier pretexto, no sin él, al menos hasta que ambos estuvieran seguros de que iba a encontrarse bien para poder continuar haciendo vida normal.

- ¡Cariño! ¡Ya estoy en casa! – gritó para que su voz llegara hasta el último rincón.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Más nervioso por momentos, ya se disponía a subir las escaleras que le llevarían al piso superior para continuar buscándola, mientras se desabrochaba el botón del cuello de la camisa y los botones de las mangas, cuando la voz de su novia le llegó desde el jardín.

- ¡Estoy aquí! – ella respondió, contenta.

Las dos personas que habían estado vigilando a Ginny entre las sombras, se miraron la una a la otra, atónitos.

En cuatro zancadas, el joven se presentó en el jardín trasero de la casa, desde donde estaba seguro que provenía la voz. En efecto, Ginny le esperaba de pie, ante el precioso banco de madera que adornaba el jardín trasero de la casa, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Ninguno de ambos se dio cuenta de que Arthur Weasley, aún oculto junto a su esposa tras la gran hiedra que trepaba por la pared derecha de la casa, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para agarrar de la mano a Molly con fuerza e impedirle que fuera al encuentro de su hija, como la mujer ya había anunciado entre susurros, y le cubrió la boca con la otra mano, ahogando un grito que habría logrado delatarles.

- Ya te dije que esto no era una buena idea – el Sr. Weasley reprendió a su esposa, musitando, e intentó tirar de ella para que ambos se marchasen, - Espiar no es de gente honrada, aunque sea a nuestra hija.

Pero la mujer le hizo un gesto brusco con la mano, haciéndole callar, mientras se soltaba del tirón.

Cuando los dos habían llegado a Godric´s Hollow en busca de su hija y habían llamado a la puerta, nadie les había abierto. Así que caminaron hacia el jardín posterior de la casa, pensando que Ginny estaría allí y no les habría oído tocar, y habían tenido razón. Pero la hallaron tan pensativa, tan serena, que el hecho de haber llegado a aquel lugar con intención de arrancarla de lo que, a primera vista, parecía una vida llena de relax y no de sufrimiento, como habían esperado encontrar, ya no parecía tan cabal. Así que se vieron obligados a ocultarse mientras tomaban una decisión definitiva sobre si mostrarse y cumplir su cometido, o marcharse discretamente sin hacerse notar. Y entre todo ello, llegó Harry, algo que, ni en sueños, ninguno de ambos había previsto. Ahora, los Weasley estaban atrapados en su propia trampa, temiendo que si hacían algún movimiento, se delatarían; y entonces sería muy difícil explicar por qué demonios se habían estado ocultando de sus hijos como vulgares ladrones.

- Harry… qué susto me has dado… - Ginny protestó, mimosa, mientras se abrazaba a su prometido con infinito placer.

El moreno la rodeó con sus brazos protectores, deleitándose con su contacto.

- Cuando me he despertado y no te he encontrado a mi lado, he creído que…

- Pero si te he dejado una nota diciéndote que iba al Ministerio de Magia – él hizo que lo mirase a los ojos y le mostró una sonrisa enamorada y divertida, encantado con lo infinitamente cariñosa que la habían vuelto las hormonas del embarazo. - ¿Y la rosa que había en mi almohada no significa nada?

- Claro que sí – ella lo besó dulcemente en la mejilla – Ha sido un detalle precioso.

- ¿Pero? – Harry alzó una ceja, suspicaz, intuyendo un reproche por el tono de su voz.

- Pero al leer tu nota, diciendo que te marchabas al Ministerio de Magia, he pensado que quizá ya hubieses aceptado el puesto que te ofreció el Ministerio de Magia Canadiense, antes de reconciliarnos, y he sentido temor. No hemos hablado de esto todavía, Harry… A mí no me gustaría que el bebé…

Al escuchar la palabra "bebé", la Sr. Weasley se tapó la boca con ambas manos de forma instintiva, ahogando ella misma un grito lleno de sorpresa y de emoción. El Sr. Weasley, que hasta el momento no había parado de dar tirones a su mujer para lograr que ambos se marchasen del hogar de Harry, parecía haberse convertido en piedra y no dejaba de mirar fijamente a su hija y al que siempre había sentido como otro de sus hijos, sin ser capaz de reaccionar. Ahora fueron ambos quienes pusieron más atención a la conversación, si cabe.

Harry estrechó a Ginny entre sus brazos con tanta ternura…

- Hace días que confirmé a Kingsley que acepto el puesto de Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Reino Unido – él afirmó tranquilamente, volviendo a sonreír.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – ella lo miró sin comprender, pues había temido todo lo contrario.

- Por supuesto; lo hice nada más volver a casa. En igualdad de condiciones de ambas propuestas, es cierto que me planteé marcharme del Reino Unido para alejarme de ti, Ginny; pero me di cuenta de que yo no sería yo mismo sin tener cerca todo aquello que me ha convertido en quien soy, y todo aquello a lo que amo. Mi vida está aquí, mis amigos están aquí, y mi familia también lo está, pues tus padres y tus hermanos, e incluso tú, me quisieras o no, sois mi familia. Así que decidí no huir de mi mismo; nunca se me ha dado bien huir – terminó con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella suspiró, llena de alivio.

- Después de nuestro último encuentro en Hope Avery, yo también me planteé marcharme para siempre – la chica confesó, recordando la dureza de las palabras con la que Harry la había tratado, y el inmenso dolor que había sentido por ello.

Por un momento, la alarma del chico se dibujó en su mirada; ella lo besó en la mejilla, conciliadora, e inmediatamente regresó al tema anterior que ambos estaban tratando.

- Me habría marchado contigo si hubieses elegido ir a Canadá - continuó; - pero prefiero que sigamos aquí, junto a los nuestros; que nuestro hijo crezca en su tierra, junto a su familia y sus costumbres, que sienta el orgullo de ser un mago o una bruja inglés.

Él asintió, completamente conforme.

Arthur y Molly creyeron que el corazón iba a estallarles por la emoción. Él se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, pues se sentía mareado; pero Molly continuó escuchando y observando a la pareja, ávida de información.

- Harry…

- Dime – él acarició la mejilla de la chica con un dedo, suavemente, mientras las esmeraldas de sus ojos se fijaban en los brillantes ojos de ella.

- Si no nos hubiésemos reencontrado de este modo, ¿habrías venido tú a buscarme para reconciliarnos?

Harry ensombreció su mirada, recuperando el semblante serio que le caracterizaba cuando se sentía preocupado, o responsable de velar por alguien querido.

- Sinceramente, Ginny, no lo habría hecho – declaró finalmente, con voz firme.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que tan poco te importo?

Él la abrazó de un modo posesivo, molesto por aquellas palabras pronunciadas tan a la ligera.

- Lo que acabas de decir es totalmente injusto; me importas más que nada ni nadie en esta vida. Pero fuiste tú quien me alejó de tu lado, no lo olvides. Yo jamás he querido separarme de ti – a medida que hablaba, su voz fue adquiriendo un tono de dolor, que a su novia le rompió el corazón. - Poco podía hacer yo, si tú no me deseabas contigo. Si no me querías a tu lado, aunque hubiese pasado el resto de mi vida suplicándote que volvieras junto a mí, nada habría cambiado entre nosotros. ¿Tú lo habrías hecho? ¿Habrías venido en mi busca? – el tono de su voz contenía cierta ironía que a la joven pelirroja no pasó desapercibida.

- En el fondo ya lo estaba haciendo – ella reconoció finalmente. – Sentía que cada segundo que pasaba sin ti, era un segundo más de una eterna muerte en vida. Acompañé a Luna a casa de Neville, no sólo para ayudarla y apoyarla, sino con la esperanza de que él fuese capaz de darme alguna noticia sobre ti.

Él la observó con sorpresa.

- Oh, Harry, tuviste razón al marcharte - ella continuó. - Sentí tanto miedo, tanto… de que el único hombre al que amaré en mi vida me engañase… - no intentaba justificar lo que había hecho, sino de explicar cómo se había sentido.

- Olvidas algo: - Harry la tomó por la barbilla y clavó en sus ojos aquella impetuosa mirada de nuevo - tú eres la única mujer a la que ese hombre amará en su vida. Estáis en igualdad de condiciones. Y te lo he dicho millones de veces: yo no soy Dean.

- No, no lo eres – pegó la cabeza a su pecho, sintiéndose completamente a salvo.

- Te dije cosas realmente hirientes, y lo siento. Y he de reconocer algo también: a veces soy demasiado orgulloso. Cuando me siento herido, puedo llegar a ser muy capullo.

Ella rió, divertida, a lo que él respondió con una mueca molesta. Pero Ginny, inmediatamente buscó sus labios para depositar en ellos un dulce beso que lo desarmó por completo.

- ¿De verdad me habrías echado a patadas de aquí, señor ogro? – le acarició el rostro con ternura, enamorada.

- Era la única opción que me quedaba.

Ella lo miró con recelo.

– Si hubiese intentado usar las manos para echarte, habría acabado abrazándote y atándote a mí para siempre, quisieras tú o no, en vez de hacerlo – dijo alegremente, y le sonrió con ternura.- Te amo demasiado, Ginny Weasley.

- Tanto como yo te amo a ti: y nunca es demasiado – sintió que lo amaría siempre, más allá de la vida y de la muerte.

Ella volvió a acariciarle; él tomó la mano con la suya y la besó.

- Perdóname Harry…

- Ya hemos hablado de eso antes. No hay nada que perdonar, Ginny; todo está olvidado.

Él la cogió en brazos delicadamente y se sentó en el banco, con ella sobre su regazo.

- ¿Y qué tal están hoy la mamá más maravillosa y el bebé más deseado del mundo?

- Yo estoy bien – Ginny afirmó con un brillo especial en los ojos. - Pero el bebé es tan pequeñito, que aún no soy capaz de notarlo; aunque supongo que si yo estoy bien, él también lo está.

- Claro que sí – él depositó su mano derecha en el vientre de su novia, aún plano, con cuidado; - imagínatelo: calentito, bien alimentado, arrulladito por la voz de su mamá… debe sentirse en la gloria; yo lo estaría.

- Tonto… - ella dijo entre risas, encantada. – A pesar de haberte querido siempre, nunca imaginé que pudieses llegar a ser tan dulce y cariñoso.

- ¿Qué esperabas de mí, que fuera un cavernícola, bruto e incivilizado? ¿Esa es la imagen que doy? – él rezongó, con cara de reproche.

- En absoluto; eres el hombre más guapo, más sexy y más adorable del mundo – le acarició la incipiente barba, encantada.

- Vas por mal camino, princesa – Harry la incitó con voz sensual, para después comenzar a besarla en los labios suavemente. – Si quieres guerra, la vas a tener.

Llegados a este punto, Arthur no pudo aguantar más: se puso en pie rápidamente, arrancó a su esposa de la hiedra a la que la mujer se había agarrado con fuerza y alzó en brazos sin contemplaciones, armando un ruido monumental; y de este modo usó un traslador que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, a modo de pequeño guante raído, para emergencias.

Harry, alertado por el estruendo que los Sres. Weasley habían generado, sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia su origen, mientras corría hacia allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero al llegar junto a la hiedra, tan sólo pudo descubrir un montón de hojas verdes rotas y desparramadas por el suelo. Pensando que no había sido más que un pequeño animal que se había colado en el jardín y que, sin duda, había huido ya, regresó junto a su novia, mucho más tranquilo. Aún así, se apuntó mentalmente reforzar las defensas que siempre había establecidas entorno a la casa, para dejar entrar en ella tan sólo a la gente que sería bien recibida.

- No ha sido más que un roedor, o algún animal pequeño – él afirmó. - ¿Estás segura de que si me acompañas este sábado a la fiesta del Ministerio de Magia te encontrarás bien? – cambió de tema, preocupado, aún mirando de reojo hacia la hiedra.

- Claro que sí, mi vida: estoy embarazada, no enferma – ella sonrió, divertida. – Ese animalejo debía de llevar un buen rato ahí; hace tiempo que yo creía estarlo escuchando.

Todos los sentidos del auror se pusieron en guardia nuevamente, y decidió que, sin dilación, no sólo iba a comprobar las defensas de la casa, sino que iba a intensificarlas y a reforzarlas.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero también sé cuánto sueño sientes por las noches. Lo último que quiero es que te agotes, y eso repercuta en tu salud, o en la del bebé – dijo en cambio.

- No pasará nada, te lo aseguro.

Él la miró con duda, nada convencido.

- Además, ni en broma voy a permitir que asistas acompañado de otra de esas "rubias florero" de las que sueles rodearte – Ginny bromeó.

- Las rubias florero se han terminado, pelirroja perversa – él sonrió para sus adentros, recordando que Ron las había nombrado casi del mismo modo que ella.

Harry tomó la boca de Ginny al asalto y la besó apasionadamente, vengándose por la puya que ella le había lanzado.

- Y tú que lo digas – ella aseguró entre jadeos.

Asegurándola entre sus brazos, Harry se puso en pie y marchó dentro de la casa, con ideas sobre ambos muy interesantes en mente.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Y todo llega, sí señor...

Y por fin, ha llegado el momento de retomar este fic, que comencé con tanto cariño y que con el mismo cariño estoy continuando.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué un nuevo capítulo, y muchos de vosotros ni siquiera recordaréis de qué va la historia, pero hay una persona muy especial, **noemed**, que hace poco me ha dejado un review pidiendo la continuación de este relato. Y ha sido por ella que he dado prioridad a escribir este capítulo, en vez de actualizar algún otro de mis fics. Así que para ella, **para noemed**, va dedicado, con todo mi cariño. Espero que te guste.

¿Qué pasará en los próximos capítulos? En serio, no lo podéis ni imaginar. Pero os adelanto que estará relacionado con el viaje de los cuatro fantásticos a la Isla de Pascua y... con algo más :P

Ojalá continuéis junto a mí en esta andadura; no puedo imaginarla sin vosotros.

**Gracias a todos.**

**Rose.**


	22. Invitaciones sospechosas

_**Capítulo 22 : Invitaciones sospechosas.**_

Cuando los cuatro amigos entraron _"¡Por fin!"_ en el hotel de Hanga Roa donde habían reservado dos habitaciones, Ron sintió un agradecimiento profundo hacia el gran "Make Make", dios hacedor del mundo, según la cultura rapanui, como Neville se había empeñado en explicarles, junto con muchísimos datos más sobre la isla, su flora, su fauna, sus habitantes y costumbres… Todos ellos datos muy interesantes; pero el chico llevaba lo que parecían días machacándoles con ellos sin descanso, entusiasmado como estaba por el viaje; cuando ellos, simplemente, habían ido allí para descansar y disfrutar de su maravilloso clima y de sus acogedores habitantes, para intentar olvidar todos los malos ratos que continuarían esperándoles a su regreso.

Así que el pelirrojo se apresuró a alcanzar el mostrador de recepción del hotel y a facilitar los nombres de los cuatro, con la esperanza de poder descansar en su habitación lo antes posible; o eso esperaba, pues Neville iba a ser su compañero de cuarto, y como le diese por seguir hablando, iba a volverle loco.

"Ojalá nos permitan visitar el volcán Terevaka; y el Paike, y el Rano Kau" – escuchó cómo Neville seguía con su inacabable cháchara. – "Por cierto, ¿sabéis que el Paike, inicialmente, formaba parte de una isla independiente y que las lavas del Terevaka anexionaron dicha isla a Rapa Nui?"- continuó el más alto, mientras sonreía al recepcionista del hotel con afabilidad. El hombre se había quedado mirando a Neville fijamente, con una mirada llena de sorpresa, mientras estrechaba la manaza que el chico le había ofrecido.

"Sin duda, está pensando que Nev es uno más de esos turistas pesados que creen saberlo todo de allá a donde van y que sin embargo, no tienen ni idea de lo que dicen, pues repiten frases y frases como papagayos después de haberlo leído en una de esas guías baratas que venden en cualquier lugar" – Ron se dijo para sí con resignación.

Sin embargo, el recepcionista no sólo continuó mirando a Neville de un modo extraño, sino que también se dedicó, poco después, a observar con excesiva curiosidad a sus tres acompañantes.

"Genial" – Ron continuó pensando, en silencio – "Aquí tenemos a otro loco excéntrico; ese tal Make Make los cría, y ellos se juntan" – no pudo dejar de sonreír, satisfecho por su ocurrencia.

A petición de Neville, el recepcionista le había dicho su nombre: "Ar-hik-hi", le había deletreado, cuando el joven se le había quedado mirando con los ojos como platos, anonadado. Según el hombre, su nombre no tenía nada que ver con el sustantivo "Ariki" antiguo, aseguró al todavía atónito Neville.

Una vez los chicos hubieron recogido la llave del que sería su cuarto durante aquel fin de semana, y las chicas habían hecho lo propio con la suya, con lo cual todos pudieron despedirse por fin del amable recepcionista, los cuatro caminaron hacia los ascensores del hotel. Mientras esperaban, Ron no pudo evitar preguntar a su amigo, para su propia incredulidad:

- ¿Qué demonios significa Ariki? – quiso saber, corroído por la curiosidad.

- Ariki es el nombre dado al rey de la isla Rapa Nui, desde que Hotu Motu´a, hacia el siglo IV, reclamó dicho título para sí, alegando descendencia directa de los dioses – Neville respondió, aún sorprendido por la charla mantenida con el recepcionista. – Hoy en día, ir por ahí auto nombrándose "Ariki", por mucho que ese lugareño haya llenado el nombre de haches que no se pronuncian y de guiones absurdos, es como ir diciendo que eres el último descendiente vivo de los dioses ancestrales de esta isla.

- ¿Y qué? – Ron objetó, sin lograr ver la importancia de todo ello, que Neville tanto le daba.

- Que ojalá fuera cierto, porque sin duda, un Ariki debería conocer a la perfección la cultura ancestral rapanui, que prácticamente se ha perdido en la historia y de la que quedan tantos y tantos misterios por resolver.

Por un momento, Ron guardó silencio, admirado y reflexivo.

- ¿Pero tú no eras profesor de Herbología? – preguntó por fin a su amigo, quien lo miró con diversión.

- Sí, pero siempre me han apasionado las grandes culturas ancestrales – Nev respondió, sonriente. – Es uno de mis "pequeños" defectos.

- Ya, tío. Bueno, déjate de culturas ancestrales de una vez, y disfrutemos de estas pequeñas vacaciones – Ron le increpó. – Pienso asarme en la playa como un cangrejo, admirar a los bellezones con los que me encuentre hasta perder los ojos, y coger la borrachera de mi vida – palmeó la espalda del más alto con complicidad, entusiasmado.

- Y no dudes de que yo te acompañaré, en todo menos en lo de la borrachera… o quizá también en eso – Neville le guiñó un ojo, a lo que ambos acabaron llenando el ascensor de carcajadas.

Mientras, Luna y Hermione los observaban con caras de desaprobación.

- Nos vemos esta tarde, chicas – Ron se despidió de ambas con un alegre gesto de la mano, cuando el ascensor hubo llegado a su destino.

Y los dos desaparecieron tras la puerta de su habitación.

Por un momento, ellas se quedaron mirando a la puerta llenas de indignación; sabían que no deberían sentirse enfadadas en ningún sentido, pues tanto ellas como ellos eran totalmente libres de hacer y decir lo que quisieran; pero en su fuero interno ardían de celos y de preocupación.

- ¿Qué era eso de "admirar a los bellezones con los que me encuentre hasta perder los ojos"? – Hermione imitó la voz de Ron, indignada.

- Mientras solo se trate de admirar… - Luna respondió con resignación. – En teoría, ellos son completamente solteros, al igual que nosotras.

- Ya lo sé; Ron puede hacer lo que le venga en gana con su vida – la castaña afirmó, rotunda – que yo voy a hacerlo también.

- ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por tu parte, entonces? – no fue una pregunta real, sino una irónica afirmación, a la que la otra respondió con un bufido de desdén. – Al menos yo reconozco que me equivoqué – Luna declaró con tristeza.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna de su amiga, entró en la habitación que ambas iban a compartir. Por ello, no pudo darse cuenta de la mirada de angustia que la otra dedicó al vacío.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Mientras esto sucedía, Harry conducía su deportivo hacia La Madriguera, con Ginny como copiloto. El auror se mostraba silencioso y pensativo, mientras que ella se entretenía observando el paisaje.

- Cuando nazca el bebé, tendremos que cambiar este coche por un… un mono…

- Monovolumen – Harry terminó por la pelirroja, sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

- Eso es; los he visto en la televisión muggle, y son mucho más adecuados para viajes familiares – ella afirmó, convencida. – Este cochazo es para solteros playboys como tú – le sacó la lengua con descaro.

- La señorita hoy está graciosilla… - Harry respondió con burla. – No hace falta – aseguró después; - podemos tener ambos, aunque sea sólo por gusto, ya que cuando tú des a luz al bebé, podrás volver a usar un traslador, y la red flu. Aunque tendremos que llevar al bebé en coche hasta que él mismo pueda aprender a usarlos también – reflexionó.

- ¿Podremos tener los dos? – ella lo miró con ojos como platos.

- Y tres, si quieres; aunque no veo la necesidad de tener tres – él respondió con sencillez, sin dejar de mostrarse atento a la carretera.

- ¿Tan rico eres? ¿En serio?

- Digamos que llevo años rentabilizando el dinero que mis padres me legaron.

- Yo no soy rentable, Harry Potter – ella declaró, mirándolo con dulzura.

A lo que Harry no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia ella por un segundo, enarcando una ceja.

- Me refiero al piso – ella se explicó. – Me lo has regalado, sin más, sin esperar nada a cambio. Eso no es nada rentable, auror – sabía que llamarle de aquel modo lo provocaba de un modo nada apto para la situación en que ambos se hallaban en aquel momento, pero aún así lo hizo, dejándose llevar por lo sexy que se le veía tras aquel volante muggle.

- Puedo asegurarte que tú eres lo más rentable en lo que he invertido jamás – él aseguró con picardía.

- En serio, Harry… Adoro ese piso, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer con él ahora?

- Legarlo a nuestro hijo o hija, por supuesto – él afirmó, adoptando un semblante solemne que a ella sorprendió por completo. – Para eso están los padres, ¿no? No pretendo decir que vaya a llenar a nuestro hijo de cosas materiales ni que vaya a malcriarle, o a sustituir con ello todo el cariño que yo le pueda dar como padre, sino… - intentó explicarse, al notar que ella parecía acongojarse.

Pero Ginny no le dejó continuar.

- Acabas de enterarte de que vas a ser padre, y ni siquiera lo esperabas, y ya estás pensando en el bien de nuestro hijo y en su futuro – ella se había emocionado con aquellas palabras pronunciadas por él tan tranquilamente.

- Si de mí depende, ningún hijo mío sufrirá la falta de cariño que yo sufrí. Tan sólo espero poder vivir el tiempo suficiente como para poder apoyarle en su camino por la vida, hasta que no me necesite – su voz era tan seria, tan solemne, que Ginny supo cuánto significaba para él aquello que estaba diciendo.

- Él siempre te necesitará, al igual que yo – lágrimas silenciosas se derramaban por el rostro de Ginny hacia su barbilla; se había emocionado. – Nunca me faltes, Harry, nunca.

- Lo mismo digo, pelirroja – él dijo, cambiando radicalmente el tono de su voz para animarla.

- Bueno, vamos a ver… ¿Llevas el ungüento ese que me pusiste en Hope Avery para las heridas? – él preguntó por sorpresa. – Lo voy a necesitar; en cuanto tus padres se enteren de que te he dejado embarazada, van a intentar asesinarme con todos los medios a su alcance – aseguró con voz alegre.

Ginny rió, divertida; y Harry sintió cómo su corazón se henchía de alegría por ello.

- ¿Tú crees? Victoire ya es muy mayor como para dejarse achuchar por ellos, así que están faltos del cariño de un bebé que les estire del pelo, les babee encima y ría con sus caras ridículas – ella aseguró, riendo.

- Hombre, visto así… igual hasta me libro por el momento – él respondió, aparentando sentirse una víctima desamparada de los Weasley al completo.

- Además, yo no he tenido nada que ver en el asunto, ¿no? – aparentó sentirse ofendida por su prometido, bromeando.

- Nada que ver, dice; cada vez que recuerdo aquella noche en que me acorralaste en el pasillo de la casa que Romilda nos dejó, cuando Ron estaba herido… ¡Merlín! ¡No me distraigas, perversa, que debo concentrarme en la carretera! – él gritó, sacudiendo el cuerpo como si nada más pensar en ello, sintiera escalofríos.

Las carcajadas de Ginny sonaron a gloria en sus oídos.

- Jamás pensé que sería tan feliz contigo – ella comentó cuando fue capaz de comenzar a calmarse.

- ¿Creíste que yo no te haría feliz?

- No; creí que tú jamás sentirías nada por mí, excepto una cómoda amistad.

- Claro… como yo no soy un descarado que va por los pasillos acosando a las mujeres hermosas… - él exageró la voz, provocando una nueva risa en su prometida.

- Ya basta, Harry; va a acabar doliéndome el estómago de tanto reír.

- Ah, no, eso no; no quiero que tus padres tengan un motivo más para matarme.

- ¡Harry! ¡Por favor! ¡Basta ya!

Si hubiese habido un suelo al que tirarse de la risa, Ginny no dudaba en que ya estaría revolcándose en él desde hacía mucho.

- Bueno, cálmate, princesa; ya hemos llegado – Harry anunció con una sonrisa, aunque su mirada era seria de nuevo.

- Todo saldrá bien, ya verás – ella le acarició el rostro con ternura.

- Lo sé.

Una vez Harry hubo aparcado el coche junto a La Madriguera, ambos se apearon de él y caminaron hacia la casa, cogidos por la cintura; no tuvieron oportunidad de llamar a la puerta, ya que esta se abrió sorpresivamente, y ante ellos se plantó Molly Weasley, esperándolos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ellos se miraron, sorprendidos, pero pronto olvidaron la extraña actitud de la mujer.

- ¡Hijos! – Molly gritó, mientras los abrazaba una y otra vez, llenándolos de besos.

- Molly, ¿está bien? – Harry no pudo evitar preguntar, comenzando a preocuparse.

- Estoy perfectamente, hijo; entrad, entrad, no os quedéis ahí.

Cogió a ambos por una mano y tiró de ellos hasta lograr que se sentasen en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar; ella se sentó junto a Arthur, que había permanecido acomodado en otro sofá, aparentando ojear El Profeta de forma distraída.

- Hola, papá – Ginny se levantó, alcanzó a su padre, y le besó en la mejilla, cariñosa.

- Ah; hola Ginny, ¿qué tal, Harry? No me había dado cuenta de que habíais llegado – el hombre respondió, tras besar también a su hija.

- Hola, Arthur – Harry le devolvió el saludo.

No sabía porqué, pero sentía que algo muy importante se le estaba perdiendo en aquella situación.

- ¿No os extraña vernos juntos? – Ginny les preguntó, sorprendida.

- Os fuisteis juntos de vacaciones, ¿no? – su padre respondió con sencillez.

Harry y Ginny se miraron de reojo, avergonzados.

- Arthur, Molly: Ginny y yo sabemos que Ron les ha contado todo lo sucedido entre nosotros desde entonces – Harry afirmó, mirando a ambos seriamente. - Y somos conscientes de que debería haber sido por nosotros como tendrían que haberse enterado, y no por él. Pero a pesar de querernos tanto como nos queremos, nuestros comienzos como pareja no han sido fáciles; debíamos resolver primero nuestra relación, antes de poder contar a nadie qué era lo que había exactamente entre ambos.

- ¿Y qué es lo que hay exactamente? – Arthur preguntó a su vez.

- Arthur, por favor, no seas tan duro con ellos – Molly increpó a su marido, nerviosa.

- Vamos a casarnos – Ginny dio la noticia, ilusionada, mirando a sus padres con un brillo especial en los ojos.

De pronto, Arthur miró a su hija y a su futuro yerno con ojos desorbitados, como si lo que acababa de escuchar le hubiese superado por completo; en su fuero interno sentía que tantas sorpresas en tan poco tiempo, y tan fuertes, eran más de lo que se veía capaz de soportar; aunque todas fuesen magníficas, como de hecho lo estaban siendo.

En cambio, Molly se abalanzó sobre su hija para enterrarla en un fuerte abrazo de madre.

- Déjame terminar, por favor – Ginny rogó a la mayor, y tomando la mano de Harry entre las suyas, continuó. – Y vais a ser abuelos – añadió sin más. – Perdonad que os hayamos dado ambas noticias de este modo, pero cuanto más nos hubiésemos perdido en explicaciones, más difícil nos habría resultado hacerlo.

En esta ocasión, Arthur permaneció absolutamente imperturbable, algo que logró que Harry se sintiese totalmente perdido. ¿Su futuro suegro, casi su padre, había mostrado tamaña sorpresa ante una noticia tan probable como lo era el próximo matrimonio entre la pareja, y en cambio se mostraba totalmente indiferente, como si no le afectase en absoluto, ante una bomba de la envergadura de un nuevo nieto en la familia? ¿Y de un modo tan precipitado? No era capaz de entender nada.

- Quiero que sepan que yo amo a su hija profundamente – afirmó, rotundo – y que lucharé por hacerla feliz durante el resto de mi vida.

- Y yo a él – Ginny se apresuró a añadir, enamorada.

- Eso ya lo sabemos – Arthur hizo un gesto de obviedad con la mano. - ¡Maldición y mil veces maldición! – soltó de pronto, dando rienda suelta a todos sus nervios contenidos. - ¡Sois una pareja de… de…! ¡Venid aquí los dos, que os abrace! – les ordenó, mientras se ponía en pie. - ¿Cómo habéis podido tenernos tan preocupados? ¡La última noticia que hemos tenido es que no queríais saber nada el uno del otro, pero en cambio él te había regalado un piso y tú te negabas a abandonar tu casa! ¿Es que os habíais vuelto locos?

- Lo siento de todo corazón, Arthur, ruego me perdone – Harry le pidió, compungido.

- La culpa ha sido toda mía – Ginny defendió a su prometido. – Hubo un mal entendido entre nosotros y yo le juzgué sin permitir que se explicase.

- También fue mía, porque no insistí lo suficiente en hacerlo y fui un orgulloso al echarla de mi vida sin contemplaciones.

- No vayáis a discutir ahora por ver quién tiene más culpa – Molly pidió a ambos entre risas.

- Pero un bebé… ¿tan pronto? ¿En serio vais a ser padres? – Arthur les pidió explicaciones, todavía sin acabar de creerlo.

- Por fin alguien se preocupa con sentido común – a Harry se le escapó sin querer, en voz baja.

Arthur y Molly le oyeron perfectamente, pero ambos disimularon para no tener que revelar su pequeño secreto al respecto.

- No estaba planeado, aunque tampoco hemos intentado evitarlo; pero no podríamos estar más felices con la noticia – Harry confirmó, entusiasmado.

- Un pequeño Potter – Ginny fantaseó, encantada. - ¿Te imaginas? – dijo a su madre, sonriente.

- Pero antes del pequeño Potter, me gustaría que llegase la Sra. Potter – Harry dejó claro, abrazando a su prometida por la cintura.

- Por supuesto; esa boda ha de celebrarse ya. ¡Pero ya! – Molly declaró, ya totalmente metida en el papel de "madrina".

- Yo soy de la misma opinión que usted; preferiría presentar a Ginny como mi esposa, ahora que mi nombramiento como Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica es inminente; no por la imagen que ambos debemos dar de cara al público en general, que no me importa en absoluto, sino porque ella ha sido novia de Dean durante mucho tiempo y yo jamás he tenido una pareja estable hasta ahora; y quiero evitar en la medida de lo posible que la prensa nos juzgue. Hagamos las cosas "bien" – Harry propuso.

- Jovencito, si tienes más noticias que darnos, hazlo de una vez, por lo que más quieras; no vayas soltando bombas una a una, si no quieres que me de un telele, o algo peor – Arthur le pidió, con los ojos aún como platos por la nueva sorpresa recibida.

- Es verdad… prácticamente nadie sabe todavía que yo voy a sustituir a Kingsley cuando este se convierta en el nuevo Ministro de Magia – el moreno se disculpó, con una media sonrisa.

- Bueno, al menos que Kingsley va a convertirse en el nuevo Ministro de Magia sí lo sabía. ¿Puedo considerarme a salvo ya? – preguntó a la pareja, bromeando.

- Le doy mi palabra – Harry afirmó, aún sonriente.

- ¿Y el equipo de quidditch, Ginny? ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? Durante tu embarazo no podrás practicar ese deporte, así que, al menos, este año deberás perderte la liga – su madre reflexionó.

- ¡El quidditch! – Ginny gritó, cayendo en la cuenta de que se había olvidado del tema por completo; nadie del equipo, ni siquiera su entrenador, conocía nada de todo lo sucedido. - ¡El entrenador va a querer matarme! – se le escapó, preocupada.

- Que lo intente, si se atreve – Harry añadió inmediatamente después, poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Eres un cielo, cariño; pero en serio, este año no iba a haber una buscadora titular, excepto yo; ya estaba pactado así. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- En serio te lo digo; como ese bestia se atreva a darte un disgusto siquiera, se las tendrá que ver conmigo – él insistió, furioso con tan sólo imaginarlo.

- Vas a tener que hacerte a la idea de que estoy embarazada, no enferma – Ginny le acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa – y que puedo arreglármelas sola perfectamente.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que lo estés? Pero no veo qué hay de malo en que yo te acompañe cuando vayas a "hablar amistosamente" con ese hombre, y así aproveches para presentar a tu prometido – él rezongó con insistencia.

- Me seguirás de todos modos, si te pido que te quedes en casa, ¿verdad?

- Bueno… estoy de vacaciones; no sé a dónde me apetecerá ir de paseo – él respondió con fingida inocencia. – Quizá nos acabemos encontrando por causalidad, o quizá no.

- Ya… - ella suspiró, derrotada.

A lo que sus padres rieron.

- Pero mejor ve el lunes; este fin de semana es para nosotros dos – Harry dejó bien claro. – No voy a permitir que nada enturbie nuestro primer fin de semana en familia.

- Excepto el baile del Ministerio de Magia que se celebrará manaña – Arthur recordó a ambos. - ¿Iréis juntos?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Harry alzó la voz, sintiéndose ofendido por la duda.

- Pues preparaos, porque los periodistas que asistirán a él en calidad de informadores, no os van a dar tregua a partir de entonces. Siento decirlo, pero hagáis lo que hagáis, ninguno de los dos evitaréis ser juzgados por ello; sois personajes públicos; asumidlo.

- ¿Tú estás preparada para eso, mi vida? – el moreno preguntó a Ginny, preocupado. – Podemos dejar el asunto para más adelante, si va a causarte malestar, o al bebé.

- Que estoy embarazada, cabezota, no enferma – Ginny dijo una vez más, sonriente. – Al principio creí que tú habías inventado el dichoso baile para tener una excusa que ofrecer a mi hermano y a los demás con la intención de quedarnos. Y ha resultado que era cierto.

- Tenía intención de no asistir; por eso no te lo había contado. Pero Kingsley no para de insistir en que no me lo puedo perder bajo ningún concepto; por eso temo que va a aprovecharlo para anunciar también mi nombramiento. Pero volviendo a lo que nos ocupa; la presión de los medios de comunicación puede resultar siendo muy agobiante; deberías saberlo – Harry objetó, molesto; - dímelo a mí.

- En serio, cariño, no habrá problema con el baile – ella le aseguró, conciliadora.

A lo que Harry acabó asintiendo, no demasiado convencido.

- Hijo… entonces has sido tú a quien se le ha ocurrido esa locura de que Hermione y Ron, Luna y Neville viajen juntos de vacaciones… - Arthur dijo, preocupado.

- En un principio no; la idea de que viajásemos los seis juntos fue de ellos y he de confesar que a mí no me gustó en absoluto; pero al darme cuenta de que Ginny y yo no íbamos a poder acompañarles, pensé que es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para que todos tomen de una vez una decisión – él explicó.

- ¿Y crees que realmente va a servir para algo? Yo no estoy muy convencido de ello…

- Yo creo que, al menos, servirá para que, o bien las dos parejas vuelven a estar juntas para siempre, o se rompen definitivamente. Creo que ese viaje va a sacar lo mejor de todos ellos, y también lo peor; como nos sucedió a Ginny y a mí en Hope Avery; la convivencia es lo que tiene.

- Ojalá tengas razón – Molly deseó.

Un par de horas después, cuando Harry y Ginny se hubieron marchado de La Madriguera y los Sres. Weasley los hubieron despedido desde la puerta, Molly comentó a su esposo:

- Haría cualquier cosa por ella; la quiere de veras – afirmó, refiriéndose a Harry.

- Bueno… siempre la ha querido. Nuestra hija era la única que se empeñaba en no darse cuenta de ello – Arthur respondió, reflexivo.

- ¿Has visto los ojos de Ginny al hablar de él, o simplemente al mirarlo? Es la felicidad personificada.

- Apuesto a lo que quieras que esa mirada va a durar toda su vida, al igual que la de él para con ella.

- Pero si tú jamás apuestas, Sr. Weasley – Molly lo observó, sorprendida.

- Esta es una apuesta ganada, querida – él respondió alegremente, tras lo que besó a su mujer y entró en la casa.

Su esposa lo siguió, satisfecha, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

**~~O&o&O~~**

A muchos kilómetros de La Madriguera, Ron y Neville dejaban transcurrir la tarde sentados en la barra del bar del hotel, disfrutando de una bebida fresca, mientras esperaban a Luna y Hermione, pues habían quedado con ellas en aquel lugar para comenzar la visita turística por la isla.

- Haberlos, haylos; pero me parece que pocos vas a ver tú, si te empeñas en no apartar la mirada de la puerta por donde tiene que llegar Hermione – Neville dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pocos qué? – el pelirrojo quiso saber, molesto.

- Bellezones, por supuesto. ¿No estabas dispuesto a largarte detrás de todas las faldas bonitas que vieras?

- ¿Y tú qué, calzonazos? – Ron replicó, clavando en el otro una mirada de acusación.

- Bueno… al menos, yo sí los veo, aunque no desee perderme en sus faldas – Neville sonrió abiertamente.

- No me digas que no te jode que Luna esté aquí, soltera y sin compromiso, pudiendo caer en brazos del primero que pase.

Neville le dirigió una mirada dolida – "Del primero que pase; ese ya pasó" – recordó para sí, mientras una punzada de dolor recorría su pecho. Ella el había jurado que ningún otro iba a volver a "pasar", ¿pero cómo creerla?

- No voy a permitir que ella me amargue la existencia – prometió a su amigo, decidido – ni aquí ni en ningún lado. – Que haga con su vida lo que quiera, que yo haré con la mía lo que crea conveniente.

- ¿Ya no la quieres, entonces?

- La quiero como un gilipollas, Ron; pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te estoy diciendo.

- Te entiendo… Hermione tampoco merece que yo esté sufriendo por ella.

- No, no me has entendido; que tú sufras por Hermione, o que yo sufra por Luna, ninguno de ambos vamos a poder evitarlo, estén ellas aquí, con nosotros, o a medio mundo de distancia. Lo que digo es que no van a ser ellas, con su actitud, las que logren que lo hagamos, tan sólo porque se les antoje y cuando se lo propongan. Hemos venido a disfrutar, pues sencillamente, hagámoslo.

- ¿Y eso cómo se consigue? – Ron quiso saber, con voz lastimera.

- Búscate la vida, señorito – Neville le palmeó la espalda, jovial.

- ¿Otra vez con ese rollo de los mosqueteros?

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Ojalá Harry estuviera aquí, con nosotros – Neville deseó.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que nos quite a todas las tías? – Ron rezongó. – Lo que tiene que hacer ahora, es dejar las cosas claras con mi hermana de una vez por todas.

- Bueno… ya que él no está, a ver si te las ligas a todas, tanto que hablas.

Los dos comenzaron a reír; mientras, un peculiar camarero se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Otra copita? – les ofreció, solícito.

Al levantar la vista para decirle que no querían nada más por el momento, Neville quedó sorprendido: el nuevo camarero y el recepcionista del hotel, eran una misma persona.

- ¿Usted aquí? – preguntó al hombre, mostrando su sorpresa.

- Aquí, allí… ¿qué más da donde me lleve el viento?

- ¿El viento o la curiosidad? ¿Estaba escuchando nuestra conversación? – Ron le acusó, suspicaz, recordando cómo les había observado a su llegada al hotel.

- Mi curiosidad ya ha sido satisfecha – el hombre afirmó enigmáticamente. – Mi intención era invitarles a una fiesta que el hotel organizará mañana por la noche en la playa principal de la ciudad. Todos los huéspedes del hotel han sido invitados, de hecho – sonrió con sencillez.

- ¿Y ha de disfrazarse de camarero para eso? – el pelirrojo insistió en su hostilidad.

- Yo jamás uso disfraces; pido lo que necesito para obtener lo que quiero – aquel lugareño, de pasado aborigen sin duda, respondió, lleno de orgullo.

- ¿Pero por qué tanta curiosidad con nosotros? ¿Qué le hemos hecho para que nos observe de un modo tan sospechoso? ¿Acaso observa así a todos los huéspedes del hotel? – Ron contraatacó del mismo modo, comenzando a sentirse irritado.

- Puede apostar a que no; la invitación queda en pie; espero hallarles a los cuatro mañana por la noche en la playa; hasta entonces, no necesitan verme más – aquel extraño hombre sentenció, nuevamente sin dar explicaciones a sus extrañas palabras.

A continuación, rellenó las copas de ambos de aquello que habían estado bebiendo y se marchó.

- Yo alucino con este tío – Ron dijo.

- Y yo; no sé porqué, pero ese hombre no es lo que parece – Neville afirmó, pensativo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que parece, sino un loco escapado de un manicomio?

- Da igual – el otro negó con la cabeza; acababa de ver entrar a Luna y a Hermione por la puerta del bar.

- ¿Qué, preciosas? ¿Preparadas para una relajante, hermosa e interesante visita por la isla? – les preguntó, una vez se hubieron reunido con ellos en la barra.

- Por supuesto – Hermione asintió, entusiasmada.

- Pues prepárense, señoritas, porque esta tarde van a disfrutar de una visita guiada que no podrán olvidar. – les aseguró. - ¿Qué vemos primero, los moais de la costa o el museo?

- Prefiero pasar la tarde al aire libre – Luna opinó; - todavía me siento algo indispuesta por el viaje.

- Hecho; hacia los moais, entonces – él aceptó.

Y los cuatro se marcharon a comenzar su excursión por la isla.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Antes de nada, quiero enviar **un fuerte abrazo y todo mi agradecimiento a eagle-edge619, noemed, zafiro potter, Gelygirl, jazmin amarilla, ricitos de menta**** y pottermaniaco** por los reviews tan amables que me dejaron al capítulo anterior, y por seguir el fic contra viento y marea con una paciencia infinita, tarde lo que tarde en actualizar. Gente como vosotros es la que me hace sentir querida y me anima a continuar. Creo que no respondí la mayoría de esos reviews porque cuando actualicé andaba muy corta de tiempo, así que os ruego que me perdonéis; podéis estar seguros de que los recibí con muchísima ilusión. Prometo responder rápidamente los siguientes, si os apetece dejarlos.

También quiero agradecer de todo corazón a aquellos lectores que han ido añadiendo este fic a sus favoritos a lo largo del tiempo, por la muestra de apoyo que me han dado al hacerlo.

**MUY IMPORTANTE:** No he leído lo suficiente (por falta de tiempo, en absoluto por falta de interés) sobre la historia, cultura, leyendas, topografía, flora y fauna, etc. de la Isla de Pascua, aunque durante toda mi vida ha llamado poderosamente mi atención, como para saber bien de lo que estoy hablando. Por ello, si algún habitante de esa isla sigue el fic, o algún ciudadano de Chile ha leído este capítulo (y los siguientes que vendrán) y se siente ofendido por algo que he escrito sin mala intención, o por el trato que he dado a alguna deidad, figura histórica o lugar, ruego se ponga en contacto conmigo y me explique en qué me he equivocado, para que yo pueda rectificar. Os juro que no tengo ánimo de ofender a nadie, muy al contrario, **que yo nombre la Isla de Pascua en concreto en este fic, no hace más que mostrar mi profunda admiración por ella.**

Sobre este capítulo tengo muy poco que decir, excepto que los acontecimientos más importantes del momento sucederán durante la noche siguiente, de un modo que no podéis imaginar (os lo garantizo, pues no he dado suficientes pistas para ello); serán muy importantes, y darán pie a que todos los problemas pendientes de resolver entre las parejas se solucionen, con un final u otro. Aunque el fic continuará durante unos capítulos más, pues me gustaría describir al menos los primeros meses de vida en común de Harry y Ginny, el nacimiento de su primer bebé, su crecimiento...

Pues nada, ahí queda eso.

**Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos y hasta pronto, espero.**

**Rose.**


	23. Acecho en la noche

_**Capítulo 23 : Acecho en la noche.**_

Tras la suculenta y agradable cena que los cuatro amigos habían disfrutado en el restaurante del hotel de Hanga Roa, cada cual regresó a su habitación con la intención de cambiarse de ropa para salir de fiesta aquella misma noche.

Luna intentaba, frente al espejo del baño, colocarse unos extravagantes pendientes en forma de luna creciente, muy en su estilo, que le estaban dando bastantes problemas. Mientras, Hermione terminaba de arreglar su largo y castaño cabello en un recogido acorde con el vestido de noche que había elegido.

- Yo no quiero salir – Luna negó, dándose por vencida y lanzando ambos pendientes lejos de ella, nerviosa. – Creí que sería capaz de aguantar todo esto por reconquistarle; pero la situación me supera. ¿Has visto cómo Neville ha pasado la tarde rodeado de chicas que se morían por escucharle narrar la historia de la isla y sus curiosidades? ¡Allá a donde iba, no pasaban ni cinco minutos sin que estuviese rodeado de mosquitas muertas de bellos ojos y cuerpos de infarto! ¡Y él se ha manejado como pez en el agua con todas ellas!

- Bueno, eso es lo que tiene ser un profesor tan culto y tan en forma a la vez, con esa sonrisa bonachona y amable que conmueve hasta las piedras – Hermione respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tú también? – su amiga le reprochó con enfado.

- Oh, no. Reconozco que Neville posee muchas de esas cualidades que encandilan a las mujeres, pero yo no soy una de las que se deja deslumbrar por ellas. Además, lo conozco desde siempre y jamás me he fijado en otro que no fuera… - negó con la cabeza, molesta consigo misma.

- Que no fuera Ron – Luna terminó por ella, alcanzándola y sentándose en la cama, a espaldas de su amiga. – Hermione, ¿por qué no eres capaz de reconocer que le sigues queriendo? ¿Por qué te empeñas en mantener esa indiferencia hacia él tan artificial?

- ¿Tú crees que me he comportado con él de forma artificial? – la castaña se giró a mirar a su amiga, alarmada. - ¿Crees que él lo habrá notado?

- No; no creo que él lo haya notado; más bien pienso que te está creyendo a pies juntillas; no te extrañe que actúe en consecuencia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que se nota a la legua que aún se muere por ti; pero también es evidente que está comenzando a cansarse de tu rechazo e indiferencia, y no con la boca pequeña. Yo no sé cómo es él en ese sentido, Hermione, pero nadie podría reprocharle nada en absoluto si decide aprovechar el tiempo que pase aquí, si se da la oportunidad – la rubia argumentó con tristeza. - ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Luna esperaba una frase más de desdén, como la otra había tomado por costumbre pronunciar cuando Ron era el centro de una conversación; pero en cambio, la chica se dejó caer sentada a su lado y enterró la cara entre las manos.

- Lo que yo quiero es que nada de lo sucedido últimamente haya pasado; que vuelva el tiempo atrás y simplemente nos queramos, sin tener nada que echarnos en cara el uno al otro, sin malos momentos que recordar, sin amargura – se lamentó, entre sollozos.

- Si él es tu mayor prioridad en esta vida y tú eres la suya, no creo que nada de lo malo que hayáis vivido juntos tenga el poder de destruir vuestra unión. No ha existido nadie entre vosotros, como nos ha pasado a Neville y a mí; sí, dices que ha habido abandono, mentiras, malas decisiones y feas palabras. ¿Pero tan grave ha sido todo ello que no puede perdonarse?

- No se trata de que no pueda perdonarse, Luna, sino de que él y yo estamos condenados a repetirlo, una y otra vez, como un círculo vicioso del que ninguno de los dos somos capaces de salir – Hermione explicó, desolada.

- Quizá porque hasta ahora, no habéis hecho más que intentar salir de él cada uno por su lado. ¿Lo habéis intentado juntos? Si de verdad le quieres, sólo tienes que darlo todo, sin esperar nada a cambio. El tiempo todo lo pone en su lugar, si le damos la oportunidad de hacerlo; yo no se la di.

Hermione suspiró con tristeza.

- Sea como sea, debemos bajar, Luna; no podemos dejarles plantados; al menos para decirles que nos retiramos definitivamente a dormir – dijo, ya más serena.

- No encuentro de dónde continuar sacando fuerzas con las que luchar; no sé lo que esperaba exactamente al volver a su vida, pero jamás me planteé que esto fuera tan duro. Supongo que, en el fondo, siempre creí que él volvería a aceptarme en nombre del amor que nos tenemos.

- También querías algo a cambio, al darlo todo – Hermione sonrió con comprensión.

- Supongo que sí; el egoísmo puede mostrar muchas caras – sonrió también, resignada. – Tienes razón, bajemos; pero no te alejes mucho de mí, por favor. Necesito algo firme en lo que apoyarme.

- Lo mismo digo.

Minutos después, cuando ambas entraron en la discoteca del hotel, miraron por todos lados en busca de los dos chicos, pero o no habían llegado, o habían decidido finalmente darles plantón. Aunque esto último fue lo primero que se les pasó por la mente a las dos, inmediatamente desecharon la idea, pues conociéndoles como les conocían, sabían que ellos jamás las dejarían tiradas sin una explicación. Así que se sentaron en la barra del bar, y pidieron unas bebidas para ayudar a que el tiempo pasase mientras esperaban.

Al darse cuenta de que estaban solas, dos jóvenes que habían estado conversando sentados en la barra, se acercaron a ellas de un modo descarado.

- ¿Me acompañas a bailar? – un moreno de cara resultona y cuerpo escultural pidió a Luna, mientras la tomaba de la mano y tiraba de ella hasta lograr que se pusiese en pie.

Ella intentó negarse, pero parecía que él no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, y no supo bien cómo, en un visto y no visto se encontró en medio de la pista con él, rodeada de gente que no paraba de bailar y que no les prestó ninguna atención.

Hermione intentó seguirla para rescatarla de aquel improvisado pretendiente, cuando el otro joven, un rubio cuya arrogancia de su rostro y de sus palabras firmaba cheques que su cuerpo no era capaz de pagar, se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a darle conversación, impidiéndole marcharse, por educación.

El moreno comenzó a bailar al ritmo de aquella música rápida y pegadiza, mientras cogía ambas manos de Luna y las movía a su ritmo, incitándola a acompañarlo. Al principio, ella se decidió a acompañarle, contagiada de aquella alegre melodía, y empezó a bailar y a bailar, entre risas divertidas. Pero pronto la música dio un giro radical, y una profunda balada sustituyó a la alegre música de antes. Sin pensarlo, el chico la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, moviéndose lentamente y mirándola a los ojos de un modo que a ella no gustó en absoluto. Intentó soltarse de las garras del que, de pronto, parecía haberse convertido en un pulpo de mil tentáculos; pero la fuerza de él era tan intensa, y ella no podía usar más que su propia fuerza – ya que si empleaba la varita para deshacerse de él se delataría ante montones de muggles, - que no era capaz de soltarse, pues cuanto más se revolvía para hacerlo, él con más fuerza la sujetaba. Estaba apunto de estallar en lágrimas de desesperación y de comenzar a gritar en busca de ayuda, cuando una mano fuerte tomó al chico por un hombro, obligándole a girarse hacia quien le había interrumpido; mientras, la soltaba por la sorpresa.

- ¿Me permites? – Neville pidió al moreno, traspasándole con una mirada tan amenazadora, que a pesar del cultivado cuerpo de gimnasio que poseía, y de ser mucho más fornido que él, aunque no más alto, el chico, tras pensarlo por un segundo, no se atrevió a contradecirle.

- Cómo no – hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que el camino era todo suyo.

Y tras dedicar a Luna una última mirada de desprecio, se marchó.

Neville tomó a Luna por la cintura suavemente y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, comenzando a guiarla al ritmo de la música; la mantuvo abrazada, observando su mirada en todo momento. Luna tan sólo se dejó llevar, sintiendo que había alcanzado el cielo después de haber creído que caería en el infierno sin remedio, y no pudo apartar su propia mirada de aquellos ojos que tanto amaba.

Al terminar la balada, Neville la liberó, y aún con su mirada fija en ella, pero esta vez llena de reproche y de dolor, le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? ¿Por qué?

Luna supo que aquello no era una pregunta que necesitaba una respuesta; sino un profundo lamento.

Y tal como había llegado, Neville la abandonó.

Luna vio cómo se reunía con Ron junto a la barra, y no tuvo más remedio que seguirle. Al mirar de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba viviendo una situación parecida a la que ella se había visto arrastrada sin quererlo; aunque su pretendiente parecía menos pulpo y más insistente con sus palabras. Sin poder creer que Ron no hubiese hecho nada para ayudarla, tal y como había hecho Neville con ella, se vio en la obligación de rescatar a su amiga; así que, ni corta ni perezosa se interpuso entre el chico y la castaña, la tomó de la mano, y despidiéndose del otro con un saludo de su mano libre, simplemente se la llevó, antes de que las cosas pudiesen pasar a peor. Hubiese querido no tener que reunirse con Neville y con Ron, pero no tuvo más remedio, y pronto las dos se vieron acompañadas por los dos hombres que hacían tambalearse todo su mundo con su sola presencia.

- Hoy hemos hecho una visita intensiva a la isla – Neville comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. – Quizá mañana cada cual debería aprovechar para hacer aquí lo que más le apetezca – añadió después. ¿Qué os parece? Podemos quedar para comer y para cenar, y el resto del tiempo, cada uno que lo emplee como mejor le parezca.

Luna y Hermione lo miraron con ojos desorbitados. ¿No habían decidido hacer juntos aquel viaje? ¿A qué separarse, de pronto? Pero no se atrevieron a poner pegas a la propuesta, con la secreta esperanza de que Ron lo hiciera por ellas.

- Me parece una idea genial – en cambio el pelirrojo se sumó a ella. - ¿No me habías dicho que no te gustaría marcharte sin haber buceado en esta aguas? – preguntó al otro.

- Es cierto – Neville le respondió, con una sonrisa.

- Pues hagámoslo juntos; a ellas dos no les gustan esa cosas, así que pueden tomar el sol en la playa, ir de tiendas, o lo que quieran – insistió.

- Me parece una idea perfecta – Neville aceptó. - Bueno, chicas, creo que hoy ya es demasiado tarde para mí; todavía me siento cansado del viaje. Nos vemos mañana en la comida, si os parece – se disculpó.

- Yo me voy contigo; también estoy hecho polvo – Ron se sumó a su amigo. – Buenas noches, chicas; hasta mañana.

Y los dos se marcharon a su habitación, dejándolas con un palmo de narices.

Sin darse cuenta, Hermione y Luna se tomaron de la mano, sintiendo que aquello, realmente, se había terminado, sin más oportunidades, sin vuelta atrás, sin nada: fin. Jamás ninguna de ellas hubiese podido pensar que el mundo se les vendría encima del modo devastador en que lo hizo.

**~~O&o&O~~**

El sábado transcurrió casi en su totalidad con los chicos por un lado y las chicas por otro, apenas sin verse excepto durante una comida en la que tan sólo ellos hablaron, contando anécdotas de su aventura submarina, entusiasmados. Ellas se limitaron a escuchar amablemente, casi en silencio, y cuando ellos les preguntaron qué habían estado haciendo durante toda la mañana, tan sólo pudieron responder que habían ido a visitar tiendas, en busca de un souvenir que llevar de recuerdo a Harry y a Ginny; aunque aquello era totalmente falso; ambas habían dejado pasar la mañana encerradas en su habitación, soportando como mejor podían las infinitas réplicas del arrasador terremoto sentimental que las había sacudido la noche anterior.

Por iniciativa de ellos, los cuatro acordaron tomarse una siesta reparadora y reunirse de nuevo para la cena de despedida que había preparado el hotel, tras lo cual transcurriría la fiesta que el extraño recepcionista reconvertido a barman les había anunciado, y a la que, según él, no podían faltar.

Sobre las ocho de la tarde, Neville, Ron, Luna y Hermione se reunieron tal y como habían acordado; los dos chicos parecían enormes muñecos de cuerda a los que algún relojero había pasado de rosca con el fin de que se divirtiesen, pues no paraban de hablar, de reír y de disfrutar de todo a su alrededor; ellas intentaron contagiarse de su entusiasmo, sin demasiado éxito. La cena comenzó para todos los huéspedes del hotel, sentados en mesas redondas y charlando animadamente. Pasado un rato, Luna y Hermione hubieron de admitir que aquella velada era un punto y final bastante agradable a un viaje que, de haber sabido lo que iba a suceder, quizá jamás hubiesen comenzado.

**~~O&o&O~~**

A miles de kilómetros de allí, Harry y Ginny estaban terminando de vestirse de etiqueta, para la cena y el posterior baile que, aquella misma noche, iba a celebrarse en el Ministerio de Magia, concretamente en el octavo piso, el Atrio, reconvertido a salón de gala por una sola noche.

Harry justo había terminado de arreglarse la corbata del traje frente al gran espejo de su habitación –ahora la de ambos -, cuando Ginny entró en el cuarto, caminando con cara de fastidio. Mientras él se giraba para coger la chaqueta que había dejado cuidadosamente encima de la cama, su mirada se encontró de lleno con la figura de la chica, quien caminaba a su encuentro.

- Merlín todopoderoso… - el moreno acompañó la frase de un fuerte silbido de admiración, mientras recorría con la mirada a su prometida de arriba abajo. – Estás…

- Gorda – ella terminó por él, con fastidio.

- Yo no iba a emplear esa palabra, precisamente; más bien diría que tienes una figura deslumbrante, con una delantera contundente que ese vestido sabe insinuar a la perfección - sonrió. - ¿Es necesario que te lo pongas? – aquella pregunta sonaba a súplica, más bien.

Ginny lo miró con los ojos como platos.

- No lo tomes a mal, princesa, pero es que si vas al baile del Ministerio de Magia con ese vestido, me voy a pasar la noche apartando moscones. Estás… espectacular - la alabó, totalmente fascinado.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Los pechos me han engordado como globos debido al embarazo. ¿No los tengo demasiado grandes? – ella comenzó a observarse el escote desde distintos flancos, frente al espejo.

- Para mí, no – él negó, rotundo.

- ¿Para quién van a ser, sino para ti? – Ginny refunfuñó.

- Pues entonces, quítate ese vestido – él la abrazó por la cintura, adulador, mientras besaba su cuello a modo de provocación.

- Todos los vestidos de noche que tengo son de este tipo, Harry, yo antes no tenía tanta delantera – se lamentó.

- Bendito embarazo – él lo alabó, sonriente.

- ¿En serio lo dices? – la sorpresa de la pelirroja no alcanzaba límite. - ¿Eso quiere decir que antes yo no te gustaba?

- ¿Por qué te he estado esperando durante diez años, entonces, y lo habría hecho durante toda la vida? – él mantuvo su sonrisa, divertido. - Bueno, pues nada, a apartar moscones se ha dicho – se resignó.

A lo que Ginny rió, divertida.

- ¿De verdad piensas que este escote no me hace fea? Tú te enamoraste de la otra Ginny, no de esta.

Él continuó abrazándola, cariñoso.

- Ginny tan sólo hay una, mi vida, la mujer a la que amo. Te juro que estoy encantadísimo con lo que veo – afirmó con picardía.

- Hombre tenías que ser…

- Y tú, la mujer más hermosa del mundo. ¿Qué problema hay en ello?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Ginny se giró en sus brazos, para besarlo, enamorada.

- ¿Eres consciente de cuánto te quiero, Harry James Potter? – lo besó una vez más.

- ¿Y tú eres consciente de cuánto te quiero yo? – él respondió, pegándola aún más a su cuerpo.

- Algo me había parecido, sí – frotó su nariz respingona con la de él, con una sonrisa cariñosa. – Me muero por convertirme en la Sra. Potter.

- Eso pronto llegará, princesa. Y entonces, yo me convertiré en el Sr. Weasley. ¿Qué pensará Arthur al respecto? – bromeó alegremente.

Ginny rompió a reír de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo.

- Anda, marchémonos ya, que eres un peligro – ella pidió, todavía entre risas.

Pero antes de permitir que él la soltara, susurró a su oído:

- Sabes que vas a ser el hombre más guapo y atractivo de la noche; como se te ocurra mirar siquiera a otra que no sea yo, te vas a enterar – afirmó, con voz insinuante.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza, Sra. Potter? – él la besó de nuevo, provocador.

- Es una advertencia.

Él soltó una sonora carcajada, al darse cuenta de que ella, totalmente a propósito, acababa de repetir la frase con la que él intentó echarla de su vida definitivamente, en Hope Avery.

- Debería de estar loco para no pasar la noche admirándote, y el día siguiente, y el resto de mi vida… Te amo, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Ella no pudo responder; últimamente no paraba de emocionarse con cualquier muestra de amor que él le daba; jamás en su vida se había sentido tan sensible y tan vulnerable, y a la vez tan feliz.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Al llegar al Ministerio de Magia, Harry se encontró con que Kingsley se había "entusiasmado" con la fiesta por su ascenso, y se le había ido la lengua con respecto a él; así que ya todo el mundo que había llegado allí antes que Ginny y él, conocía la noticia del nombramiento del nuevo Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Nada más entrar en el Atrio, todo fueron abrazos, palmadas en la espalda y felicitaciones para él, quien a pesar de todo, no soltó la mano de Ginny ni por un segundo siquiera. Ella se limitó a sonreír a todo aquel que se les acercaba, en un discreto segundo plano; aunque lo de discreto es un decir, porque a partir de entonces, todas las miradas de los hombres, y también de gran parte de las mujeres, corroídas por la envidia, convergieron en ella. Sorpresivamente, parecía que el verles llegar juntos y tomados de la mano, no había causado ninguna impresión, algo que Ginny agradeció en lo más profundo de su ser, aliviada, aunque le pareció sumamente raro.

La cena transcurrió de un modo alegre y distendido, donde tanto personal del Ministerio de Magia, como familiares e invitados, incluida la prensa, mantuvieron conversaciones amenas y relajadas, lo que permitió que todos disfrutasen totalmente de ella. Gran parte de los hombres sentados a la mesa cerca de Ginny, trataron de acaparar su atención durante toda la cena, dándole todo tipo de conversaciones, pensando que el prometido de la joven se hallaba ausente aquella noche; ella conversó con ellos amablemente, sin abandonar su cautivadora sonrisa. Y para su sorpresa, Harry no se mostró celoso en ningún momento; al contrario, parecía orgulloso de que su preciosa prometida fuese el centro de atención. Cuando la cena hubo terminado y la música comenzó a sonar, algunas parejas se acercaron tímidamente hasta la zona del Atrio que se había habilitado como pista de baile, y comenzaron a bailar. Ginny los contempló con una sonrisa.

- El Sr. Potter ha estado muy acertado al venir acompañado de una de sus mejores amigos, prácticamente familia – el periodista que había cenado a su lado comentó a Ginny con condescendencia. – No creo que en una ocasión tan importante como su nuevo nombramiento al frente del departamento más tenido en cuenta del Ministerio de Magia, hubiese sido correcto traer a cualquiera de las frívolas conquistas con las que nos tiene acostumbrados.

"Así que se trataba de eso" – Ginny pensó para sí, comenzando a entenderlo todo. – "Todos creen que yo he venido en plan "hermana", acostumbrados a la relación de familia que Harry mantiene con todos los Weasley, y por eso no nos han acosado a preguntas". "Está claro que todavía no se ha filtrado a la prensa la noticia de mi ruptura con Dean, y siguen creyendo que es con él con quien voy a casarme".

Harry, quien había escuchado el comentario por casualidad, durante uno de los pocos momentos en que nadie lo había abordado con su conversación, tomó a Ginny de la mano; ambos se miraron a los ojos, por un momento, y se entendieron sin palabras. Él asintió, conforme.

- ¿Me concedes este baile? – pidió a su hermosa acompañante, tirando suavemente de su mano para que se pusiese en pie, mientras sonreía al periodista con amabilidad.

- Por supuesto – ella aceptó, complacida. – Esta balada es ideal para mi estado – añadió con sencillez.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, princesa; aprovechémosla. ¿Nos disculpa? – pidió al hombre que había intentado conversar con ella.

Lo que acababa de presenciar fue más de lo que el periodista podía asimilar en un solo segundo; sin saber muy bien qué demonios estaba pasando allí, aunque por cómo se habían mirado y cómo se habían hablado, y tocado, su sentido del olfato periodístico intuía que era algo importante, comenzó a observar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la pareja, totalmente alerta.

Ginevra Weasley rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Potter, él la tomó por la cintura y la acercó tanto a su cuerpo, que el mismísimo aire que los separaba había salido huyendo para no ahogarse; nada de postura "oficial" de baile, nada de protocolo; los dos habían comenzado a reír por algo que ella había comentado, no sabía qué, pues tan perplejo como estaba, se le había olvidado hacer valer toda la experiencia que sus años periodísticos le habían dado para leer los labios de la gente a distancia; jamás Potter había tratado con tanta familiaridad a ninguna de sus acompañantes, jamás las había abrazado en público ni cogido de la mano –ahora se daba cuenta, antes de sentarse para la cena, él no había dejado de cogerla de la mano en ningún momento, en ninguno – y mucho menos las había… ¡Por Merlín! ¿La estaba besando? Aún perplejo, se dio cuenta de que poco a poco, todos los bailarines que había alrededor de la pareja habían caído en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, y no podían evitar detener su propio baile para contemplarlos, cogidos por la mayor de las sorpresas. La noticia acababa de estallar, y si no se apresuraba en ser el primero en obtenerla y en contarla, cualquier otro se le iba a adelantar.

Mientras tanto, Arthur y Molly Weasley, por supuesto también invitados al evento debido al trabajo de él en el propio Ministerio de Magia, observaban a "sus hijos" con preocupación; la bomba había explotado por fin; desearon con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no afectase negativamente al embarazo de su hija.

Pero Harry, pendiente de su prometida, no dio pie a nadie, ni a amigos ni a detractores, y mucho menos a la prensa, de que se les acercase; pasados unos momentos se detuvo tranquilamente, volvió a tomar de la mano a Ginny, y la condujo con paso firme hacia el ascensor que llevaría a ambos fuera del Ministerio de Magia, por la vieja cabina de teléfonos, ya que ella no podía hacer uso de la Red Flu. Ginny lo acompañó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

- El baile no ha terminado; en parte, esta fiesta es en tu honor – ella objetó, preocupada.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo ya he atendido con el mayor interés a todo aquel que se me ha acercado para felicitarme, contarme sus problemas, o simplemente para charlar; nadie puede reprocharme nada – él respondió, resuelto. – Lo que no estoy dispuesto, en ningún modo, es que la prensa nos acose esta noche a preguntas sobre nuestra vida personal; debes estar cansada, y lo mejor para ti no es perderte en millones de explicaciones, que por otro lado no tienen derecho a pedir, precisamente. Ya habrá tiempo para eso con más tranquilidad.

- Pero no nos libraremos de ello, de todas formas.

- Cierto, aunque se producirá en un entorno controlado por nosotros, cuando, donde y como nosotros queramos, no cuando a ellos se les antoje – él argumentó.

Ella quedó pensativa por un momento.

- Van a acosar a Dean, por no haber podido hacerse con nosotros.

- ¡Ya está bien, Ginny! ¿Quieres que volvamos? – él se detuvo ante el coche, que había aparcado cerca de allí a la llegada de ambos, y la miró con enfado.

- ¡A mí no me grites! – ella respondió del mismo modo. - ¡Sólo me preocupa que esto te perjudique! ¡A veces haces cosas que…!

- ¿Qué? – él volvió a gritar, aún molesto.

- ¡Demasiado osadas! ¡Por Merlín!

Él intentó responder, pero no supo qué contestar, pillado por sorpresa, así que abrió y cerró la boca como un pez falto de aire y luego sonrió, rendido.

- Que eso lo digas tú… Carácter no nos falta a ninguno de los dos – dijo por fin, irónico.

Ella sonrió también.

- He de reconocer que, si yo estuviese en tu lugar, probablemente habría acabado haciendo lo mismo.

- Ahora en serio, Ginny, ¿quieres regresar al baile? – él le mantuvo la mirada, preocupado.

- No, cariño; tienes razón, estoy muy cansada y lo único que deseo es poder acostarme a dormir – ella reconoció.

Harry suspiró, armándose de paciencia.

- No se hable más; a casa, pues.

Cuando ambos regresaron a Godric´s Hollow, Ginny se apresuró a desvestirse y a darse una ducha caliente y reparadora, se puso el pijama y se acostó, dando a Harry tan sólo un beso en la mejilla; cayó rendida nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. En cambio, él se lo tomó con calma: se duchó tranquilamente, estuvo leyendo durante un rato una novela negra muggle de las que tanto le gustaban – intentando serenar su mente, que no paraba de dar vueltas a todo lo vivido aquella noche – y después se acostó; quedó dormido mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Neville despertó bruscamente, al parecer sobre una superficie extremadamente dura, que le causaba un intenso dolor en la espalda; se puso en pie con rapidez, alarmado, pues no recordaba haberse marchado de la playa de arena donde los cuatro amigos habían acabado tras la fiesta en ningún momento, y mucho menos haber quedado dormido en un lugar como aquel; dirigió a su alrededor una mirada urgente y lo único que vio en medio de la noche fue piedra y desolación; al mirar hacia el suelo donde, al parecer, había dormido de un modo tan sospechoso, se dio cuenta de que Luna todavía yacía en él, tumbada e inerte, en completo silencio. Sintiendo cómo el miedo más terrible atravesaba todo su cuerpo como intensas puñaladas de un afilado cuchillo, se arrodilló, más bien se dejó caer con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz, y buscó el pulso de la chica en el cuello, desesperado; era totalmente normal; su respiración también lo era, confirmó al ver subir y bajar el pecho de la chica con una cadencia calmada y regular.

- Luna – sacudió a la rubia con suavidad, intentando despertarla. – Luna – repitió.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, en un principio sin saber dónde se encontraba ni con quién; al parpadear unas cuantas veces para despejarse, sonrió a Neville, al reconocerle.

- ¿Nos hemos quedado dormidos? – ella preguntó con inocencia.

- De quedarnos dormidos, nada; alguien nos ha drogado de algún modo para traernos a Merlín sabe dónde; y Ron y Hermione no se ven por ningún lado.

Al escucharle, ella escrutó también a su alrededor, asustada, y el panorama que halló fue totalmente desconocido y desolador; se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y agarró a Neville por un brazo, con fuerza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – quiso saber. – No recuerdo absolutamente nada. Estábamos los cuatro en la playa, conversando y…

- Y no recuerdas nada más, al igual que yo – él confirmó secamente. – No sé quién demonios nos ha hecho esto, ni para qué… ¡Ni siquiera tengo la más remota idea de dónde demonios estamos! – casi gritó, frustrado.

- Nos hallamos en la cima del volcán Paike, junto a su cráter – una voz, al parecer salida de la nada, les informó. – Yo os he traído aquí, y para qué… nada más y nada menos que para salvar a todo un pueblo – la voz concluyó.

- ¡Muéstrate, seas quien seas! – Neville ordenó a voz en grito, manteniendo a raya el miedo que no había dejado de sentir.

Luna, sin darse apenas cuenta, se refugió tras su cuerpo, cada vez más aterrada.

Inmediatamente después, la imponente figura de un hombre, un lugareño, comenzó a perfilarse bajo el único rayo de la luna proyectado sobre la cima del volcán. Al observar el rostro de quien de aquel modo les había hablado, Neville no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos.

- Usted… - sus labios lograron articular a duras penas, paralizados por la infinita sorpresa.

El hombre, que parecía haber envejecido décadas desde su último encuentro con ellos, tan sólo sonrió con amabilidad.

- ¿Dónde están nuestros amigos? ¿Qué ha hecho con ellos? – el joven exigió saber, temiendo lo peor.

- Tranquilo, joven guerrero; vuestros amigos están luchando su propia batalla.

- ¿Guerrero? ¿De qué batalla me habla? ¿Qué cojones es todo esto? ¡Exigimos que nos devuelva al hotel inmediatamente! – Neville ordenó, indignado y ya cansado de aquella situación surrealista.

- Esa decisión tan sólo está en manos de ustedes dos; pero no sin antes haberme escuchado – el hombre afirmó, solemne.

- ¿Escucharle? ¡Y una mierda! – él negó, indignado. - ¡Nos ha drogado! ¡Nos ha secuestrado! ¿Y aún pretende que le escuchemos? ¡Sin duda se ha vuelto loco! – por instinto, intentó echar mano de su varita; pero inmediatamente recordó que la había dejado oculta en la habitación del hotel, pues en aquella isla había demasiados muggles, lo que le imposibilitaba para poder usarla con libertad.

- No te va a hacer falta la varita, joven mago – aquel hombre sonrió.

- ¿Sabe qué somos? – Neville preguntó con ojos desorbitados; estaba seguro de haber tomado las mayores precauciones para que ninguna persona de aquella isla pudiera intuirlo siquiera.

- Reconozco a un mago en cuanto lo veo, pues yo también lo soy.

- Bueno, Ariki, o como demonios se llame realmente; esto se ha acabado – el más joven zanjó, rotundo.

- Lo siento, pero eso no puede ser sin que ambos me escuchen; les adelanto que, por mucho que lo intenten, no van a poder marcharse de aquí sin mi consentimiento.

- Porque usted lo diga… Vamos, Luna.

Cogió a Luna de la mano y la arrastró tras de sí, dando la espalda a su interlocutor; pero no pudo andar más de unos pocos pasos, cuando ambos se toparon de frente con una barrera invisible que, sin sus varitas, se vieron incapaces de atravesar. Al intentar mirar más allá de ella, tan sólo vio una caída libre de cientos de metros; por instinto, hizo retroceder a Luna para protegerla.

- Por favor… - el hombre les rogó con humildad. – El futuro de todos los habitantes de esta isla está en juego.

Neville negó con la cabeza, con fastidio, sintiendo que no parecía haber otro modo de salir de aquel lugar, que escuchar a aquel hombre extravagante. Además, él había nombrado algo sobre salvar a la población de la isla, y su conciencia le martilleó con insistencia diciéndole que, si en algo estaba en su mayo ayudar, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar por alto tan a la ligera.

- Hable rápido y acabemos con esto – aceptó, dando su brazo a torcer.

El misterioso hombre asintió, conforme.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hoy voy cortísima de tiempo, así que tan sólo voy a hacer dos consideraciones.

La primera, que todo lo que he relatado y voy a relactar sobre los sucesos relacionados en la Isla de Pascua con los cuatro amigos, no es real; los nombres sí, de los volcanes, del dios, del jefe de la isla... pero nada más. La historia que voy a contar en el próximo capítulo es totalmente ficticia, y lo que va a suceder en él y en los posteriores, también. Ruego que nadie se ofenda con ello, y vuelvo a repetir, si alguien residente allí, o en Chile, que sigue el fic, siente que no estoy tratando con respeto a la isla y a sus habitantes, por favor, decídmelo y explicadme qué os hace pensar eso, pues en absoluto es mi intención.

Y la segunda: **un abrazo fortísimo y todo mi agradecimiento a las tres personas que me han dejado un review al capítulo anterior, Gelygirl, Lynerion y noemed**. Vosotros me habéis hecho sentir arropada escribiendo este capítulo.

**Muchas gracias a todos y hasta pronto (espero).**

**Rose.**


	24. Eternidad

_**Capítulo 24 : Eternidad.**_

No sé si ustedes sabrán que esta isla, en sus inicios, fue un lugar paradisíaco, que el todo poderoso Make Make decidió legar a sus súbditos, los rapanui, hacia el siglo IV_ según ustedes contabilizan los años _ en premio a su fiel servicio.

- Conozco las leyendas – Neville respondió con voz gélida, sin dejarse impresionar.

- Perfecto. Entonces sabrá también que los rapanui, grandes trabajadores y fieles devotos de sus deidades, fueron guiados hasta aquí por Hotu Matu´a, su primer ariki, o rey – dicho esto, sonrió al joven, a sabiendas de que él ya se había dado cuenta de quién era quien le hablaba, desde un principio. – Sí, mi joven amigo: yo soy el ariki actual, aunque para el tiempo que nos ocupa, ello no significa nada en absoluto, a no ser para cumplir la misión que a cada ariki, a lo largo de los siglos, se nos ha encomendado.

- ¿Que es…? – Neville quiso saber, sin dar tregua al hombre en absoluto.

- Enmendar los errores de mis antepasados, ni más ni menos.

Un terrible estruendo interrumpió al hombre; el terrible rugido del volcán se aunó al clamor de una violenta tormenta que se estaba fraguando en las alturas, y por un momento, el suelo tembló bajo sus pies. Neville observó a su alrededor, preocupado; sin duda, tanto los habitantes de la isla como sus visitantes, en aquel mismo momento estaría fijando su vista en los volcanes, rugientes y amenazadores, bajo un cielo que presagiaba tragedia. Pronto el terror se apoderaría de todos ellos, y la evacuación acabaría siendo inevitable. ¿Cuándo habían comenzado a desatarse las fuerzas de la naturaleza? No lo recordaba, pues toda su atención había permanecido pendiente de aquel desvarío, desde el mismísimo momento en que despertó al borde del cráter del Poike, con Luna a su lado.

- ¿Y qué pintamos nosotros en todo esto? – Luna se inmiscuyó, sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía totalmente perdida con aquel asunto.

- Mi querida señorita; Hotu Matu´a guió a su pueblo a una isla paradisíaca, llena de bendiciones, pero también a su propia perdición, al autoproclamarse como descendiente directo de los dioses y actuar en consecuencia. Se rodeó de una casta sacerdotal a la que otorgó toda clase de poder, lo que desembocó en la creación de un culto paralelo al de los dioses, el de los moái, o antepasados casi deificados. Aquello enfureció a los verdaderos dioses de un modo terrible, especialmente a Make Make, creador del mundo, quien había otorgado sus dones a Hotu Matu´a para que su pueblo lo honrase y prosperase bajo su amparo.

- Make Make envió una larga y fuerte sequía a los rapanui - continuó, - como advertencia para que dejasen de deforestar la isla, de mermar sus canteras, con destino a la construcción de inmensos moái que no dejaban de plagarla por doquier; ello terminó por aniquilar los pocos bosques que para entonces quedaban. Pero los rapanui, con los descendientes de Hotu Matu´a al frente, no supieron, o no quisieron, interpretar sus señales. Aunque seguían adorándolo como creador del mundo, lo relegaban a un segundo lugar, tras sus propios ancestros deificados y los numerosos rituales que crearon a su sombra – el ariki explicó, sombrío.

- Más que harto de ser obviado, el gran Make Make se manifestó en uno de los fastuosos templos de la casta sacerdotal, envejecida y corrupta, y exterminó a todos los sacerdotes al completo _con lo que acabó también con la mayoría de la historia y tradición rapanui, custodiada y transmitida mayormente de un modo oral hasta el momento _ e hizo comparecer ante él al ariki, condenándole eternamente de esta manera:

"Ante los moái creados sin derecho me honrarás,

Corrupta está esta tierra y corrupta seguirá hasta el fin de los tiempos, y tu pueblo atado a ella.

Sin redención posible, siglo tras siglo su gente será castigada con innumerables males,

tan sólo aplazables por el amor incondicional de seis extranjeros

que tú y todos tus descendientes os encargaréis de hallar

de entre aquellos mismos extranjeros que podrán maltrataros y masacraros si siglo tras siglo falláis,

u os comprenderán y admirarán si no lo hacéis.

Seis amigos, tres parejas para tres volcanes: un sacrificio en cada uno de ellos.

Tres sacrificios por cada siglo, o un mal devastador venido de la tierra, el mar, el cielo o los hombres, que aceptaréis y sufriréis con resignación.

Pues estáis malditos, hasta el fin de los tiempos."

- Vamos, hombre. ¿Me está diciendo que la culpa de todos los males que han arrasado la isla a lo largo de los siglos ha sido de los extranjeros egoístas que se han negado a ayudarles? Muy típico – Neville dijo con sorna.

- Sus oídos me han escuchado, joven, pero su corazón se ha negado a hacerlo – el ariki respondió con cierta furia. – La única culpa de todo lo sucedido en esta isla, y de todo lo que está por suceder es nuestra, sólo nuestra. Nosotros tan sólo podemos rogar su ayuda siglo tras siglo, con la esperanza de poder hallarla.

- ¿Pero por qué extranjeros? ¿Por qué no seis parejas originarias de aquí? – Luna quiso saber.

- Como uno más de sus castigos; depender de uno mismo es relativamente fácil, sin embargo, hacerlo de extranjeros pone a una persona, o a un pueblo, en manos completamente ajenas, algo que dificulta aún más el cumplimiento de la tarea encomendada. – Neville le explicó.

- Exacto – el hombre confirmó.

- ¿Deduzco de ello que, hasta ahora, su pueblo no ha tenido demasiada suerte con los extranjeros? – Neville atacó, hiriente. - ¿Será porque se cargan a quien intenta ayudarles, quizá?

- Yo no dicto las reglas, ni soy quién para juzgarlas – el ariki sentenció con firmeza.

- Ya… y una mierda – el joven respondió con desprecio.

- No nos está tomando el pelo… - afirmó después con voz reflexiva, mirando a Ar-hik-hi fijamente a los ojos, y muy consciente de que tanto los tres volcanes como el mismo cielo, se mantenían al acecho, prestos a desatar toda su furia, a la espera de una firme decisión.

El hombre, apesadumbrado, negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Usted imagina cuánto cuesta lograr que tres parejas, relacionadas entre sí y totalmente ajenas a esta isla y a su gente, acepten hacer un sacrificio de amor para salvarnos, cada cien años? – el hombre preguntó. - ¿A qué cree usted que se debió la total deforestación sufrida por la isla, los ataques de tuberculosis y de viruela padecidos por sus habitantes hace unos siglos, la esclavitud a la que se les sometió durante finales del siglo XIX? Y podría relatarles una tragedia sufrida por esta isla y por sus habitantes por cada siglo, desde la condena recibida por Make Make, a excepción de muy pocos de ellos en que cada ariki logró realizar su cometido – por un momento, quedó en silencio. - ¿Usted es capaz de imaginar, siquiera, el infinito gozo que me embargó al estrecharle la mano a usted, y sentir que prácticamente el último día de plazo para el advenimiento de una nueva tragedia, renacía la esperanza para nosotros?

- Sinceramente, no le sigo – Neville negó a su vez. – Usted ha hallado a dos de esas dos parejas, a lo sumo; no tres. Y dos parejas que no pasan por su mejor momento, precisamente.

- Amigo mío, en su corazón hay tres parejas, no dos – el hombre le ofreció una condescendiente sonrisa.

- ¿Se refiere a Harry y a Ginny? – Luna preguntó para sí, pensativa.

Pero Neville, que la escuchó perfectamente, dirigió una rápida mirada de ella al hombre, atónito.

- Harry y Ginny ni siquiera han venido a la isla – objetó con rapidez, volviendo a sentirse furioso. – Ellos no pintan nada aquí; no permitiré que les haga daño; no lo voy a permitir – negó, rotundo.

- Mi intención no es la de hacer daño a ninguno de ustedes, aunque usted no lo crea. Y la decisión no está en sus manos: tres parejas han sido convocadas esta misma noche, cada cual en uno de los tres volcanes de la isla Rapa Nui, y cada cual tomará su propia decisión. Tan sólo si las tres aceptan efectuar el sacrificio que se les va a pedir, por esta vez la isla será perdonada.

- ¿Será hijo de…? ¿Cómo ha podido traer a Harry y a Ginny en tan poco tiempo? ¿Qué les ha hecho para conseguirlo? ¡En cuanto Harry se libere de lo que sea que le ha hecho, le partirá la cara! ¡Eso se lo puedo asegurar! – el joven afirmó a voz en grito, cada vez más indignado.

- Eso nada cambiará. Yo soy un mero instrumento de los dioses, totalmente prescindible – Ar-hik-hi respondió, sereno. - ¿Cuál va a ser su decisión?

De pronto, Neville recordó que no sólo él estaba metido en todo aquello, sino que Luna le acompañaba y que, por tanto, formaba parte de aquel sacrificio. Intentó serenar su espíritu para dejar paso a su propia conciencia, y al hacerlo, su corazón sintió un fuerte vínculo, un vuelco, que lo sacudía con vehemencia, conduciéndolo hasta Ron y Hermione, a Harry y Ginny; supo que todo lo que le había relatado aquel hombre era verdad, que ambas parejas eras las únicas capaces de tomar su propia decisión, en aquel momento; que nada más podía hacer por ellos que pedir perdón por haberles sumido en toda aquella tragedia… al ofrecer su mano, cordial, a aquel maldito rey. Así pues, debía concentrarse en su propio destino, y en el de Luna.

Derrotado, frustrado e infinitamente furioso consigo mismo y con aquel hombre sentenciado al desastre a través de los siglos, que les había puesto en tamaña tesitura, lo traspasó con una mirada asesina; tras ello, tomó a Luna por una mano y la miró a los ojos con ternura.

- Sé lo que van a decidir Ron y Hermione; Harry y Ginny; y sé lo que voy a decidir yo. No puedo abandonar a esta gente a su suerte, simplemente no puedo hacerlo – le acarició el rostro fugazmente, enamorado. – Sabes que aún te sigo queriendo; mi sacrificio será suficiente en este volcán.

Por un momento, Luna lo contempló con ojos desorbitados, e inmediatamente se agarró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡No voy a poder vivir sin ti! ¡No podré! – le gritó, desesperada. – Si mi alma tenía alguna duda, lo sabe cierto desde que hemos venido a esta isla y me he dado cuenta de que te he perdido definitivamente – las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. – Permite que yo me libere de este dolor y pueda salvarte – le imploró.

- ¿Y crees que yo sí voy a poder vivir sin ti? ¡Me estoy muriendo por dentro! ¡Desde que te marchaste! – él respondió a voz en grito.

- Pero tú eres fuerte, y debes vivir; por tus alumnos, por nuestros amigos… por todo. Yo cometí traición y yo debo pagar por ella.

- ¡Eso no cuenta ahora! ¡Maldita sea!

- Sí cuenta para mí – lo tomó de la mano, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Volverías conmigo?

Él, pillado por sorpresa, no supo qué responder.

- Aún si este sacrificio no estuviese de por medio, separándonos definitivamente, no lo harías – Luna afirmó con una melancólica sonrisa. – Mi vida ya no tiene sentido; te hice daño y no soy capaz de repararlo, y jamás lo seré; si de verdad aún me quieres, permite que me libere de ella.

- ¡No y mil veces no! – él negó con la cabeza, vehemente. - ¡Soy yo quien debe morir!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Por todo! – él gritó, comenzando a derramar lágrimas también, sin darse cuenta.

Luna sonrió con ternura.

- Siempre serás el mismo Neville: tan fiel, tan abnegado, tan generoso…

Sin darle oportunidad de continuar oponiéndose a sus deseos, ella pasó ante él rápidamente, aprovechando aquel momento de dolor, para situarse junto a Ar-hik-hi.

- ¿Servirá con lanzarse al centro del cráter, nada más? – preguntó al hombre, con voz serena.

- Nada más – él afirmó del mismo modo.

- Eso es fácil, entonces.

Y sin mediar una palabra más, la chica caminó hasta el borde del cráter.

Neville, ya repuesto del shock recibido, comenzó a correr tras ella como un desesperado; pero ya era tarde: mirando por un momento hacia el insondable fondo, empañado por fuertes y constantes vaharadas de humo sulfuroso, Luna dio un paso más, el definitivo, y desapareció en aquellos vahos ardientes, procedentes de la candente lava que sin duda aguardaba al fondo, en busca de su destino.

Neville alargó la mano con desesperación, y no asió más que aire; aire vacío, aire viciado, aire de muerte; se dejó caer de rodillas, destrozado, enterró el rostro entre las manos y comenzó a llorar, su alma desgarrada. Ni siquiera fue capaz de notar que, inmediatamente, el Paike dejó de estremecerse bajo sus pies, y el silencio se adueñó de todo con un canto de muerte.

- El primer sacrificio ha sido cumplido – Ar-hik-hi afirmó, rotundo.

Y sin apiadarse, ni por un momento, del atormentado hombre, desapareció.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Hacía nada que Ron y Hermione habían despertado sobre un suelo duro, rocoso y desolado, que había comenzado a temblar bajo sus pies. Apenas pudieron comenzar a hacerse preguntas, pues sus corazones y sus mentes, arrastrados hacia sus amigos, Neville y Luna, Harry y Ginny, con una vehemencia que les hizo flaquear, intuyeron inmediatamente que, al igual que sus amigos, se hallaban junto al cráter de un rugiente volcán de la isla Rapa Nui, el Rano Kau, o el Terevaka, eso era irrelevante.

Temblorosa, Hermione se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos, moviendo los brazos de un modo convulso; su mente bullía de agitación, intentando hallar solución a lo irremediable.

Ron hubiera querido ayudarla, consolarla, pero si no era capaz de hallar consuelo para su propio dolor, mucho menos lo encontraría para el de ella. Luna se había ido, había muerto, Neville yacía hecho un guiñapo, su corazón herido de muerte… Y aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

Como temían, más que esperaban, pronto la figura de un hombre se materializó frente a ellos, surgida de la nada.

- No tiene que contarnos nada; sabemos lo que ha sucedido – Hermione dijo al hombre con voz acusadora, una vez su silueta se hubo hecho firme junto a ellos.

Por fin ella había dejado de caminar sin orden ni concierto, pero no puedo lograr que sus brazos dejasen de agitarse, convulsos.

Las lágrimas por la muerte de Neville prácticamente le impedían ver con claridad, pero supo que era Ar-hik-hi, no podía ser ningún otro quien se había materializado frente a la pareja.

- Lo sé – Ar-hik-hi afirmó, sin embargo. – El tiempo apremia; ¿cuál va a ser su decisión? – preguntó a ambos sin piedad, con voz imparcial.

- ¿Qué puta decisión? ¿Es que acaso podemos decidir? – Ron, que hasta aquel momento había permanecido en un segundo plano, sumido en su propia frustración, se encaró con el hombre, mostrándose tan furioso como lo había estado Neville. - ¿De qué servirá el sacrificio de Luna, si nos negamos?

- Aún así, la decisión es sólo de ustedes.

- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Usted nos conoce! ¡Nos eligió porque nos conoce! ¡Sabía de antemano que ninguno de nosotros sería capaz de anteponer su propia felicidad a la de los habitantes de toda una isla! – el pelirrojo lo acusó, vehemente.

- Les elegí porque son tres parejas que se aman entre ellas, y con las otras dos, justo como exige el sacrificio; ni más, ni menos. Pero he de reconocer que, al estrechar la mano del Sr. Longbottom y sentir la inmensa generosidad que lo caracteriza, extensible a todos ustedes, mi corazón dio un vuelco de esperanza; no puedo negarlo – él afirmó con total naturalidad.

- ¡Usted no es más que un canalla! – Ron le gritó, apunto de perder los nervios.

- Él no es bueno, ni malo; no es más que un instrumento – Hermione replicó al chico, mirándolo a los ojos con tal serenidad, que lo asustó.

- Usted lo ha comprendido, señorita; mis sentimientos no juegan ningún papel en este drama; simplemente, no puedo permitírmelo.

- ¿Y lo dices así, sin más? ¿Después de lo que ha pasado? ¿Y antes de lo que va a pasar? – Ron traspasó a la que había sido su novia con una mirada incrédula.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga, si es así? – ella replicó manteniendo su mirada, tozuda, mientras apretaba los puños con todas sus fuerzas intentando controlar los erráticos movimientos de sus brazos.

- Por una vez en tu puta vida podrías dejar que tu cuadriculada mente no te dominara – él la acusó con desprecio. – Y aún así, aún te sigo queriendo. Esta vida es una puta mierda – afirmó, mientras sacudía la cabeza en un gesto frustrado. - Yo haré ese sacrificio – dijo al hombre que esperaba una respuesta, clavando su mirada en la de él con total decisión.

- Lo que he dicho no significa que yo quiera que esto esté pasando, o que lo acepte – Hermione tomó de la mano a Ron, obligándole a mirarla. – Esto me duele tanto como a ti y debo ser yo quien se sacrifique.

- Y una mierda – él la silenció con una mirada furiosa: contra ella, contra él mismo, contra el mundo… - He pasado toda mi vida a la sombra de mis hermanos, a la sombra de Harry, a la tuya… Nadie va a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ni una vez más; esto es entre mi conciencia y yo, y punto. Vive por mí, sabihondilla, y sé feliz.

No le dio opción de replicar, ya que la tomó entre sus brazos con ímpetu y se adueñó de sus labios en un violento y descontrolado abordaje, que la dejó sin respiración. La besó una última vez, con desesperación, con fuerza, con ira… y con infinito amor.

Tal como la había tomado en sus brazos la soltó, y emprendió una rápida e imparable carrera hacia el interior del cráter del Rano Kau, el volcán en que se hallaban. En cuestión de un segundo, su silueta, y todo él, fue presa de la historia.

Como había sucedido con el Poike, el ardor guerrero del Rano Kau fue inmediatamente apaciguado; no así la tormenta, que continuó rugiendo sobre ellos con furia desatada.

Hermione quedó como si hubiese sido petrificada, con la mirada fija al frente, por donde él había desaparecido, sin parpadear, ni mover un músculo siquiera, sin ser capaz de respirar; sola, en la infinita negrura de su corazón.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Cuando Ar-hik-hi se materializó en el cráter del volcán más grande de la isla de Pascua, el Terevaka, Harry y Ginny ya lo estaban aguardando, abrazados. No habían presenciado lo sucedido en los cráteres de los otros dos volcanes, pero de algún modo lo sabían, al igual que todos sus amigos habían sido conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo con todos los demás. Ser la última pareja en decidir les había otorgado un tiempo precioso para estar juntos, para quererse y entenderse sin palabras, para decidir…

Nada más verlo, Harry soltó a Ginny con brusquedad, apretó su puño derecho con toda la fuerza que le daban la infinita rabia e impotencia que sentía, alzó el brazo con ímpetu y se dispuso a machacar al hombre sin piedad, tal y como Neville había predicho. Pero Ginny lo detuvo con la misma rapidez, cogiéndolo por el brazo.

- No – le dijo sin más.

Y Harry se detuvo, sin más; haría cualquier cosa por ella, moriría por ella; cómo no iba a hacer aquello que ella le pedía. Aunque si las miradas matasen, el ariki habría muerto fulminado en aquel mismo instante.

Para infinita sorpresa del auror, fue Ginny quien, de un potente puñetazo, hizo sangrar la nariz y la boca del hombre, quien al creer que se había librado ya del golpe, fue cogido por sorpresa, y no pudo evitar tambalearse, apunto de dar con sus huesos en el suelo.

- Esto es por nuestro hijo – casi le escupió, con desprecio.

Y regresó al lado del hombre al que amaba para volver a abrazarse a él.

- Oh, Make Make todo poderoso… ¿Está usted embarazada? – Ar-hik-hi logró articular, una vez se hubo retirado la sangre del rostro como mejor pudo, mientras se estabilizaba en pie. – Le juro que no tenía ni la más remota idea.

- ¿Habría cambiado en algo que usted lo hubiese sabido? – ella le preguntó con desdén.

- No quedaba tiempo, no quedaba… - así como el mago se había mostrado firme, imparcial y seguro de sí mismo frente a las otras dos parejas, ante Harry y Ginny se mostró desolado, y toda su determinación se derrumbó de un plumazo; la noticia del bebé lo había trastornado de un modo que ni él mismo esperaba, sacando a la superficie toda la frustración, el dolor y el rechazo contra aquello que tan injustamente se le había encomendado, que había pasado toda una vida conteniendo. – Usted no puede sacrificarse, señora, usted no puede – afirmó, implorante.

- ¿Qué pasa, que va resultar que finalmente usted tiene conciencia? – Harry le dijo, con una carcajada irónica. - ¿Que no le importa cargar con la muerte de tres buenas personas y con la debacle moral de las otras tres, siempre que todas ellas sean adultas? Haberlo pensado antes – lo acusó sin la más mínima piedad. - Mi mujer no quiere vivir sin mí, ni yo sin ella. Esa es nuestra decisión.

- Entonces… ¿ninguno de ustedes va a sacrificarse? – la decepción del hombre, el infinito miedo por la terrible tragedia que podía asolar su adorada isla y a todos sus habitantes, pudieron más que su pesada carga de conciencia.

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? Nuestro hijo sabrá perdonarnos – Ginny aseguró con convicción. – O somos ambos, o ninguno. Usted elige.

Harry asintió con firmeza, totalmente conforme, pues esperaba aquella decisión de la mujer que, desde hacía tantos años, se había convertido en su motivo de vivir; él había llegado exactamente a la misma conclusión que ella, a pesar de que, en ningún momento, ninguno de ambos la había compartido con el otro… Hasta entonces.

El hombre miró a ambos con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa; jamás había esperado un sacrificio semejante, jamás, por muchos años que había vivido preparando ese momento, y por muchas vueltas que le había dado a la cabeza por ello.

- El tiempo apremia – Harry le parafraseó sin piedad.

- No existe motivo para que un sacrificio total de una de las parejas no resulte igual de válido que uno parcial – el hombre respondió casi sin darse cuenta, aturullado, intentando recordar todas las enseñanzas ancestrales recibidas, transmitidas a su casta, de generación en generación.

- Perfecto, entonces.

Sin dar oportunidad al hombre de expresar nada más,_ni aceptación ni rechazo, ni culpa ni arrepentimiento, ni dolor…_ Harry tomó a su prometida de la mano y la besó, tras hacer un juramento:

- Te hallaré del otro lado, porque siempre serás mía; y nuestro amor perdurará por toda la eternidad.

- Te hallaré del otro lado, porque siempre serás mío; y nuestro amor perdurará por toda la eternidad – Ginny repitió las palabras de su amado, con una dulce sonrisa. Y besó la mano con la que él había tomado la suya.

Abrazados de nuevo, ambos caminaron hacia el borde del cráter del Terevaka, con mirada serena; y su próximo paso los encaminó a aquella eternidad.

Como por ensalmo, tanto el volcán como la tempestuosa tormenta, amainaron sus ataques de furia, en paz con la isla… hasta dentro de cien años.

Y Ar-hik-hi se derrumbó completamente, sintiéndose el hombre más miserable del universo.

- ¿Por qué me has hecho vivir maldito con esta pesada carga? – reprochó a la nada, entre sollozos. - ¡Llévame! ¡Mátame! ¡He cumplido tu voluntad! ¡No quiero seguir viviendo!

Una luz salida de esa misma nada a la que había estado increpando, traspasó su cuerpo de lado a lado, engulléndolo por completo.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

No exagero ni un puñetero pelo si os digo que en este momento tengo el corazón en un puño y el estómago en la garganta; acabo de terminar el capítulo, un poco más corto de a lo que os tengo acostumbrados. Pero continuar con el relato en este momento, sería romper la magia creada, y después de tanto esfuerzo para conseguirla, eso no lo puedo permitir.

He subido el capítulo casi sin repasarlo, sin depurarlo, pero es que me quemaba en las manos y en el corazón. Podría estar mejor escrito, mejor expresado, más documentado... Podría mejorar en millones de aspectos, pero mientras lo guardaba conmigo, yo habría ardido con él, pues estaba hecho para volar nada más ser concebido.

La historia contada por Ar-hik-hi es totalmente ficticia; está basada en el desconocimiento que se tiene de la historia de la isla, de lo que en ella sucedió a través de los siglos... y de su situación actual, sin los preciosos y exuberantes bosques que se dice que tuvo en algún momento, sin sus leyendas... Y creo que de basarse totalmente en la realidad iría muy errada, ya que, según he leído y si no he entendido mal, el culto al gran dios Make Make, creador del mundo, en ningún momento estuvo reñído con el culto a los moái. Así que lo repito, es un relato totalmente inventado, sin ningún sentido ni finalidad que crear un contexto, un fondo de historia, al drama vivido por las tres parejas. Ruego que nadie se sienta ofendido por ello.

**Lo dedico expresamente a A.I.H.** un nuevo lector, o lectora, quien me dejó un precioso review al anterior capítulo, que no pude responder porque no tenía a dónde hacerlo, así que lo hago aquí: Uno de mis defectos es que siempre pretendo escribir fics cortos y acabo creando auténticos mamotretos, jeje. Ruego puedas disculparme por ello. Que hayas leído los veintitrés primeros capítulos casi de un tirón me ha hecho muy feliz, pensando que quizá yo también he logrado hacerte un poco feliz a ti, y que el fic al menos es soportable, dada la infinita paciencia que has mostrado (^_^) Ojalá te guste hasta el final, y si te apetece, continúes comentándome cómo va la cosa.

**Mando un abrazo muy fuerte a noemed y a Gelygirl,** quienes me han dejado sendos reviews que siguen siendo como el aire que respiro.

Y nada más que deciros, hasta el próximo capítulo.

Un abrazo muy fuerte y hasta pronto, espero.

**Rose.**


	25. Consecuencias

_**Capítulo 25 : Consecuencias.**_

Ginny despertó, sobresaltada; el corazón le iba a mil por hora y se vio obligada a realizar varias respiraciones profundas antes de poder intentar moverse siquiera. Aún tumbada, miró a su alrededor con infinita urgencia, mientras palpaba la superficie del lugar donde yacía. Para su monumental sorpresa, estaba acostada en la cama de la habitación que compartía con Harry, en la casa que este poseía y ocupaba en Godric´s Hollow. Inmediatamente había distinguido el coqueto balcón tras las elegantes cortinas de un agradable color salmón – los rayos del amanecer se colaban por la rendija de ambas cortinas, otorgando un remanso de paz allí donde eran reflejados -, los dos pequeños sillones frente a la cama, a ambos lados de la habitación, la discreta puerta que ocultaba tras ella un nada discreto vestidor, enorme y espacioso, la bonita lámpara que colgaba del techo… Sin duda, había "vuelto" a casa. ¿Pero cómo vuelto si, encontrándose igual que cuando se había acostado la noche anterior, parecía que jamás se hubiese marchado? Aunque su corazón le juraba y perjuraba haberlo hecho, sin duda, y ella sabía que aquello era totalmente cierto.

De pronto, se palpó la tripa con desesperación y permitió que sus propios sentidos hiciesen el resto; no sabía cómo lo sabía, pero todo andaba bien. ¡Merlín bendito! ¿Y Harry? Con un brusco movimiento, se giró hacia el lado de la cama que él siempre ocupaba; en efecto, él estaba allí, tumbado boca arriba, totalmente inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo… Notó cómo lágrimas de derrota asaltaban sus ojos. ¿Y si él no había vuelto? Desesperada, no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre el chico y sacudirlo con vehemencia para intentar reanimarlo. Inmediatamente, Harry abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe, aturdido.

- ¡Ginny! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tomándola por ambos brazos como si la vida le fuese en ello.

Ella dio rienda suelta a todo el miedo y nerviosismo contenidos y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus ojos en abundantes y rápidos torrentes, y se abrazó a él, sumida en llanto.

No supo cuánto tiempo ambos permanecieron abrazados, sin decir palabra, mientras intentaban serenar sus almas destrozadas.

- ¿Estás bien? – él quiso saber, intentando separarse de ella tan sólo lo justo para que sus ojos pudiesen encontrarse.

Pero Ginny se empeñaba en aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas, y no parecía responder a estímulo alguno.

- Por lo que más quieras, princesa, ¿estás bien? – él repitió con voz tranquilizadora, intentando ayudarla a serenarse.

Por fin, ella asintió levemente, y Harry soltó una fuerte exhalación de alivio.

- ¿Y el bebé?

- Creo que también – la chica afirmó con voz débil, aún afectada por lo sucedido.

- ¿Sólo lo crees? Vamos inmediatamente a San Mungo a que te hagan un chequeo.

- No, Harry… no me preguntes cómo, pero sé que él está bien. ¿Crees que mi hermano y los demás habrán sobrevivido también?

- Si nosotros estamos vivos, no existe ningún motivo por el que ellos cuatro no deban estarlo también – Harry afirmó, esperanzado. – Voy a hacer que, inmediatamente, el Ministerio de Magia Inglés se ponga en contacto con el Ministerio de Magia Chileno para que localice a esos cabezas huecas. Y en cuanto vuelvan, pienso matarlos. ¿En qué cojones nos han metido a todos? – preguntó con indignación. – Y ese Ar-hik-hi o como demonios se llame… como algún día lo tenga frente a las narices, te juro que no lo cuenta. No, mejor, voy a hacer que el Ministerio de Magia Inglés reclame su extradición con la primera excusa que me sirva para ello; me lo voy a echar a la cara, y me las va a pagar todas juntas.

- ¿De verdad estamos en casa? ¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? – ella quiso saber, confusa.

Las lágrimas fluían por su rostro, ya lentas y escasas, sintiéndose un poco más repuesta.

- Me temo que tú y yo, al menos, hemos vivido un viaje astral; un secuestro astral, para ser más exactos.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada, estupefacta.

- ¿Eso es posible? Creía que los viajes astrales tan sólo podían ser realizados bajo el propio deseo de la persona que los realiza.

- A mí no me mires; tú has vivido exactamente lo mismo que yo; y sabes a la perfección que no ha sido tan sólo un sueño; lo hemos vivido realmente, nos hemos sacrificado de verdad, los cuatro. Lo que me extraña, es que habiendo muerto durante un viaje astral, continuemos viviendo en este plano de la realidad.

Ella rompió a llorar de nuevo al recordarlo, y él no pudo más que rodearla con sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas; se sentía morir.

- Tú y yo nos hemos despedido en ese momento… Acababa de lograr tenerte y he tenido que dejarte marchar… y al bebé… - ella recordó entre llantos. – Es lo más duro e injusto que viviré jamás.

- Te juro que toda la lava ardiente del maldito volcán no habría logrado fundirme las entrañas como lo ha hecho la rabia e impotencia que he sentido por dentro – Harry afirmó con amargura. – Yo habría muerto por ti, tan sólo yo, pero he entendido que eso no iba a salvarte realmente, sino que iba a condenarte; no he podido hacer nada para salvarte, absolutamente nada… - bajó la cabeza, completamente frustrado.

- Lo mismo me ha sucedido a mí.

- Por Merlín, deja de llorar, Ginny, te lo suplico – él pidió, sintiendo que si no era capaz de calmarla, él mismo se hundiría con ella. – Hazlo por el bebé, al menos…

- Dios mío… hemos sacrificado al bebé… ¿Cómo le contaremos esto cuando sea mayor?

- Como mejor podamos, mi vida; y sólo podremos tener la esperanza de que, algún día, él logre comprenderlo. ¡Joder! ¡Alguien va a pagar por esto! – gritó en un arrebato de furia.

Él se puso en pie con vehemencia, se dirigió al vestidor, y escasos minutos después salió del cuarto listo y preparado para marcharse al Ministerio de Magia, llevándose con él toda la ira, la frustración y la rabia que llevaba dentro.

Al verle tan desenfrenado, Ginny se apresuró a levantarse de la cama y fue a su encuentro, interponiéndose entre la puerta de la habitación y él.

- Tranquilízate, por favor – le rogó, acariciándole el rostro con la mano.

- ¿Que me tranquilice? ¡Voy a matar a alguien por esto! – él gritó con vehemencia, fuera de sí.

- No, te lo ruego… Todos hemos llevado a cabo una buena acción, Harry; por favor, piensa en ello y contente.

- ¡Aún así! ¡Nadie tenía derecho a hacer lo que ha hecho con nosotros seis! ¡Y ni siquiera sabemos aún con certeza si los demás han sobrevivido a esta locura!

- Pide las explicaciones oportunas, pide cuentas, si consideras que debes hacerlo… pero no así – ella le rogó una vez más, tomándole por una mano para transmitirle su calor.

Él emitió una fuerte exhalación, dando su brazo a torcer, frustrado.

-Haré lo que pueda; no puedo prometerte más – dijo por fin, manteniendo la mirada de ella con dureza.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte al Ministerio de Magia? No puedo quedarme sola en casa en este momento; me moriría por la incertidumbre…

- Está bien – él aceptó. – Arréglate para salir, princesa; pero no vendrás conmigo sin antes haber desayunado.

- Lo haré, si tú lo haces también – ella dejó bien claro.

- Maldita sea, Ginny, ¿es que siempre sabes cómo tenerme comiendo de tu mano? – Harry preguntó bromeando, aunque sus palabras no fueron un reproche, sino la simple constatación de un hecho del que, por otro lado, él se sentía más que satisfecho.

Por primera vez desde que ambos habían despertado, Ginny sonrió.

**~~O&o&O~~**

Minutos después, Harry dejó a Ginny preparando el desayuno para ambos en la cocina, mientras él marchó a la sala de estar, donde creía haber dejado la cartera la noche anterior, cuando regresaron de la fiesta del Ministerio de Magia, con todo el dinero y la documentación dentro de ella.

Entró en la sala de estar, pensativo, cuando un fuerte fogonazo le hizo retroceder y dirigir la vista hacia la chimenea, atónito; de ella apareció Neville, seguido por Ron, y finalmente lo hicieron Hermione y Luna. Al ver a Harry, el más alto caminó hasta él, le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo, y le pasó por delante sin detenerse, comenzando a gritar:

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! - como un descosido.

Ron hizo exactamente lo mismo, y así Luna y Hermione. Esta última, una vez hubo pasado ante Harry, se detuvo, lo pensó mejor, y volvió hasta él, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, y volvió a pasar como una bala en busca de la pelirroja.

La sorpresa del moreno no alcanzaba límites, y quedó estático, con cara de bobo, mirando cómo los cuatro se alejaban, antes de poder seguirles siquiera.

Cuando por fin llegó a la cocina, vio cómo todos habían rodeado a Ginny, la llenaban de abrazos y de besos, y la acribillaban a preguntas sobre su estado de salud y la del bebé.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – Neville le preguntó con insistencia, preocupado.

A lo que Ginny asintió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabéis que Ginny está embarazada? ¿Y cómo demonios no nos lo habíais contado? ¡Nos has mentido, Harry! – Ron se encaró con su mejor amigo, con cara de reproche.

- Lo sabemos desde hace muy poco, y no os hemos mentido. Simplemente… bueno… Ginny y yo necesitábamos tiempo para ir asimilando tanto bueno que nos ha pasado en tan poco tiempo – Harry se disculpó, sonriendo por fin. El corazón se le llenó de tanta alegría por ver que los cuatro estaban sanos y salvos, que olvidó cualquier reproche que hubiese pensado hacerles por lo sucedido.

- ¡Pero a quién se le ocurre! ¡Los cuatro nos marchamos tan preocupados por vosotros, que la angustia no nos permitió olvidar vuestros problemas ni por un segundo siquiera! ¡Y vosotros dos aquí, disfrutando de la vida! – el pelirrojo insistió con cabreo.

- Es cierto, Harry. ¿Era necesario eso? – Hermione, más comedida pero no menos molesta, le preguntó también, apoyando a Ron.

- Sinceramente, ni Harry ni yo creíamos que vosotros estuvieseis tan preocupados por nosotros – Ginny salió en defensa de su prometido. – él y yo llevábamos tiempo separados, eso no era algo que hubiese pasado de un día para otro.

- Ya, pero si hubieses visto a tu novio hace tan sólo unos días… - Neville objetó, mirando a su amigo también con reproche. – Llegué a creer que haría una tontería; pero no de este tipo, la verdad.

El chico miró a la pareja, lleno de culpabilidad.

- Perdóname, Harry; perdonadme los dos por lo que ha sucedido; tan sólo es culpa mía – Neville pidió a la pareja; se le veía completamente hundido.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – Ron se inmiscuyó, reprendiendo a su amigo con la mirada. – Ese tío tan sólo le estrechó la mano, y fuera como fuera, halló en él lo que necesitaba – explicó a su hermana y a su mejor amigo. - Habría pasado exactamente lo mismo si hubiese estrechado la mía, la de Hermione, o la de Luna. Los seis somos una piña, eso habría sido innegable en cualquiera de nuestras mentes que él hubiese explorado sin permiso, el muy cabrón.

- Ya, pero fue a mí a quien utilizó – Neville insistió, sintiéndose culpable.

- No os preocupéis, que voy a hacer que pague por todo el dolor que nos ha causado – Harry afirmó, rotundo.

- Pero él sólo ha intentado salvar a toda una isla, Harry; su intención no ha sido causar el mal – Luna objetó con voz débil, sin atreverse demasiado a enfrentarlos a todos.

- Se puede pedir permiso para eso, digo yo – el auror dijo con ironía, fijando los ojos en su amiga, cabreado.

- Él ha dicho que ya no había tiempo – Hermione añadió, pensativa.

- ¿Qué no había tiempo, o que ha preferido pedir perdón, en vez de pedir permiso? – Harry alzó la voz, cada vez más irritado al recordarlo. – Si hubiese "conocido" a Neville y a nosotros a través de este, como él dice que sucedió al estrecharle la mano, habría tenido la certeza de que todos habríamos accedido a su petición; aunque no hubiésemos sabido que saldríamos con vida de ello. De hecho, ninguno de nosotros lo sabía y aún así todos nos hemos prestado a esa locura – argumentó, rotundo.

- No sé, Harry; todo ha sido tan rápido y repentino… – Neville, frustrado, sacudió la cabeza. – Necesito pensar. Me disculparéis que me marche en este momento, pero ahora que sé que Ginny, el bebé y tú estáis bien, necesito tomarme un tiempo a solas – declaró.

Harry y Ginny miraron a Luna de reojo, pensando en la decepción que ella debía estar sintiendo en aquel momento; una vez más, el joven profesor no la había incluido en sus planes de futuro, y eso decía mucho del rumbo definitivo que parecía iba a tomar aquella relación. La rubia miró a su ex novio con tristeza, se notaba que estaba apunto de llorar, pero no dijo ni palabra. Tampoco Neville pareció percatarse de aquel hecho.

- Si logro hacer que el tal Ar-hik-hi ese venga al Ministerio de Magia Inglés para rendir cuentas de sus actos, te avisaré. Quiero que todos oigáis lo que tenga que decir – Harry anunció, decidido.

- Te agradeceré que lo hagas. Nos vemos – Neville dijo a todos, como despedida.

Y tal como había aparecido por la chimenea, la usó de nuevo para marcharse.

Ginny negó con la cabeza quedamente, entristecida.

- ¿Pero cómo es que habéis vuelto tan pronto? – Harry preguntó a Ron, aún sorprendido.

- Ya no nos quedaba nada que hacer allí, ni ganas para hacerlo; hemos recibido una "invitación" del Ministerio de Magia Chileno para usar uno de sus trasladores más potentes, que nos traería de vuelta a Londres en unos minutos, y no lo hemos pensado siquiera. Sin duda, quien tú ya sabes ha tenido algo que ver en ello – el pelirrojo explicó. – Además, nos moríamos por saber si vosotros habíais sobrevivido también a esa maldita epopeya.

- ¿Nosotros, o cierta pelirroja que conozco? – Harry preguntó con sarcasmo, bromeando.

- Vosotros, tonto – Hermione volvió a acariciarle la mejilla con cariño, mientras le dedicaba una adorable sonrisa.

- Ya… - él respondió con retintín, pero sonrió abiertamente, encantado.

- Yo me voy también, chicos – Ron anunció inesperadamente, adoptando un semblante serio.

- Yo me voy contigo – Hermione se unió a él inmediatamente. – Tenemos que hablar.

- No, Hermione, yo me voy solo. Mira… da igual que Ginny y Harry estén delante para lo que tengo que decirte, porque así es y así será siempre, y no tiene vuelta de hoja. He pensado mucho y… Cuando tú me dejaste – ella intentó protestar, decir que había sido una ruptura de mutuo acuerdo; pero él no lo permitió. - Cuando me dejaste, yo me volví loco de dolor porque jamás he podido imaginar una vida donde tú no estuvieses a mi lado; sentí que te debía algo por todo lo que habías significado para mí, por todo el tiempo que me habías dedicado, por todos tus sacrificios… Pero con lo sucedido anoche, verdaderamente siento que estamos en paz. Se ha cerrado el círculo, y esta vez muy bien cerrado. Me dejaste y se acabó: sin intentos ridículos de recuperar algo que jamás podrá volver, sin rencores, sin reproches, sin miradas al pasado.

Tomó una mano de la chica y la besó con respeto.

- Nos vemos – se despidió de todos con una sonrisa serena.

Y segundos después desapareció por la chimenea, tal y como Neville había hecho.

Hermione ni siquiera buscó una silla donde sentarse: se dejó caer al suelo sentada con todo su peso y rompió a llorar, desconsolada. Al verla, Luna rompió a llorar también, y Ginny no sabía a quién intentar consolar primero.

- Ay, Dios – Harry se lamentó, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla, como solía hacer cuando algo le preocupaba demasiado.

- Luna, ¿tienes dónde quedarte? – el moreno preguntó a su amiga, a la vez que la sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina y la abrazaba con cariño.

- N-no – ella respondió entre sollozos. – Pero puedo hablar con mi padre y quedarme en su casa, o en un hotel…

- Tonterías, te quedarás aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. ¿Verdad, Ginny?

- Por supuesto que se quedará – la pelirroja afirmó, rotunda.

- Y tú, Hermione…

- No te preocupes, Harry. Yo tan sólo tengo lo que me he ganado a pulso: estaré bien – la castaña respondió, secándose las lágrimas con rabia.

Se puso en pie y se alisó el vestido de noche que aún lucía, intentando recuperar un poco de dignidad. Tras ello, dio un fuerte abrazo a Ginny, a Luna, y a Harry, y también ella se marchó en busca de la red flu que la llevaría a casa.

La pareja condujo a Luna hasta una habitación de invitados y la dejó a solas para que se acomodara y se tomase un tiempo para serenarse, y ambos volvieron a la cocina, a tomar el desayuno que la llegada de sus amigos había interrumpido.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry? – Ginny preguntó a su prometido, desesperada.

- Todo lo que tú y yo hemos hecho hasta ahora para unirlos, no ha logrado más que separarles aún más; quizá sea momento de no hacer nada y dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar – él respondió, sombrío.

- ¿Así, sin más? – ella se encaró con él, indignada.

- Sin más, Ginny. A pesar de que tú y yo nos hemos empeñado en separarnos no una vez, sino varias, la vida se ha empeñado en unirnos, y hemos acabado juntos e inseparables. Si el destino de ambas parejas es ese, su momento llegará, y si no lo es, ¿por qué insistir en sumirles en una lenta agonía, hasta que todo termine?

- Ya, pero…

- Lo sé; pero te duele tanto, que incluso te abrasa el corazón – él dijo con tristeza.

Ella asintió, acongojada.

- Voy a salir un momento a recoger la edición diaria de El Profeta, que a estas horas ya habrá llegado al buzón – él anunció mientras se ponía en pie, sin nada más que añadir sobre el tema que habían estado comentando.

Al no recibir respuesta de Ginny, caminó con tranquilidad hasta la puerta, la abrió, distraído, pensando en todo lo sucedido, y al salir de la casa para alcanzar el pequeño buzón que, apoyado sobre un largo y estrecho poste central, presidía el hogar de los Potter, una vez más quedó paralizado por la sorpresa.

El fogonazo del flash de una cámara de fotos mágica lo había cegado por un momento, y al buscar con la mirada al culpable de aquella intrusión, no se topó con uno, sino con lo que le parecieron decenas de periodistas que, al verle aparecer, lo abordaron desde la valla exterior de la casa con un montón de preguntas formuladas rápidamente, apelotonadas, al igual que ellos se habían congregado intentando obtener una declaración por su parte. Los vuelapluma echaban humo sobre los cuadernos de los reporteros, plasmando en ellos todo lo que sus dueños querían expresar en aquel mismo momento.

- ¿Pero qué coj…?

- ¡Sr. Potter! – un avispado periodista se hizo escuchar sobre los demás, encarándose directamente con el nuevo Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. - ¿Es cierto que la señorita Ginevra Weasley es ahora su prometida?

- ¿Y que ella está embarazada? – añadió inmediatamente después, sin darle tregua, el mismo periodista que había estado cenando al lado de Ginny la noche anterior, y que había escuchado toda la conversación entre ella y el auror; sin duda, había atado demasiados cabos, y aunque todavía disparaba a ciegas, había dado en el blanco de pleno.

Harry estuvo tentado de despacharles a todos a cajas destempladas, si no querían que, en aquel mismo momento, él acabase convirtiéndoles en lo peor que se le viniera a la mente. Pero por el buen comienzo del desempeño de su cargo como Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, lo pensó dos veces – algo muy raro en él - y anunció:

- Creo que todavía los magos no hemos llegado a adoptar las malas costumbres que emplean los muggles, al abordar a sus semejantes de un modo tan irrespetuoso e intromisivo. Así que, damas y caballeros, si les parece, les emplazo para mañana a primera hora, en la sala de Prensa del Ministerio de Magia, para que la señorita Weasley yo respondamos a todas las preguntas que sean formuladas con el debido respeto por la intimidad de ambos. Y ahora, espero no volver a ver el rostro de ninguno de ustedes por aquí – terminó con voz amenazadora, que todos los reporteros supieron interpretar a la perfección.

Y como ya habían logrado lo que pretendían, aunque para el día siguiente, decidieron perder aquella batalla, en aras de ganar la guerra. Así que fueron desfilando uno a uno, hasta dejar a Harry completamente a solas.

El auror suspiró con cansancio. Se planteó sumir a aquella casa bajo un encantamiento Fidelio igual al que todavía pesaba sobre la casa que su padrino le legó, en Grimmauld Place nº 12; pero tras pensarlo un segundo se negó a ello; no tomaría medida alguna que sumiese a su familia en ningún tipo de exclusión social; el miedo no tenía cabida en el mundo que él quería legar a su hijo que estaba por nacer, y lucharía con todos los medios a su alcance por lograr para él un mundo en relativa paz, pero al menos, razonable.

Aún más preocupado, pues un nuevo problema se había sumado a los quebraderos de cabeza que ya tenía, regresó al interior de la casa, pensando en cómo tomaría Ginny la nueva noticia.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera? – la pelirroja preguntó, nada más verle regresar. – Te he escuchado hablar con alguien, y parecías enfadado.

- Y por Merlín, que lo estaba. ¿Por qué tuviste que anunciar tu embarazo anoche? – él le preguntó sin darse cuenta, dando voz a un pensamiento que le rondaba por la cabeza. – Ante la puerta había un trillón de periodistas ávidos de chisme.

- No te sigo – ella respondió, enarcando una ceja. – Yo jamás dije anoche, a nadie, que estoy embarazada.

- No con esas palabras, pero cuando yo te invité a bailar, dijiste ante el periodista con el que habías estado conversando – recalcó la palabra "periodista" – que ese baile sería ideal para tu estado. El trabajo de un periodista es atacar cabos, Ginny.

- Oh… - ella se tapó la boca con la mano, por la sorpresa. – Bueno… no pasa nada, ¿no?

Harry la tomó en brazos y se sentó con ella en un sofá, acurrucándola en su pecho, cariñoso.

- Por supuesto que no pasa nada, pero… ¿por qué demonios nuestro bebé ha de enfrentarse tan pronto a esos carroñeros? – él refunfuñó, molesto.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Ginny rompió a reír, divertida.

Para Harry, aquella risa fue como un bálsamo de vida.

- Ahora que sabemos que nuestros amigos están a salvo, creo que voy a dejar lo del Ministerio para mañana. Ah, por cierto, mañana tú y yo concederemos una entrevista a todos los periodistas del mundo mágico que quieran acercarse al Ministerio de Magia – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¡Qué emoción! – la mirada de Ginny se iluminó, ilusionada.

Y Harry no pudo evitar pensar que, aquel día, él no hacía más que ir de sorpresa en sorpresa.

- ¡Me muero por contarle al mundo que te quiero! ¡Que te adoro! ¡Que estoy loca por Harry James Potter! – ella gritó, llena de entusiasmo.

Comprendiéndola por fin, él asintió, complacido.

- Yo también me muero porque el mundo sepa que te amo, Ginevra Molly Weasley – la besó con ternura, acurrucándola aún más sobre su pecho. – Pero acabo de darme cuenta de que la prensa va a conocer la noticia de tu embarazo antes que tu propio equipo de quidditch, y eso supone un problema para ti.

- ¡Es cierto, Harry! – ella se sobresaltó. - ¡Tengo firmado un contrato que voy a incumplir sea como sea! ¡Y encima ellos van a ser los últimos en enterarse!

- Tranquilízate, por favor. Si es cuestión de dinero, tiene fácil arreglo; yo correré con los gastos de indemnización al equipo. Pero si ellos son los últimos en enterarse de tu embarazo, van a sentirse traicionados, Ginny. Así que ahora mismo voy a enviar una lechuza a tu entrenador pidiéndole que se reúna con nosotros mañana a las… ¿a qué hora comienzan los entrenamientos? – le preguntó.

- A las siete de la mañana; pero recuerda que ahora están todos de vacaciones.

- Eso no será un problema; redactaré el mensaje de un modo que tu entrenador no quiera dejar pasar la oportunidad de reunirse contigo.

- ¿Lo vas a amenazar? – ella quiso saber, mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

- No… voy a decirle que una hora después, todos los periódicos se harán eco de una noticia sobre Ginevra Weasley que él antes que nadie, debería conocer. ¿Crees que eso llamará suficientemente su atención?

- Yo diría que sí – le acarició el rostro, encantada.

- Solucionado, entonces. Y ya que mañana tú y el peque vais a tener que madrugar, hoy haremos lo que vosotros queráis – él anunció con una alegre sonrisa. - ¿Qué deseas hacer hoy, princesa?

- Pasarlo así, acurrucada en tu pecho. ¿Qué puede haber mejor? – suspiró, satisfecha.

Realmente, él no era capaz de imaginar qué podía haber mejor que pasar el día con ella entre sus brazos.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA.**

No, en el capítulo anterior no tenía intención de causar un infarto a nadie, ni nada parecido. Si el argumento ha dado este giro tan inesperado, se debe a que causar a los seis un dolor tan profundo va a servir para que poco a poco, vivan la catarsis que sus vidas están reclamando a gritos. De hecho, Harry y Ginny ya la han vivido, al comprender que ninguno de los dos va a vivir la vida sin el otro, que están unidos por un amor tan fuerte que hasta se ha antepuesto a su bebé que está por nacer; y eso es bellísimo pero muy difícil de asimilar también; han comprendido incluso antes de que nazca, que su hijo, cuando sea mayor, tendrá una vida independiente de ambos aunque siempre los adorará como padres, pero creará su propio futuro, su propia familia; pero ellos dos se han elegido el uno al otro para siempre, han vinculado ambos futuros por toda la eternidad. Van a madurar mucho gracias a esta experiencia.

En cuanto a Neville, debe superar muchos miedos, muchos obstáculos que él mismo se pone por delante. Parece ser que Ron está alcanzando cierta serenidad en su vida, y aunque todavía debe tomar decisiones importantes, ya no lo hará a la desesperada. Hermione se ha dado cuenta de que el mundo no gira en torno a ella, a sus deseos y sus necesidades, no es que haya sigo arrogante y egocéntrica a propósito, sino que suele ser tan perfecta, que en ocasiones su propio comportamiento acaba siendo un obstáculo para continuar avanzando. Y Luna ya ha caído todo lo bajo que tenía que caer, ha alcanzado el fondo; ha reconocido su error, ha pedido perdón, ya no espera nada... Para mí, tanta humildad merece otra oportunidad (^_~)

Bueno, chicos y chicas, esta vez no habrá dedicatorias porque no me ha dado tiempo de mirar si ha habido alguien que ha añadido el fic a sus favoritos o a sus alertas, además de los reviews que he recibido. Y como me gustaría saludar a todos, absolutamente todos los que me han mostrado su apoyo de uno u otro modo, no pongo nombres, tan sólo os mando todo mi agradecimiento. Vosotros sabéis perfectamente a quiénes me refiero.

Con cariño.

**Rose.**


End file.
